


The Client

by HopefulShipper



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 101,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graceland AU. When Governor Sinclair's only daughter is threatened by a mysterious organization he hires security expert Mike Warren to protect her. Mike vows to keep Abby safe, but are their bruised hearts safe with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the summery this is definitely an AU. I hope the changes to character’s backstories are clear within the story. If you have any questions comment or PM me and I’d be happy to answer them. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fic Cast can be found here: [Link](https://hopefulshipperficcast.tumblr.com/TC)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/N5Univw.jpg)

Abby Sinclair bopped to the music as she watched the city go by outside her window. The driver Bates caught a glimpse of her in the review mirror and smiled. The darling brunette was one of his favorite clients. Some he had driven could be snobby or pushy. Not Abby. Though she was often busy she treated him well.

She abruptly stopped when her phone rang. Abby recognized the ring tone and answered it, "Hi, Charlie."

"Where are you?" her best friend since college asked.

"Driving down 6th street," Abby answered.

"Got time to meet me for lunch?" Charlie offered.

"Where?" Abby inquired. Charlie Demarco was now an in demand pediatric surgeon with a hectic schedule. They never knew when they would be able to get together so Abby grabbed any chance to hang out with her friend.

"Cherries, my treat," Charlie said.

"You're on," Abby replied.

"How about a half hour?" Charlie asked. She knew it was short notice.

"Sure thing," Abby agreed.

Charlie got a page and checked her beeper, "Gotta go, see you there."

"See you then," Abby hung up,

"Change of plans, Bates," Abby called up.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Cherries," Abby said.

"Coming right up," Bates made the switch in direction.

When Abby arrived Charlie was already at an outdoor table. Bates got out and opened Abby's door. Abby took his offered hand and got out, "Thanks, Bates."

"No problem," he tipped his head.

"I hope you are not planning on waiting in the car," she said, "It's way too hot."

"That it is," Bates replied.

"Will you join us then?" Abby offered.

"No, but thank you," he replied, "I'm not sure I can take another round of girl talk."

Abby playfully slapped him on the arm, "We're not that bad."

"If it's about shoes or boyfriends I don't want to hear it," Bates chuckled. Abby laughed. They got to the metal gate of the metal fence that closed off the eating area. He opened it for her. She walked through and up to the table were her friend sat. The sun bounced off the yellow of her sundress. Charlie stood and hugged her over the table. Bates closed the gate and began to go around to the front of the restaurant.

"Isn't he joining us?" Charlie asked.

"He wants his own table- I think we scared him off with the girl power talk," Abby deadpanned.

"Wuzz!" Charlie called. Bates snorted. He went inside and requested a table close to where the girls were so he could keep an eye on Abby to make sure she was safe.

The friends settled down across from each other and a waiter brought them their waters and menus.

"So how many lives have you saved today?" Abby squeezed her lemon wedge into her glass.

"One this morning," Charlie took a sip of hers, "Heart transplant."

"Wow," Abby nodded.

"And it's still early," Charlie shrugged. She perused the menu. "What sounds good to you?"

Abby tilted her head. She didn't even have to think. "My crab cakes," Abby smiled.

Charlie wrinkled her nose, "Do you ever get anything else here?"

"Occasionally," Abby laughed. She just really liked these crab cakes.

The waiter came back. "Are you ready to order," he asked, "Or do you need a few more minutes."

"I think we're ready," Charlie said, "I'd like the pesto, please."

"Excellent choice and for you, Miss?" the waiter turned his attention to Abby.

"Could I get the crab cakes?" Abby requested.

"Certainly," he wrote it down, "It will be right out."

The waiter left. Abby's phone which. It lit up with a picture of a good looking square jawed man. Another doctor in a white lab coat.

"Is that Vance?" Charlie frowned.

"He can wait," Abby stuffed the phone into her purse.

"Why is his picture still on your phone? I thought you were breaking up with him," Charlie questioned.

"I was," Abby dropped her shoulders.

"Don't tell me Vance conned you into a giving him second chance," Charlie said.

"Well, yes and no," Abby replied.

"You saw him with that nurse," Charlie reminded her.

"They made out- Vance swears it wasn't more than that," Abby admitted.

"Of course he would," Charlie rolled her eyes, "She's not the only one he's messed around with."

"I don't have any proof he's not telling the truth," Abby counter halfheartedly. Deep down she knew Charlie was right.

"You are smarter than this," Charlie chided.

"Let's not talk about Vance," Abby replied, "Nothing is guaranteed."

"I would hope not," Charlie replied.

The waiter brought out their food and set their plates in front of the ladies. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"This look fabulous," Abby replied.

"And smell great, thank you," Charlie added.

The waiter bobbed his head, "Enjoy your meal."

They spent the next twenty minutes in light conversation and eating. When the meal was over they paid inside. They walked out the door together. Bates was a few steps behind them.

"I was good to see you," Abby hugged her.

"Later, Girl," Charlie waved. They separated heading towards their cars. Abby reached hers first. A grey furry little body lay on the hood of the car. It was a rabbit. Blood trickling down the hood. Abby screamed.

Charlie came running. She stopped beside Abby totally out of breath. "What's wrong?" Charlie gasped. Abby pointed to the rabbit. Charlie wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and squeezed, "Don't look." She tried to angle Abby away. Bates stepped in front of her. Charlie began to look around for anyone looking at them that seem suspicious.

"That poor thing," Abby said. Bates shook his head. He was afraid to say what he thought it was.

Abby's phone rang. She dug into her purse and brought it out. It should her dad on the screen. Abby cleared her throat before answering, "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Princess," Brennan replied, "I was hoping I could talk you into coming home for dinner Saturday."

"Something happen," she said.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Someone is playing a sick joke," Abby answered.

"What joke?" Brennan questioned.

"They killed a rabbit and put it on my car," she sobbed softly.

"Where is your driver?" he asked.

"He's here," Abby said.

"Hand me to him," Brennan instructed.

Bates took the phone, "Governor Sinclair."

"What's going on? Did you see anything?" Brennan asked.

"No, Sir, I was keeping an eye on Abby not the car," Bates replied.

As they were talking his phone beeped letting Brennan know a message just came through. "Hold on," he said. Brennan opened the message. A picture of Abby and Charlie sitting at their table eating and laughing was attached. Brennan's heart began to beat in his ears. Brennan looked down at the included message: "Do you know where your daughter is? I do."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Copter from GW who is betaing this story for me. You rock! Thanks for the kudos. Enjoy the update!

Brennan Sinclair, a man of regal bearing sat behind a large desk in his home office. Two files spread out before him. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. His brown eyes, the same Abby inherited, scanned each page line by line. All the facts were making his head spin. His security as Governor was handled by other people. He never had to think about it before. There was no more room in the security budget for extra security so he was hiring people to protect Abby out of his own pocket. Paul Briggs and his men came highly recommended from his security chief. She knew her stuff and trusted them. "You'd have these two protecting your own daughter?" Brennan looked up at the muscled man leaning on his window frame.

"Yes, Sir, if I had one," Paul stepped forward, "Johnny and Mike are the best."

"Not just your best?" Brennan emphasized the second to last word.

"If there were better I'd be recruiting them," Paul declared.

Brennan rested his elbows on the desk top, "She's all I've got."

"I am not just giving you anyone," Paul assured him. Brennan inhaled sharply and nodded his understanding.

"Tell me about them," Brennan closed the folders and stacked them together.

"Mike graduated top of his class at Quantico- he's very alert and detail oriented," Paul began.

"How are his protective instincts?" the father asked.

"Excellent," Paul answered, "His reflexes are impeccable as well- I've never seen a guy handle a gun faster or more accurately than Mike."

"And Mr. Tuturro?" Brennan asked.

"He's a fighter and brave," Paul said, "He's been trained in several martial arts besides his military background."

"They work well as a team?" Brennan raised a questioning eyebrow.

Paul nodded, "They complement each other well." Brennan blew out a breath. Paul stepped closer to the desk. "I read the note these people left with the rabbit at the car," he grimaced.

Brennan recalled Abby sobbing on the phone after she found the poor creature, “We have the TAU involved, but they aren’t getting anywhere ether.”  
"Is there a way anyone else knew Abby was stopping there for lunch?" Paul asked.

"Besides Abby, her friend- Charlie, or the driver? No. It was a spontaneous get together. Someone had to have been following my daughter," Brennan insisted.

"How is she taking the situation?" Paul inquired.

"She's scared and not too thrilled about needing protection, but she understands why it's necessary," Brennan answered.

"Sounds like she's got a good head on her shoulders," Paul replied.

"That she does," Brennan grinned.

"Then this begs the question," Paul tilted his head, "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Call Mr. Tuturro in," Brennan requested. Paul nodded then left to send in Johnny.

A minute or two later Brennan's assistant opened the door for Johnny. "Mr. Tuturro," Brennan greeted.

"Please, call me Johnny," the Latino smiled a boyish smile. He seemed a jovial sort.

"You trained to be a Navy Seal- that's impressive," Brennan lead him over to the chairs. He leaned against his desk.

"If that boat hadn't hit me on the last day of training I'd be a Seal," Johnny sat.

"That must have been rough," Brennan replied.

"Stuff happens," Johnny shrugged.

"Why did you get into the private security field out of everything else you could have done?" inquired Brennan.

"It was what I was trained for," Johnny answered, "And I like helping people."

Brennan was even more impressed. He could tell Johnny and Abby would become fast friends. "Mr. Briggs tells me you're trained in several of the martial arts," Brennan said.

"Four. I also kick box," Johnny replied.

"How do you get along with Mr. Warren?" Brennan asked.

"Mike? He's cool, Man," Johnny replied, "We're friends."

"You'd have no objections to sharing this job with him then?" Brennan tested.

"Nah- we run these jobs together all the time," Johnny smiled.

~*~*~

"Whoa, Silver," Abby pulled back on her horse's reigns. He slowed and then stopped at her command. She patted his neck. "That's my boy," Abby cooed. Silver had been a gift from her father for her twentieth birthday. He had a bright grey coat with a black mane and tail. Abby took a look around the large corral where she and Silver where exercising. They had a couple hurdles set up so she could take him through his paces on this beautiful summer day. Charlie sat on the top of the fencing watching Abby ride. "Ready for another go?" Abby asked her horse. Silver neighed. "Let's go," she gave a click and tapped Silver with her heels. He started forward. She turned him around toward the hurdles. They gained speed as they headed for a hurdle. Abby gave the command and Silver took the jump. She laughed as Silver carried her through the air and over the hurdle. In that moment Abby wasn't thinking about the threats or her boyfriend troubles. Her mind was clear and all she could feel was the exhilaration of the wind whipping around her. It resounded in her ears. Riding Silver was so relaxing. They made a perfect landing. Charlie cheered. She stiffened when she realized someone had joined them.

"Beautiful, Babe!" Vance called. The blonde surgeon walked up to the corral and blew Abby a kiss. Abby waved to him.

Charlie rolled her brown eyes. There had to be a way to de-Vance Abby. Her friend could be too forgiving some times. Charlie jumped down and went to Abby.

"Great ride," Charlie said.

"It was," Abby dismounted. Vance came through the gate. He strode over to Abby. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, yourself," Vance dipped in and kissed her.

Silver reared up at Vance's presence in the corral. Abby pulled down on the reigns. Silver came back to the ground still tense. She rubbed his nose, "What's the matter?"

"Something must have spooked him," Vance shrugged.

"Must have," Charlie replied.

Vance ignored Charlie, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Abby briefly looked at him before turning her attention back to Silver.

"Anything new?" Vance questioned. It had only been a couple days since the incident.

"No new threats since I've been home," Abby answered the real question. She had a penthouse in the city, but Abby would always consider the family estate home.

"Think your dad would let me take out Marjorie?" she asked.

"Of course," Abby replied bubbly.

Charlie turned to Vance. "You could join us," she offered. Vance glared at her. Charlie knew full well he had issues with horses. Not to mention many other animals.

Abby got an apple out of her saddle bag and fed it to Silver, "There we are." Charlie caught the jealousy Vance's icey blue eyes sent towards Silver. He sighed though Abby didn't notice. If Abby loved him half as much as she loved that dumb horse they would have one hell of a relationship.

~*~*~

Johnny went out then they sent Mike back. Brennan stood as the younger man entered. He studied Mike as the former FBI agent made his way to the desk. Mike had his sandy blonde hair cropped short. He sported a touch of scruff. Mike seemed thin, a little worse for wear, but that could easily be remedied.

"Governor Sinclair," Mike reached out his hand.

"Mr. Warren," Brennan took it and the two shook. Mike had a good firm confident grip Brennan noted. "Have a seat," Brennan directed him to a chair. Mike sat. "You have a remarkable case history," Brennan said.

"I take my work very seriously," Mike replied.

"You're a former FBI Agent," Brennan stated.

"Yes, Sir," Mike nodded.

"For two years. Why did you leave the bureau?" Brennan leaned back in his chair.

Mike shifted, "It wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be."

"So it was your decision to leave?" Brennan questioned.

"Technically," Mike answered. That is definitely how it looked on paper. "I resigned," he added.

"Where were you in the period after you left the FBI?" Brennan asked.

"Lost- letting myself wallow in the pain of my dream of the FBI dying," Mike answered, "Paul found me in a very dark place. He gave me a job, a new lease on life. I owe him a lot."

"Mr. Briggs thinks highly of you," Brennan replied.

"He wouldn't work with me if I wasn't the best for the job," Mike replied.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Brennan offered.

"Who are these people and why are they after her?" Mike asked.

"You don't pull any punches do you?" Brennan said, "I don't know- we're tracing the message I got."

"Any surveillance cameras in the area?" Mike inquired.

"How much has Briggs told you about the situation?" Brennan asked.

"About the incident at the car and the messages you got," Mike said.

"We have a suspect from there, but so far no luck on identifying him," Brennan answered, "Pretty generic description and he wore a baseball hat that shielded his face from cameras." Mike frowned. That wasn't good. It sounded like a professional to him. Brennan could see the wheels turning in the younger man's head.

"What do I need to know about your daughter?" Mike changed gears.

"If you're worried about her fighting or ditching you, don't- Abby is responsible and understands the situation is serious," Brennan started.

"Is that her?" Mike motioned to a framed picture of the brunette in question on a back bookcase.

"Yes," Brennan smiled. He leaned back and retrieved it. Brennan handed the framed picture to Mike. His fingers traced her delicate features over the glass. His first reaction was that she had a sweet face and kind eyes. "That's after she graduated Georgetown Law with high honors," Brennan beamed.

Mike whistled, "Wow." Smart and pretty.

"She runs a non-profit foundation we started in her mother and brother's memory," Brennan augmented, "Abby is my only living child." He caught Mike's piercing blue eyes. Mike straightened as the worry of a father was communicated without words.

Mike didn't break the connection, "Understood."

"I am not taking any chances with her," Brennan declared.

"I'd protect her with my life," Mike vowed, "You have my word."

"That's up to Abby," Brennan said. Mike handed Brennan back the picture. Abby's father stood and put it back. "She's at the stables now- if you and your friend are willing to take the job we can go talk to her."

"Lead the way," Mike got to his feet.


	3. Chapter 2

Paul, Johnny, and Mike followed Brennan over the grounds to a well maintained stable building. "Abby?" Brennan called as they entered. No answer. He began looking around the building and into different stalls.

"Should we start a search?" Paul asked.

Security at the estate was pretty tight- much better than at Abby's townhouse. That's why Abby was staying with him until this situation was resolved. "She's probably still exercising her horse," Brennan rambled, "She loses all track of time when she's riding." They would check the corral next.

"Does Abby ride often?" Mike asked.

"Almost every day off- weather permitting," Brennan replied, "If you go out with her on the trails the horse you'll take is over here." He took them down to the next stall. "Aslan!" Brennan called. A massive black on black horse rushed to the front.

Aslan's sheer force and size caused Johnny to jump back. He threw up his hands, "That's all you, Mikey."

"What's the matter, big boy? Scared of a little pony?" Paul quipped.

"Little? Pfft. He is huge- I'm not getting on any animal that tall," Johnny replied, "Besides Mike's the animal whisperer." Mike rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Aslan is strong, but trained- very smart," Brennan rubbed Aslan's nose. The horse looked for an apple from his master's hand.

Unbeknownst to the group inside Abby and her two companions were heading towards the stable with Silver. Vance's phone beeped signaling he had a message. He got it out of his pocket and checked to make sure it wasn't the hospital. The id came up with the name Jess. Vance read the text with a smile then slipped it back into his pocket quickly. "Who was that?" Abby asked.

"No one important- just a friend from the hospital," Vance covered. Silver snorted at him. Vance made a face looking at the stable.

"What? It's a stable," Charlie gave him an incredulous look.

"Just cleaned this morning," Abby offered.

"I'll just wait here out of the horse smell," Vance held the door for the ladies. Abby led Silver in. Charlie followed. Good riddance.

They found the men inside. "Daddy?" Abby let go of Silver. Charlie caught the reins while Abby ran to hug her father.

"There you are, Princess," Brennan embraced her tightly. They pulled back. He held onto her for one more moment before letting go. Side by side Mike could see she was very much her father's girl in looks.

"Are these the security people you were talking to?" Abby asked.

"Yes, where are my manners?" Brennan answered. He turned to the three other men bringing Abby with him. "This is my daughter Abigail," Brennan introduced them, "You've met Mr. Briggs- This is Mr. Tuturro."

He stepped forward, "Call me Johnny." Abby met his gaze politely, but couldn't stop her eyes from drifting behind him to his colleague. He was hot. If these were the men that her father was looking to employ as her bodyguards the tall hunk was almost certainly hired.

"And Michael Warren," Brennan caught his daughter's interest in the former FBI agent. Johnny angled so he wasn't between them.

"Miss Sinclair," Mike smiled at the lovely brunette.

"It's Abby," she smiled back, "Can I call you Mike or Michael? Or would you prefer something else?"

He tipped his head, "Mike is just fine, thanks." Abby nodded her understanding. Paul and Brennan gave the three some space and just watched to see how they got along. Brennan wasn't going to hire them if they didn't get along with his daughter.

Charlie brought Silver up to Abby. Abby motioned to her friend, "This is my best friend- Charlie."

"Hello," Charlie waved.

"Miss," Mike greeted.

"We're going to have to watch this one, looks like trouble," Johnny said.

Charlie laughed, "You have no idea." She handed the reins to Abby. Charlie sized up the guy her friend was obviously checking out. "Not bad," Charlie thought to herself. Maybe she wouldn't have to lift a finger to get rid of Vance after all. Having this hunk around Abby untold hours could do wonders. Vance's ego wouldn't be able to handle it. Abby was clearly attracted to Mike too. Double score. And from Mike's body language the feeling was mutual. It was just a matter of time.

Charlie stepped over to Johnny. The two exchanged a knowing look. Leaving the thoughts unspoken. "What do you do, Charlie?" he asked.

"I'm a surgeon," she answered.

"Really? That's cool," Johnny grinned, "With all the scrapes that one and I get into it would be nice to have someone around who could patch us up."

"I would if you could afford me," Charlie teased with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Johnny had to take a double take. There was something very familiar, almost familial, about this woman.

"Who is this?" Mike stepped in closer to Abby.

"Silver," she beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Silver," he patted the horse's powerful neck gently. Abby looked up at Mike. They locked eyes. The only space between them now was the horse. Soon the two were in their own little world.

"Do you ride?" Abby asked.

"No," Mike answered, "It's on my bucket list though."

"We'll have to cross that off soon," she batted her eyes at him.

"I might need a few lessons," he pursed his lips.

"I'll show you the ropes," Abby replied saucily.

Mike licked his lips, "I'd like that."

On the outside Vance got tired of waiting. He entered the stable reluctantly. The first thing that came into view was some guy standing way too close to Abby. Dude was in her personal space. She didn't even seem to mind. They looked much too comfortable together for Vance's liking.

"Hey, Babe," Vance made his presence known. He strode over to Abby and kissed her cheek. Mike noticed Abby bristle. "Did you forget about me?" Vance asked.

"Oh, that's my fault," Brennan covered.

"These are the security people Dad's bringing in for me," Abby added.

"Right," Vance replied, "The bodyguards."

"That is if Abby says so," Brennan looked to the brunette in question.

"Yes, I think we'd get along just fine," Abby gave her approval.

Vance, not waiting for Abby to tell them who he was, leaned forward. "Vance, the boyfriend." He was introduced to Briggs and Johnny. Vance shook their hands in turn. Then he came to Mike. Vance straightened to his full height. Mike didn't flinch.

"Mike," the security expert reached out.

"Mike," Vance repeated as they shook hands. Mike felt the jealousy roll off the other man. It took all Mike had not to laugh. They wouldn't be going there. He couldn't afford to fall for a client. Though Mike would admit he was very tempted by Abby. She definitely gave him an ego boost by choosing to flirt with him. When they finished shaking hands Mike turned his attention back to Abby.

She spoke first, "Has Dad showed you the other horses?"

"Well, Aslan," Mike said.

"He's Dad's and probably the one you'd ride- Aslan is the strongest," Abby said.

"There are others?" Johnny asked.

"Marjorie over there makes three," Abby indicated a stall across the way where a pinto mare stood, "She's the boss of the place- keeps these boys in line."

"That she does, my dear," Brennan replied. Charlie grinned. Marjorie was her kind of girl.

"Silver is the fastest," Abby puffed up with pride.

He looked to Paul. "Why don't we let them get acquainted? We can go get the final details ironed out."

"Great idea," Paul replied, "I'll see you guys before I leave." Johnny and Mike nodded. Paul and Brennan headed back to the main house.

"May I have a moment with my girlfriend?" Vance asked.

Feeling Mike and Charlie's gazes on her Abby shrugged, "We'll be back."

"Stay in sight," Mike requested. Abby nodded. Handing off Silver, she and Vance went further into the stable. Mike and the horse kept eyes on them.

"What the hell was that?" Vance demanded.

"What?" Abby frowned.

"You and muscle boy," he raised an eyebrow.

"Grow up," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The two of you were getting pretty cozy," Vance needled.

Abby glared at him, "It's ok for you to make out with some nurse, but I can't flirt with anyone else?"

"I already apologized for kissing Jess," he said.

"Oh, that's her name," she chuckled unamused.

"Not the point," Vance shook his head, "I not totally comfortable with you being around a guy, who you'd flirt with, all day every day for who knows how long this is going to last."

"Jess works at the hospital with you," Abby threw back.

"She's not with me all the time," he countered.

"Mike's here to protect me- not to flirt," she asserted, "We were just having fun- cool your jets." Nothing was going to come of it away. Abby spun around and left him to think.

She returned to the group. "Are you all right?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine," Abby smiled.

"Do I need to deck him?" Charlie offered.

"I could take him down if you'd like," Johnny backed her up.

"Thanks, but no," Abby tugged on the end of her braid.

"Why don't we get Silver settled then show the guys around?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Abby nodded. Between the four of them it didn't take long at all. Mike & Abby were the last out of Silver's stall. "I hope you like to run," Abby closed the gate. Vance decided to come out of sulking and join them.

"Run?" Johnny's brow furrowed.

"I take a run every morning," Abby explained.

"I used to," Mike replied, "It'll be great to get into it again."

"Wonderful," Vance muttered under his breath.

"So 6:30 sharp," Abby said.

"I'll be there early," Mike said. He and Johnny would be staying at the estate. One of them would go with her everywhere she needed to go until the threat got neutralized.

Paul and Brennan were almost to the mansion when the latter's cell phone rang. They stopped for him to answer. "Hello?"

"I see the baby bird came back to the nest," a robotic sounding voice said.

"Who are you?" Brennan demanded.

"Someone whose got eyes on you."

"What do you want?" Brennan asked.

"Taking Abigail back under wing does not ensure her safety," the voice ignored the question.

"Leave Abby out of this," Brennan instructed, "Just tell me what you want."

"We'll be in touch." The connection went dead. Brennan stared wide eyed at Paul.


	4. Chapter 3

Mike stretched himself awake. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Mike rubbed his face the last image from his final dream replayed in his mind. A certain beautiful brunette was smiling at him. He groaned, remembering Abby was sleeping just down the hall. He shook off the thought and stood. He needed to get ready for their run. Johnny had checked out the route last night and everything was clear and green lighted to go. Mike grabbed his clothes and toiletry bag then headed out to the hall bathroom. He brushed his teeth. Not wanting to scare Abby with his whiskers Mike shaved before changing. He cleared out his things back to his room.

Mike was standing out in the hall waiting for Abby a full ten minutes early- just like he promised. Five minutes before the set time Abby's door opened. Abby stepped out in full running gear. Complete with black running pants, powder blue running shirt, and a powder blue and black running jacket. Her brunette hair pulled back. Suddenly Mike felt a tad under dressed in his t-shirt and exercise shorts. At least he wore the right shoes.

"Good Morning," Mike greeted.

"It is," Abby looked him over, "Good morning." He was still as attractive as he was last night. Sleep hadn't changed her view. She bit her bottom lip. "I hope you slept well," she smiled.

"I did," Mike gave her a crooked grin, "It's a comfortable room."

"It was my brother's," Abby replied.

Mike nodded not sure how to respond to that comment. He didn't want to push her into talking about a subject as painful as he imagined Daniel would be. The room had been chosen for strategic purposes. Both Mike and Johnny had rooms between Abby's and the stairs. Mike cleared his throat. "You take your running pretty serious, huh?" he indicated her outfit.

"Go big or go home," she chuckled, "Ready?"

Abby spotted the top of a gun and in waist band holster at Mike's hip. It tucked in part of the hem his shirt. She froze. Mike picked up on her uneasiness. He had been warned neither of the Sinclairs cared for guns. "I have to take it if we're going off the grounds," Mike said. He pulled the hem of his brown t-shirt and covered the gun in its holster.

"Of course," Abby pulled herself together. They started for the stairs.

Johnny was in the entry room drinking his coffee. "Morning," he greeted.

"All clear?" Mike asked.

Johnny nodded. He had checked out the route last night. It was pretty low traffic. "You've still got the green light," Johnny replied.

"Thanks," Abby said.

"See you in an hour and a half," Mike opened the door.

"Five minutes after that I'll go searching," Johnny replied.

Abby waved and the two were out the front door. Mike & Abby walked down the drive way. They stretched at the gate before taking off. They started out at a nice steady pace. Abby was ready to push the speed. "Come and get me!" she darted in front. Mike laughed and picked up speed.

They got to their turn around point and stopped to catch their breath. "You're faster than I thought you were," Mike bent down supporting himself with his hands on his upper leg, "You're kind of like, legit fast. Did you run track?"

"Cross Country," Abby replied.

Mike squinted playfully, "Cross Country, right. Is that the one where you run around in the mud in the middle of nowhere?"

"Anywhere a road takes you is probably not a place worth going," Abby deadpanned.

They both stared at each other for a moment. Abby tugged a stubborn strand that refused to be restrained into her ponytail, as a strand always does. She tucked it behind her ear. Mike shifted on the balls of his feet. He straightened his shoulders.

They got going down the road. Mike's ears picked up the rumble of a car. As fast as they were running it kept getting closer. They steered closer to the shoulder of the road. He sensed something off. "I've seen you go faster," Mike quipped.

"Careful what you wish for," Abby picked up speed. Mike matched hers urging her faster. Soon an SUV came up behind them. They were single file so the vehicle could pass easily still it slowed down and followed them. Mike casted a suspicions glance back over his shoulder. This car was fishy.

It began to push them. Abby stumbled over a rock. Mike pulled Abby into his chest. She didn't even try to resist as they fell. He shielded his charge as best as he could. His arm was under her as they hit the gravel hard rolling just out of the SUV's path. Mike retrieved the gun from his holster and aimed it in the direction of the SUV. The driver of the SUV put it into reverse to come at them with more momentum. It would catch them if they tried to stand. Mike rolled off the side of the road with Abby. The pair ended up under some brush. He was on his elbows to brace his weight and not crush her underneath. They heard the SUV drive off. "Are you ok?" Mike looked down into her face.

"Yeah," she gasped for air. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Mike helped her get to her stomach. "Do you think they're coming back?" Abby asked.

"Whatever happens get to the gate," Mike instructed. They had backup there. Abby nodded. They crawled under the plants until coming to their end. Mike poked out with his gun. Finding everything clear he got out. Mike swept the area before reaching his hand back into the bushes and helping Abby out. He helped her to her feet. "To the gate," Mike reiterated. They both took off. Mike keeping himself angled to protect her. It wasn't long until they reached the safety. Abby punched in her number and the gate opened. The two hurried inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when the gate closed.

Mike got out his cell and called in the incident. When he hung up he locked gazes with Abby's chocolate eyes. The poor dear was trembling. Mike couldn't explain why, but the sweet girl tugged at his heartstrings. He tentative reached out. Abby walked into his arms. She rested against his chest and allowed his perceive calm to overshadow her nerves. With Abby calming in his embrace Mike renewed a vow that he wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on her head.

"Thank you," she pulled away.

"Anytime," he let her go.

Brennan and his security head, Lauren Kincaid, met them in a room at the gate house. "Abby!" Brennan ran to his daughter. He looked her over. Abby's face and hands had a few minor scratches, but other than that nothing.

"I'm ok, thanks to Mike," Abby said. Brennan choked on blinked back tears. He hugged her tight. Rocking a slightly Brennan mouthed 'Thank you' to Mike. The younger man tipped his head.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Lauren directed.

"Mike and I were out for a morning run," Abby began, "We were just about to head back when this SUV came from out of nowhere."

"SUV?" Lauren asked.

"A blue Ford," Mike recalled, "An Edge most likely."

"It knocked us off the road," Abby concluded.

"Did either of you see the driver?" Lauren questioned.

"Baseball cap and sunglasses," Mike recalled his brief glance back.

"Man or woman?" Brennan wondered.

"Couldn't tell you," Mike put his hands on his hips.

Vance peeked his head in the door, "Abby?"

"Vance? How did you get here?" Abby questioned. She was still a bit in shock from getting run off the road.

"I left my badge at the house, coming in to get it I heard you and Brennan were out here- what happened?" Vance's brow furrowed.

"An SUV went after us on our run," Mike informed him. Vance's eyes widened. Mike had already had a chance to be a hero for Abby. Vance looked at the brunette. The next thought in his head was that he need to get his girlfriend away from Mike. "I'm gonna check her out," Vance said. Brennan nodded.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Come on, Babe," Vance began to tug her away. Abby's eyes were glued back on Mike. He watched her over Lauren's shoulder.

"What can you tell us about the car?" Lauren asked.

"It was a rental," Mike informed them.

"Makes sense," Brennan remarked.

"Got a plate number?" Lauren got out her phone.

Mike closed his eyes, "The front plate was AXZ-5551."

Lauren texted what he repeated down to someone to run it, "Excellent."

Vance made Abby sit down on a table on the side of the room. "Jacket off," he directed.

"I am fine- you should be checking out Mike he took the brunt of the fall," Abby insisted.

"He was doing his job," Vance said coolly, "You're the one I care about- not some bodyguard."

"Did you hear how that sounded?" she demanded.

"You know what I mean," he returned. She glared at him. "Come on, Babe, off with the jacket," Vance insisted. Abby huffed. He was trying to be a good boyfriend she supposed. Abby slipped off her running jacket, setting it beside her.

"See, I'm ok," she showed him her arms.

"How did you fall?" Vance asked.

"On our sides," Abby answered.

Our sides. He didn't like the sound of that. "Did you hit your head?" Vance inquired.

"No, Mike cushioned it with his shoulder," she replied. Vance bit the inside of his cheek. Things just keep getting worse. "He shielded me," Abby added, "He was doing his job."

"I'll have to thank him," he stared ahead blankly. His calculated expression had the intended effect.

Abby sighed, feeling a little guilty. She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. Vance turned his face to hers. She surveyed the summer blonde with ice blue eyes. He was a handsome man Abby knew. Still the connection was fizzling. "You're going to be late," she said.

"If I'm not need here I guess I'll go into work," Vance said, wanting her to ask him to stay.

"See you later," Abby said. Vance squeezed her hand and left.

"Everything all right?" Mike approached.

"Yes, don't worry about Vance," she said.

"I don't want to cause any problems between you and your boyfriend," Mike leaned against the table.

"There were problems before you showed up," Abby shrugged.

They were interrupted by Johnny's voice. "Someone call in the medics?" Johnny chirped. He came in carrying a first aid kit.

"Over here, Johnny," Abby called. Johnny came to the table, set the kit down and opened it.

Mike pulled up the sleeve and let Johnny get to work cleaning the arm up. Abby watched. She grimaced, "That has to hurt."

"It's ok- I've got a high pain tolerance," Mike replied.

Johnny smirked. "You're doing great, Mikey," Johnny patted Mike's upper arm where he knew a bruise was forming. Instead of yelping in pain Mike narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend. Johnny sorted. He finished up. "I know kissing the road sounds fun, but don't do it again," Johnny teased, "Doctor's orders." Mike wanted to frown, but he couldn't stay mad when Abby laughed at the joke. Johnny reminded her of a slightly younger, guy version of Charlie. Almost. Which was pretty cool actually.

Brennan finished talking with Lauren and came over to Abby. "You ok?" Brennan asked Mike.

"Yeah," Mike answered.

Brennan wrapped an arm around Abby. She leaned into him. "I've got meetings to get to. You'll be ok?" Brennan asked.

"I'm good- I need to head into the office," Abby replied.

"I'll see you for dinner," Brennan kissed the temple of Abby's head. He drew away from her. She patted his arm as he let go. Brennan caught Mike and Johnny's eyes, "Call me if anything happens."

"Will do," Mike promised.


	5. Chapter 4

At the offices of the Chloe and Daniel Sinclair Foundation Abby brought Mike and Johnny to the security desk. "Good Morning, Ms. Sinclair," an older security guard greeted her.  
"Good morning," she replied.  
"And who did you bring with you today?" he asked.  
"Mike Warren and Johnny Tuturro," Mike spoke up. Johnny and he showed the man their ids.  
"Oh, yes we've been expecting you," the security guard said. "If you'll come with me we will get your pictures taken and you'll have your security badges momentarily," he added.  
Abby watched on as their pictures were taken. Johnny was up first. He mugged for the camera making Abby laugh. He straightened up for the real picture. Mike stood in front of the camera without frown or smile. The camera clicked. Abby saw the proof of his photo on the monitor and it make her weak in the knees. Mike was very photogenic.  
They received the badges and soon were on their way. Johnny entered Abby's office first. He did a sweep as Abby came in with Mike following her. Mike couldn't help but notice the way her black dress slacks clung to Abby, tailored to perfection. She got to her desk and pulled up her laptop, letting it start up. Abby wore a crisp white button down blouse that fit her like a glove, but covered appropriately for the workplace. She carried herself with confidence. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Classy and sexy as hell.  
Johnny stared out the large window that was behind her desk. He frowned. Johnny could easily spot a security liability. Mike detected it too and joined him there. "We need to get the glass filmed," Johnny said. It would obscure the view inside to the office, but still allow the light in.  
Mike nodded, "Maybe rearrange the furniture a little."  
"Really?" Abby looked around the room, "What's wrong with the way it is?"  
"You are way too exposed here," Johnny pointed to the desk and chair.  
"But there's no ledges and we're only on the fifth floor so no rooftop sight lines," she pointed out.  
"It's easiest to shoot out of a room into another building than out in the open," Johnny corrected.  
"More privacy and a quicker get away," Mike added.  
Abby shuddered, "All right- we'll figure something out." She was learning more about security issues then she ever wanted too. "The computer is up," Abby stepped out of the way and let Johnny sit in her chair. He slipped in a flash drive and let a program run.  
After several minutes the computer beeped. "Ok- it's clean," Johnny replied. He installed an extra firewall to make sure it wouldn't get hacked any time soon. "All done," he got up and left the chair for Abby. She sat and got to work.  
As Abby typed away a photograph on her right caught Mike's attention. He knew he saw it in Brennan's office during the interview, but hadn't paid it any mind. Father, mother, sister, brother: the all American family. It was sad to think half of the family was gone. Abby detected his interest. "My mom was a nurse- that's how this place started," Abby said. Five years under Abby’s direction and it was going strong.  
"Very nice," Mike nodded.  
Abby's intercom rang. She answered it, "Yes, Violeta?"  
"The board and the first pitch are ready to go in Conference Room 1," her assistant said.  
"Thank you," Abby replied.

~*~*~

Charlie stretched as she stepped off the elevator doors. The brutal overnight shift left her drained. Her keys were in her hand. She selected the one to her apartment and readied it. Charlie heard her name called by a neighbor of hers. She looked up to find him waiting at her front door with a couple of cops. "What's up, Ian?" Charlie approached. Before he spoke she got a good look at her door. "Man," Charlie muttered. It was splattered in blood.  
"Boy, am I glad to see you," Ian replied.  
"How did this happen?" she asked.  
"I was heading out with a couple of my friends and when we came out we saw two guys at your door," Ian explained. He had already told this to the cops. "They looked like they were breaking into your place- we asked them what they were doing," Ian continued, "They took off."  
"Seriously?!" Charlie shook her head.  
"Do you have any idea who would do something like this to you?"  
"Hell if I know," she put her hands on her hips and thought, "My friend Abby Sinclair is being harassed like this."  
"Sinclair as in the Governor?" the officer made a note.  
"She's his daughter," Charlie nodded.

~*~*~

It was a forty-five minute pitched including the discussion among the board members. That over the conference room cleared out. This left Abby with Mike and Johnny. She was going over the proposal papers. Mike heard a noise outside which caused him to step forward to beside Abby. His movement caused Abby to turn to him. Her eyes drifted slowly up Mike. She swallowed. The powder blue dress shirt he was wearing really made Mike's ocean eyes pop. She saw he was on edge and looked at the door.  
"Just a noise," he said.  
Thankfully he spoke, she went back to work. Johnny snorted. Even he could see they had it bad for each other. Abby decided to check her phone for messages before going back to her office. She had a missed call from Charlie an hour before. Quickly she hit redial. "Hey, Charlie, you rang?" Abby said.  
"When I got off work," Charlie chuckled.  
"I'm sorry were you trying to sleep?" Abby asked, "I can call you later."  
"It's fine, listen- when I got home my front door was vandalized," Charlie informed her.  
"What?!" Abby exclaimed. Johnny and Mike huddled around her.  
"My neighbor said a couple of guys tried to break in," Charlie clarified.  
"Are you ok?" Abby got up and gathered her things.  
"I'm fine- the police are looking into it," Charlie answered.  
"We're on our way," Abby announced. Mike and Johnny followed her out of the room.  
They stayed on the phone until the town car pulled into the garage and parked. Johnny and Mike got the low down on what was going on during the ride.  
"We're here- we'll be right up," Abby  
"You're not going up," Mike said.  
"Mike," she protested.  
Mike shook his head, "You're waiting here." Already in between her and the door, he shifted further out - she was not leaving the car while they were there. They had no idea if going after Charlie was a ruse to get Abby to the building.  
"I'll go," Johnny added, "What floor is she on?"  
Abby looked at both men. All she wanted was to get to her friend. Abby covered the receiver, "Sixth, Apartment 612." She turned her attention back to the phone. "Johnny is coming up to get you," Abby said, "Mike won't let me out of the car."  
"He's just trying to protect you- I understand," Charlie replied, "See you in a few minutes."  
Johnny exited the car and made his way to the elevators. It rode all the way to Charlie's floor with no stops. "Charlie," Johnny said. He went to her.  
"Hey, Johnny," Charlie greeted.  
Johnny noted that she was holding herself, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine," she assured him.  
One look at Charlie's door and Johnny swore, "Jackasses." An innate protective instinct kicked in. The affront to Charlie really got his ire up. They had only just met, but Johnny felt a pull towards her. The punks had better hope that Brennan's investigators found them instead of Johnny.  
"I don't think it's safe for you to stay here for the time being," the policeman said, "Do you have a place you can go?"  
"I guess I need to find a hotel," Charlie rubbed the back of her neck to work out a kink.  
"Can we get some of her things?" Johnny asked the officer.  
"I guess it's all right- we've swept the place. There are no signs these guys got inside," the officer informed them.  
"Thanks," Johnny said.  
"Let us know if anything is out of place or missing," he added.  
"Sure thing," Charlie said.  
They scooted in careful not to disturbed the technician processing the door. Charlie surveyed the living area and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't look like anything but her door had been touch. "Which way is your room?" Johnny asked.  
"Beyond the kitchen," Charlie answered. She led him through the kitchen into the back room. Once in her bedroom Charlie wasted no time going to her closet. Opening it she pulled out a small suitcase from the top rack. Charlie set it on the bed. She then began to gather clothes from her closet and dresser drawers. He watched out the door. Even with the cops there Johnny still couldn't shake the feeling that the guys that vandalized Charlie's front door would be back. He wanted her out of there before they showed their faces again. Charlie rolled her clothes and stuffed them in her suitcase. She went into the bathroom. Charlie turned on the light. Opening the medicine cabinet she brought out a toiletry pack. Charlie came back into the bedroom dropped the pack into the suitcase. She zipped the suitcase closed.  
Johnny checked his watch, "Five minutes- You've done this before."  
"When someone in Denver needs a consult on a procedure I devised and it's for a four-year-old that's in critical condition I gotta go," Charlie shrugged. She was about to pick the suit case up by the handle when Johnny beat her to it. "I can carry my own bag," Charlie said. She was used to doing things for herself.  
"Let me help," Johnny requested. Normally if a guy acted like this Charlie would probably accuse him of being chauvinistic, she had had too many runs in with those sorts of men, there was a genuine caring in Johnny's eyes that stopped her. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.  
"I'm good," Charlie answered.  
Down in the town car Abby drummed her fingers on her knee. "They'll be down soon," Mike promised. Johnny hadn't let him down yet.  
They heard the trunk opened and close. Abby watched the door until it opened. Johnny helped Charlie inside then followed.  
"Charlie," Abby reached out and hugged her friend, "I am so sorry."  
"It's not your fault," Charlie assured her. She sat. Johnny and Mike locked eyes. Neither needed words to say what they were thinking. "We don't even know if this was related to the person after you at all," Charlie insisted, "It could be a couple of punks playing a prank."  
"I don't believe in coincidences," Mike said.  
"Either way you didn't do anything and I am fine," Charlie told Abby. She didn't want her friend stressing out over this completely unfair situation.  
"Someone definitely tried to break in to your apartment," Johnny scowled.  
"It would be a smart play: grab you to lure out Abby," Mike frowned.  
Charlie yawned, "It didn't work. The police are handling it for now." Not that they could do much of anything. All they had to investigate was damage to property. She leaned back into the seat, "All I want is to find someplace to crash."  
"You are staying with Dad and me," Abby insisted. Charlie nearly objected, but the look in Abby's eyes told her she wouldn't win this argument. Besides the estate was huge- they had more than enough room. Charlie was too tired to fight anyway.  
"Bates," Abby called to the man upfront, "Take us home, please."  
"Right away," he took off.  
Abby called their house keeper, "Georgia, please get the room next to mine ready- Charlie is going to be staying with us for a while." Getting the response she expected, Abby hung up the phone. "All set," she smiled at Charlie who had by now had fallen asleep next to Johnny.


	6. Chapter 5

The housekeeper answered the door for Vance. He walked into the foyer of the Sinclair mansion carrying a duffel bag. He looked around. It was a gorgeous house. He could see himself living there permanently. Abby, Charlie, Mike and Johnny were coming down the stairs for dinner and met him at the bottom. Abby looked at Vance perplexed, "Going somewhere?" He hadn't said anything when he called to confirm he would be there for dinner.

"Actually I was hoping to stay with you. After what you told me happened to Charlie I just figured it's better to be safe than sorry," Vance answered. Charlie's incident was the perfect excuse to move himself into the estate. This way he could keep tabs on his girlfriend and her new eye candy. Maybe Vance could nip whatever was going on with those two in the bud.

"Well, I guess that is true," Abby replied. Charlie rolled her eyes at Vance. She knew what he was doing. Abby would not turn him away if he could be a target for whoever it was that was threatening her. It was logical they'd attempt to get to him next and Vance would use that to his advantage.

Taking Abby's reply as consent Vance set down his bag. He looked to the house keeper. "Could you make sure this gets taken to Abby's room?" he requested. The housekeeper nodded and left before Abby could instruct otherwise.

"Let's not keep Dad waiting," Abby set her shoulders.

The group came into the dining room. Brennan sat at the head of the table, "Hi, Princess, how was the rest of your day?"

"Relatively quiet after we brought Charlie home," Abby answered.

"I hope you slept well, Charlie," Brennan greeted his daughter's friend.

"I did, thank you," Charlie replied, "I appreciate you letting me stay here."

"You are always welcome," Brennan answered, "Come on sit or the food will be getting cold."

They approached the table and took their seats. Johnny and Mike already knew they were expected to eat with them. Mike was across from Abby with Vance sitting beside her. Johnny was in between Mike and Charlie.

"Will Lauren be joining us tonight?" Abby asked.

"No, Princess," Brennan replied, "She had other plans." Brennan was still a handsome man. He had a good heart. After her mother's fatal heart attack five years ago on the heels of what happened to Daniel the remaining Sinclairs closed ranks. Brennan hadn't even looked at another woman in that time. Abby hated the thought of her father being lonely. She had gotten her hopes up when Lauren began spending extra time hanging around with Brennan. Her father seemed to be opening up and enjoying the company. They'd make a very beautiful couple if Abby said so herself. It was the other woman's loss if she gave up on it.

It wasn't long until their plates where brought out and set before them. They ate and made light conversation. Soon the topic turned to family.

"Do you have any family, Johnny?" Brennan asked.

"I'm flying solo at the moment, so not much to say on that front- I was adopted by good people," Johnny answered.

You could have knocked Charlie over with a feather, "Me too." Johnny slowly met her wide eyes. Lighting had struck. As if that explained the sudden camaraderie that had come up between the two.

"What about you, Mike?" Vance inquired, "Surely you have some family you miss on these jobs."

Mike nearly choked on his potatoes. Vance actually asked him a civil question. Mike was expecting more of the silent treatment he had been receiving from Vance or something snippy. The guy just gave off that vibe. Mike swallowed before answering, "There's not much to miss- my mom is in London and I still call her- my grandfather I miss, but he died before I got into Quantico."

"Quantico? You were FBI," Abby said.

Mike nodded, "My grandfather inspired me to go become an Agent- he worked out of the Hoover Building in DC."

"You were a legacy," Brennan deduced.

"Not exactly," Mike replied, "He was a crime scene photographer, not an actual agent."

Vance liked where this was going. He didn't know much about the FBI, but he didn't figure their recruitment was much like the police. That didn't take a college degree or so he thought. Abby wouldn't be interested in someone that wasn't educated.

"I hear it's really tough to get in there- they only take the best," Abby said.

"It was tough, but I wanted it bad," Mike acknowledged.

"You have a Masters," Abby guessed.

"Two," Mike smiled. Vance's heart sank, Mike hit the baseline. This was not good.

"At the same time? What in?" Abby inquired.

"Yes. Criminal Justice and Forensic Psychology," Mike said.

"Impressive," Abby replied.

"From a Georgetown Girl that's a pretty big compliment," Mike replied.

"I totally skated- never did a lick of work," Abby deadpanned.

Mike rolled his eyes playfully, "You're a liar."

"Yes, I am," Abby admitted. Everyone laughed.

The wheels where turning in Vance's head. He needed to rescue the conversation. "Why did you leave the FBI?" Vance questioned.

Mike cleared his throat. "I found I built it all up in my head to be something it wasn't," he gave a PC answer. That was the last thing he wanted to get into with anyone.

After dessert Charlie's phone beeped. She checked the message, "It's the hospital- I've got to go."

Mike looked at Johnny and motioned his head to Charlie. "I'm going with you," Johnny stood.

"You don't have too," Charlie got up.

"Let's go," Johnny passed her.

"Later, Girl," Abby said. Charlie nodded and headed out.

Johnny and Charlie made their way to his car. He shined a light in the back to make sure the inside was clear. Next he lay on his stomach and looked under the car.

"Is Mike this way with all your female clients?" Charlie asked.

"You noticed it too?" Johnny remarked. He got up. Charlie followed him to the passenger side. "Mikey's always friendly, but not an outright flirt like with Abby," Johnny said. He opened the door and she got in.

They took off. Charlie took the opportunity of the privacy of the vehicle to ask him the question she wanted to at dinner. "Have you ever looked for your family?" Charlie asked.

"Nah," Johnny shook his head, "I don't feel like searching for the people that gave me up."

"There has to be another explanation," she insisted.

"What did you find?" he changed the subject.

"Nothing much- my mom was killed in a car crash when I was four," Charlie shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Johnny replied.

"The only thing I really found out was that my mother had a baby boy just before she died," she added.

"Wow, that's huge," he said.

"I couldn't get any more information on him because he was living at the time," she looked out her window. The impending darkness vaguely comforted her. "I have a younger half-brother out there somewhere," Charlie mused.

"You know he's a half-sibling?" he questioned.

"Math doesn't work out for my bio-Dad; he's been in prison since I was two."

"Ouch," Johnny kept a steady sped. They would be at the hospital soon. "Are you still looking for him, your brother?"

"I don't have any idea where to start," she wrung her hands, "But I can't help myself- I have so many questions."

"Understandable," he nodded.

Charlie turned her eyes back to Johnny, "Did I pass him on the street without knowing it? Is he someone I've already met?"

"If you're up for it I can take a crack at finding him," Johnny offered.

"You'd do that for me?" she began to blink back tears.

Johnny reached down and squeezed her joined hands, "Of course. I like helping people, let me help you."

Hours later it was time to sleep. Vance was only wearing sleep pants as he sat on the end of Abby's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Hi."

"Hey," he forced a smile when she came in wearing sleep pants and a sleep shirt. He had been hoping for something sexier. He tried to grab Abby to pull her to him, but she moved too fast.

"Ready to sleep?" Abby sat on her side.

"I'm not tired," he turned around. Vance stretched himself over the bed to her. He kissed Abby hungrily. She broke off the kiss.

"I am tired," Abby said. She laid down on her side with her back to him. "Can you get the light?" Abby requested.

"Sure," Vance did has he was asked.

He lay down in the bed. Vance brought his body flush with hers. Abby closed her eyes and stiffened. He kissed her shoulder before starting in on her neck. She no longer trusted Vance- especially not enough to share her body with him. "Not tonight," Abby shifted away.

"Babe," Vance continued to kiss her neck. She squeezed up her shoulders blocking his access. He drew his hand up and down her side, "I'll make it worth your while."

She shoved his hand back, "I said no." Abby was out of bed and through the door out into the hall before Vance could respond. He flung himself onto his back and groaned. Vance grabbed the sheets in frustration. It took everything in him not to run after her. He had dug himself a deep enough hole for one night. Vance planned to apologize the moment Abby returned.

In her haste to escape Abby didn't look where she was going and ran smack dab into Mike's chest. She tried to sputter a sorry. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Unconsciously Mike rubbed Abby's upper arms to calm her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Abby eyed the door she had just exited then back to Mike.

Getting the message Mike ushered them back to the doorway of his room and out of ear shot of the other room. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I just need some air," she covered.

"Is Vance pressuring you?" Mike locked eyes with her. He really hated that idea. Mike would have to knock some sense into the surgeon if that was the case.

Abby read his eyes and knew he could see through her. She chuckled humorlessly, "This is silly- he's my boyfriend."

"That doesn't give him a right to expect anything from you," Mike insisted.

"He's the type of guy I should want. What girl wouldn't want a doctor with a bad boy edge?" Abby rambled on like she hadn't heard him.

"Hey, hey, you're a woman," Mike reminded her.

"A crazy woman," she sighed.

"I don't think so," he genuinely answered.

"I'm sorry this is unfair- you don't need me to unload my relationship issues on you," Abby replied.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Mike asked. His tone was serious, "Go ahead." She needed to get it out.

"Last week I was going to surprise Vance for lunch," her shoulders shagged, "I couldn't reach him so I went to the floor he's usually on to look for him." Mike frowned he knew where this was going, but he let Abby continue. "He had some blonde nurse pressed up against a supply room closet door pretty much devouring each other's faces as they tried to open said door."

"What did you do?" he coaxed.

"Called to him- she scurried off," Abby answered. She hung her head. "Vance swears it was a onetime thing and it only went as far as I saw."

"You're not sure," Mike deduced.

"I know he cheated on his last girlfriend," Abby shrugged, "And now every time Vance makes a move on me I flashback to him with that nurse."

Sadness spread over Mike's face. His voice was thick with sympathy when he spoke, "From experience no relationship can survive if there is no trust and it sounds to me like he squashed that."

Mike was right. In her heart Abby knew that. "I don't have any proof that he has cheated on me," she said.

"You've got good instincts- listen to your gut," Mike advised.

"What if I'm wrong?" Abby wondered.

"Either way, sometimes in life you have to be willing to be wrong," he reasoned.

"That's very wise," she agreed.

Mike scrunched up his face, "Now I know you need some sleep- you're starting to get loopy."

Abby bobbed her head down and chuckled. She looked up into his ocean eyes, "You don't give yourself enough credit- you can be utterly profound." Mike caught his breath. He let her words wash over him. Mike felt he didn't deserve them. How could he? A guy like him didn't merit praise from the lips of an angel. She had no idea who she was talking to.

"Charlie's still at work with Johnny," Mike offered, "Why don't you sneak into the room she's using and sleep on this? I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

Abby seriously considered it, "No, she wouldn't, but Vance…"

"If he comes out I'll run interference," he volunteered.

She took a breath. "Thanks," Abby replied.

"Sleep tight, Abby," Mike said softly.

She slipped over to the door. Turning back before opening it Abby gave Mike a sleepy smile, "See you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 6

Mike walked into the security center at the gate. He carried a coffee mug. He found Johnny sitting in an office chair with his feet propped up on a desk. He typed away on his laptop. Charlie had given Johnny all the info she had on her brother. He was checking out the adoption agency.

"Long night?" Mike handed the mug to Johnny.

"I don't know how Charlie was still walking," the Latino shook his head, "Bus load of kids got t-boned."

"Bus load?" Mike questioned.

"They were on their way back to their summer camp when the truck hit them," Johnny explained.

Mike spied a date scribbled on a piece of paper sticking out from under the corner of Johnny's laptop. "Isn't that your birthday?" Mike questioned.

"Ah, yeah," Johnny replied, "I'm just looking up someone. He was born the same year too- it's pretty freaky." Johnny left off the why or who. He wouldn't talk about the search with anyone without asking Charlie's permission first. Mike just shrugged it off. If Johnny wanted to share he would. Part of Mike hoped Johnny was looking for his family. "What's on the schedule for today?" Johnny inquired as the page he was waiting for pulled up. It revealed what could be shown of Charlie's brother's file. Johnny skimmed over the information. The only thing new he found was the name of the city where Charlie's brother was originally sent and a picture. Johnny scribbled it down on the paper.

"Well, there's some sort of bill signing that Abby needs to go to for the Governor," Mike informed him.

"Do we need to wear ties?" Johnny grimaced.

"Yep," Mike nodded. His was in his back pocket.

"How long do we have?" Johnny said.

Mike checked his watch, "We should be leaving within the hour."

Johnny closed the lid on his laptop letting his latest search run. "I better get showered and changed," he stood.

~*~*~

Abby cracked one eye open. Regretting the shock of light she closed it again groggily. Abby, now half awake, decided she had better get out of bed. She forced both eyes to open with a frown. It took her a while to register where she was. Suddenly Abby felt a depression on the other side of the bed. There was another person in the room with her. She turned over to find Charlie. Abby struggled to find her bearings, but only for a moment. Once she did she vaguely remembered Charlie coming in then telling her to go back to sleep after Abby popped her head up. It had been pitch black then. Abby checked the clock. 7 am- time for her to get up. Abby slowly slipped out of the bed. She tipped toed out the door making sure she did not disturb her friend. Abby eased the door closed as silently as possible.

Abby snuck down into the kitchen. She was on her way to the refrigerator when she saw the cook. "Can I get some juice, please?" she requested.

The cook shook his head, "Milk today." Abby was looking a little thin the older man noted. He began working for the Sinclairs back when Daniel and Abby were still kids. He worried about the young lady he watched grow up. He got her a glass of milk along with a spoon and a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Thanks," Abby accepted it knowing how the cook was. She squeezed in twice the recommended amount before stirring the chocolate in and tasting it. Satisfied it was chocolaty enough she gave the bottle and spoon back to the cook. Milk was not something she usually drank. When she did it was always chocolate flavored and you couldn't go halfway with it.

"What can I get you for breakfast?"

"Nothing, thank you- I'm not very hungry," Abby declined. He nodded and she went on her way.

Abby took her drink into the living room and sat down just enjoying the quiet. She had a little time before she had to get ready for work. A bit of a break to herself was nice. Charlie shuffled in. "Good morning, Sunshine," Abby grinned.

"Too perky," Charlie groaned. She rubbed her eyes. Abby was still in her pajamas. Charlie frowned, "No run today?"

"I slept in too late," Abby answered, "Want some coffee?"

"I'll grab some in a little bit," Charlie replied.

"Did I wake you?" Abby sat her emptied glass on the coffee table.

"No, I was half in half out anyway," Charlie shrugged. She plopped down on the couch beside Abby. Abby studied her friend. She could sense Charlie's sadness. Sure it could be read as tiredness, but Abby recognized her friend's mood.

"Want to talk about it?" Abby offered.

What Charlie really wanted to do was crawl back under the comforter upstairs and not come out. She pulled herself out of the room understanding that it wouldn't make anything better. "I lost one," Charlie admitted. The fact that she had saved another two children was temporarily forgotten.

"I'm sorry," Abby replied.

"Little bodies can only take so much," Charlie blinked back tears. Mentally she was going over events for the millionth time. There had to have been something she missed- something that could have saved the kid.

"You did everything that could be done," Abby consoled as if reading Charlie's thoughts, "You can't save them all, Charlie."

"I try though- damnnit, I try," the surgeon professed.

"You are the best- I'd want you in my corner anytime," Abby declared.

"Thanks, Girl," Charlie sniffled. The friends leaned together and hugged.

"There you are, Miss Abby," the housekeeper said before entering the room.

"Good morning," Abby greeted.

"You left this down stairs last night," Georgia gave Abby her cell phone, "I got it charged for you."

"Thank you, Georgia," Abby said, "What would we do without you?"

"Run around like chickens with your heads cut off," Georgia laughed.

"Has Dad left?" Abby asked her.

"Yes," Georgia replied, "He told me to tell you he'd see you at the bill signing."

"That's today?" Abby rubbed her face.

"Yes, it is- you'd better start getting ready," with that Georgia left.

Abby threw her head back and groaned. She had completely forgotten about the bill signing. Abby was about to dial Mike when he walked in, "You must have ESP or something."

"Your dad told me he needed you at the signing," Mike smiled, "Morning, Charlie."

"Morning, Mike," Charlie responded.

"When you had me going over the schedule this totally slipped my mind," Abby apologized.

"I get it- you led an already stressful life- these threats aren't making things any easier," he replied, "Your assistant is on the way from the gate."

Right on cue Violeta blew into the room with a garment bag in tow. "What is this?" she waved at Abby's clothes.

"Hello to you too," Abby replied.

"Pleasantries later, dressing now- you have two hours to get ready for the bill signing," Violeta said. Abby stood. "They'll handle the makeup there, but you still need an outfit- did you pick one?"

Abby shook her head, "I just got the reminder."

"Luckily for you I brought plan B," Violeta held up the garment bag, "Let's go."

"You'll be ok?" Abby asked Charlie before getting up.

"Yay, since I'm off I'll just chill- maybe take out Marjorie," Charlie replied.

"Go for it," Abby encouraged, "There's a carton of Ben & Jerry's with our names on it for tonight when I get home."

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie nodded.

Violeta shooed Abby up the stairs, "Go, go."

She followed Abby to her room. They walked in on Vance walking out of the onsuite bathroom ready for work. He froze in his tracks as did Abby. Violeta scooted past both of them to set up in the bathroom. Vance let out a breath. Hoping against hope last night wasn't the final nail in the coffin. No, it couldn't be. Time was on his side to fix it. Abby wouldn't break up with him just yet. Not while he could be in danger because of their connection. This psycho issue was good for something. He needed to stay at the estate so he'd be 'safe.' "I tried to wait up for you," Vance rubbed the back of his neck, "About last night…"

"Can we just forget last night?" Abby replied.

"All right," he said.

"There's this thing I have to get to for Dad," she explained.

"I understand- I should head into work," Vance tilted his head.

"We will talk later I promise," Abby said. She owed him that much. They needed to be clear on where their relationship was or more likely wasn't going.

"Later then," he kissed her cheek and left with a smile. She hadn't completely shut him out just yet.

Abby got down to business and changed. Last of all Abby slipped on a pair of black open toed pumps. Viloeta had picked a purple maxi dress. It was strapless and the hem of the skirt reached Abby's toes thanks to the heels. A black cropped vest, watch, and stud earrings completed the look. She stepped out into her room after a once over in the mirror. "Gorgeous," Violeta clapped. She checked her watch. "You're going to be there just in time," Violeta said.

"Thanks to you," Abby replied as the two exited her room.

Mike looked up at Abby from the bottom of the stairs as she descended to him. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," she said.

"That was super-fast," he replied.

Abby stopped at the bottom step. "Not too eww?" she lifted her hands and let him check out the outfit.

"Not 'eww' at all," Mike drank her in. Abby caught his eyes darkening briefly. His reaction made her smile. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one feeling these sparks of attraction.

They went out the front door. Johnny was waiting for them at their car. "It's clear," Johnny said. He already swept it. Mike nodded. Violeta headed to her own car to get back to the office.

"Are you up to going?" Abby asked Johnny. She knew he had been up most of the night with Charlie.

"I'll crash when we get back," Johnny said. Since part of his seal training dealt with sleep deprivation, he could go seventy-two hours without sleep.

Mike helped Abby into the back of the car. Johnny followed. They settled in, one on each side of her. "Did Dad warn you about the media that's going to be there?" Abby inquired.

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "I went over the specs of the building as well."

"Good," Abby said.

"This dude has a nearly photographic memory," Johnny chipped in. He figured a little up sell couldn't hurt. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Very nice," Abby approved.

"Stick close to Johnny and me ok?" Mike requested. Abby nodded her acquiesce. There would be extra security for the Governor, but the high profile nature of this outing had Mike a little uneasy. His gut was on edge. He knew better than to ignore that feeling.


	8. Chapter 7

Johnny took up guard position on the door of the dressing room while Mike went inside with Abby. He leaned against a counter and watched a makeup artist brush something on all over Abby's face while she held her eyes closed. "Why do pretty women like you subject themselves to getting that goop put all over their faces?" Mike questioned.

"It's not goop- it's powder and very light," Abby laughed. The makeup artist paused to get out some simmer for her eyes.

"Same difference," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Call it temporary enhancement," she answered. Mike scrunched up his nose. Abby certainly didn't need any of that. She was a natural beauty. His face made her laugh harder. "It washes off," Abby closed her eyes. The makeup artist applied a small amount of the simmer to each of her eyelids. Next up was mascara. The makeup artist retrieved some blush. Abby angled to give better access as he brushed across the apple of one cheek then the next. The makeup artist brushed on lipstick with a smaller brush. He gave Abby a tissue to blot on. She did. He did a second layer. After pronouncing her done the makeup artist gathered his things. Abby thanked him before he left. She took a few minutes to do a once over.

Mike had to take some of his objection to the makeup back. He liked the lipstick. The saturated red was eye catching on Abby's full lips. "Oops, I almost forgot," Mike said. He pulled his tie out of his pocket. Mike tugged up his collar and draped the tie in place over the back of his neck. The tie was solid purple and almost matched Abby's outfit.

"Very nice choice," Abby chuckled. It was only then Mike made the connection.

"Funny, huh?" he brought his collar back down.

"I think it's kind of cute," she replied.

Mike made the knot and pulled it up. "Cute, huh?" he laughed at himself. His eyes were on Abby so the tie ended up a little crooked. "Are we ready?" Mike asked.

"Hold up just a second," Abby directed.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Your tie is off," she answered.

"Oh."

"Here, let me help you," Abby stepped forward into his personal space. Her hand drifted up to his tie. She straightened it. His eyes focused on her newly red lips. Those lips needed to be kissed. It took all he had inside not to dip in and make that move. 'She has a boyfriend,' Mike kept telling himself. Abby gazed into his eyes before her eyes set on his mouth. It was only a breath or two between their lips. She could easily push up on her toes and close the gap. After what seemed an agonizing eternity Abby patted the tie down and turned away. She would have kissed him if she had stayed there much longer. That would have been bad. Now just wasn't the right time. Neither spoke for a long minute.

"Thanks, I'm a little out of practice," he broke the awkward silence.

"No problem," Abby made her way to the door. Mike followed her.

"Looking gorgeous," Johnny winked at her as they came out.

"Thank you, Johnny," she replied.

Abby saw her father and Lauren down the hall. They huddled together in what appeared to be a pretty intimate conversation. Abby couldn't hear what they were saying, but liked what she was seeing between the two. Brennan's hands were in his pockets as if to stop himself from touching the woman in front of him. Lauren for her part had her head dipped to the side looking up at Brennan with big doe eyes. He had a smile that would melt any woman- which was a great asset in his election campaigns. Brennan always did well with his female constituents. Lauren smiled back at him. Abby hated to walk over and bust up the moment. She paused and just watched. So did Mike and Johnny.

Brennan spotted his daughter out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, Princess."

"You look lovely, Abby," Lauren greeted.

"Thanks, so do you," Abby reached them. She looked from Brennan to Lauren and back again. Mike and Johnny hung back against the other side of the hallway.

"Sorry to pull you away from work," Brennan apologized.

"It's fine- Violeta has the place running like a clock," Abby replied, "I'm just glad I could be here for you."

"You lobbied hard enough to get the bill passed," Lauren said.

"It was a fight," Brennan nodded.

"Hopefully I'll be just as successful getting funding for the new Peds wing as you were with the bill," Abby said.

Brennan turned to Lauren. "Abby got her ambition from me," he beamed, "Sadly, I don't know where her interest in politics went." Brennan deflated at that thought.

"I'm still a lawyer, Daddy," Abby reminded him.

"Yes, my little Georgetown Girl, I guess we did something right," Brennan included Chloe. Both women understood what he meant.

"Enjoy today," Lauren rested her hand on Brennan's bicep. After a moment she realized she was touching him. Lauren pulled away abruptly, "I should be going." She had a briefing to get to anyway.

Abby smiled at the sudden nervousness, "See you at the after luncheon."

"I'll be watching on the security monitors," Lauren offered. Brennan and she exchanged a look. Lauren bowed out and went to her usual post. He sighed at her retreating form.

"She's nice," Abby encouraged.

"You think so, huh?" Brennan raised his brow playfully.

"Yeah," Abby hip bumped him making Brennan laughed. Mike had to smile. Those two seemed to have a great relationship.

Brennan's secretary approached them. "It's time," he said.

"Shall we?" Brennan said.

Abby turned back. "Come on," she motioned to Mike and Johnny.

They were ushered into the area where the signing was to take place. The camera's started to roll as soon as They walked in. Brennan sat behind a desk. Abby stood behind her father amidst all the camera's clicking. Security guards including Mike and Johnny stood around. Mike stuck as close as he could to Abby. He wanted her within reach. Brennan opened the official file with the bill and read the cover. He looked up at the people there to watch. "Two years of hard pressed work has come down to this," Brennan began his remarks. Mike stood perfectly straight and alert. He was vaguely aware of Brennan speaking, but Mike's attention was elsewhere. He kept his eyes surveying the crowd. "We can all rest easier knowing our families are safer," Brennan added. He signed the paper and applause filled the room.

It was then Mike saw a man draw something shiny and metal out of his jacket. It took a split second for his stomach to drop. He knew exactly what that was- a gun. "Get down!" Mike swiftly covered Abby. A shot rang out over the cheers. The bullet sailed over Mike & Abby's heads. Everyone in the audience cowered except for one lone man with a gun. Brennan was quickly surrounded by his security team. They led him out the back exit of the room. Mike picked Abby up. The man aimed and fired one more shot towards Abby, but Mike was too quick. He ran her out the same way Brennan had gone. The lone gunman tried to follow.

Johnny charged at the guy before anyone could reach him. He caught the goon around the chest and body slammed him, smashing the man down to the ground with a resounding thud. Staying on top, Johnny quickly gained control of the wrist of the hand that held the gun. He smashed it into the floor repeatedly until his opponent released it. They were now surrounded by security officers with guns trained down on them. Lauren led them. "Freeze!" she ordered. Johnny held his hands up. He got out of the way and let the security officers cuff the gun man. Johnny pushed himself up and stared while they took the assailant away.

Once he was out of sight Johnny went to find Mike & Abby. They had made their way with Brennan into a secured room on the bottom level of the building. Mike set Abby on her feet. She began to right herself.

"Are you ok?" Brennan broke free from his security team to check out his daughter.

"I'm fine," Abby hugged him, "What about you?" She pulled back to examine him.

"I'll live," Brennan answered.

Abby looked around, "Where's Johnny? We can't leave him out there." This had to be a nightmare.

"He knows what he's doing," Mike assured her, "Knowing him he tackled whoever it was like a linebacker."

"Do you think there was more than one person?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know- I only heard the two shots- they were from the same guy," Mike answered.

There was a tapping on the door, "Yo, Surfboard, open up."

Mike smirked at the code word and went for the door.

One of the guys outside on the door radioed in, "It's a friendly."

Mike opened the door, "Took you long enough."

Johnny entered, "At least I got him."

"Thank goodness you're all right," Abby placed her hand over her chest. Yes, he and Mike were hired to protect her, but she hated the thought of either of them getting hurt in the process.

"Thank you, Abby- It's nice to know someone cares," Johnny replied. Mike chortled.

Lauren soon joined them. She breezed through the door and stood in front of Brennan, "Is everyone all right?"

"What the hell happened?" Brennan demanded.

"We are still figuring everything out," Lauren answered.

"Who is this guy?" Brennan asked, "Are there others?"

"It was just the one shooter that got in," Lauren clarified, "We caught two before they could get inside- no one was hurt."

"How did the shooter get inside?" Brennan asked. It was not an accusation or said in anger.

"Stole a press pass," Lauren put her hands on her hips. The media were prescreened so he wasn't searched. "We are working on identifying them all and running more background as we speak," she quickly offered.

"Could it be connected to these attempts against Abby?" Mike asked.

"He seemed to be going after me," Abby said shakily. She hadn't seen the gun go off, but she felt the bullets pass. They hadn't missed her or Mike by much.

"I hate to agree," Johnny said.

"I think you're probably right," Lauren acknowledged. She replayed the footage she saw on the monitors in her head.

Mike watched Abby trying to process everything. As scary as the blatant attack was- they might have just caught their first break. This whackjob or one of his friends had to know something.


	9. Chapter 8

Mike & Johnny shielded Abby from the press as they exited the car and made their way to the foundation's offices. Violeta hugged Abby as she walked in to the front office. "The shooting is all over the news," Violeta said.

"I'm fine and so is Dad," Abby assured her, "I need to get to work."

"Your first appointment is here," Violeta said.

"On to good news giving," Abby rubbed her hands together.

"Another thing… the caterer called about the Independence Ball," Violeta informed her boss.

"Is there a problem?" Abby inquired. They had all the details sorted out months ago or so she thought.

"Something about new employees needed to get security screened," Violeta said.

"I will call Lauren and we will get everything sorted out," Abby rubbed her forehead. Sometimes being acting first lady of the state on top of her other job was exhausting.

"Go ahead and get settled in and I'll send your appointment back," Violeta said.

Mike went in to do the swept this time while Johnny waited outside with Abby. Abby's phone beeped. She got it out. Charlie's picture popped up. Abby tapped on it to open Charlie's text, "The news just came on. Please confirm existence."

Abby chuckled. Johnny looked at her questioningly. She showed him the message, "Charlie."

Johnny chuckled at it was well. Abby typed up a quick response, "Alive and well."

"All clear," Mike called them in. Abby went to her desk and set everything in place. Violeta showed in Abby's appointment.

Abby stood and shook the woman's hand, "Thanks for coming in."

The meeting went well. The rest of the work day passed without the excitement of the morning. Abby checked the clock. "Got somewhere to be?" Johnny asked.

"I need to talk to Vance and settle some things," Abby answered.

"Won't he be back at the estate tonight?" Mike offered. The guy had moved himself in just last night.

"It would be better if we talked in a neutral place," Abby replied.

Mike tilted his head. That did not sound good, but it got him thinking. "Vance hasn't called, has he?" Mike asked. Abby shook her head. That gave Mike pause. It had been all over the news surely Vance had heard something about it, even working in a hospital. If Mike were Abby's boyfriend he would have showed up already or at the very least called.

Abby got out her own phone and called Vance. His voice came on the line, "It's Dr. Lars voicemail- leave a message at the tone."

Abby hung up and texted him instead. "Still at work? Call me." She dropped the phone onto her desk pretty sure he wasn't going to return the call or text. "We'll probably have to head to the hospital to see him before he leaves," Abby wanted it over with.

"Which hospital is that?" Mike asked.

"It's the same hospital that Charlie works at," Abby answered.

~*~*~

Vance dropped his cell phone in his lab coat pocket and went back to the chart. He didn't feel like answering Abby at the moment. He was at work after all- for the next ten minutes anyway. Maybe Abby would come around if he started playing hard to get. One of his favorite blonde nurses sashayed up to the nurses' hub. Jess leaned on the counter in front of Vance.

"Nurse Foster," he greeted.

"Dr. Lars." They ogled each other shamelessly for a minute or two.

"Can I do something for you?" Vance asked.

"I was hoping you'd have time to take a look over this chart," Jess requested, "I'm afraid there's some sort of discrepancy here."

"Let me take a look," he took the one she handed him. She watched as he read the note she had placed on top- 'Strip poker in the on call room?'

"Well, Doctor?" the blonde licked her lips.

Vance closed the file, "I don't see a problem." He figured he deserved some fun after sleeping alone last night. Another one of their rendezvous certainly fit the bill. Vance had enough time before he had to be home for dinner. Whatever Abby wanted to talk about could wait. They dealt with the charts and were on their way. Walking side by side Jess entwined their fingers. She really didn't care if anyone saw. It was telling that he let her hold his hand.

Vance opened the door at their destination and led her in. He let go and went to sit on the bottom of one of the bunk beds. They were alone. Jess turned and with hands behind her locked the door.

"Got the cards to shuffle?" he asked.

"We could skip the poker," Jess plopped down opposite Vance. She hooked her fingers under the hem of her scrub top and slipped it over her head.

Vance took it from her hand, "Fine by me." He tossed it aside. Vance admired her show of skin with hooded eyes. He reached back to unhook her bra. Jess pulled back.

"You lose some of your clothes first," she threw her head to the side almost in challenge.

"A little help?" Vance asked. Jess slid her fingers underneath Vance's lab coat and pushed it back. He shrugged it off, letting it fall back behind him on the bed. Vance whipped off his scrub shirt and threw it into the room. It joined Jess' on the floor. He rolled his shoulders to show off. Jess' blue eyes darkened. Vance smirked, "Like what you see?" She grabbed his face and kissed him feverishly. As the kiss continued Vance laid her onto her back in the bed and came down over her.

~*~*~

Having gotten no response after multiple attempts to reach Vance, Abby followed the plan. Mike and Johnny took her over to the hospital when they finished up at her office. They went up at the floor where he did his rounds as an orthopedic surgeon. They went up to the nurses' hub. Abby recognized Vance's supervisor. "Hello, Dr. Quatermaine," she greeted. He was a kindly older man.

"Miss Sinclair," Dr. Quatermaine smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Is Vance still here?" Abby asked.

"Dr. Lars left for the on call room about ten minutes ago," he said.

"He wasn't alone," the supervisor warned. Dr. Quatermaine didn't want to see Abby hurt. She was a sweet girl. Abby did a lot of good for the hospital- especially in the pediatric department.

"Oh," Abby straightened, "Thank you." Dr. Quatermaine saw in her eyes that she got the meaning of his words. So did her companions. Dr. Quatermaine nodded and went on his way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Johnny asked.

Abby nodded. She headed down the hallway that led to the on call room. Abby needed to see it for herself. Mike and Johnny loosened their shoulders as they walked getting ready for the inevitable confrontation. Hopefully the yelling would be kept to a minimum.

Abby froze at the door to the on call room. The upper half of the door was basically a window with blinds that had been left opened to the world. Vance & Jess were putting on quite a show. Mike and Johnny stood by not really sure what Abby was going to do. She just stood there still and practically numb. Her boyfriend was screwing another woman- shouldn't she be angry or hurt or something? None of the above fit what Abby was feeling. The only feeling that registered was that Abby certainly felt a whole lot less guilty. She was done, truly done. If Jess wanted Vance then she could have him. Abby turned around and spoke to the guys in a small voice, "I'd like to go home now."

The trip to the car was silent. Both guys had seen what Abby saw and no one wanted to talk about it. Once in the car Johnny and Mike made small talk about the next week's schedule while Abby was busy deleting any picture of Vance off of her phone through the ride. She'd have to do the same off of her computer at home. When they got close Abby finally put down her phone and stared out the window. They got through the gate and down the driveway.

Mike helped her out of the car and they headed inside. "I need some space, ok?" Abby requested.

"Sure thing," Johnny agreed. Since they were back on the estate it wasn't an issue.

"We'll be around," Mike added, "Let us know if you need anything."

Abby nodded. She found the way to the utility passed the kitchen. Abby dug into a pile of cardboard boxes and found a medium sized one. She was going to collect all of Vance's things.

"Hi, Girl," Charlie greeted when Abby brought her head up. She leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey," Abby replied.

Charlie picked up on Abby's mood, "Did I miss something? You said everyone was ok."

"It's not the shooting," Abby shook her head. She positioned the box in her arms. "You were right about Vance," Abby said softly.

"I'm sorry," Charlie hung her head.

"Don't be, I guess I just had to learn the hard way and see it for myself," Abby sighed.

"Need help clearing his stuff?" Charlie knew what the box was for.

"I won't be much company," Abby cautioned.

"Nevermind me I'm just here to help," Charlie wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulder. Together they went upstairs.

They started by picking up the clothes that Vance had left in Abby's room and shoving them into his duffle bag. Next Abby began to gather the gifts that Vance had given her which, not surprisingly, weren't many. There was a teddy bear and a card or two. Then Abby started going through her jewelry. He had given her a few pieces. Charlie went into the adjoining bathroom to get any of Vance's things he might have left in there. Abby took out a gold bracelet and tossed it into the box she brought up with the rest of the stuff. A necklace followed. Abby looked up in the mirror and saw the earrings she was wearing. The ones Vance had given her. She sighed heavily. Angling to one side she took the back off of the first one and took it out. Abby laid it the counter. Angling to the next side muttering to herself, "Stupid." She did the same to the second earring. Abby found the box they belonged in and placed them inside then dumped it into the bigger box.

"Feel any better?" Charlie returned. She put what she found in the duffle bag. She zipped it up.

"I will once I tell Vance it's over," Abby picked up the box.

"This should help get your point across," Charlie got the duffle bag.

They went downstairs and dropped Vance's things in the entry way to greet him when he got back. Whenever that was going to be.

The two friends got themselves some lemonade and sat down in the great room. "Did you get a chance to take Marjorie out?" Abby inquired.

Charlie smiled as she nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"You know you are always welcome to ride her- Marjorie is practically your horse anyway," Abby replied.

Charlie's phone rang. She checked the number. "It's a patient," Charlie excused herself, "I have to take this." Abby nodded and watched her go.

Through the back French glass doors Abby saw Mike sitting on the patio all by himself. Making a decision she pushed herself up. In the kitchen the cook was busy preparing dinner. From the refrigerator Abby refilled her glass of lemonade and got Mike a beer. She got out a bottle opener, opening the bottle before heading out back.

Mike heard the door slide open. He turned to see Abby step out. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Fine by me," Mike smiled.

"For you," Abby offered him the beer.

"Thank you," he took it. She closed the door and found a second lounge chair. Abby sat.

She settled in and closed her eyes. The waning sun felt good on her skin. She looked over at Mike, "Penny for your thoughts."

He laughed, "They aren't worth that." Really all Mike was thinking was how good it would feel to punch Vance for two timing Abby. He drank a draw from his bottle.

"How about a story then?" Abby requested. She sipped on her lemonade.

"What kind of story?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know- something from your FBI days," she drank some more.

"I can't do that," he shook his head.

"You could make something up and I wouldn't know the difference," Abby shrugged.

"I don't want to make stuff up anymore," Mike locked eyes with her. He could see the ache in them and knew she was trying to distract herself. "Truth is," Mike started, "I had a string of low key busts before everything went south."

"Went south?" she repeated.

"I saw corruption and tried to do something about it- the hammer came down on me instead," he took another swig of his beer.

Abby frowned, "How so?"

"They transferred me to an undercover safe house out in California," Mike said.

"A punishment assignment," Abby deduced.

Mike nodded, "It wasn't so bad at first- most of the people there were great."

"Do you miss them?" she asked.

"Some of them, yeah," he answered. Mike mentally added he could do without two of them. "I made my only major case while I was there," he continued.

They heard Vance call from inside the house, "Abby?!"


	10. Chapter 9

Vance called out for Abby when he got through the front door. The door closed behind him. When no one came to greet him he looked around. He found his duffle bag and the box waiting at the door. His brow furrowed. Vance called for his girlfriend again. He walked into the house repeating her name. Abby & Mike came in from the back patio. They met Vance in the living room.

"Hey, Babe," Vance went to hug Abby. She stepped closer to Mike which made Vance stop in his tracks.

"Hello, Vance," she greeted coolly.

Vance recoiled a bit unsteadily. He cleared his throat and evened his shoulders, "I just heard about the shooting- are you ok?"

"Everyone is fine," Abby answered.

"What's going on?" he eyed them both. Abby wasn't acting like herself. The way Mike looked at him had changed. Something was up.

She straightened. There was no point in beating around the bush. "We are over," Abby said, "I'm done."

"Because I didn't call earlier? You know how hectic things can get at the hospital," Vance made an excuse.

Abby laughed keeping a straight face, "Right." Vance rocked forward in an attempt to read her. "You were so busy you couldn't even be bothered to make sure the blinds on the on call room door where closed," Abby's brown eyes narrowed.

He fell back on his heels as if she'd punched him. Abby had seen him with Jess. Time for damage control. How could Vance spin this? "It's not what you think," he began.

"Don't insult my intelligence," Abby countered, "I know what I saw."

"Can we talk privately?" Vance requested.

Mike frowned, "No." He did not trust the smarmy cheater. Vance put his hands on his hips. This was humiliating enough without the guy that was about to steal his girl watching the break up.

"Abby," Vance plead. She stared at him. Abby didn't think Vance would hurt her. "He speaks for you now?" Vance asked.

Mike rolled his shoulders, "It's my job to protect her." Abby put her hand up to stop him. Mike and Vance getting into a fight was the last thing she needed today. It might be a good idea to let Mike cool off.

"Let's be adults here," Abby brought her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes shifted between both men until Mike broke his glare at Vance. "What is there to talk about?" she asked her former boyfriend.

"It's kind of hard to say with an audience," Vance slipped his hands in his pockets.

He seemed to want to apologize. Abby would give him that.

She whispered to Mike, "The kitchen is feet away- you can hear us from there."

"Are you sure?" Mike questioned.

"No," Abby answered.

"I don't like this," he replied.

"Me either," she agreed, "If it will make him leave faster it's worth a try."

"Yell and I'll come running," Mike said.

"I know," Abby nodded.

"I am not going far," Mike warned the other man.

"Just five minutes I promise," she said.

Mike checked his watch then looked straight at Vance, "Five minutes."

"Just so we're clear I am not changing my mind," Abby said watching Mike go through the swinging doors into the kitchen.

"I am sorry, Abby," Vance began, "Can you forgive me?"

"Thank you for your apology- maybe one day we can be friends," Abby conceded.

"Friends," he snorted.

"I can't be in a relationship with someone that doesn't love me," she contended.

"I do love you," Vance asserted.

"Not enough to be faithful to me," Abby rubbed her forehead.

"It was just sex- it didn't mean anything," he replied.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" she glared.

"You cut me off- what was I supposed to do?" Vance guilted.

"Let me have time to build up trust," she retorted, "I told you we were starting from scratch."

"I'm just a man- I have needs," he argued.

"That's a cop out and you know it," she countered, "If you really loved me you would have waited for me." Vance looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Then again I guess I'm not worth waiting for," Abby spun around towards the kitchen.

She began to walk away. Vance took grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him roughly. "Get your hands off of me," Abby commanded, "Let me go!" Instead of releasing her Vance's lips captured hers in an unrequited and unwanted kiss. "Stop!" she shoved him away but he wouldn't let her go. Mike charged in and ripped Vance off of Abby. Mike twisted the surgeon's arm behind his back. Vance howled in pain. He almost fell to his knees. Mike kept him upright.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked Abby, but kept his eyes on Vance. He knew it was stupid idea to leave in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she kept wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. Abby scowled at Vance. "What the hell were you thinking? Not even a shower inbetween Jess and me?" she snapped. Now anger began to boil up inside her.

"I can take a hint," Vance growl back at Mike.

"'Get your hands off me', 'Let me go', and 'Stop' are pretty clear signals that's she's in distress," Mike's jaw ticked.

"I think it's best if you leave now," Abby advised. Mike threw the other man into the room a good three yards. Vance nearly fell over from the momentum.

"You're taking his side? You've known this guy for what two, three days?!" Vance spat.

"Don't turn this on Mike- he hasn't done anything wrong!" Abby defended her new friend, "You're the one that was manhandling me." She rubbed her arms that were now pink where he grabbed her.

"We'd be fine if it weren't for him," Vance asserted.

"Take your things and go," Abby ordered. She wanted her ex off the estate.

Vance's heart raced. A million thoughts swirled around in his head. There had to be a way for him to stick around and get Abby to change her mind. "Are you really kicking me out when these people after you targeted Charlie?" he asked.

"You're covered," Abby rolled her eyes. Did Vance really think she was totally stupid? Abby arched an eyebrow, "My blogger friend Lucia will be happy to get a bit of scoop on the big time reporters, by this time tomorrow it will be all over the net and news that we have broken up."

~*~*~

Charlie had taken the call up to the room she was staying in. "No problem," she was finishing up, "Call me again if you have any more questions." Johnny knocked on her door as she hung up. "Come in," she beckoned.

"Hey," he opened the door and step in, "I found something for you."

"About my brother?" Charlie swallowed.

"Don't ask how, but I got into an ancient version of his file," Johnny said.

"You're kidding me," Charlie replied.

"Most of it is redacted, but I found his baby picture," Johnny handed the printout to Charlie. She took it almost afraid to look. Her eyes immediately went to the picture: a tiny baby with cherubim cheeks and the most precious brown eyes.

Charlie placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you, Johnny."

"No thanks needed- your smile is enough," he replied. They heard the commotion downstairs.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Johnny left to go investigate. Charlie followed him. They came upon the trio in an intense stare down.

"Is everything all right?" Johnny inquired.

"Dr. Lars was just leaving," Mike said pointedly. He and Johnny escorted Vance outside to the entry room where they retrieved Vance's things. Mike watched the other man get into his car and drive off. Vance wasn't going to be giving Abby anymore more problems tonight.

When Johnny and Mike got back inside Charlie was examining Abby's arms. "I swear if Vance hurt you I'll castrate him with a grapefruit spoon," Charlie threatened. The ferocity and sincerity in her voice made the two remaining males crossed their respective legs.

"Remind me never to get you mad," Johnny remarked.

"Nobody messes with my family," Charlie warned.

"It's nothing that a pint of Ben & Jerry's won't fix," Abby shook it off. Just then the front door opened. The group followed Abby into the foyer. Brennan & Lauren had arrived.

"Hi, Daddy," Abby greeted.

"Hey, Princess," Brennan loosened his tie.

"We just passed Vance's car leaving," Lauren noted.

"What's going on?" Brennan inquired.

"I broke up with Vance," Abby said.

Brennan opened his arms. Abby walked into her father's hug. Brennan tried to hide a smile. Abby finally came to her senses about the ego manic. It hurt his girl right now, but she'd be better off in the long run.

"Lauren, can you take Vance off of the approved visitors list, please?" Abby asked.

"Sure," Lauren replied.

"What happened?" Brennan asked. His daughter wouldn't request that step without a good reason.

"Let's just say he didn't take getting dumped too well," Abby dropped her shoulders.

"Any news?" Mike asked.

"Nothing new to report- they haven't even called since the last time when I was with Paul," Brennan frowned.

"Did you get anything out of those guys?" Johnny inquired about the men taking in about the shooting.

Lauren shook her head, "They are not talking, but we do know they come from the same neighborhood."

"We're going to let them stew overnight and see if they are more cooperative tomorrow," Brennan augmented.

The cook found them, "Dinner is ready."

"Shall we?" Brennan offered. They all headed to the dining room. Brennan kept an arm wrapped around Abby, "Do you think you can eat?"

Abby smiled weakly, "Yeah."

~*~*~

Asleep on her bed, Abby began to thrash. She screamed then bolted upright. Mike was taking a midnight trip to the bathroom when he heard Abby's cry of fear from her room. He raced in to find Abby hugging her knees to her chest. No one else was there. She looked out at him with broken eyes. The need to comfort Abby drove Mike to the bed. He sat beside her. Without a word Mike wrapped an arm around Abby. She turned into his shoulder and cried.

Charlie heard Abby scream. She scrambled out of bed. Charlie met Johnny out in the hallway. They found Abby's door left ajar. She spied Mike on the bed holding Abby through the crack. It stopped her in her tracks. Charlie put a finger to her lips to signal Johnny to be quiet. Johnny saw the same thing. He smiled. Neither friend wanted to intrude on the moment so they tiptoed back to their rooms.

Abby pulled back and tried to wipe her eyes, "I'm sorry- I got your shirt all wet."

"I don't mind," Mike offered her a genuine smile. He got Abby a tissue from a box on her nightstand. "Some nightmare, huh?" Mike inquired.

"Did I wake you?" she grimaced out of embarrassment.

"No," he shook his head, "You want to talk about it?"

"I've never been shot at before," Abby sniffled.

"It doesn't get any less scary," Mike acknowledged.

"How many times have you been shot at?" she inquired.

"I've lost count," he admitted, "Been shot twice."

"Wow, I must sound like such a baby to you," Abby laughed at herself.

Mike shook his head, "Not at all."

"I don't get it," she said.

"Get what?" he coaxed.

"How anyone could hate another person enough to want them dead?" Abby replied, "Anger I understand, but this I don't."

"There are evil people in the world," Mike sighed. He had seen that first hand.

"If you hadn't been there that guy probably would have shot me," she shivered, "I don't believe I thanked you for that or earlier with Vance either. So thank you."

"I wasn't about to let either bastard hurt you," Mike crooned. For a few minutes nothing was said. Abby licked her lips. She saw him watching her. Abby leaned forward to kiss him. Mike took her face in his hands before their lips met. Abby stared up into his eyes. "You have been through hell these past few days- your emotions are all over the place right now," he cautioned.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"It matters to me," Mike kissed her forehead. Abby let out a soft moan.

"You are full of surprises aren't you, Mike?" she remarked.

"If you are still interested after you've had a chance to process all of this then I might be interested too," he added, "I don't want us, if there is an us, to be a rebound." Abby nodded. She agreed with his logic. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah. Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Abby requested.

"Of course," Mike got up. He closed the door.

She laid back in the bed and rested her head on her pillow, "Goodnight."

Mike sent a smile back to her, "Goodnight and don't worry- I'll keep you safe."

Assured by his protective presence, her body gave in to exhaustion. Abby's eyes fluttered closed. Mike pulled up the blanket to cover her shoulder. She heard him whisper as she drifted off to sleep, "You are worth waiting for, Abby."


	11. Chapter 10

"BEEP! BEEP!" rang the clock. Mike watched Abby frown at the prospect of having to wake up. Her brow furrowed causing two wrinkles at the very top of her nose. He thought her resistance to waking was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The night before Mike had found Abby's reading chair and slept there instead of leaving the room. She groaned while reaching out from under the blankets to the clock. Abby slammed her hand down on the button that turned the noise off. He quickly rested back into the chair with playful intentions. Mike closed his eyes. Abby yawned and opened her eyes. Her gaze landed straight on Mike. He was right where he had been when she fell asleep. Mike looked like he was asleep. She allowed herself a small smile. Abby pushed herself into a seated position. She saw him smile as he heard sit up. "Good morning," Mike stretched.

"Good morning," Abby licked her dry lips, "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept fine," he answered.

"In between my nightmares," she sighed.

"They'll fade," Mike promised. He had made a good decision to stay. Mike was right with Abby each time she woke up.

"Why don't you get ready for a run, while I get dressed and talk with your dad?" Mike suggested, "We'll run one of the horse trails this time."

"Sounds like a plan," Abby agreed.

"I'll be back," he headed towards the door.

"Thanks for staying with me," she replied.

"My pleasure. What are friends for?" Mike replied. He slipped out and closed the door.

Yesterday he was her bodyguard now they were friends. That was a step in the right direction. Abby threw off her blankets and got up. Time to start the day.

Paul was already talking with Brennan when Mike reached them in Brennan's office. "What have I missed?" Mike asked.

"The guys lawyered up," Paul replied.

"Which means getting any information is going to take twice as long," Mike put his hands on hips.

"We don't have that kind of time," Brennan rubbed his eyes.

Mike was willing to bet Abby's father hadn't slept last night. "What else happened?" Mike queried.

"I got another call at 2 am," Brennan slumped back in the chair.

"Some specific threat I should be on the lookout for?" Mike inquired.

"Just that our luck can't hold out forever and they could be patient," Brennan shook his head, "They're right. We have to be lucky all the time- they just have to be lucky once and my daughter is gone."

"I won't let that happen," Mike promised.

"The traces have gone nowhere," Paul informed him.

"The TAU is still running down leads from my emails and hate mail, but it just seems like they are chasing their tails," Brennan frowned.

"Political, just doesn't read right," Paul replied.

"My opponents sling enough mud at me during campaigns- that's par for the course," Brennan shrugged it off.

"It's business," Mike agreed, "This just seems strangely personal."

"None of this is making any sense," Brennan raked a hand through his dark brown hair.

"With Dr. Demarco needing a guard to go work as well we might need to rotate a third person in," Paul advised. Brennan nodded. It made sense.

"Is Jakes available?" Mike inquired.

Paul thought for a moment, "He just got off a case- I don't know if he'll be willing to jump on to a new one just yet."

"See who you can come up with," Brennan requested.

"I'll go make some calls," Paul excused himself.

"Have you seen Abby this morning?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Mike nodded.

"How did she seem to you?" Brennan inquired.

"She's hanging in there- Abby is a strong person," Mike reported.

Brennan blew out a breath, "She doesn't deserve this."

"It isn't your fault," Mike assured him, "We'll figure this out." Brennan nodded. "Abby and I are going for a run," Mike changed the subject.

"That's good," Brennan perked up a little.

Mike went for the door, "We'll be back for breakfast."

"See you then," the older man replied.

Mike made his way back up to get Abby for their run. He could hear music as he approached Abby's room. Taylor Swift if he wasn't mistaken.

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

Abby danced around the room. She paused to pick up her hair brush off the vanity. Abby bopped along as she brushed her hair.

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

Abby shook her shoulders and sang along. Mike leaned in the door way listening and watching in amusement.

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

"Nice moves," Mike smirked.

Abby just about jumped out of her skin. She grabbed her chest. "How long have you been there?" she gasped.

"Not long," Mike smiled. Abby took up her phone and stopped the song. "Don't stop on my account," he said.

"We need to get running so I can get ready for work," Abby gathered her chocolate hair back into a ponytail. She brought up the brush to smooth the top. "Besides," Abby continued, "I have to pick an outfit for the party tonight."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go?" Mike offered.

"The Trumans are big supporters of the foundation so I need to make an obligatory appearance to most of their events- I am always on the list," Abby set the brush aside.

"Are you expected to be there?" he frowned.

"No, I'm on a lot of invite lists to parties I don't go to," she pulled a hair tie up off of her wrist and secured her hair in place, "Ready when you are."

"Come on," Mike motioned his head toward the stairs.

~*~*~

Later that night after work they drove off to the party. Abby smoothed down her dress as they approached the head of the line to the door of the club where the party was being held. Mike and Johnny stood behind her as a wall to the reporters how had followed them there and were taking pictures. Mike did appreciate they had security on the door. A man stopped them before they could go in. "Name?" he asked.

"Abby Sinclair."

"Very good," he reached for the doorknob, "And you two?"

"They're with me," Abby vouched for Mike and Johnny. The man opened the door and they walked in.

"Abby!" Lucia waved her friend over.

Abby hugged the baby faced yet tall Latina, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Lucia curtsied in her pretty, pink halter neckline cocktail dress, "So do you."

"Abby's got hot friends," Johnny whispered to Mike. He and Mike kept a respectful distance back. They were close enough to get to her if needed.

"So these are your bodyguards," Lucia said softly as not to be overheard by the men she was speaking of. She gave the two men that came in with Abby a once over. Her eyes lingered on Johnny. He was even more handsome than how he appeared on the news.

"Yep," Abby replied.

"Your dad could have picked worse- at least they are easy on the eyes," Lucia nodded her approval.

"That they are," Abby concurred, "And they know what they're doing."

"How are you holding up?" Lucia asked.

"It helps that I have one less problem," Abby replied. A waiter came by with a tray of flute glasses filled with champagne. Each of the ladies took one.

"Want to tell me what happened with Vance?" Lucia asked. Abby had only given her the bare bones explanation over the phone.

"Apparently he likes blondes," Abby took a sip of her champagne.

Lucia immediately read between the lines. "Don't take this the wrong way, but he's an idiot," she replied.

"Wish I had realized that earlier," Abby flipped her hair.

Lucia sipped on her drink, "Better now than later."

"You're coming to the Independence Gala aren't you?" Abby changed the subject.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lucia beamed. Most of the guests were politicians or celebrities – pretty powerful people. Now that Abby was organizing the gala she got to invite a few of her friends as well.

"I can't believe it's going to be July soon," Abby said.

"Speaking of which, how is the Christmas in July planning going?" Lucia inquired.

"Good- we're still working on the wish lists that the kids gave us, but we almost have everything," Abby answered.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," Lucia offered.

"I will. Thanks," Abby nodded.

"I hope the press isn't causing you anymore trouble," Lucia said. She had put out a post after her phone call with Abby last night just as her friend requested. The shooting mainstream media had picked the story up and ran with it.

"Mike and Johnny are shielding me pretty well when they try to get pictures," Abby said.

"Which is the hot one's name?" Lucia asked in a hushed tone.

"Hot one?" Abby asked.

"The one that tackled the gunman," Lucia clarified.

"That would be Johnny," Abby answered a bit relieved Lucia meant him and not Mike.

"Johnny," Lucia repeated. She liked the sound of it. Abby stole a glance at Mike. He waited until she turned back to her friend before smiling. "Am I getting a vibe between you and the other one- Mike?" Lucia smirked.

"A girl can dream, right?" Abby chuckled. The girls clink glasses.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Lucia asked.

Abby pursed her lips. Johnny said he was single so what was the harm? Thinking about it their two personalities would really mesh well. "Of course," she waved the two men closer, "You're employees not servants- get over here."

"Is that an order?" Johnny quipped. Mike watched the people in the room. It wasn't crowded just yet, but Mike was on alert.

"Lucia Solano I'd like you to meet Mike Warren," Abby made the introductions. Mike tipped his head politely. "Johnny Tuturro this is Lucia," Abby finished.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lucia held out her hand to him.

Johnny shook it. He felt an undeniable spark the moment his fingers touched her skin. Johnny saw her eyes light in recognition. She obviously felt it too. "Charmed," he smiled. They held on for just a second too long before letting go. "Lucia is a pretty name- it suits you," he added.

Lucia tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks." "So, Johnny, what do you do for fun?"

"Play cards, practice karate," Johnny listed, "I like football too."

"To play or watch?" Lucia inquired.

"Definitely play," Johnny answered. Lucia licked her lips. Normally sports bored her to tears, but she'd watch Johnny play. Mike & Abby shared a chuckle. "How about you?" Johnny inquired.

"Cooking, writing, I love to dance," Lucia shared.

"Love to dance?" Abby chipped in, "That's an understatement. She's classically trained in ballroom dancing."

"Really?" Johnny raised one eyebrow.

"I tried to make it on the competition circuit for a while," Lucia admitted.

"That's cool," Johnny replied.

"Has Abby told you about her equestrian days?" Lucia turned her attention to Mike.

"No," Mike looked at Abby expectantly.

"You know that was a means to get into Georgetown," Abby replied.

"Like being a third generation legacy and a having 4.0 grade point average wasn't enough," Lucia sniffed. Two could play this game.

"You were really good- especially once you got Silver. You two could have really gone somewhere," Lucia lamented.

"Law school was more important," Abby replied.

Mike saw a few more people come in. He watched them wearily, but they didn't approach. Lucia recognized them. "I need to go mingle," Lucia rolled her eyes.

"See you later," Abby replied.

"It was great meeting you," Johnny said.

"Got your phone, Johnny? Lucia inquired.

"Yeah," Johnny retrieved it from his pocket. She took his phone and entered in her number to his contacts.

"Don't be a stranger," she waved walking off into the party. Johnny watched her retreating form.

"Stay on point, Johnny," Mike teased, "Don't get distracted getting a date."

"I'm not even trying," Johnny grinned, "It's just gonna happen."


	12. Chapter 11

Mike peeked his head into the dining room, "There you are."

"Hey," Abby smiled. He fully entered and approached her. She was sitting at the table with a bowl of cottage cheese in front of her. Sliced strawberries had their own bowl in the middle of the table.

"Your room was empty," Mike remarked.

"Yeah," Abby replied, "I just had to get up and out."

"Hungry?" she asked. An omelet waited for him at the spot next to Abby.

"Aren't we running today?" Mike asked. The days they ran they ate breakfast afterwards.

Abby shook her head, "I promised you a riding lesson."

"I haven't forgotten," he pulled out his chair and sat.

"It's my first day off since you got here so I figured we'd start today," she replied.

"I'm up for it if you are," Mike agreed.

"Eat up," Abby directed, "You'll need the all the energy you can get."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mike took up his fork and cut into his still warm breakfast. He took his first bite. The omelet had pesto, tomatoes and peppers like the one he had asked for a couple of times.

"I hope you don't mind I had the cook make your omelet for breakfast- is it the way you like it?" Abby scooped out some strawberries. She dumped them into her cottage cheese.

"It's good, thanks," he reached for what he assumed was his glass of juice. Abby had been paying attention to what foods he seemed to favor.

~*~*~

Johnny leaned on the wall beside the operating room door. Charlie ripped off her surgical smock and opened the large trash can marked bio-hazard with her foot. She threw her gloves and smock in the trash then washed her hands in the bay sink. The rest of the team brought the still sleeping child out on a gurney and headed down a hall behind him.

Charlie dried her hands and threw away the paper towel. Without a word Johnny followed her as she expected. He gave up on trying to read her mood. Charlie kept her cool at work. She turned a corner to the hall that led to where the family members were.

Once in the waiting room he hung back while Charlie approached the family. The parents stood. She spoke to them in fluent Spanish. "Oscar did wonderful," Charlie smiled, "I removed the obstruction. He should make a full recovery."

The woman Johnny recognized as the kid's mother threw her arms around Charlie, thanking her profusely. After she was done the father shook Charlie's hand also expressing his gratitude.

"He'll be waking up soon," Charlie said still in Spanish, "If you'll follow me I'll take you back to the recovery area to see him." Both mother and father nodded. Charlie turned around with the parents in tow. Johnny joined them as they passed.

They got to the recovery room as Oscar was waking. "Hola, Oscar," Charlie smiled. She and the parents approached the bed with the young boy in it. Johnny stayed by the door and surveyed the room. Charlie asked Oscar some questions and talk with the parents for a while before taking her leave.

"What's next?" Johnny asked following her out the door and into the hallway.

Charlie took off her surgical cap, "Lunch break- I have exactly forty-five minutes left before my next surgery."

~*~*~

Mike & Abby's first stop in the stable was Silver's stall. The horse came to the front the moment he heard his mistress enter the building. "Hi, Silver," she said. Silver stretched out his head for Abby to rub. She rubbed his nose as he requested. "Back up, Hun," Abby instructed. Silver stepped back and let Abby & Mike in. "Want to go for a ride?" she asked the horse. Silver neighed.

"That sounds like a yes," Mike replied.

Abby retrieved the bridle. "Come here," she directed. Silver obeyed. "Watch- you'll be doing this on Aslan," Abby informed him. Mike nodded. She angled so he could see how to put the bridle on. They took him out to a space where they could saddle both horses. "Aslan might be a little more resistant," Abby cautioned.

"All right," Mike replied.

"He doesn't get ridden as often as Silver, but favors Dad," she tied Silver's reigns to a station.

"Gotcha," he followed her to Aslan's stall.

"We're coming in, Aslan," Abby alerted the animal. She unlatched the gate to the stall and they walked in careful to close the gate behind them.

"Hey, Bud," Mike greeted the large animal. He went for the bridle then turned back to the horse. Aslan backed up at the sight of the bridle. Mike was calm, but firm, "Woah." Aslan hesitantly allowed Mike to put the bridle on. Abby opened the gate for them.

Back in the main area Mike tied Aslan to the station beside Sliver. "First we groom them," she found the right supplies. The groom had already taken care of the hooves. Abby handed Mike a rubber brush, "It's a curry comb- you brush in circles."

He slipped it on his hand. "Like this?" Mike started on Aslan's side.

She came up close behind him. Abby laid her arm and hand over his. "Softer," she guided. Mike angled back his face and locked eyes with her. They shared a smile. Maybe she lingered there a little longer than she should have. Physical contact with Mike felt good. It felt right. Mike didn't complain one bit either. Abby finally broke hold to take care of Silver.

Mike stretched his arms out after the third session of brushing, "Done."

"Good," Abby inspected his work, "Now come the saddles." He watched Abby put a saddle pad on Sliver. He copied the placement on Aslan. Mike was about to ask her if she needed help with her saddle. It looked rather weighty. Abby surprised him by lifting her heavy saddle with ease and positioning it in the proper place. She was petite and feminine, which Mike very much appreciated, but also very strong. He found that pretty impressive as well. She soon had the saddle secured.

Mike followed suit with Aslan's saddle.

"Let's take them out to the corral," Abby suggested.

~*~*~

Down in the cafeteria Charlie and Johnny got in line. She got out a try and hand it to him. "You have to eat too," Charlie insisted as she got a second tray for herself.

"No argument from me," Johnny replied, "I'm starved." They continued along. He checked out all the offerings. "What's any good here?" Johnny was open for suggestions.

"Skip the pasta dishes," Charlie advised.

"That bad?" Johnny questioned.

"The noodles are mush," she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "And don't get me started on the sauces."

"You a cook too?" he chuckled.

"My mom was- I don't remember much about her, but I remember she could cook," she selected a bowl of salad with grilled chicken, "When this is all over I am going to have to have you and Mike over for some real food." Further down the line Charlie grabbed herself a couple rolls. Johnny chose a burrito and chips. They moved to the head of the line and got ready to pay. "He's with me," Charlie motioned to Johnny. She gave her card to the cashier. Johnny gave her a look like he wanted to protest. "What?" she shrugged, "You gave up the cushy stay at the estate day to come out and guard me- lunch is the least I can do."

"And you got me out of playing third wheel- I owe you," Johnny replied.

Charlie brushed it off, "The more time they have alone the better." She had liked what she had seen of Mike so far. If he stuck around for Abby after this was over? The more the merrier.

They found a table. "Is this ok?" Charlie asked. Johnny looked around. It was easy access to an exit and in a relatively quiet section of the seating area. He nodded. They sat down with their trays. Charlie picked up her fork. She poked on some of her salad. Johnny's cell phone beeped before he could start on his food. He picked it up and checked the message. Seeing it was from Lucia had Johnny grinning from ear to ear. Charlie took his phone. The icon on the message was a selfie of Johnny and Lucia that they managed to take before he left with Abby & Mike. "Lucia, huh?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. She read the flirty text.

"Hey," Johnny protested.

"You little sneak, what's up with going out and getting yourself a girlfriend when I wasn't looking?" Charlie teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Johnny replied. Charlie chuckled. This was Lucia after all. She was one of her friends as well. The boy was sunk and didn't even know it yet. Charlie gave him his phone back. She ate some of her salad. While Johnny replied to the text she polished off a roll.

Charlie reached into her purse to retrieve something. When she pulled her hand out two pamphlets dropped out onto the table. Before she could collect them Johnny picked them up. He read the front of both pamphlets. "23me? Your Story? What's are those?" Johnny asked.

"Genetic testing services," she explained.

"And why would you be looking into one of those?" he frowned.

"I'm curious about my genes all right? I didn't have my mom or dad around to tell me much," Charlie said.

"Like what is there to know?"

"Have you ever wondered if you were genetically predisposed to cancer? I can't really tell if I have a family history or not," Charlie brought up a valid point. That truly was something Johnny hadn't thought about. He was young and relatively healthy. She could see from his face that had piqued his interest a little.

"Can't you test for those here?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah, but these go more in-depth," Charlie replied.

He eyed her warily, "Do they tell you about living family connections?"

"Some do," Charlie admitted, "Only if someone you are related to is in the system."

"I don't know about the family stuff, but hearing about the health risks might be interesting," Johnny admitted.

"Are you thinking about maybe taking a test too?" she inquired.

"Let me check it out and I'll let you know," he replied.

"Good maybe you can help me pick which one to go with," Charlie ate another fork full of salad. Johnny chowed down on his burrito.

~*~*~

"Aslan is voice command trained like Silver," Abby explained as the duo walked to the corral. She busied her free hand with tugging on the hem of her shirt so she won't reach for Mike. He had his hand in his pocket to avoid the temptation as well. They weren't quite ready to hold hands just yet, but both could feel the other wanted too.

"They also respond to the reigns very well," They opened the corral gate and got the horses in. Abby checked the straps on both horses and tightened the saddles where necessary. "Ready?" she planted her foot firmly in the stirrup. Abby gracefully pulled herself up and lifted one leg over to get settled in. "Got it?" she turned Silver around and looked at Mike. He nodded.

Mike put his first foot in the stirrup and began to pull himself up. Aslan shifted. Mike lost his balance and slipped off onto his feet. "You are not going to make this easy are you?" he muttered to Aslan.

"Are you all right?" Abby asked.

"Just fine," Mike said. She made it look so effortless. Again he placed his foot in the stirrup. Swiftly Mike pulled himself up and into the saddle before Aslan knew it. Aslan started forward. Mike pulled back on the reigns, "Woah." Aslan stopped. Mike grinned. Second time was the charm. Mike patted Aslan's neck.

"Well, you've gotten the stop command down," Abby said.

"It was kind of self-explanatory," Mike straightened. Abby bit her bottom lip. Mike sitting tall on a horse was quite a sight to see. His short sleeved white Henley showed off his chest and arms well. "What now?" Mike inquired.

Abby rode up along beside him, "Let's take you around the corral so you can get a feel for how Aslan rides."

"Ok," he replied.

"Come on guys," Abby clicked. The horses started out. They took it easy for the first lap. Mike watched Abby and copied the commands she gave Silver. Aslan listened for the most part. They were still getting used to each other. "Think you're ready to try one of the trails?" she offered. He was already miles above Vance. He wouldn't dreamt to ride a horse even for Abby. One thought of Vance swiftly snowballed into another.

"If you want to," Mike shrugged, "I haven't studied them all that well- I'll need you to guide me around."

"I might not be smart enough to guide anyone," Abby replied.

Mike nearly stopped his horse, "What makes you say that?"

"It's nothing forget it," she shook her head.

"It this about Vance?" he inquired.

"For a guy who've I've known for less than a week you can read me pretty well," Abby admitted.

"You don't have to pretend with me," Mike said.

"Most of the time I am ok," she replied.

"Then you get thinking about it," he deduced.

"And I just feel so stupid, you know?" she threw out, "I couldn't see what was under my own nose."

"You are smart, Abby- don't let Vance make you doubt yourself," Mike replied. Her ex was the idiot. "You're not the only one that's been cheated on," Mike added. From his voice it sounded like he was speaking more in the personal terms than general. That couldn't be right. Abby frowned. Who would be stupid enough to cheat on Mike? She got down and opened the gate. Once Abby was back on Silver they took off.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"I have a visit to make," Abby answered. He didn't press her any further than that. Mike would find out when they got there.


	13. Chapter 12

Mike & Abby rode along enjoying the bloom of summer. Trees and plants grew lush with green leaves. The summer air was sweet around them. "It is beautiful out here," he remarked.

"You should see it in the fall," she replied, "The colors the leaves get are magnificent- lots of reds and golds."

"Sounds lovely," Mike smiled.

"Winter is my favorite season with the snow out here covering everything. It's just breathtaking," Abby sighed, "Can you picture it?"

"Actually, no – I can't," he answered, "It's just so warm and summerie right now."

"Well, maybe you'll have to stick around and see it for yourself," she looked at him longingly.

"I just might have to," Mike grinned.

"Daniel and I used to come out here all the time; during the winter we'd have competitions to see who could make the biggest snow fort," Abby rambled.

"Did you win?" he asked.

"A snowball war usually broke out first- they got toppled before we could tell," she laughed.

"You two were close," Mike said.

"He was a great big brother- we talked every day before he…" Abby's brown eyes became a bit distant. She shook it off. "How about you and your mom?" Abby asked, "You said she lives in London?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "We are close- I'm her boy. Which reminds me I need to call her today."

"It's a bit of a time difference," she noted.

"Eight hours is hard to work around, but worth it," he acknowledged.

"You worry about her don't you?" Abby smiled. She could tell from his face.

"That goes both ways. And I wish she was closer, but the move to London was good for my Mom," Mike replied.

"Have you ever thought of moving there too?" she inquired.

"Maybe one day- I don't have much of a home base right now," he answered. Mike didn't have a home really. He rented out the one he did own. Mike had no time to be at a home with his job. He kept himself busy. "How about you? Ever get the urge to head out of town?"

"I'd like to travel, but I'll always come back here; this is home for me. My family has lived here since before the revolution," Abby beamed.

"No way. Are you messing with me?" Mike tilted his head.

"Nope," Abby shook her head, "I am a direct descendant of James Sinclair who settled here in the 1600's. True story."

"Nice," Mike replied. She definitely had a pedigree.

"We're getting close," Abby said.

It wasn't long until they came to a clearing. A large plot of land was surrounded by a half height stone wall. A well kept family cemetery Mike deduced. "Here we are," Abby indicated. They turned the horses off into the shelter of some trees. "I should only be a few minutes," Abby dismounted.

"Do you need some space?" Mike offered. He followed Abby's example and got down from Aslan's back. The horse shook his head grateful to be rid of the extra weight. Mike shot him a look before rubbing Aslan's nose. Aslan leaned into Mike's hand. The kid wasn't so bad.

"If you don't mind listening to me talk to a stone you're fine," she shrugged. The duo tied Silver and Aslan off in the shade to get some rest and cool off. Abby led the way to an iron gate which gave access to the well kept cemetery.

"Happy birthday, big Brother," Abby said as they approached the correct stone. The white headstone stood tall. It had Daniel's picture on it. She lowed herself to sit in the grass, "Sorry, I haven't been here in a while." Mike read the inscription from where he stood behind Abby. 'Gone too soon - Beloved Son and Devoted Brother.' He lost himself in his own thoughts as she rambled on about the goings on and then nothing in particular.

After several minutes Abby angled back to Mike, "He would have been twenty-nine today." There was a weight to her and it broke his heart.

"I'm sure he's glad to know he's not forgotten," Mike said the only comforting thing that came to his mind.

"It was an accident- he didn't even see it coming," Abby wrung her fingers, "He was at a party when some teenagers got out one of the home owner's guns and decided to mess around with it." Mike shook his head. Guns are not toys. "The gun went off and the bullet struck him in the back of the head," she continued, "Mom's heart just wasn't the same after he died."

"I'm sorry," Mike replied. What else could he say?

"I don't know how my father got out of bed this morning," she sighed, "Five years and it still hurts."

"I can't even imagine what the two of you went through or are still feeling…" he began.

"I didn't mean to eat up your day with a pity party," Abby pushed herself up. She was tired of being sad.

"You have every right to remember your brother," Mike insisted. Abby grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him with her. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Somewhere fun," Abby promised.

~*~*~

Brennan answered the buzz on his intercom. "Lauren Kincaid is here to see you," his secretary announced.

"Send her in," Brennan replied.

Moments later the woman mentioned opened the office door and stepped through. "Hi," Lauren said softly.

He looked up from the stack of mail he was going through. "Hi," he replied. Brennan opened the letter in his hand. She studied him closely. Days associated with his son were especially hard on Brennan. Lauren could tell. He carried his sadness in his shoulders. "Anything I can do for you?" Brennan inquired. He needed to stay busy today.

"You have enough on your plate," she perched on one side of his desk.

"There is always something else to do," Brennan replied. No matter how much or what he did the day just seemed to drag. Finding nothing remarkable about the letter Brennan put it back in the envelope. A blue card envelope was next on his pile of mail. It had a printed address. Brennan sliced the envelope. He slid out the contents. It was indeed a greeting card. Brennan read the front, "Our Deepest Condolences." He frowned.

"May I?" Lauren requested. Brennan handed over the card. She opened the card to find a folded up print out. Lauren set the card itself aside. Brennan picked it up. He looked it over. It was pretty generic. The card itself was left unsigned. Lauren unfolded the paper to find a small picture of Daniel with a blurb printed beside it. She read the blurb. Her eyes widened when she realized it was his obituary. In the section that listed Daniel's survivors Chloe and Abby's names were blacked out with a marker. Brennan saw Lauren scowl.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I need to get this processed," she replied.

"Let me see it," Brennan insisted.

"I don't think you should," Lauren warned. He snatched the paper from her. She watched his eyes dart over the paper. Brennan cleared half the desk with one swipe of his arm. He bolted from his chair and stormed across the room to the window. Lauren didn't flinch at his sudden outburst. She simply stood. Lauren straightened herself and went to him. She gave him a moment to register her presence before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Brennan briefly stiffened before surrendering to her embrace. Lauren laid her head between his shoulder blades. His whole body shuddered. It was nearly enough to make her cry. If she could she'd take his pain away.

Brennan cleared his throat, "Where is my daughter?"

"She's on the estate with Mike," Lauren answered, "I would have been notified if they had left the property."

"This has to stop," he angled back to her.

She pulled back and released him, "We are working on it."

"When are they going to get back to you about the gun?" Brennan straightened.

"Sometime today," Lauren nodded. If she didn't get a call in the next twenty minutes she was going to go over to the forensics lab and light a fire under the technicians.

"Let me know the moment you have something," he directed.

"I will," she promised. The intercom buzzed again. "You should get that," Lauren suggested.

Brennan went to the desk and answered it, "Yes, Rita."

"Senator Westen is here for your meeting," the secretary replied.

"Give me five minutes," he instructed. Brennan squatted down to pick up the things he had scattered. Lauren joined him. "You don't have to-," he began.

"It's all right," she cut him off.

"Thanks," he pause momentarily to lock eyes with her. Lauren nodded. They finished collecting the debris into a box to be sorted at a better time.

"I better head out," she took the card and envelope.

"See you later," Brennan said.

"Later," She fingered her cell as she exited the office. Lauren decided it was time to call in more of Paul's resources. She didn't care if all of them weren't exactly legal. Brennan was right. This had to stop and soon.

~*~*~

The ER doors opened. Johnny watched Charlie and her team rush to the gurney that the paramedics raced in with. She had been paged for this. "What do you have for me?" Charlie asked.

"3 to 5 year old female," the lead EMT began, "Blunt force trauma to the right neck, back and leg- possibly the head, pulse is thready. She fell down a flight of stairs."

"Give me the stats," Charlie directed.

"40 pounds, BP is 55 over 96."

"Got a name for her?" Charlie inquired.

The lead EMT shook her head, "She was found unconscious, alone, and had no identification on her."

"Han…" a small voice croaked.

Charlie turned her attention to the tiny child on the gurney, "Han? Do you mean Hannah?" She looked small and thin for a five-year-old.

The little girl tried to open her eyes, but could barely crack them. She strained to get out another response, but was unable to do so.

"I'm Doctor Charlie," the surgeon placed two of her fingers in Hannah's left hand, "Can you squeeze for me?" She held her breath as the child did as directed. "Good, you're doing great," Charlie praised, "You can squeeze to answer for me- two squeezes for yes and one for no."

"Did you mean Hannah? Is that your name, Sweetie?" she asked. The little girl squeezed twice for the last question. Charlie looked to her team. "I need her in that CT machine two weeks ago," she barked.

"On it," came the reply.

"Hannah, we're going to fix you- just hang in there," Charlie coaxed. The team took over the gurney from the paramedics. Johnny was on their heels as they ran Hannah to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 13

Mike Warren was a goner. Cause of death: Abby in a black bikini. The color was in such contrast to her silky, smooth skin. Skin so pure it almost hurt to look at it. With Abby's lean body it was a lethal combination. He was getting warmer and it had nothing to do with the sun. The way that woman was moving she knew exactly what she was doing. Abby looked down at the two towels set in a lounge chair. She dropped a robe on top of them. "I guess that's everything," Abby took off her sunglasses, "Ready to jump in?"

"I am not sure that is a good idea," Mike protested, "You go ahead…" Swimming would make it difficult to get to his gun efficiently. He had carried it while they rode.

"We are on the estate," she reminded him as if she could read his thoughts. He wasn't the only one responsible for her security while they were there.

"I know," he replied. Still without the gun they would be in a pretty vulnerable position if the outer security got breached.

"You're not going to make me swim all by myself are you?" Abby stuck out her bottom lip. She batted her eyelashes. Abby swayed towards him and into his personal space. She wanted to tug on his shirt, but kept her hands to herself, "You're allowed to have some fun too."

Abby left him with that thought and headed towards the pool. She stepped down the stairs into the water. The pool was heated even in the summer so it was a consistent temperature. "The water is perfect," Abby laid her head back into the water and moaned. Mike groaned. Abby was going to kill him if she kept this up. She swam in deeper and did a few laps. When Abby realized Mike hadn't followed her she stopped. Abby treaded the water in the deep end. She angled back over her shoulder and looked back at Mike with seductive mischief dancing in her brown eyes, "What does a woman have to do to get you in here?"

Mike shook his head. He grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled it over his head. The sight of him left Abby chewing her bottom lip. He had the body of a Greek god- just like those sculptures she had seen of Apollo when she visited the museums. Tone arms and shoulders were just for starters. His washboard abs were too die for. She saw a scar on his side reminding her of him saying he had been shot before.

"As you wish," he dove in beside her. She laughed as the backsplash from his entrance hit her. Mike popped up. He shook his hair. "Hi," Mike smiled.

"Hi," Abby returned the expression. The two circled around each other for several moments. "It's not so bad- is it?" she smirked.

"Heh," he crinkled up his nose playfully, "It's all right."

"Brat!" Abby launched herself towards Mike intending to dunk him. He countered by pushing back out of her target zone. When she righted herself Mike splashed her. Abby blew out a breath then gave it right back. Their laughter echoed throughout the courtyard that surrounded the pool.

They were still splashing each other when Paul walked onto the scene. Mike stopped immediately. Paul tipped his head to Abby. "Mr. Briggs," she greeted.

"Paul," he reminded her, "I hate to break the party up."

"Has something happened?" Mike inquired.

"Briefing in ten," Paul informed him, "Brennan's office." Mike nodded. "Nice to see you Miss Sinclair," Paul went toward the mansion.

"Abby!" she called after him. Mike helped her get out of the pool. She wasn't staying in if she had no one to swim with.

He got her a towel then grabbed his own. They dried themselves off as best they could. Mike held open her swimming robe and Abby slipped it on. "Thank you," she tied the tie securing the robe around her.

"Will you be ok for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess I'll go get a shower and watch some TV," Abby shrugged.

~*~*~

Mike's hair was still wet when he walked into Brennan's home office. Paul had a computer on and they were joined by Brennan & Lauren via video conference. "Hey, Guys," Mike greeted, "Governor Sinclair."

"What's up?" Mike inquired.

Paul handed Mike a tablet, "We need a profile." Mike tapped the screen. First thing that came up was the picture they first sent and the message that went with it. He swiped his finger across the screen and it switched to the next file: the transcripts of harassing calls Brennan had received. Mike paid special attention to the way the caller spoke. "The caller in both instances reads as the same person," he noted. The speech pattern was nearly identical. He flipped over to the next file which was pictures of the card and the printout it held. Mike scowled realizing the significance of the last piece of evidence.

"When did these last two arrive?" Mike inquired.

"This morning," Brennan answered.

Mike hung his head, "Abby told me it's Daniel's birthday. I'm sorry."

"What does all this tell you?" Brennan pressed forward. He had a meeting in twenty minutes and couldn't afford another breakdown.

"Whoever is doing this has got an ego on them," Mike tapped his chin, "They are also very controlling- I would be surprised if it wasn't deliberate that the card arrived today."

"Sounds like some sadistic tendencies," Paul remarked.

Mike nodded, "Have they called again?"

"No. How am I supposed to get them what they want if they don't tell me what it is?" Brennan raked a hand through his dark brown hair.

"It's not about you doing anything for them or giving them anything," Mike replied.

"Then what is it about?" Brennan inquired.

"Torturing you for some reason," Mike frowned, "The calls, the messages, the attempts on Abby, this card it's all taunting in nature and meant to make you suffer."

"He's got a point," Lauren replied.

"Think about it. Why warn you they are after Abby? Why not just take her if they wanted leverage? They showed they could have gotten to her," Mike said.

"Maybe they want me desperate first," Brennan muttered. That card and his son's obituary had him on the ledge. It wouldn't take much to push him over.

Mike said, "Whoever they are, they seem heavily connected to receive this kind of back up and they are comfortable using intimidation tactics."

"So you're saying?" Lauren coaxed.

"They definitely are involved in other crimes," Mike insisted, "Specifically organized crime- mafia or gangs. Have you had any run-ins with those types of people?"

"Maybe peripherally," Brennan answered, "Nothing and no one personally."

"I'll get someone out of major crimes to give you the lay of the land," Laruen offered.

"I got a contact- he'll get me the goings on," Paul replied.

"I am sure the TAU has told you all of this," Mike handed back the tablet.

"They are still looking into my political opponents at the moment," Brennan replied.

"Waste of time," Lauren grumbled.

"I'd also check over the pardons that Governor Sinclair has granted or refused," Mike added.

"Already on it," Lauren replied.

"What about the other evidence?" Mike inquired.

"The phones used to call and send the messages are dead ends they are disposed of when the call is done and the calls were made from different locations," Lauren began, "The credit card used to rent the car that ran you and Abby off the road was stolen."

"The gun?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"There is one bright side there- it was used in a robbery three months ago," Lauren reported.

"On top of the shooting it gives us extra leverage with the would-be shooter," Paul nodded.

"Which I am going to run over and make sure the TAU is putting to good use," Lauren said.

~*~*~

Charlie watched Hannah sleeping in her hospital bed. She checked the monitors. So far so good. Her arm was now in a cast and sling. The little one's leg was also in a cast. There was a brace on her neck still, but all in all things could have been a lot worse. Johnny observed them through the window of Hannah's ICU room. Charlie squeezed Hannah's hand. "You rest and I'll be back," she promised.

Charlie left and collected Johnny outside. "Tired of following me around all day?" Charlie quipped.

"Never," he chirped. She motioned her head down the hall toward the elevators. They walked on side by side. Once they were there Johnny pressed the call button. When the elevator came up it was empty. They stepped inside. "You are a freaking superstar," Johnny praised. He nudged her shoulder with his.

"She's a miracle," Charlie hit the floor number where her office was.

"Good thing for her you were around," Johnny smiled.

Outside her office Charlie was approached by a redheaded woman. Charlie nodded to Johnny and he hung back. The suit and briefcase gave the other woman away as a social worker. "Dr. Demarco?" the other woman inquired.

"That's me. Are you here about the girl who fell down the stairs?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes. My name is Tara O'Neil," the redhead held a set of credentials up so Charlie could see them, "I am with the department of child protective services."

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Charlie offered.

"That would be great," Tara smiled. Charlie opened the door and held it open for Tara as she stepped in. Charlie tipped her head to Johnny who nodded back. He would stay on the door.

"Please, have a seat," Charlie requested.

"Thank you," Tara sat in a chair in front of the desk. Charlie rounded the desk and took her seat.

"Do we know who she is?" Charlie asked, "All I got was her first name is Hannah."

"Hannah," Tara repeated. She brought out a notepad and wrote the name down.

"You didn't know?" Charlie questioned.

"We are still gathering information," Tara confirmed.

"She's so small someone has to be missing her by now," Charlie frowned.

"No missing persons report matching her description has been filed or any kidnappings reported either," Tara replied.

"Does that seem strange to you too?" Charlie asked.

"Or telling, considering she was thrown down those stairs," Tara replied.

"She was thrown?" Charlie felt a fire ball growing in her stomach. That explained the isolation of Hannah's injuries to one side. Charlie gripped the top of her desk, "By whom?"

"From surveillance footage it was a man- possibly her father," Tara replied, "The police are trying to identify him."

"Bastard," Charlie muttered.

"What is Hannah's prognosis?" Tara tried to shift the discussion.

"Hannah has a long road ahead of her- I fixed some internal bleeding, her right arm is broken as is her right leg," the surgeon informed her, "Hannah is still unconscious- she hit her head. Luckily there are no skull fractures or bleeding there, but her brain is swelling slightly."

"How bad are we talking?" Tara asked.

"Minimal compared to what it could have been- I am guessing she managed to tuck her head in for the most part," Charlie answered, "I called in a neurological consult. We'll know more in a few hours."

"Will she wake up?" Tara inquired.

"I can't say for certainty, but the odds are in her favor," Charlie replied.

"Good," Tara nodded.

"When she does she is going to need a lot of help," Charlie added.

Tara made another note, "She'll be special needs?"

"While she heals, yes, and that could take a good year maybe more," Charlie answered. Not to mention the psychological trauma that Hannah would probably need therapy for. "Is there anyone else I should talk too?" Charlie questioned.

"I am your point of contact- that is if you plan on staying on with Hannah's case," Tara replied.

"I most definitely am," Charlie assured the other woman, "The best thing for Hannah would be some stability."

"Glad to hear it."

"I can't believe no one is missing Hannah," Charlie shook her head.

"We will do our best to find any family," Tara replied. She closed her notepad then laced her pen through the spiral. "But as things stand right now Hannah is a ward of the state," Tara stood, "Thank you for your time, Dr. Demarco."

Charlie kept up her resolve not to cry until the social worker had left her office. "She's all alone," she crumbled back into her chair.

The door to the office was left ajar and Johnny could see Charlie struggling. He went in and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Johnny inquired.

Charlie wiped away unshed tears, "Not at the moment."

"Anything I can do?" Johnny offered.

She stood, "I want to sit with Hannah for a while." Charlie's shift was about over, but she needed to be with the little girl. This hit way too close to home.


	15. Chapter 14

Independence Day brought with it more bright, balmy weather. From the sun's position it was between nine and ten in the morning. While the day was a day for celebration it also brought another appearance for Abby at the local Independence Day festival with her dad to open the place. She stood behind her father as he spoke to some reporters. Abby was flanked by Mike and Paul. Charlie needed Johnny at the hospital today and with all their other employees out on assignments Paul stepped in and filled in for the outing. Abby waited patiently for Brennan to finish talking with the press. After he was done she grabbed Mike by the hand and led him off the stage, "Let's go explore."

"Have fun, Princess," Brennan called after his daughter.

"See you later," Abby called over her shoulder. Paul followed the duo down the metal stairs.

After walking around for a few minutes they came to a section of food venders. Abby's stomach growled. "Time for a snack break," she decided. They pulled up at the end of a line to a food truck.

Abby read the menu board, "Funnel cake and lemonade yum."

"Deep fried snickers," Mike wrinkled up his nose. Some of the other offerings sounded disgusting.

"Got something against deep fried sugar?" Paul quipped.

"Everything," Mike replied. He noted some more people joined them in line. A man in a baseball cap and then a family.

They moved forward in the queue. Once at the front, Abby ordered a funnel cake. She looked back at the guys, "Do you guys want anything?"

Mike looked to Paul. "You pick," his boss said. Mike made a selection. They paid and waited. The vendor handed them out the food. Abby reach up for her funnel cake. Mike took the tray of fries and grabbed a couple plastic forks. "Chili cheese fries, you naughty boy," Paul teased. Mike gave him one of the plastic forks.

"Holiday calories don't count," Abby shrugged. She pulled off a piece of the funnel cake and popped it into her mouth. After eating the piece she licked the powdered sugar off her fingers.

The three walked around and ate. They ended up at the games as they were finishing their food. Different vendors were calling out. "Anything you'd like to take a crack at?" Paul offered.

"I don't know, everything looks like fun," Abby replied. They came upon a ring toss game that didn't have any waiting.

"Step right up and try your luck," the operator called. Mike saw something he'd like to win for Abby: a huge, red plush bear hung in the back in the prize section. He hesitated. They were still on the clock and Mike was trying to keep up a professional appearance in front of his boss. There was nothing much Mike could get past his boss however. Paul read Mike's hesitation and decided to give him an opportunity to go for it and play the game.

"I say it's rigged," Paul crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think?" Abby asked.

"Well, why don't we test that out, shall we?" Paul said.

"How are we going to do that?" Mike questioned.

"You play it," Paul said. He then turned to Abby, "Mike's the best- if he can't win it this game is rigged."

"Is it all right?" Mike wanted to clear it with Abby.

"You know it is, Mike," Abby answered. Paul gave a look that said, 'I've got this.' He'd watch out for Abby.

Mike paid his money and the operator handed him the three rings. Mike situated himself then threw the first ring. He gave a snap to his wrist as he let go. It landed perfectly around the neck of the middle bottle of the back row. The next two flew in the same path and landed around their target.

"Three perfect tosses," the operator smiled, "Pick your prize."

Mike pointed to the prize he wanted. The operator got it down and handed it to him. Mike held out the oversized plush bear to Abby, "For you."

Abby squeezed her new gift to her chest. She batted her eyelashes and beamed at Mike. "Thanks," Abby cooed.

"You're welcome," Mike soaked up her happiness. He lingered in the moment as long as he could. Something of course had to pull them out of it. The hairs on the back of Mike's neck stood on end. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"It's just a feeling right now," Mike said not wanting to alarm her nor have her blindsided. Over Paul's shoulder Mike caught a glance of a man in a baseball cap staring intently at Abby. He had seen that guy behind them in the line at the food vendor. Mike stepped closer to Abby. He caught Paul's eyes. Paul looked behind where Mike indicated. It only took a flick of his head for the guy to come into view. That nearly imperceptible movement alerted the man in question that he had over stayed his welcome. He headed out into the crowd having become seemingly disinterested. Mike managed to snap a picture of the guy with his phone. Chasing the man down would cause a scene that they didn't need. He hadn't done anything wrong. Staring might be rude but it wasn't against the law.

Still Paul brought out his phone and called Lauren, "We saw a guy paying a little too much attention to Abby… Probably just a creeper." Chances were the baseball cap man was just a guy looking at a pretty girl. He covered the receiver. "Send the picture to her," Paul directed Mike.

~*~*~

Charlie watched through Hannah's hospital room window. The child had woken up two days ago. The TV was on, yet Hannah wasn't paying much attention to it. The little girl's shoulders sagged. Her face was rather downcast which worried the doctor.

Johnny stood next to Charlie. He's cell phone beeped. He checked it. "Is Abby ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's just an email from 'Your Story' they got my sample in," Johnny shook his head. He couldn't believe Charlie had talked him into this.

"That means they probably got mine too," she still hadn't taken her eyes off of Hannah.

"When do you think we'll learn anything?" Johnny asked.

"Soon," Charlie answered, "You coming in?"

"I don't want to upset her like last time," Johnny declined. Hannah had wet the bed when Johnny had followed Charlie in.

"You know it's not you, right?" Charlie assured him.

"Yeah," Johnny replied. He'd still like five minutes alone with the guy that hurt the little girl. Charlie patted his arm then pulled herself towards the door. She nodded to the policewoman that had been placed on Hannah's room before she went in.

Charlie knocked on the doorframe as she entered. The child looked up. Hannah's face brightened at seeing Charlie, "Doctor Charlie."

"Hey, Sweetheart," Charlie smiled. She picked up Hannah's chart and read it over. Charlie peeked over it at Hannah, "How is my favorite patient?" Hannah frowned. She had no idea who Charlie could be talking about. There was no one else in the room. "You, Silly," Charlie sat at Hannah's feet, "How are you feeling today?"

"Ok," Hannah answered.

"Bored of Sophia the First?" Charlie inquired. She could hear the cartoon going in the background. Being a pediatric surgeon kept her abreast of the latest cartoons and characters.

"I like the tiger show better," Hannah admitted.

"Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood?" Charlie asked.

"It's my favorite," Hannah replied.

Charlie grabbed the remote, "Let's see if it's on." She switched the channel to the one she knew the aforementioned show was aired.

"It's on," Hannah beamed. They watched it silence for a few minutes.

"Listen, I have to go back to work, but I'll come back and check on you later ok?" Charlie patted Hannah's good leg. She got out of the bed.

Hannah grabbed Charlie's hand with her uninjured, smaller one. "Don't leave," Hannah plead. Large, crocodile tears began to fall from her brown eyes.

"I'll be back," Charlie promised. She could see Hannah didn't fully believe her. "It's the fourth of July. Want to see the fireworks tonight?" Charlie wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yes," Hannah answered. She couldn't nod because her neck was still in the brace.

"Tell you what," Charlie offered, "You rest up while I go to work and if you're feeling up to it I'll take you some place special to see the fireworks."

"Really?" Hannah replied.

"It's a promise- I always keep my promises," Charlie nodded, "But remember you have to rest if you want to go, alright?"

~*~*~

Back at the capitol building, night was beginning to fall. Abby leaned with her elbows on the terrace railing staring at the darkening sky. This had to be the perfect place to watch the fireworks from. Mike saw her shiver against the cooling air. He took off his suit jacket and slipped it over Abby's shoulders, "Here you are."

"Thank you," Abby smiled at him.

"Did you have a good time at the festival?" Mike asked.

"I did," she nodded.

He joined her in leaning against the railing, "I guess the fireworks are going to start soon."

"Today was the fun stuff," Abby turned towards him leaving just one elbow on the rail, "Tomorrow I get to plaster a smile on my face and wear feet killing high heels all night."

"It's not all that bad is it?" Mike copied her movement.

"No, I guess not- I love the dress I'm going to wear," Abby conceded. She tucked some of her errant chestnut hair behind her ear. Abby tilted her head, "And you'll be there."

"I will," he nodded.

The second Mike finished speaking the fireworks began with a bang. The first red spark streaked through the sky. Then came white and then blue. Everyone else's attention fixated on color explosions in the sky. Abby focused on Mike's face. Mike watched her through lowered eye lids. They leaned towards each other slowly, their eyes closing. Softly, his lips met hers. Their kiss was tender and chaste yet set off a thousand fireworks in her mouth and through the rest of her body. They parted until their just their noses were touching. She looked up at him with a mix of awe and desire. He stared into her brown orbs his eyes still half closed. He obviously felt the fireworks too. Abby grabbed his face and kissed him a second time. She needed to feel those fireworks again.

~*~*~

With a nurse's help Charlie transferred Hannah's hook ups into a portable stand. The nurse and Charlie eased Hannah to sit on the side of the bed with one on each side of her. "Ready?" Charlie asked.

"Ready," Hannah repeated.

Charlie looked at the nurse, "On my count: 1-2-lift." They gingerly lifted the girl into a wheelchair.

"You doing ok?" Charlie knelt down in front of Hannah.

The grimace faded away from the little girl's face, "Yeah." It wasn't so bad. Charlie thanked the nurse before the other woman left.

"Where are we going?" the excited child asked.

"You'll see," Charlie pushed up from her hands on her knees. She walked to the back of the wheelchair. "My friend Johnny is outside," Charlie warned Hannah.

"Is he coming with us?" Hannah's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's his job- he protects me," Charlie explained. She waited to see if Hannah understood what she was saying. "You don't have to be afraid of him- he's really nice," Charlie added. Hannah stayed silent.

Charlie took ahold of the wheelchair handles and began to take Hannah out into the hall. She started to tremble. Johnny squatted down to make himself appear smaller to the frightened child. It seemed to take the edge off of her fear. "Hi," he smiled. Hannah couldn't find her voice. She could only stare at him with big eyes. "I may not look like it, but I'm one of the good guys," Johnny assured her.

"Let's go," Charlie said, "We don't want to miss the fireworks."

Johnny waited until Charlie pushed Hannah past him before standing. He walked behind them so not to frighten Hannah any more than necessary. The police officer followed them over to the elevator. Charlie hit the call button. It took a few moments for the elevator doors to open. The group shuffled inside.

Hannah's mind kept spinning. She knew Johnny was in the elevator with them. Still Doctor Charlie was smart and she trusted Johnny. "Question," Hannah stammered. From her voice the question she had was obviously for Johnny.

"Yes," Johnny said sweetly.

"You… protect… Doctor Charlie?" Hannah stuttered.

"That's right," Johnny answered. He came up to the side of the wheelchair and squatted down to her level. "I am not going to let anyone hurt either of you," Johnny promised. They rode the elevator all the way to the last stop. Charlie brought them down a hall to an outside door. Johnny reached over and pushed the bar to open it. He let them go out into the twilight, onto the roof access.

The policewoman stayed by the door. Charlie settled the wheelchair then took up the blanket she brought along. She came in front of Hannah and tucked the blanket in around Hannah to keep the cooling summer air from giving her a chill. "Comfortable?" Charlie asked. The little girl smiled. Getting fussed over was not something Hannah was used too. She seemed to enjoy it.

The first burst of light hit the sky. "Wow," Hannah squealed. Charlie smiled at the pure joy on Hannah's face. It was good to see after all the little girl was going through. Johnny noted the way Charlie's eyes softened when she looked at Hannah. That was the look of a mother to her child. Johnny wasn't sure if Charlie was aware of it herself yet, but he could see that she was slowly falling for the kid. She scooted over and sat on the roof beside Hannah. Johnny joined them. For the next hour they watched the fireworks light the night sky.


	16. Chapter 15

Mike & Abby walked back from the terrace hand in hand. Neither had spoken since they had kissed. People walked around and passed them. Once they found a quiet corner, the pair began to speck at once.

"So, we should talk," he said.

"I have something to ask you," she said.

Both smiled sheepishly. "Go ahead," they said at the same time. Abby & Mike looked at each other realizing what had just happened. "Jinx!" they laughed.

"You first," Mike tipped his head.

"You know the Independence Gala is going to be tomorrow night," Abby said.

"Yeah, sounds like you worked pretty hard on it," Mike replied.

"Would there be any harm in you possibly going with me? As my date," Abby asked.

"As your date?" Mike repeated.

"Yeah, I mean you're going to be there anyway," she explained, "You'd be able to sit at the table with me…"

"Are you sure you want it to be a date?" he locked eyes with her, "The gala is pretty high profile – there's going to be press; am I the date you want to take to something like that?"

"I like having you close," Abby admitted.

"It just seems like a big step," Mike replied.

She licked her lips, "This might seem fast, but there is something between us- I felt it since the first day at the stable."

"Me too," he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So will you go with me, 'with me'?" Abby asked.

"If I do what does that mean?" Mike questioned, "Are we together? I mean… This is not how I thought I'd have this conversation with you."

"What do you want? I'm not the only one that matters in this," Abby replied. She waited for his answer with big doe eyes.

Mike almost couldn't think straight with her looking at him like that. He straightened his shoulders, "I want you."

Abby lit up, "Then it's a date."

"You won't mind your name linked with a bodyguard?" Mike inquired.

"I don't care about your job title," she told him.

"The press with probably run with it," Mike pointed out, "I am an employee." Brennan & Lauren were coming down the hallway.

"I know that makes the decision a bit more complicated," Abby acknowledged.

"Not harder, as long as you're sure you want there to be an us," Mike said.

"I'm sure," she professed.

"Then I think we should talk with your dad and my boss," he insisted.

"I appreciate that, Mike," Brennan said.

"Governor," Mike spun around still holding Abby's hand. Abby's cell began to ring.

"Excuse me," she pulled the phone out, "It's Violeta."

"Go ahead and take it," Mike replied.

"Hey, Violeta… What? Slow down…" Abby said, "What happened to the decorations?"

"Go and put the fire out," Brennan smiled, "Mike said he wanted to talk- we'll talk."

"I'll go with her," Lauren offered. Both of the guys watched the ladies walk into a room to take the call.

"You like my daughter, huh?" Brennan smirked after both women were out of sight. He had seen this coming since introducing them.

"I think I am falling for her," Mike confessed.

"Completely understandable," Brennan sighed. His daughter was very lovable. He liked that Mike didn't beat around the bush or shy away from the subject.

"If you'd rather not have me on the pay roll I'll understand," Mike began.

Brennan held up his hand to stop Mike from going any further, "For the record- you don't need my permission to date Abby and I won't fire you or tell you to stay away from her."

"That's good because I wouldn't be able to stay away even if you told me to," Mike replied.

"If I had any say in who my daughter dates do you think the egotistical jackass would have hung around as long as he did?" Brennan sniffed, wrinkling up his nose.

"I never would have guessed that you didn't like Vance," Mike smirked.

"I'm a politician, I know how to play nice," Brennan replied.

"Good to know," Mike said.

"I don't believe we'll have any problems like that- Vance loves himself more than he could love anyone else," Brennan's upper lip curled back, "You don't act that entitled."

"I should hope not," Mike replied. He didn't hide his disdain for the cheater.

"I just want my daughter happy if that's with you I don't want to muck it up," Brennan nodded, "It's not my place to interfere anyway. Abby makes up her own mind and I value our relationship enough to let her."

"She's something else," Mike bobbed his head.

"Very true," Brennan agreed, "All I can ask is that you be careful with her."

"I am going to have to talk to, Briggs." He had enough money stashed away from other jobs to tied him over until he found another job if need be- more than enough. Mike would be staying here protecting Abby no matter what.

"If you'd like me to talk to talk with him I can," Brennan offered.

"That's alright," Mike declined with a smile. That was his responsibility.

"Everything all right?" Abby poked her head out of the room.

"The coast is clear," Mike replied.

"No blood drawn," Brennan chuckled. He couldn't resist.

"I would have to knock some sense into one of you if there was," Abby raised an eyebrow. She gave both men a once over. "Mr. Briggs wants to talk," Abby motioned them in.

"So there's where he ran off too," Mike said. Abby led Mike by the hand into the room and Brennan followed. They found Paul looking at the desktop Lauren had set him up with. It wasn't lost on him that Mike & Abby were holding hands.

"What do you got?" Brennan asked.

"This," Paul clicked up several screenshots from the security camera's at the festival. This time of another get that had been following them.

"Another creeper?" Mike frowned.

"Got a clear picture of his face?" Lauren asked.

Paul pulled up one particular shot, "That's the best I've found." The top of the man's face was obscured by a hat.

"It's late why don't I hand this footage over to some techs maybe they'll find something useable," Lauren suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Paul pushed out his chair. He stretch and stood up. "I guess it's time to head back to the estate," Paul checked his watch.

"Um, I need to talk with you…" Mike said as they group headed out of the room while Lauren made some calls.

"Yeah," Paul looked between Mike & Abby. He noted the still joined hands.

"I asked him on a date to the gala," Abby offered.

"Ah- you two getting together?" Paul pursed his lips.

"It's looking like it," Mike answered.

He watched Paul's reaction, "Why am I not surprised?" Paul looked over to Brennan who tittered.

"I don't want to cause Mike any problems," Abby replied.

"I'm in no place to judge- how do you think I met Liza?" Paul smiled as he mentioned his wife. They all walked out of the room and into the hallway.

They all drove back home. It was already bedtime by the time they arrived. They said their good nights and headed to their rooms. Mike escorted Abby up the stairs while Brennan headed to his own wing. They walked together to the door to Abby's room.

Mike shifted on the balls of his feet, "I guess this is goodnight."

"It has been a good night," Abby smiled. She placed her hand on his arm. "Sweet dreams," Abby kissed Mike's cheek.

Mike slipped into his room and flipped on a light. He slid into the chair in front of the desk and opened the laptop. Mike hoped he wasn't too late to talk to his mother. He pulled up Skype and within moments his mother began to call.

"Hi, Mom," Mike answered.

"Darling- let me look at you," Rachel drank him in. Mike adjusted the lid with the camera.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded. Rachel was a honey blonde just like her son, very beautiful too. She had married and had Mike young. Mike's dimpled chin and facial structure were inherited from his father, but the eyes Mike definitely got from her. No question about that. The marriage had been a long, painful mistake. The only good thing she had gotten from it was Mike. Rachel could never regret her baby boy.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, I'm good," Mike answered genuinely.

Rachel noticed a spot of crimson on Mike's cheek. "What's that on your cheek? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he wiped away the lipstick that Abby had left on his check. He felt his face warming and knew a rose color hue colored his skin.

Rachel liked his flustered reaction. She could guess now what the smudge had been. "How were the fireworks?" Rachel asked.

"Beautiful," he answered, "Did you watch any online?"

"I was thinking about it, but didn't wake up in time," she replied. An amused expression graced Rachel's face. "So you watched with someone special?" she inquired.

"The client," Mike tried to shut the line of questioning down.

"A girl?" Rachel hoped. Someone close to his age. She crossed her fingers out of frame.

Mike shook his head, "She's woman, definitely a woman."

"I see," Rachel teased.

"You'd like her," he let slip.

"You think so?" she eased into her chair.

"Yeah, she's brilliant and so sweet," Mike explained.

"Is she pretty?" Rachel asked.

"Gorgeous," he beamed.

"I guess that makes your job easier," she replied.

"She and her family are good people," he nodded.

"Anyone else would be a step up from the last one you introduced me too," Rachel quipped.

"We're not there yet and I know you were never fond of her," Mike couldn't say his ex's name. He didn't want to talk about his ex. She and Abby were not in the same category.

Rachel pressed her lips together tightly. She didn't have very nice things to about her son's former fiancée. "She's not my favorite person," Rachel admitted. He dodged a bullet there. Just the thought of Kung Fu Barbie as Rachel called the woman- not when Mike was listening of course- made Mike's mother cringe.

"I hate to cut this short, but it's a pretty big day tomorrow so I better get some sleep," Mike began to wind things down.

"Ok, Darling, stay safe," she pled.

"I'll do my best," he nodded.

"I love you," Rachel waved.

"Love you too," Mike signed off.


	17. Chapter 16

"What do you think?" Brennan asked.

Mike looked back from the mirror, where he was checking his new haircut, to the Governor, "It looks great." He had just gotten both a haircut and shave from Brennan's barber.

"Told you Terry is the best," Brennan smiled.

"Are you sure you're happy with it?" Terry asked.

"Yes, thank you," Mike nodded.

Terry took the cape off Mike and brushed him off. Mike stood from the chair. He reached in the back pocket of his slacks and brought out his wallet.

Terry held up his hand, "It's taken care of."

Mike pursed his lips looking at Brennan. "I paid him enough to get him out here," the older man shrugged. He also had had a shave and haircut. Terry laughed and began to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

"Thank you," Mike put his wallet back.

"No thanks needed- you're going to be photographed next to my baby girl," Brennan patted Mike's shoulder, "You need to look sharp." Brennan read the clock on the counter, "I better be getting into my monkey suit."

"Me too," Mike replied.

"You should probably get a shower first- there's nothing worse than an itchy tux," Brennan advised.

"Will do," Mike replied.

"If that's all, I am set," Terry said.

"I'll walk you out," Brennan replied. The barber closed up his case of tools and picked it up. The two exited.

Mike wondered if he was this accommodating to all of his daughter's boyfriends.

Johnny entered the room in a huff. He was almost ready to go. Johnny just needed to tie his tie, that draped around his neck under the dress shirt collar. "Are you going to pout all day?" Mike asked. The news of the date excited his friend at first.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mikey- it's great that you're finally getting your ass in gear, but I hate you right now," Johnny said.

"What did Briggs say?" Mike asked.

"They got a name on the first creeper and checked him out- he's clean," Johnny reported.

"Good," Mike nodded, "And the second?"

"They didn't get a face, but did get a picture with a tattoo, they are trying to clean up," Johnny got out his phone. He motioned Mike closer. He pulled up the picture of the creeper at the festival, then switched it over to the guy he had tackled after the shooting, "The shooter has one in a similar shape."

"That is very interesting," Mike survived the tattoo of a gun set a flame on the hand of the shooter, "Can I see the first one again?"

"Sure," Johnny flipped to the picture. Mike studied the grainy image. It was blurred, but the color sections matched. "Fits your theory about a gang," Johnny leaned on the sink counter.

Mike rubbed his smooth chin, "We'll see if the image comes back usable."

"If they had someone at the festival, why not make a play for her then?" Johnny asked.

"He was sent to watch- these people are very calculating," Mike answered.

"Aside from that, it's been awfully quiet since the shooting," Johnny said.

"I don't like it, means they're planning something," Mike frowned.

"You think they'll try something at the Gala?" Johnny questioned.

"Lauren has got the thing on lock down as much as possible, but we need to be on high alert," Mike replied.

"I'm still going to be guarding Abby," Mike pointed out.

"Pfft," Johnny replied. A date was a date.

"Part of me is always going to be, until these guys are caught," Mike said, "I just get a monkey suit tonight, while you get a regular suit."

"They're both monkey suits," Johnny insisted.

"I've got to get going. The girls are all getting ready in Abby's room," Mike informed him. He went for the door, but stopped. "Lucia is going to be there too," Mike turned back to his friend.

"Yeah, but I can't eat or dance with her tonight," Johnny replied.

"She'll probably come back to the estate afterwards," Mike offered. He checked his watch. "I really need to hit the showers," Mike backed out of the room.

"I still hate you," Johnny called after him.

~*~*~

The women were in front of Abby's wide mirror that hung above the low chest style dresser she had. Their makeup was out on the dresser top. Lucia had chosen a stunning, red strappy gown that showed off her back. Charlie had her hair in an up do and wore a silk blue halter dress. It reached her ankles and had a high slit on the left side of the skirt up to the bottom of her hip. Abby ditched the traditional holiday colors and went for an empire waist, asymmetrical gown in gold satin. It had a short bell sleeve on the one side with a slight flare to it. Abby set her lipstick back on the dresser top. She straightened the ruched bodice.

"Well?" Abby asked.

Charlie looked at her and nodded, "Perfect." Lucia nodded in agreement.

Abby stepped back and twirled, the flowing satin skirt floating around her. She hoped Mike liked to dance. With wavy hair and soft makeup, the whole look evoked old Hollywood glamour.

"It looks even better on you, than the hanger- Mike is going to swallow his tongue," Lucia predicated. Charlie gave Lucia a look. "What? He is," Lucia insisted.

Abby chuckled at her two friends. "Thanks for coming tonight," she said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Charlie replied.

"Anything for you and a reason to play dress up," Lucia added. Abby hugged both of them.

"Don't you worry about us tonight," Charlie directed.

"Yeah, Lucia concurred, "Just concentrate on your date."

"You're big girls," Abby concurred though she felt bad that they couldn't sit at the same table.

"I am sure we'll find enough trouble to get into," Lucia gave her a sassy smile.

"Not too much trouble," Abby warned.

~*~*~

Johnny and Mike met Brennan downstairs. "Ready for tonight?" he asked them.

"Yes, sir," Johnny answered.

"As we can be," Mike fussed with his bow tie. Brennan gave Mike a once over and nodded his approval. "Think the girls will be down soon?" Mike asked.

"You never know with ladies," Brennan shrugged.

"The limo should be here any minute," Johnny said.

Brennan looked up and over Mike's shoulder causing the younger man to turn around. He caught sight of Abby. Everyone else in the room just faded away. Mike could barely breathe. He could feel his heart raging. Mike & Abby made their way to each other as if drawn by magnets. Mike swallowed, "Wow, you look like Belle." Johnny rolled his eyes. That had to be one of the dumbest compliments he had ever heard. Brennan just grinned. Mike was scoring major brownie points here.

Abby dipped her head and blushed lightly under the makeup. "Thanks," she lifted her eyes to Mike and beamed, "How did you know she's my favorite Disney princess?"

"It just seems to fit," Mike reached out his hand to her. Abby's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him done up to the nines in his tux and bow tie. Maybe, just maybe, this princess had finally found her prince. She took his hand. He brought her to his side.

Brennan got a text, "The limo just reached the gate- why don't we head out?" They'd do a sweep before it was allowed on the propriety. And when it left, they would be followed by Brennan's security detail.

The whole group walked out the front door. They were halfway down the walkway, when the Limo pulled up. "Now that is a limo," Johnny whistled. The thing was huge. The driver parked, got out, and opened the back door for them. Johnny got in first then Mike helped in Lucia and Charlie. "Sit you two," Charlie insisted. Making sure they sat together.

"You cool with that?" Johnny asked just to be sure.

"It's more than fine," Lucia smiled as she sat.

Johnny eased down beside her, "You are looking fierce tonight."

"Thanks," she replied, "I like your suit."

Brennan got in next, followed by Abby. Mike sat last. Abby wasted no time snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The limo pulled back up to the gate and picked up the town car that security was riding in.

"When is your dad visiting?" Brennan asked Lucia.

"In two weeks," Lucia answered.

"I might have to call him," Brennan said.

"You should," Lucia urged, "I'm sorry I'm going to miss Christmas in July while visiting."

"We understand," Abby replied.

"Christmas in July? What's that?" Johnny asked.

"The foundation sponsors a yearly, summer Christmas party for a group of terminally ill kids where I work," Charlie explained.

"Most of them aren't expected to see the next Christmas so we want to do something special for them," Abby added.

"Give them a Christmas," Mike added.

"If you stick around we'll be wrapping quite a few presents next week," Abby informed her date.

"You should know I suck at wrapping," Mike replied.

"You just need practice," Charlie replied.

"Abby can teach you- she's a master," Lucia chipped in.

Abby waved her friends off. "I just love giving presents and Christmas, I love Christmas," she explained.

"Consider you were born on the 25 of December you would," Brennan grinned.

"You're a Christmas Baby, huh?" Mike pursed his lips.

"Yeah," Abby nodded.

"Must suck for presents," Johnny remarked.

"Actually we celebrate my birthday on Christmas Eve, but enough about Christmas," Abby replied, "We have a Gala to go to."

The ride was all too short. The limo pulled in front of a large upscale hotel. They walked down the red carpet for the press that came with a political party like this. Brennan let the photographers take a few pictures, then Lucia and Charlie walked on. Abby & Mike brought up the rear. Out of the group, the duo were the ones the press was most interested in. Some of the photographers were calling out to Abby to get her attention for a picture. Mike tried to back just out of camera range and let them get their pictures. Abby caught his slipping hand by the wrist and tugged him back. "Stay," she urged in a voice slightly above a whisper, that only he could hear. It was fairly loud.

He dipped into her ear and whispered, "No one is looking at me."

"Don't fool yourself," she threw back.

Mike snorted, "The only person I want looking at me is you."

The cameras flashed at crazy speed catching the perfect moment of Abby beaming as Mike looked longingly at her, with his hand on the small of her back. This was the money shot of the night, if there was one. The flashes were quite blinding and Mike couldn't see the photographers well. The lack of visibility troubled Mike. Who knew the people taking the pictures? Or if there was someone in the press are that shouldn't be. Mike hoped Johnny had a better vantage point. He had bypassed the red carpet, but was following them in the security walk through.

Mike & Abby obliged a couple more photos. "Let's go," Abby urged. They walked on and into the gala. Mike took in the ballroom. It was an enormous room teaming with people. The far side had a band stand set up and the band was already playing. Passed the greeting section, there were tables set up for the dinner. Between the tables and the band stand there was a section for a dance floor. He saw Charlie and Lucia had found their table.

"Where are we again?" Mike asked Abby.

"At Dad's table," Abby motioned to the main one.

He escorted her over and pulled out her chair. She sat. "Everything looks great," Mike pushed in the chair for her.

Lucia slipped away from her table as the band started to play another song. She found Johnny's station and approached him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Lucia swayed in time to the music, "I'll make this quick- I know you're on the clock."

"Yeah, sorry," Johnny replied.

"Don't be," she stepped into his personal space, "We've got time." Lucia pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and locked eyes with him. Johnny licked his lips. He began to lean toward Lucia for a second kiss, but stopped himself. She smiled at him. Without another word, Lucia left with Johnny staring after her.


	18. Chapter 17

The band had a singer that could actually carry a tune, some recording artist that Mike had never heard of. They were playing a Broadway number. He couldn't place which one. While all of his training kept part of him alert to the changes in the room, Mike focused the majority of his attention on his date. All of her attention was on him. "What's your type of music?" Abby asked.

"I don't know if I have one," Mike mused, "I'll listen to pretty much anything once." He noted Abby slightly rocking to the band. Maybe she'd like to dance Mike thought. "How about you? Got a favorite artist or band?" he inquired.

"Several!" she laughed.

_I will follow you down wherever you go- I, I, Baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?_

The band ended the song they were playing. He stood as the next one started. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Abby grinned, "I'd be delighted." He reached out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. He kissed her knuckles.

"It's been a while so I am a little rusty- I hope I don't step on your toes too badly," Mike quipped.

"I'm willing to risk it," she replied. Arm in arm he brought her to the dance floor.

_Closer, pull me in tight- I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_

They joined hands in hold. Mike placed his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her body flush to his.

_And my heart beats- Like the empires of the world unite- We are alive_

Mike looked down into her beautiful face. Abby locked eyes with him. She could feel both of their hearts beating like drums. He made the first step out. Abby followed his lead.

_You're my wildfire every single night- We are alive_

Mike took full advantage of the sizable dance floor. He whirled Abby from once side to the other. In these moments she let go. Mike made her feel so free. Abby had no responsibilities in this moment and certainly no one to make her feel threatened. No, she was safe with Mike. Out there in his arms she was just a young woman falling in love.

_The stars make love to the universe- And you touch me_

Mike dipped them down. His nose brushed against the soft skin of her neck. The touch sent a charge through them both. His breath against her skin was about to drive her crazy. He brought them up on the second line. Keeping the skin to skin contact, he drew his face across her check until his cheek was against hers. Abby closed her eyes. This was better than she ever imagined it could be.

_And I'm like. And I'm like. Ooooo Ooooo And I'm like. Ooooooo_

They spun around together. Mike & Abby were totally in their own little world. Agreeing without a word spoken, the couple decided to keep dancing after the number ended. They found a new rhythm with the next song.

Charlie and Lucia watched the couple from a distance. "Aren't they just perfection?" Lucia sighed wistfully.

Charlie took a sip of her martini, "Abby does look happy."

Lucia nudged her with her shoulder, "It's a party."

"Sorry, I guess my mind is on a patient at the moment," Charlie replied.

"I see," Lucia pursed her lips, "Anything you can talk about?" She wouldn't want the doctor to break doctor patient confidentiality, but if Charlie needed to vent Lucia was there for her.

"Shouldn't you be looking for some trouble to get into?" Charlie replied. She tried to push the thoughts of Hannah, resting in the hospital bed, out of her head. Charlie hoped the little girl was asleep by now.

"The trouble I want to get into is working," Lucia frowned.

"There are plenty of other guys to flirt with here," Charlie offered.

"I don't want Johnny to see that," Lucia admitted. She frowned, then ran her finger around the top of her glass. "Let's pick one for you," Lucia grinned wickedly.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Fine." The two scoped out the room.

"How about that one?" Lucia pointed out a guy that was up mingling with some other guests.

"Nope, he's got a woman waiting for him at his table," Charlie nixed that one.

"Ok," Lucia drummed her fingers, and looked around until she spotted another guy sitting all alone at a table. "He's kind of cute," she motioned.

"Too young," Charlie shook her head.

"Picky, picky," Lucia put one hand on her hip. She continued to scan the crowd.

Her assistance was unneeded however. An attractive man approached their table with his eyes on Charlie. "Hi, I'm Sam," the tall, dark haired man introduced himself.

"My name is Charlie and this is Lucia," Charlie replied.

Sam tipped his head to Lucia, "Miss." His attention immediately turned back to Charlie. Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Listen, I was hoping you might let me take you out for a dance- that is if you'd like to dance," he smiled coyly.

She looked him over. Sam filled out his tux well. A man was not something Charlie was looking for. She had already vowed off other doctors especially her fellow surgeons with their god complexes. Still a dance with a nice, handsome man wasn't out of the question. "All right," Charlie agreed.

"Go," Lucia waved her off. Charlie took Sam's offered hand and went off to the dance floor.

A guy a few tables down saw the chair beside Lucia was empty so he made his move over. He sat down without asking. "Evening, Gorgeous," he greeted.

"Ms. Solano and you are?" Lucia straightened up.

"Felix," his eye's roamed Lucia up and down. She shifted uncomfortably. "How's about a dance?" Shawn caressed the back of her hand with his fingertips.

"Not tonight, thank you," Lucia pulled her hand away.

He grabbed her by the wrist, "Come on, Sugar."

"Let me go," she demanded.

Johnny saw Lucia struggling with the guy and strode over to her table. "The lady said hands off," Johnny ordered.

"What's your problem?" Felix snapped before recognizing that Johnny was with security.

"This guy bothering you, Miss?" Johnny asked.

Lucia pulled her arm out of the guy's grip, "He was just leaving." She collected herself. "Weren't you?" Lucia pressed.

"Yeah, see you around," Felix got up and backed away.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked.

"Fine," Lucia rubbed her wrist. He made a mental note to hunt down the jerk and deck him. "You probably should get back to work," she urged.

"Flag me down if you need me," Johnny instructed.

"Will do," Lucia promised. She wanted to tell Johnny she could have taken care of the jerk herself, but it was sweet he jumped to her defense like he did.

"Are you coming back to the house with us after this?" Johnny asked.

"Yep," Lucia answered.

"Cool. All right," Johnny nodded, "Talk to you later."

Mike & Abby finished out the second song. "Want to continue?" Mike asked.

"That would be heavenly, but we should probably see if the food is being served," Abby replied. Mike leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Holding hands they left the dance floor. They joined Brennan at the table.

"Hey, you two," Brennan smiled, "How are you doing?"

Mike's cell beeped. "I have to check this," Mike excused himself. It could be from Lauren or Briggs or Johnny. Abby nodded. He pulled up the message. It was from a number Mike didn't recognized. He read the message silently, "Enjoy Abby while you can. You're going to miss her when she's gone." Mike's face flashed in anger for a brief second before he collected himself.

"Everything all right?" Abby placed her hand on Mike's larger one.

Mike tried to force a cover smile, "For now."

"What is it?" Brennan asked. Mike showed him the text. Brennan muttered something unrepeatable under his breath. Abby looked between the two men and knew something was wrong.

Mike rose, "I am going to get it called in." He kissed Abby's cheek. "I will be right back," Mike promised.

Johnny saw Mike approaching and met him part way, "What's wrong?"

"Has there been any trouble?" Mike asked.

"Things are all quiet on my front," Johnny said. He had been given an earpiece and was in constant contact with the rest of the security team.

"Call Lauren and have a trace run on this number," Mike repeated the number off of his phone.

"All right," Johnny replied, "So the Governor got another message?"

"No, I did," Mike answered.

Johnny was visibly confused, "You?"

"Yep, me," Mike shook his head. He showed his friend the text.

Johnny frowned, but went right to work. "You better head back- I got this," he assured Mike.

"If there is any kind of disturbance let me know," Mike requested.

"Will do. Now get back to your date," Johnny directed.

"Stay sharp," Mike backed away and headed for the table. He really wanted to hurt someone after that, but shook it off. He wasn't going to let that color the date for him or especially Abby. By the time he got seated back in his chair, the food was being served. "Sorry about that," Mike apologized.

"It's fine," Abby replied.

"You came back just in time," Brennan said as a plate was set before Mike. He went into another conversation with one of his political friends.

"This smells wonderful," Mike checked out his plate, "Did you put the menu together?"

"Yes, that's the best I can do in the kitchen- I can't cook," she admitted.

"Funny, I am not a great cook, but I am decent at it," Mike replied.

"I never said I was perfect," Abby shrugged.

"Maybe we could take a class together," Mike offered.

"I'd like that," Abby replied. The three and everyone else at the table went on eating.

Hours later Abby ended the gala in Mike's arms on the dance floor. She knew it was over when the band stopped playing.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He checked his watch, "Two."

Abby gave out half a whine, "Where did the time go?"

"I don't want the night to end either," Mike said.

They went back to the table where Brennan, Charlie, and Lucia where waiting for them. Johnny joined the group and they headed outside to the Limo.

Brennan led the pack with Johnny and the two girls in the middle. They were ahead quite a few steps with Mike & Abby bringing up the rear.

"I had a great time tonight," Abby said. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Me too," Mike put and arm around her and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

A man rushed Abby from behind. She let out a yelp. A man tried to yank her way from Mike. Mike flew into action. He wrenched the man off of Abby. The man reached for her again. Mike snatched him by the wrist and began to twist. "Run, Abby," Mike instructed. He put himself between Abby and the intruder. The man began to lift a gun in his other hand. Mike managed to take hold of the other hand and wrenched the gun from it. Hearing the commotion, Johnny ran back. The assailant threw off Johnny. He went after Mike. Mike hit him in the middle of the chest as he charged. Mike then flipped his opponent onto the ground. The other man landed on the concrete with a loud thud. The hood on his sweater flew up and covered his face. Within moments Johnny had his gun unholstered and aimed at the would-be abductor. Mike was practically on top of the man with gun drawn. "Don't move- stay where you are," he ordered. The other man froze.

The most inappropriate thoughts fluttered around her head, watching Mike take down the assailant. His heaving chest and the glare Mike directed to the man on the ground. Was Mike that intense in bed? Mike looked around for the others, then turned his gun back on the assailant. He realized that Brennan's security team had taken down two more guys.

"Who are you?" Johnny demanded.

"Why don't you ask Mike?" the hooded assailant replied. His hand reached up and pulled the hood off of his face and head. The man with an eye patch stared up with one eye, directly at Mike, "You know who I am."

Mike's brow furrowed in recognition, "Eddie?"


	19. Chapter 18

_Is Romance Brewing between the Governor's Daughter and Her Mystery Beau Bodyguard?_

Read the headline the paper ran with. A large photo of the money shot of Abby & Mike from the press line accompanied the story. Abby had the online version pulled up on her tablet. She smiled at the picture. Lucia, who had slept over, slid onto the couch beside her. "What ya looking at?" Lucia sipped on her mug of coffee. Abby was about to self-consciously change to another story, but Lucia stopped her. "Nice pic," her friend grinned.

"Do you know the photographer?" Abby asked. It wasn't uncommon for Lucia to be acquainted with photographers or other behind the scenes people. Lucia had some contacts in the local journalistic community.

Lucia read the credits, "Yeah, I do. It's Tommy."

Hearing Lucia mention another guy made Johnny's brow furrow. "Who's Tommy?" he sat in an arm chair.

"Thomas Foster- he's a photographer at a newspaper I interned at," Lucia explained.

Johnny frowned, "Oh, he's a friend?"

"Kind of an older brother," Lucia chuckled, more than a little amused at Johnny's reaction.

"Do you think he'd let me get a hi-res copy of it?" Abby asked.

"You want one?" Lucia asked. Abby nodded. Lucia got out her phone and dialed. "Hey, Tom," she greeted.

"Lucia, hi," the man on the other end of the connection answered, "How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled at Johnny, "And you?"

"Good, good. Thanks. What's up?" Tom got to the point.

"My friend Abby saw the photo of yours of her and her date that ran in the paper," Lucia said.

"Abigail Sinclair from the gala last night?" Tom inquired.

"That's the one- she loves the photo and would appreciate it if she could get a high resolution copy of it," she requested.

"Sure thing," Tom smiled. Lucia could hear him typing on his laptop. "I am sending it to you to pass on to her," he said. Lucia gave the thumbs up sign to Abby. Her phone beeped her email notification tone. She pulled back and opened her email and opened the picture.

Lucia put the phone back to her ear, "Got it- thanks, Tom."

"Thanks, Tom," Abby called.

Lucia angled out the receiver so he would hear Abby. "You're both welcome," Tom replied, "Talk at you later."

"Have a good day," Lucia hung up. She texted the picture to Abby's phone.

Abby heard the beep on her phone and checked the message and the photo was there. "Thank you," she nodded over to her friend.

"Let me email it to you as well," Lucia said.

Mike came in, "What are you two up to?" He came up behind Abby and leaned on the back of the couch with his elbows.

Abby laid her head back to look up at him with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Mike breathed in returned. He couldn't help coming in lower and pressing his lips to hers, not caring what anyone else would think. Lucia took a hint and moved out of the way. She sat in an arm chair next to Johnny's.

"Where's Charlie?" Mike inquired as he slipped into the vacated spot.

"Up getting a shower," Johnny answered.

Abby showed him the picture that Lucia got for her.

"Nice," Mike smiled. He lifted his arm in offer for her to get closer.

"It's a great one of you," Abby snuggled in.

"Me, I could do without," Mike laughed. He nuzzled her cheek. "You are beautiful," Mike looked at her. Abby blushed slightly. She angled her face to his. They got lost in each other's eyes for a while.

"Do you think they even hear us?" Lucia asked Johnny.

"Nah," Johnny shook his head.

"Want a copy of the picture?" Abby inquired of Mike.

"Yeah, I would," Mike answered, "Why don't you go ahead and send it to my phone?"

"Alright," it didn't take long for her to do so.

"Thanks," he replied to the beep.

"You should send it to your Mom," she suggested.

"That's ok with you?" Mike asked.

"Sure, it's all over the web and news anyway," she shrugged.

Mike checked the time. His mother would still be up. He texted the photo to her without a caption or explanation.

It took literally two minutes for a reply. He could practically hear her inward squealing, reading her message, "What a handsome young couple."

Mike smirked. "Told you she's gorgeous," he texted back. Johnny's and Mike's phone beeped. Johnny and Mike each read the message and looked at each other knowingly.

"What's up?" Lucia asked.

"Is it the new guy?" Abby asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Mike answered. They all went into the entry room to greet him. The housekeeper opened the door.

"Hiya, Jakes," Mike greeted.

The man with long dread locks stepped in, "Mikey."

Mike gave him a one armed hug, "Great to see you."

"You too, Man," Dale replied.

"How are Cassandra and Danny?" Mike asked.

"Good, Danny misses his Uncle Mike," Dale replied.

"Hey, am I chopped liver?" Johnny play pouted.

"You too, Uncle Johnny," Dale chuckled, "She has him out at one of the science museums in the city."

"Here? Did they come with you?" Mike asked.

"Only way I could take the job- Cassandra would have killed me otherwise," Dale replied.

Mike wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and began the introductions, "This is Abby."

Dale smiled at her, "Hello."

"Abby this is Dale Jakes- he's going to be rotating with Johnny," Mike continued.

"Nice to meet you," Abby held out her hand and shook Dale's.

Dale caught the way Mike looked at Abby. "I guess the reporters were right- I haven't seen Mike this happy, well, ever," Dale said. "I wouldn't have you to thanks for that?" Dale quipped. Abby batted her eyes at Mike who just smiled back.

Johnny motioned to Lucia, "This is Lucia."

"My friend," Abby added. With how close Lucia was standing next to Johnny Dale bet she was his 'friend' too.

Lucia waved to Dale, "Hey."

"Nice to meet you," Dale

"You have a son?" Abby inquired.

"Yes, Daniel," Dale nodded.

She swallowed before responding, "It's a good name- how old is he?"

"Ten," Dale beamed.

"What a wonderful age- I hope you know they are more than welcome here," she offered.

"Thank you, Abby, I will pass that along," Dale tipped his head.

"There's a pool in the courtyard and just out back there is tree fort with plenty of woods to explore if Daniel is an outdoor boy," Abby added.

"Should we head into the living room," Mike indicated.

"What is everyone doing here?" Charlie came down the stairs.

"This is Charlie," Johnny motioned for her to come next to him.

"Hi," Charlie greeted the new comer.

"Charlie, this is the other guy we were rotating in, Dale Jakes," Johnny explained.

"You're the doctor right?" Dale asked.

Charlie nodded, "Johnny's been taking good care of me."

"Hospital detail has to be a nightmare," Dale cringed in Johnny's direction.

"Actually except for surgeries, it's not that bad," Johnny replied.

"Really? I've hated all of the doctor protection details I've been given- with all the places you can't go with them while they are at an unsecurable hospital; it almost seems pointless," Dale rolled his shoulders.

"I represent Abby's foundation on the hospital board," Charlie explained, "So I get a lot of leeway other doctors don't."

"I see," Dale replied.

His phone rang. "Hey, Lauren," Mike answered.

"Mike," Lauren replied, "I am going to need you to come down to the office."

"All right," Mike agreed.

"This Eddie person wants to talk to you," Lauren replied. Mike closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this was coming. Mike hadn't slept so well because of the other man's reappearance. Being with Abby had made him forget about it for a while.

"I'll be there in forty," Mike said.

"I'll be waiting," Lauren replied.

Mike hung up. "What is it?" Abby asked.

"That guy from last night wants to talk to me," Mike frowned, "Any plans for today?"

"Everyone has the day off so we'll just chill," Abby said.

"Ok, but if you decide to go out, wait for me and I'll go with you," Mike requested.

"What, you think I can't handle these ladies?" Johnny quipped.

"He'll have backup," Dale added.

"These three are a force to be reckoned with- you'll need more backup than just the two of you," Mike smirked. The ladies laughed. "Hold down the fort, Guys," Mike directed.

"We got this, bro," Johnny replied.

Everyone else continued into the living room. Abby walked Mike to the door. Without a word Abby pulled Mike into a hug. Mike brought his arms up around her and slowly returned her embrace. They held each other for a few minutes.

"See you later," she pulled away.

"Later," he nodded.

~*~*~

Mike opened the door to the interrogation room and walked in. This would go better if he didn't over think it. Eddie waited for him with a lawyer. Mike settled in to the chair opposite him, across the table. Lauren and a few detectives were watching through a one way mirror.

Mike joined his hands and rested them on his stomach. He allowed a few minutes of silence. "Eddie, it's been a while," Mike spoke first.

"It has," the Nigerian stared down the former FBI Agent. Mike hadn't changed much in the years since he had last seen him. In fact that same youthful cockiness dripped off of him. "You're a real bodyguard now," Eddie taunted.

Mike leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. He was not about to let Eddie think the remark insulted him, "I make ten times the FBI salary and can actually look at myself in the mirror without gagging. Beats having to guard Bello any day of the week."

"You were just pretending," Eddie replied.

"Was the bullet I took for him pretend?" Mike retorted, "I still have a scar on my side."

"The cost of conning a kingpin," Eddie rejoined.

"You never did trust me," Mike stated.

"Was I wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I am sorry about your eye," Mike offered genuinely. That injury was one of many things he regretted from his undercover days.

"Bello nearly killed me because of you," Eddie accused.

Mike tilted his head, "I stopped him."

"Who's your new boss, Eddie?" Mike countered.

Eddie's lawyer, who had been silent up to this point, held her hand up to stop Eddie from speaking, "Don't answer that- there is no information without a deal."

"I am no longer FBI," Mike replied, "I am not the guy to talk to about deals." He looked directly at Eddie. "Why did you ask for me?" Mike demanded, "I don't have all day to wait around- I have a job to do."

"Still a job? Funny coming from a guy who had his arm wrapped around the woman he's guarding and hers around him," Eddie tossed back.

"You're right," Mike spread his hands out, "Let's lay it all out on the table- it is more than a job to me now." Through the window Laruen looked closely at the man seated across from Mike. From his face, she could tell that Eddie had been knocked off balance by Mike's honesty. "Abby is a good person - she doesn't deserve to get shot at or grabbed by a stranger," Mike ground out the last part. Eddie saw the genuine anger in Mike. What was behind the mask Mike had put on was starting to seep through to the façade. Maybe it was more than bravo after all.

Eddie gave his next words a lot of thought. "I asked for you, to give you a warning."

"Yeah," Mike coaxed.

"Watch your back," Eddie warned, "Abby won't be the only one they go after now."

"Is that all you have to say?" Mike asked.

"I am not a snitch," Eddie insisted.

"I hope your new boss appreciates your loyalty this time," Mike pushed himself up. He turned and walked to the door, "I will find them with or without you and when I do? They are going to wish they never heard of the Sinclairs." Mike stopped just outside and leaned on the door hoping he hadn't cut it too short.

Eddie stared after him. They really had no idea who they were dealing with. Both sides were playing with fire. Eddie did not want to be there when they finally came to a head. It would be a miracle if anyone was left standing.

"That was something, what you did in there," Lauren approached Mike, "Eddie looks pretty rattled."

"Not rattled enough," Mike frowned. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Eddie pulled him back to a place he didn't like to go. Mike had to pull himself back before returning to Abby.


	20. Chapter 19

Charlie stared at her phone. She had been trying to make a decision for the past ten minutes. Everyone else outside was immersed in conversation. Abby rode Silver past them as she exercised him in the corral, where they all were gathered. Finally Charlie went for it. She hit the contact icon. The phone dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Mercy Hospital, Pediatric floor- how can I help you?" the charge nurse answered

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily it was one of her friends. "Hey, Angel," Charlie replied.

"Have there been any changes?" Charlie asked.

"You should be enjoying your day off," Angel put a hand to her hip.

"How is Hannah?" Charlie asked. She could hear her friend smirk on the other end.

Angel knew the real reason Charlie was calling. "Awake," she reported, "Do you want me to put her on?"

Charlie gnawed on her bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was acting this unprofessional with a patient, but Hannah needed the support to recover. "Yeah, I would," Charlie answered.

"Give me two minutes and I'll call you back," Angel replied.

"Thanks," Charlie hung up. She tapped her cell on her palm impatiently. It soon vibrated. Charlie answered, "Hey."

"Here she is," Angel said. She held the phone for Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah," Charlie said.

"Go ahead," Angel coaxed.

"Hi," Hannah said.

Charlie smiled at Hannah's sheepish tone, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, I ate a whole banana for breakfast," Hannah declared.

"Wow, a whole banana?" Charlie praised.

"Yep, and Angel got me a second muffin too," Hannah said.

"Very nice," Charlie said, "What kind were they?"

"Bu-burry," Hannah replied.

"Were they good?" Charlie asked.

"Yummy," Hannah answered.

"Good," Charlie nodded, "I can't talk long- Angel needs to get back to work."

"Ok," Hannah pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow- ok, Sweetie?" Charlie promised.

"Ok, bye-bye," Hannah said.

"Bye-bye," Charlie repeated then hung up. She pushed away from the corral railing. "I am going to get a drink- can I get one for anyone else?" Charlie asked.

"No, thank you," Dale answered.

"We're good," Lucia spoke for both herself and Johnny. Charlie headed for the house.

Dale frowned after the doctor, slightly confused. He was playing catch up here. Dale turned to Johnny, "Does Charlie have a kid?"

"Nope," Johnny shook his head. He hadn't seen any signs of one in Charlie's apartment. The only ones she talked about were her patients.

"Definitely not- why would you ask?" Lucia questioned. She had been so lost in conversation with Johnny that she hadn't heard one word of Charlie's phone call.

"It sounded like she was on the phone with a kid," Dale replied.

"Did she say the name Hannah?" Johnny inquired.

"I think so," Dale replied.

"She's one of Charlie's patients," Johnny informed him, "You'll be seeing a lot of her, if you go with Charlie."

Abby pulled Silver up to the railing beside the guys and Lucia, "What's up? Am I boring you?"

"Nah, you're fine," Johnny replied.

"You looked great out there," Lucia added.

"He's a beautiful horse," Dale remarked.

"Thank you," Abby replied. She patted Sliver's neck. Johnny's phone beeped. He checked the message. "Is Mike back?" Abby dismounted. She brought Silver out of the corral.

"He just checked in at the gate," Johnny confirmed.

"Hold him, please," Abby gleefully handed Silver's reins over to Lucia. Abby raced through the substantial lawn up toward the mansion. "We'll be back," the attorney tossed a promise back over her shoulder. Dale looked at Johnny with a smirk. He was happy for Mike. Abby was a great catch. Johnny just shrugged.

Abby ran out the front door to greet Mike. She was waiting as his car pulled up. Mike saw her as he pulled in. He parked then got out. Mike slammed the driver's door shut with one hand. He turned and smiled at Abby. Her face was beaming as she ran to him, with open arms. Mike embraced her hold heartedly. He buried his face into Abby's neck and just breathed her in. After talking with Eddie he so needed this.

They pulled back, still holding on to each other. Abby could see something was wrong. Mike was trying to shake it off. "I missed you," she said.

He dipped in and kissed her, "Me too." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Just being with Abby began to lift the cloud that was over his head. Mike took Abby's hand, "What have I missed?" He saw she was wearing her riding clothes.

"I exercised Silver in the corral," Abby informed him, "That's about it- we've been lazy."

"Sounds like fun," Mike replied, "We should see what mischief they are getting into."

"Yeah," Abby nodded in agreement.

Hand in hand the rounded the mansion and crossed the lawn to where their friends where waiting. "Hiya, Guys," Mike waved with his free hand.

"Hey," came the greeting.

They got closer and walked up to Abby's horse. "How's it shaking, Silver?" Mike greeted Silver. The horse neighed at him in kind.

Not letting go of Mike, Abby took Silver's reins in her other hand, "Thanks."

"No problem," Lucia replied.

Mike undid the first button of his dress shirt, "It's hot."

"Might be time to cool off for a bit," Johnny suggested.

"We'll take care of Silver- why don't you guys head back in?" Mike offered.

"Alright," the group agreed. Lucia headed off with the guys.

Mike & Abby led Silver into the stable. They tied him up to the station and got his saddle and blanket off. He handed her the curry comb. "Thanks," she replied.

Back inside they found everyone gathered around the coffee table. Charlie was lifting the cardboard lid off of the box of a game. "What do we have here?" Abby asked.

"Cranium," Charlie replied.

"Mike's on my team," Abby said. They took up residence on the love seat.

"You're with me," Lucia slid closer to Johnny. They had brought over a large ottoman for a seat.

Dale looked at Charlie, "I guess that leaves us."

Charlie nodded, "I guess so." He joined her on the couch. Each team choose a token.

"Birthdays," Abby looked at the guys. She knew the ones of the girls.

"March 5," Dale answered.

"August 17," Johnny said.

"And you?" Abby angled to Mike.

"September 21," he answered.

"Then it looks like we go first- my birthday is in two weeks," Lucia took up the die. She rolled it. "Data head," she pumped her fist, "Yes." Since Abby and Mike were the team on the right to them, Abby drew their card.

"Which continent has the most independent countries?" Abby read the question off of the card, "Is it A) Asia, B) Europe, C) South America, or D) Africa?" She turned over the timer.

Lucia smirked. Johnny nodded to her to answer. "Africa," Lucia said.

Abby checked the answer, "Correct."

"Nice," Johnny high-fived his teammate. They rolled again and moved their spaces.

Mike took up the die. He held it out to Abby for her to blow on. She laughed then did so. He tossed it. "Word Worm," Mike said.

Dale picked Mike & Abby's card. "Blackout…" Dale read the rules, "Your hint is Thing." He handed over the card and started the timer. Mike took up the pad of paper and wrote out the letter's they had with spaces. "That looks like it could be an e," Abby said. Mike filled in the space.

"An A?" Mike pointed to another space. Abby nodded. They finished the rest in a silent agreement. They looked like a really good team.

"Chocolate Cake," Abby read the phrase.

Dale checked the answer on the back of the card, "You got it." Mike motioned for Abby to pick up the die. She rolled it and they moved their token.

The die for Charlie and Dale's team landed on the color for Star Performer. Lucia drew the card for Charlie and Dale. Then read out the rules. "Who's the actor?" she asked. Dale raised his hand to volunteer. Lucia gave him the card. The timer was turned over.

Dale read the character named on the card then proceeded to put on his best English accent, "Elementary my dear…"

"Sherlock Holmes," Charlie answered, "Come on, give me something hard."

After the game was over Mike headed into the kitchen for a beer. It was the cook's day off so they had free reign of the room. He opened the refrigerator and surveyed the contents. Mike felt Abby enter the room. He selected a bottle while she crossed to him. "Hey," Abby wrapped her arms around Mike's waist.

"Hey," Mike replied, "Want anything?"

"Lemonade, please," Abby requested. Mike brought out the pitcher with the desired drink. Abby let go of him and went to the cupboard for a glass. "What's going on with you?" she brought down the object.

He closed the refrigerator and turned to Abby, "What do you mean?" Mike carried both drinks to the counter. He opened his beer, while she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"You just seem off," Abby noted. She took the glass up and drank. "Everything went ok earlier with Lauren and that Eddie guy, right?" Abby inquired.

"It went fine," Mike replied. She sipped on her drink, trying not to take his curt answer personally. Abby could feel Mike shutting her out. She watched him for a minute. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mike asked.

"You're hot," Abby answered.

"You think so," Mike deflected the compliment.

Abby nodded, "Even like this."

"Like what?" his brow furrowed.

"Sad," she touched his face. Their eyes locked. He felt her reading him like a book.

"I guess talking with Eddie is just bringing up a lot of stuff I'd like to forget," Mike hung his head.

"I'm sorry," Abby smoothed his collar, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm sure it'll pass," Mike replied.

"If you ever want to talk about it- I'm available," Abby offered.

Mike sighed. He couldn't quite meet her concerned eyes. "Look, I can't talk about that," Mike said.

"I understand," Abby replied half-heartedly. She looked away. Her name was called out in the living room. "Well, I guess they noticed I left," Abby said, "I should see what they need."

"I'll be out in a minute," Mike replied.

Dale waited until Abby had come out, to go into the kitchen and approach Mike. "Hey, Jakes," Mike greeted.

"I am heading out to meet Cassandra and Danny for dinner," Dale said.

"Tell them I said hi," Mike replied.

"Look, I couldn't help over hearing," Dale said.

"Yeah," Mike looked down into the bottom of his beer.

"A nickel of advice from an old married dude?" Dale offered.

"Shoot," Mike gave the go ahead.

"Whatever happened to you back in that safe house, you need to let it go," Dale counseled.

"I have," Mike professed.

"No, you haven't- not from what I just heard," Dale shook his head, "And if you think you have, you are only fooling yourself."

"It was years ago- it's all water under a distant bridge," Mike brushed it off.

"You're stuck back there," Dale countered.

"I've had my share of-" Mike began.

Dale held up his hand, "I am not the person you need to talk to." Mike knew exactly who Dale meant.

"Get yourself unstuck- don't be that guy," Dale urged. With that, he left and finished his goodbyes in the other room. Mike groaned. Things had started off so well. He could hear in her voice that he had hurt Abby. Something Mike never intended to do. No major damage had been done, but if he kept on this route there might be.

He came out of the kitchen and found Abby staring out the glass French doors out back. "Abby," Mike reached out and touched her arm.

"Yes," Abby turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," Mike began to apologize. Her shoulders relaxed.

Just as he was about to continue, Lauren, Brennan, and Paul entered together. Mike hadn't gotten the message they were coming in, because he left his phone on the coffee table.

"A word Mike," Paul motioned for the younger man to follow.

"We'll talk when I get back," Mike kissed Abby's temple. He walked away resignedly. He followed the three to the office. Mike had a feeling he was not going to enjoy the coming conversation with his boss.


	21. Chapter 20

Mike was the last person inside the office. He closed the door behind him. The click of the latch kicked him in the gut. Mike looked at his boss. Paul, along with Brennan, leaned against the large wood desk. Lauren stood just past them. "This is about Eddie isn't it?" Mike guessed. Paul nodded.

"Tell them what you told me," Lauren directed.

"How do you know this Eddie?" Brennan asked.

"Eddie was the right hand man of a man named Jeremiah Bello," Mike said, "I met them both working undercover for the FBI."

"Bello," Brennan frowned, "That name sounds familiar."

"He was a power player in the drug trade in Southern California," Mike explained.

Brennan sat down at his desk and brought his laptop up. He opened a log and ran a search. "There was a Bello, an Isaiah Bello," Brennan looked up from his computer screen. He turned it so everyone else could see what he was looking at. "You think they are related somehow?"

"Good possibility," Paul guessed.

"Could be," Mike agreed, "Bello never really mentioned a family- doesn't mean he didn't have any."

"Why was Isaiah on your radar?" Mike asked.

"He was an inmate of some sort," Brennan frowned, "That's a prisoner id number." He pointed out.

Mike read the screen, "Do you have anything else on him?"

"If I did, it would be back at the office- The only official files I keep on this laptop are appointment schedules," Brennan answered.

"I can get this Bello's files," Laruen stated. It wasn't that hard.

"In the meantime- where is your Bello, Mike?" Paul inquired.

"He's not my Bello," Mike protested.

"Do you know where he is?" Paul rephrased the question.

"As far as I know, he's in federal pen- we had him dead to rights," Mike replied.

"No way he could have slipped through?" Lauren questioned.

Mike slanted his head to the side and thought, "The case was solid- I can't see him getting out on appeal, but he could have worked a deal I guess."

"I will make some calls to check it out," Paul said. Mike's bridges with the FBI had been burned, but Paul had his sources.

"His power base is, well was, on the other side of the continent," Mike offered. Mike's phone began to ring.

"Answer it," Brennan directed. Mike looked at Paul who tipped his head in agreement. His phone had been setup to record, in case he got a call like Brennan had. Lauren called in the trace.

Mike slid the screen up and tapped to answer. He brought the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Enjoying your new found fame?" a distorted voice answered.

"Heh, the press is a pain," Mike shrugged. Some photographers had followed him on his trip to Lauren and the police station.

"The price you pay for dating a beautiful woman," the voice rejoined.

"Definitely worth it," Mike said, "Who are you?"

"How is Abigail after last night?" the voice asked.

"Your thugs didn't ruin our night ,if that's what you're wondering- nice try though," Mike retorted.

"Someone has to make sure you are doing your job," the voice barbed back.

"It's more than a job," Mike snapped. Brennan couldn't help a small half smile at that. Kid had passion for his daughter.

"She is a beautiful woman," the voice acknowledged.

"Why are you after Abby? She's has done nothing to you," Mike charged.

"Don't get too attached to her," the voice warned.

"Too late," Mike replied.

"How unfortunate for you," the voice retorted.

"Don't underestimate me- I am not going to let you near her," Mike answered.

"You can go down as well," the voice stated.

"Leave Abby alone," Mike insisted.

"Are you giving the orders now?"

Mike frowned. The way this voice spoke seemed familiar. "Do we know each other?" Mike inquired.

"It was great speaking with you, Michael." The weight of the way his name was said struck a chord in Mike. "I have some business to attend to." With that the connection ended.

Mike looked to Lauren, "Tell me that got something."

"We got him in the general vicinity," she replied, "No exact location."

"Why would they start messaging and calling you?" Brennan questioned.

Mike opened his mouth, but didn't quite have an answer. This was more than coincidence. "I am not 100 percent sure yet," he said.

"They are emailing you Isaiah's file," Lauren indicated Brennan should check his computer. He pulled up the email program and opened the newest email. He read it while Mike came around the desk and took a look. The first thing in Mike's sight was Isaiah's mug shot.

All eyes tuned to Mike. His face fell when he saw the picture. "He looks like Bello doesn't he?" Paul inferred. Mike nodded. It was a more than passing resemblance. "Let's cross reference these two and see if we can come up with a more concrete connection," Paul suggested.

"What happened to him?" Mike asked.

"Executed," Brennan read down.

"Damn," Mike muttered.

"I remember this guy now," Brennan frowned.

"You denied clemency," Paul said.

"The bastard murdered his pregnant girlfriend," Brennan crossed his arms over his chest, "Punishment fit the crime."

They all exited the office. Abby met them in the hallway. "Hey, Princess," Brennan greeted.

"I'm taking orders for pizza," Abby said. Her eyes landed on Mike. Mike could see she was heading for him and backed up. "I need to wash up," Mike excused himself. He made his way towards the stairs that separated the two wings of the house. In a moment he disappeared.

Abby stared after him for a minute. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that about?" Abby muttered.

"He just needs a minute," Paul said.

"You want pizza?" Brennan asked.

"If that's all right," Abby answered.

"It's fine," Brennan replied.

"Are you staying?" Abby asked Lauren.

Lauren looked to Brennan. He smiled softly at her. His brown eyes asked her to say yes. "I guess I could," she replied.

Abby smiled. Her father seemed to be wearing Lauren down. "What type of pizza would you like?" Abby inquired.

"I'm good with pretty much anything," Lauren answered, "Cheese is always good or pepperoni if the guys would prefer."

"Cheese actually sounds good," Lucia said, coming down the hallway with Johnny in tow.

"How about you, Mr. Briggs? Are you staying?" Abby asked.

"Is that all right with you, Johnny?" Abby asked.

"Any pizza is fine by me," the man grinned.

"I got no other plans," Paul quipped. To save her the trouble of asking again he added, "Pepperoni would be good."

"Do you know what Mike likes on his pizza?" Abby questioned.

"He didn't say?" Johnny asked.

"He took off before I could ask and said he'd be back," Abby answered.

"Mike likes olives on his pizza," Paul suggested.

"Thanks, so that's one cheese, one pepperoni, and one olive, all large," Abby listed them. She turned to her father, "Do you think that will be enough?"

"Add another cheese pizza," Brennan suggested.

The pizza had been delivered by the time Mike had come back. Abby was the only one left in the kitchen getting her plate. She saw him over the bar. "Hey," he smiled.

"I hope you are hungry," Abby said.

"Starved," Mike rounded the counter to stand beside her. He scanned the counter top and the spread of pizza boxes. Mike found a plate.

"There's olive for you," she opened the lid to one of the boxes, "Paul said you liked them."

"I do, thank you," Mike replied. He took up a plate and pulled out a few slices.

"We got parmesan if you'd like some," Abby offered as she shook some of the fore mention cheese out.

"Any garlic powder?" he asked.

"Sure thing," she picked up the shaker and handed it to him. Abby purposely kept her eyes on the amount of parmesan she was sprinkling onto her pizza.

"Thanks," he shook a little onto the slices. Mike tilted his head to watch her go about the kitchen. Abby wouldn't quite look at him.

"Everyone is eating in the dining room- we should join them," she took up her plate. Abby headed towards the door. Mike caught her by her elbow. She closed her eyes. His hands were soft, she noted. He smelled like soap. "Are you mad at me?" Mike questioned.

Abby threw her head back exasperatedly, "No." She turned to look at him. There was sadness in her brown eyes. "I'm just trying to give you some space," Abby clarified.

"Space?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

Abby shrugged, "There's stuff going on that you don't want to talk about."

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it," he replied.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything," Abby shook her head.

"Did they tell you about what we pieced together earlier?" Mike inquired.

"Not yet," she answered.

She deserved to know what they were thinking. Mike took a breath and began, "The guy Eddie used to work for- that I worked for undercover ,could possibly have ties here."

"You think he's somehow connected to what's going on?" Abby deduced.

"Yeah, him or another family member," he answered.

"So we're closer to figuring this out- that's good, right?" she hoped.

Mike shrugged, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry this is bringing bad memories up," Abby offered.

"All my life all I wanted to be, was a Federal Agent," Mike said, "I have my reasons for leaving the bureau."

"This case was one of them?" she guessed.

"Not exactly, maybe- I let circumstances back then make me someone that I don't like," he tried to explain. "That you wouldn't like," Mike added mentally. He hung his head.

"I see," Abby nodded reading between the lines.

He looked up into her face to gauge what she meant, "Don't think I don't trust you."

"I want to know you warts and all, Mike," Abby assured him, "Not just the noble or the fun stuff."

"It might take some time," he said. She was already melting his walls. Mike could feel it, "If you're willing to work on it with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Abby smiled.

"We better get eating before the pizza gets cold," he pushed the door open for her.

After they ate, Johnny walked Lucia out to her car. She had to head home.

"It kind of sucks I can't drive you home," Johnny admitted.

"It's silly for you to drive out with me- I mean I brought my own car and you have to take Charlie to work tomorrow," Lucia replied.

"I still would," he professed.

"I'll text you when I get there," she waved her phone.

"You better," Johnny smirked, "If I don't hear from you in an hour, I'm going to come looking."

"You would, huh?" Lucia deadpanned.

"Better believe it," Johnny took her hand. He lifted it to his lips. Johnny kissed the back of her knuckles, "Goodnight, Lucia."

"Goodnight," she replied.

She backed towards her car holding his hand, until the last possible moment. Their fingertips slipped apart. She turned to open the driver side door. Before she could, Johnny raced over and grabbed the handle. He pulled it open and Lucia got inside. She buckled in, "Thanks." He nodded.

"Drive safe," Johnny shut the door once she was situated. Johnny backed up so she could start the engine. She turned the key and put the car in reverse. He followed her car out, down the driveway for a little ways. Johnny watched her drive, until he couldn't see her car any more.


	22. Chapter 21

Charlie pointed to the letter on a coloring page. "H," Hannah smiled, "Like my name."

Charlie smiled at her and nodded, "That's right- what is on the page?"

"A hat," Hannah laughed.

"Very good," Charlie beamed. Hannah had been blossoming while under the care of Charlie and the nurses. The five-year-old was a very fast learner, Charlie noted.

"What color do you want for the hat?" Charlie inquired. She held up an open box of crayons.

Hannah furrowed her little brow and thought for a moment. She scanned the crayons, "Yellow, please."

"Here you are," Charlie selected the crayon. She slipped it into Hannah's little left hand. "Like this," Charlie gently helped her place her fingers. Hannah was right handed so it took a bit for her to get used to using her non-dominate hand for things like coloring. Hannah glowed as she colored the object in. Try as she might yellow got outsidethe lines. The doctor tried not to let Hannah feel her nerves. Hannah's social worker was coming in today for a meeting.

The redhead was right on time. Tara knocked on the doorframe, "Dr. Demarco?"

"I'll be back ok?" Charlie said. She slipped outside to join Tara in the hallway. "Hello," the doctor greeted.

"Good to see you, Dr. Demarco- how is Miss Perkins?"

"You know Hannah's full name?" Charlie inquired.

"Hannah Perkins daughter of Samuel McCall and the late Madison Perkins," Tara nodded.

"Does this mean you caught him?" Charlie hoped.

"He's being held without bail," Tara nodded. Hannah had confirmed it was her father that threw her down the stairs.

"We're going to court tomorrow to sever his paternal rights," Tara informed her, "Can I count on you to testify?"

"Anything you need- I'll be there," Charlie nodded.

"All right," Tara said.

"What's going to happen to Hannah now? Does she have any other family?" Charlie questioned.

"No family that are willing to come forward for her- I'm afraid she's staying in the system," Tara replied.

Charlie put her hands into her pockets. She shifted forward on the balls of her feet. Her next question was on the tip of her tongue. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Tara said.

"What would it take for me to become Hannah's foster parent?" Charlie inquired.

"Have you talked with your husband about this?" Tara asked.

"I'm not married," Charlie answered.

"Boyfriend, fiancé?" Tara asked.

"Neither, I'm sort of in love with my work," Charlie replied.

"I understand that being a surgeon requires a great deal of time commitment," Tara said.

"Yes, it does," Charlie straightened her white lab coat, "There's not a lot left for dating."

"If you don't have time for a relationship, how could you have the time that Hannah would need?" Tara questioned.

"I will make time for Hannah," Charlie vowed. She wanted that little girl. Charlie sighed and looked through the window of the hospital room at Hannah, "She's worth it."

"Who's this Johnny that is always around you?" Tara motioned her head down the hall to where Johnny was standing. From guarding the door, he had gone a respectable distance so not to interfere with the meeting between the two women, just in case Charlie asked what he thought she was going to.

"An overprotective friend," Charlie replied.

"Does he have a reason to be?" Tara inquired.

"There was an incident at my apartment building while I was at work," Charlie disclosed, "No real harm done."

"That's very fortunate," Tara replied, "Is that still your place of residence?"

"No, the lease was up last month anyway- I am actually looking for a house," Charlie covered. She would soon be house hunting. Johnny was going to kill her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you living now?" Tara questioned.

"I have been staying with Governor Sinclair and his daughter while I find a place," Charlie added.

"Wow, you have friends in high places," Tara opened her briefcase and took out a pamphlet. "Read this and then go to the highlighted website- they'll give you all the details you need for becoming a foster parent; you can even set up an interview."

"Will do," Charlie said.

"I can't promise you'll get Hannah," Tara warned, "She'll go to the most qualified placement."

"I have been Hannah's doctor, I know her limitations and what she needs," Charlie pled her case, "I can get her everything that she requires."

"I will take it under advisement," the social worker made a note in her files, "See you tomorrow." Tara left with a bob of her head.

Charlie set her shoulders. She was going to have to fight and that's just what she planned on doing. Charlie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't move when Johnny come up beside her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"About how I expected," Charlie shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that," Johnny frowned, "I think you'd be a great mom- Hannah sure likes you." He squeezed Charlie's shoulder.

"I am going to talk with Abby," Charlie said. She got out her phone and texted her friend. Charlie was going to need a lawyer. She saw her email alert and checked her inbox. "Did you get the email from MyStory?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, two more days," Johnny replied.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Charlie turned to him.

"I guess I am a little nervous about what the DNA analysis will turn up," he admitted.

"You can always leave the family connections box unchecked and just look at the medical stuff," she encouraged him.

"I'm planning on it," Johnny eyed her, "I don't think I want to add any crazies to my family tree." Charlie play shoved him. He laughed. She smirked back.

~*~*~

Paul began to spread jam on his toast, when his phone started to ring. He brought his phone up and held it between his shoulder and his ear, "Briggs."

"Hey, Paulie," Jerry, one of his FBI agent friends greeted.

"Hey, Jerry," Paul finished with the jam. He set his toast on his plate. "What do you have for me, Man?" Paul asked.

"Jeremiah Bello turned evidence," Jerry past what he found out along.

"So he's out?" Paul inquired. He placed the spoon he had been spreading with in the sink.

"Yep, after 4 months," Jerry answered.

Paul shook his head. With the charges Mike had landed the guy with, it should have been decades not months, "Where is Bello?"

"I can't tell you where he is," Jerry frowned.

"Come on, Jer," Paul coaxed.

"He's part of an ongoing investigation- my hands are tied," Jerry leaned back in his computer chair.

"He could be the instigator of two attacks on a family member of a government official," Paul asserted, "I am asking for her safety concerns."

"I am going to talk to the agent in charge of the investigation and see what he has to say," Jerry offered, "I will do my best."

"Thank you," Paul tipped his head even though the other man couldn't see the gesture.

"I've got a briefing in like five minutes," Jerry rubbed his forehead.

"I understand- go get 'em," Paul replied.

"Tell, Lisa I said hi," Jerry said.

"I will, when she calls," Paul promised. Lisa was out overseeing another one of their security jobs.

"I'll call if I find out anything," Jerry said before hanging up.

"Appreciate it," Paul replied.

"Barber, come on!" a voice from the background on Jerry's side of the connection called.

"Got to go," Jerry got up and tightened his tie.

"Later, Man," Paul hung up.

~*~*~

Mike loved Abby's laugh. He loved everything about it. Mike loved the sound that rang in the air, the sight of her red painted lips curved up in a smile, even the way her chocolate hair would bounce slightly. Yep, he was falling hard. It took all Mike had in him not to smile, watching her laugh as she met with one of the foundation's project managers- a raven haired woman named Rin. In the outside world he had to carry some semblance of professionalism. He couldn't afford to get distracted.

"I hope the timeline meets your expectations," Rin said.

"It's very ambitious, but definitely workable," Abby nodded.

Mike's phone began to vibrate. He walked away just enough so he wouldn't bother Abby's ongoing conversation. Mike unlocked the phone and scrolled up to answer. "Warren," Mike greeted.

"I know Abby is at work so I will make this quick," Paul skipped the formalities.

"I'm all ears," Mike replied.

"Bello turned evidence- he's out," Paul warned.

Mike's stomach fell. He swallowed, "How long?"

"Roughly around 18 months," Paul guessed from the information he was able to track down and what Jerry had told him. Mike closed his eyes and let the information sink in. Bello had been free for over a year and a half?

"Do we know where he is?" Mike's mind raced.

"We'll have a briefing when you get back in," Paul continued, "Hopefully, I'll know more by then."

"Yes, Sir," Mike replied. Abby looked up momentarily as if she sensed his discomfort. He hung up and she went back to the manager.

"Thank you for the update," Abby brought the meeting to a close. The two ladies stood.

"See you in two weeks," Rin shook Abby's hand. Abby walked her to the door. Mike followed them. Rin exited out into the rest of the building.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"I'll tell you in just a minute," Mike answered. He stuck his head out of the door. "Jakes, I need to talk to you," Mike called his coworker inside the office.

"What's up, Mike?" Dale entered the office.

"Just got an update from Briggs," Mike looked at both of them.

"And?" Dale asked.

"Bello weaseled his way into a deal- he's out and we don't know where," Mike said.

Abby noticed Mike's muscles starting to tense, "You think it's him?"

"Should we call Johnny?" Dale suggested.

"I am betting Briggs already did," Mike replied.

Abby's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text. "Charlie wants to meet for lunch," Abby looked up at Mike. Her brown eyes asked for approval.

"As long as your schedule allows I don't see a problem," Mike smiled.

"All right," Abby texted back a yes.

"Where would we be going?" Dale asked. It took too long to get back and forth to go to the estate.

"We usually go to Cherries," she answered.

"What kind of place is that?" Dale inquired.

"A restaurant run under a hotel," Abby said.

"Is that the place where they vandalized your car?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," she shook the image out of her head.

"Do they have indoor tables?" Mike frowned.

"Yes, I wouldn't ask to go otherwise," Abby assured him. She sent a second text asking Charlie if they could meet there. "They have excellent crab cakes," Abby added.

"I just might have to try those," Mike said.

"I'd share with you," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"That's not a bad idea," Mike crooned.


	23. Chapter 22

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Abby reread the second text Charlie had sent. She had felt Charlie being a little aloof for a week or too, but she just figured it was something at work. Now she wasn't so sure. They waited in Abby's office for Charlie and Johnny. Abby felt Mike come up beside her. She didn't have to look from her phone to see it was him.

"Hear anything new?" he asked. Mike hadn't heard the phone beep, but wanted to make conversation.

"No," Abby shook her head. She sat her phone down on the desk. Mike wanted so bad to take her in his arms and hold her close. Dale wouldn't have said anything. Still they were at Abby's work. His thoughts were interrupted when Violeta let Abby know that Charlie and Johnny had arrived.

Abby went to the door and opened it before they could knock. "Hi," Charlie greeted.

Abby grabbed her friend. "Can Charlie and I have a minute before we leave?" Abby requested.

"Sure," Mike spoke for the group. The men stepped out and closed the door behind them.

Abby led Charlie to the couch that was tucked into the front side of the office. She dropped onto it bringing Charlie with her. "What is it, Girl? Spill it," Abby directed.

"I'm ready to be a mom," Charlie announced.

Abby's jaw dropped, "Wow- that is a big development." She was not expecting this. A new guy maybe, but not a maternal urge. "How are we going to make this happen?" Abby inquired. She would support Charlie in whatever her friend decided. There were plenty of options.

"I want to adopt," Charlie said.

"Awesome," Abby hugged Charlie. That the surgeon, being adopted herself, wanted to go this route was not surprising. "Ok, so are you thinking of going through an agency or…" Abby questioned.

"Actually there is already a little girl at the hospital who needs a new family," Charlie began.

"I see," Abby coaxed, "So she's the one you want to adopt."

"Her name is Hannah," Charlie nodded, "She is insane- you're going to love her."

"I am sure I will," Abby smiled, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Her mother is dead and her father is going to have his rights terminated- he nearly killed Hannah," Charlie explained.

"That's awful," Abby frowned.

"She will go into foster care unless I do something," Charlie said.

"We can't let that happen," Abby replied.

"What do you think my chances are?" Charlie asked.

"Getting non-parental custody is tricky," Abby warned, "But it's not impossible."

"You think you can help me?" Charlie requested.

"As your friend sure, but for a lawyer you need one that practices family law," Abby said.

"Do you know of anyone?" Charlie inquired.

"Yeah, one of my professors- Juan Badillo," Abby got her phone from the desk and sat down.

"Is he any good?" Charlie asked. She watched Abby search through her contacts and then tap for the fore mentioned attorney.

"Only the best for my best friend," Abby put the phone up to her ear and waited for the man "Hello, Juan."

"Abby, how is my favorite student?" Juan replied.

"You say that to all your students," Abby quipped.

"In your case I mean it- how are you holding up?" Juan stretched his shoulder, leaning back into his chair.

"I'm fine- I actually called because I have a client for you," Abby looked at Charlie.

"Another pro-bono case?" Juan asked for clarification.

"No, a friend," Abby chuckled, "You'll get your retainer."

"It's a non-parental custody thing," Abby explained.

"Really?" Juan raised an eyebrow. That certainly got his attention. He loved a challenge.

"My friend can explain it better than me,"

"How urgent is it?" Juan loosened his tie.

"Hold on," Abby covered the mic, "When is the hearing about terminating the father's rights?"

"The hearing is in two days," Charlie answered.

"Is there some way she could meet with you today?" Abby asked.

"Let me check," Juan checked the schedule log on his computer, "If she can be here in two hours I have twenty minutes for her."

"Can you meet in two hours?" Abby asked. Charlie nodded. "All right, she'll be there," Abby confirmed the appointment.

"Sounds like a plan- what's her name?" Juan started to mark off the time in his schedule.

"Charlie Demarco," Abby answered.

"Got it," Juan added the name.

"Thanks, Juan," Abby replied.

"Don't thank me yet," Juan said.

"You know, we need to have coffee some time- it's been too long since we just talked," Juan said. Truth be told, the news had him a little worried for his former pupil.

"When all of the craziness dies down definitely," Abby replied. They ended the call with a few more pleasantries.

The ladies exited the office and found the guys standing around Violeta's desk.

"Ready?" Mike smiled as Abby approached.

Abby took Mike's hand, "Let's go eat."

~*~*~

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Badillo," Charlie shook his hand. Juan wasn't exactly what Charlie pictured when Abby sent her to a former professor. He was younger than she expected.

"My pleasure, Dr. Demarco, any friend of Abby's is a friend of mine- please, have a seat," Juan motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"How did you know that I am a doctor? Abby didn't specify my job," Charlie asked.

"I google all my perspective clients," Juan smiled. He turned to sake Johnny's hand. "Mister?" he questioned.

"I'm Johnny."

"You can sit too," Juan offered.

"I'm cool thanks," Johnny replied. He was just going to stand back and let Charlie handle this meeting.

"Are you?" Juan asked Charlie,

"He's fine, a friend," Charlie said.

"Attorney client privilege doesn't apply if a third party is in the room," Juan cautioned.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Charlie replied.

"So what have you come to see me about?" Juan inquired.

"There is a little girl, one of my patients, Hannah," Charlie explained. She was skirting around doctor patient confidentiality here. "Her last living parent's rights are being terminated," Charlie added, "No one else is coming forward for her."

"You want custody?" Juan said.

"Yes, I want to adopt her," Charlie added. The attorney began to type in some note on his laptop.

"Exactly how long have you known the child?" he inquired.

"Her entire hospital stay," Charlie answered.

"Which has been how long?" Juan looked from the computer screen to the doctor.

"A few weeks," she admitted.

He hissed, "That could be a deal breaker."

"I know that's not ideal, but that is the longest standing relationship she has to anyone willing to step up for her," Charlie said.

Juan nodded, "So she'll be heading into foster care if…"

"Unfortunately," she replied, "I am just afraid once they start bringing foster families that I might lose any chance of getting her."

"Completely understandable," Juan nodded.

"I am willing to cover all the hospital fees and all of Hannah's other expenses," Charlie offered.

"Very good- that will help to show your commitment to the child," Juan said.

"Hannah," Charlie corrected.

"Hannah," Juan smiled. He actually felt good about taking this case. "When is the hearing to termite the father's rights?"

"In two days," she answered.

"And why are his rights being terminated?" Juan asked.

"He is the one that put Hannah in the hospital," Charlie said.

"Do you think he'll contest the termination of his rights?"

"I doubt it," Charlie snorted in disgust.

"That would make things easier," He blew out a breath.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"Well, first I'll draw up a petition for guardianship and we'll get a hearing on that," Juan replied, "I'll see what I can do about preventing her from being put further into the system." He pulled back his chair and opened a lower drawer. Juan fished out a form and found a clipboard. "I will need you to fill this out," he clipped the form to the clipboard before handing it to her.

"All right," Charlie took up the nearest pen and began to write in the boxes.

"When we get the petition granted, there will be issues before you can get custody," Juan said.

"Like?" she asked.

"Probably put through the paces of child protective services- at least one home visit too," Juan answered.

"I am in the process of looking for a home," Charlie said. Johnny looked at her like she had gone insane. He would be sending Dale with her those days.

"You are going to want to get on that like yesterday," Juan directed.

"What do I owe you?" Charlie handed him the form back.

"My wife Kelly is at the front desk, she'll help you with all of that," Juan got up and showed both Johnny and Charlie out to the front.

~*~*~

Mike checked his phone, "Jakes says we're all clear- he'll meet us down at the lower elevator."

"Let's go," Abby stood. She had already sent Violeta home for the day.

They walked down the hallway side by side. Mike slid his badge through a reader and pushed the call button for the elevator. One opened almost immediately. "After you," Mike held his hand out towards the elevator.

"Thank you," Abby play curtsied.

They stepped inside. They went down a few floors in silence. "So are you excited for Wednesday?" Mike asked. She and Charlie had talked about the Christmas in July party again over lunch.

"Yep, we'll be wrapping presents tomorrow," Abby grinned.

"Fun," he tried to smile.

"I bet you are better at it than you think," she encouraged.

Mike straightened. Abby swayed a little. She looked at Mike then away then back again. She couldn't stand it any longer. There she was alone with a hunk of man inches away from her in a fairly tight space. All day he had kept up a professional distance even when they went to lunch. Waiting to get the ride home to be over for contact was just too much to ask of a girl. Abby pulled the emergency stop knob, Mike eyed her. "These elevators can take forever," she quipped. Abby grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him fiercely. Mike tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Things heated quickly from there. Before he could think Mike backed Abby up and pressed her back against the elevator wall. They were practically inhaling each other. He freed her blouse. Her hands drew down to the collar of his suit jacket. She hooked her thumb underneath the lapels of said jacket and began to push it off of his shoulders. His arms went back and he sloughed off the jacket the rest of the way as they continued to kiss. His hand slipped under the silk fabric of her blouse. Fingertips found the soft skin of her abdomen. She shuttered at his touch. His hand began to travel upwards.

Just when he almost reached his goal his phone went off. His hand left Abby and grabbed his cell phone, "Warren." Mike pulled away with a groan. "Warren," he repeated. No one answered. Soon there was a beep that signaled the connection had been dropped. Mike hung up. He picked up his jacket from the floor and slipped it on.

Abby tucked her blouse back into her skirt. "It was great while it lasted," she sighed.

"It should hold us until we get back to the estate," Mike smirked. He pushed the knob back in and they were on their way down once more.

The elevator doors opened at their destination. Dale was waiting for them. "What took so long?" he demanded.

"The elevator got stuck," Mike replied. Dale rolled his eyes. "Let's go," Mike directed. The three made their way towards the town car. Mike got an uneasy feeling as they walked through the parking garage. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Mike hurried Abby into the car. Dale followed them both inside.

"Have a good day, Miss Abby?" the driver asked.

"Yes, thank you, Bates," Abby smiled, "And how did yours go?"

"Swimmingly," Bates replied.

Mike looked out the back windshield. Another car followed them out of the parking garage. They went down a few streets. Mike looked back and saw the same SUV.

"Hey, Bates do you know another way back to the estate?" Mike asked. His leg shook nervously.

"Yeah."

Abby placed her hand on Mike's knee, "What's wrong?"

"Jakes, you see the SUV?" Mike asked.

Dale looked out the back window. "Yeah," he said.

"It's been following us since the parking garage," Mike noted.

"Can you take the next turn?" Dale asked.

Bates turned and so did the SUV. Bates' drivers training kicked in. He zipped, zagged and took turns until the SUV was no longer in sight. "Looky there," Bates checked all his mirrors.

Mike checked out the back windshield again, "Nice work, Bates."

After a few more minutes driving around to insure they had indeed lost the SUV. They continued their way to the outskirts of the city. The town car hadn't made it that far out when Mike checked the back windshield again. There a car length back was the same black SUV. Abby and Dale looked back when they heard Mike curse.

"It's speeding up," Dale said.

The SUV that was trailing them rushed forward. Mike lifted his arm for Abby, urging her to tuck her head into him a split second before the SUV came slamming into them from behind. The impact sent Bates' foot hard on the gas pedal. The town car sped forward out of control. Bates found the brake petal. The tires and brakes let out a hideous squeal, leaving black marks on the pavement as they tried to slow the car. After some distance the town car skidded off the road and into the ditch. It tipped over and landed on its side with a thundering clash. The whole world came to a stop along with the car.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning. There is a character death in this chapter.

Abby lifted her head, "Mike?"

He took her face in his hands, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. You?" she asked.

Mike unbuckled, "Don't worry about me." He helped Abby with her seat belt.

Dale unbuckled and retrieved his weapon from its holster. "Bates?" Abby called.

"I'm ok," Bates coughed. He touched the bump above his eyebrow and winced. Bates fought with his buckle, but it wouldn't budge, "Oh, come on."

They heard a vehicle pull up behind them. Soon the sounds of car doors slamming followed. Footsteps mixed with the sounds of riffles being readied.

"Everybody down!" Mike called. He covered Abby with his own body as the car was pelted with bullets. Fortunately for the occupants of the town car the vehicle had been equipped for such emergencies. Nothing was ever really bullet proof, but the car came pretty close.

Suddenly the volley of gunfire ceased. Then one lone assailant made his way to the driver's side of the car. He began shooting the driver's window glass until there was enough damage for him to smash in the window. He smashed the glass until it gave way. Bates turned his head to save his face from the shower of glass shards. Finally Bates got his seat belt unstuck but it was too late to move. An assailant thrust his riffle in and shot the driver point blank. It all happened too fast. Dale or Mike didn't have time to react before it was too late. With his hand gone limp Bates' seatbelt fully recoiled. He fell to the passenger side with a thunk.

The assailant angled further in for a better shot to the back. Dale began firing before the guy could take aim a second time. Mike joined the cover. They heard police sirens coming closer and closer. Mike managed to hit the guy in the arm. Dale took out the riffle. Their opponent retreated. Dale and Mike readied for another round.

There was a commotion among the attackers. Once they saw the police cars they fled to their car and took off. One police car went after them another stopped at the wrecked town car.

"Bates?" Abby lunged forward wanting to get to the injured man.

Mike held her back. He knew there was no way that the driver survived that shot. "You don't want to see that, Baby," Mike turned them both to look out the rear windshield. Dale crawled ahead and went to the front. He didn't need to feel Bates' neck. There was no pulse, not with the damage done.

"He's gone," Dale pronounced.

"No," Abby sobbed.

There was a banging on the back door of the car, "This is the police- is anyone in there?"

"Yes," Dale answered.

"It's safe you can come out."

Dale unlocked the door. He yanked on the handle. "It's not budging," Dale groaned.

"I'll be right back," Mike promised, "We'll get out of here."

Between the two men on the inside and the two officers on the outside they all managed to pry the door open.

Dale climbed out first. "Ready?" Mike locked eyes with Abby. She nodded sadly. "Ok," He slipped his hands around her waist. "1, 2, 3," Mike help lift her out. He grabbed onto the metal of the car frame and pulled his body up. He jumped down onto the grass. Abby went straight to his side. She latched onto him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked.

"We were ambushed," Dale answered.

"Anyone injured?" a second officer inquired.

"The driver," Mike said.

"He's gone," Dale reported.

"I wounded one of the assailants," Mike said.

"Do you know how many there were?" the officer asked.

"No," Mike shook his head.

"With the riffles they were using it's hard to say," Jakes frowned, "I only heard one car."

"And you?" the first officer questioned.

"Only one," Mike agreed.

"You guys got here pretty quickly," Dale noted.

"Routine patrol- heard the shots," one of the officers replied.

"I think it might be safer if we discuss this is a more secure location," Mike said. They were sitting ducks out in the open if those guys came back with their riffles.

~*~*~

Across the city, Brennan sat in his office. As he typed away on a document, Lauren Skyped through. He answered her call and her face came up on his screen. "Hey," she greeted.

Brennan grinned at the sight of her. Lauren blushed lightly. "How are things?" he asked.

"Busy," she replied.

"What do you have for me?" Brennan inquired.

"Isaiah was Jeremiah Bello's brother," Lauren revealed.

"We got confirmation?" he asked.

"From immigration records," she verified, "Apparently the two came over from Nigeria together along with Eddie."

"Can I see the records?" Brennan inquired.

"Sending it through now," Lauren replied. He pulled up his email program on half the screen keeping the call up on the other half.

"Has Paul called you with any updates?" he queried.

"His contact is still trying to get in touch with the agent that is in charge of whatever case Bello was part of," she answered.

"Is there any way we can find out who that is?" Brennan wondered. He hated this was dragged out for so long.

"If the agent is undercover it's going to be next to impossible," Lauren cautioned, "They guard that information like the gold at fort knox."

"Do you think Paul can get the information?" he asked.

"I know this sucks," Lauren began. There was a beep from her computer.

"What is it?" Brennan questioned.

"I just got an alert on one of our cars," she replied. They had outfitted several cars with systems that notified them in case of emergencies.

Brennan's heart began to race, "Is it Abby's?"

Lauren clicked up the alert. Her face fell. He knew it was from Lauren's expression. Brennan whipped out his cell phone and called his daughter.

~*~*~

Abby's cell began to ring. They heard it from inside the car. "I'll get it," Dale offered.

"I am not so sure that is a good idea," the first officer warned.

"Do you want to be the reason the Governor can't get ahold of his daughter?" Dale rejoined.

"You're Abigail Sinclair?" the officer looked to Abby. She nodded.

"I'm Mike Warren," Mike identified himself, "And that is Dale Jakes."

Dale climbed back into the town car before the officers could protest anymore. He went back and found Abby's clutch where the ringing was coming from.

The phone had stopped by the time he got back out and handed the phone over. Abby called him back. "Hi, Daddy," she greeted in a small voice.

"Thank God, Abby- we got an alert on your car. Are you ok?" Brennan asked.

"No," she sobbed.

"What's going on, Princess?" he coaxed.

"They made us crash the car," Abby closed her eyes.

"How serious was it?" Brennan asked.

Abby couldn't really register a word her father said. "They shot Bates," she gave the phone to Mike. Abby buried her face in Mike's chest and cried.

"Abby? Abby, darling?" Brennan voice hitched.

"She's a bit too upset to right now," Mike stroked Abby's chocolate brown hair.

"Bates is dead isn't he?" Brennan sighed.

"Yeah," Mike's jaw ticked. This cut too close.

"I will call his family and let them know," Brennan closed his eyes.

"The guys are gone- we have Abby," he added.

"Are the cops there?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Mike answered.

"Can I speak to one of them?" Brennan requested.

Mike held the phone out to what seemed to be the lead officer. "The Governor would like to speak to you," he said.

The officer took it, "Governor Sinclair?"

"Officer?"

"Swarek, Sir," the officer offered. He listened as Brennan explained the situation.

"I would be much appreciative if you could take my daughter somewhere safe- my estate is probably the best bet," Brennan said.

"As soon as a backup arrives to secure the scene we will take them home," the officer agreed.

"Thank you so much, Officer Swarek," Brennan replied. The officer handed the phone back to Mike. The bodyguard put it up to his ear.

"Is it you again, Mike?" Brennan asked.

"Yes."

"Look, we proved through immigration records that the two Belloes are related," Brennan informed the younger man. He heard Mike swallow. That was enough confirmation along with everything else. There was no doubt in Mike's mind that Bello was behind this. "Don't sugarcoat it," Brennan said.

"It's bad," Mike replied. His eyes darted around going an extra swept of his surroundings.

"Take care of my girl," Brennan pled.

"I will," Mike promised. He hung up.

"We'll give you a ride back to the governor's estate," the officer said. A crime scene unit SUV pulled up to the scene.

Soon they were in the back of a squad car readying to head back on their route. Abby sat in the middle between Dale and Mike. Looking out the window past Mike, she saw the coroner van drive up.

"Someone needs to call Bates' family," she spoke softly. So softly in fact that Mike almost hadn't heard her.

"Your dad is taking care of that," Mike replied.

Abby hung her head, "He was a good guy."

"I could tell," Mike agreed.

"When is this going to stop?" she clenched her fists together.

"When we find them," Mike offered the most reassuring thing he could think to say.

"When will that be? How many more people are going to get hurt or die?" Abby vented.

Mike dipped down to try to meet Abby's eyes. "This isn't your fault," he insisted.

"If Bates' hadn't been driving me he'd be alive," she countered.

"He was doing his job," Dale replied.

"That was meant to be me not him," Abby sniffled.

Mike got her a tissue out of his pocket. She took it and wiped her nose. "You didn't do this- Bates' death is on them," he asserted.

"It's fairly obvious that they aren't going to give up until I'm dead," Abby shuttered. Mike wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He rested the temple of his head on Abby's hair. Mike wanted to tell her a million things. Like how he was there to protect her or how he would protect her with his life. He had said those words before. Somehow in the moment Mike felt they would do more damage than comfort. She was holding onto enough guilt. So he was silent and held her, hoping the action was enough. Abby melted into him and took the comfort he offered.


	25. Chapter 24

It had been another nightmare filled night for Abby. Mike was by her side for it all. She didn't fully settle into any restful sleep until Mike lay down beside her and held her. He fully intended to slip out and into a chair after Abby had fallen asleep. When the time came, she had looked so peaceful in his arms that Mike couldn't let her go. Soon her slowed breathing and heart beat lulled him into his own slumber. With the sun his eyes opened and his first sight was Abby's sleeping form cuddled into him. Mike couldn't regret not moving. It felt good to hold her.

The alarm clock rang. They had obviously forgotten to turn it off last night. Abby frowned- not again. Mornings sucked. She groaned and reached over to turn off the alarm. Abby settled back into Mike. She still hadn't quite gotten her bearings just yet. Abby was half awake when her hand pressed against a very toned chest under a soft jersey t-shirt. Her eyes shot open. Abby's mouth dropped slightly. She angled her head up to find Mike gazing adoringly at her. Abby startled a bit, "Oh my."

"Good morning," Mike crooned, his voice just a little husky. Abby was more beautiful now than any woman had a right to be, when first waking up.

"Morning," she blushed a little.

"A guy could get used to this view," Mike smirked.

"You're not that hard on the eyes either," Abby murmured.

Mike stroked her check with the back of his fingers. He brought his hand to cup her neck. His eyes drifted down to Abby's mouth.

"I have morning breath," she warned.

"And I have stubble," Mike pressed his lips to hers. Abby relaxed and just let herself enjoy the kiss. They lingered there for a few moments.

Mike's phone beeped. Abby sat up to let him get it. Mike swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his cell. "The package I ordered last night got here," Mike said, "I'll get dressed and go get it."

"Ok," Abby sighed. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

Mike stood. He turned to Abby. "I'll be back," Mike kissed her forehead. She watched him exit. Abby pulled her knees to her chest and looked around her room. It felt empty somehow once he left. It was too quiet and that let her mind wander. Here she could start a new day, but Bates wouldn't. That thought made Abby want to crawl back under the covers, but she knew that would not fix anything. She blew out a breath and dragged herself out of bed. Might as well use the alone time to get cleaned up.

Abby pulled her hair back in a ponytail before brushing her teeth and washing her face. Next she went on to pick out clothes for the day. There was a knock at her door as she was bringing them out of the closet, "It's me, Abs."

"Come in," Abby came into the room and beckoned.

Mike entered carrying a medium sized box. "I got you something," he presented it to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Abby replied.

"Open it for me," Mike urged with a tip of his head.

She took the box and set it on the bed. Abby pulled apart the flaps of the box. Mike had doubled checked on its contents before bringing it up. She looked into the box. "Mike?" Abby raised a questioning eyebrow. She lifted a vest out of the box. There was a bit of weight to it. "What's this?"

"Kevlar," Mike replied.

"You got me a bullet proof vest," she blinked rapidly- her first gift from Mike. Well, he certainly was original.

"It shouldn't mess up your clothes too much," Mike offered. It was relatively slinky for a bullet proof vest so it shouldn't be too noticeable under the clothes. "This can stop a fifty round from 100 yards," he added. It was ordered from the same company that the security company got their vests and other supplies from- it ranked very high in the safety tests. Mike hoped Abby wouldn't fight him on this.

"Do you wear one?" Abby asked.

"Not all the time, but from now on when we go out yes," he answered.

"Because you think it's this Bello guy?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, this all is more than coincidences," Mike frowned, "Jakes always wears a vest on jobs and Johnny will too for this one."

"He scares you, this Bello guy," she set the vest back in the box.

"I don't want to frighten you anymore, but I know what he's capable of," he nodded.

"And he's the type of guy that would go after my dad because of what happened to this brother?" she asked.

"I have to say yes," Mike answered.

"It's not like he was the one that convicted the guy," Abby stated.

"It would be just like Bello to go for the top people," Mike replied, "In Bello's mind, your father denying clemency is like letting his brother be killed." 

"Sounds like a psychopath," Abby muttered.

"He'll be after you because of me too, now," Mike locked eyes with her, "I got him to make me his bodyguard- he trusted me."

"He thought you were his friend," she nodded.

"I had to do some pretty despicable things in the name of justice," Mike's eyes went dark momentarily.

"I will wear it tomorrow," Abby promised.

"Thank you," Mike tipped his head.

Charlie came out of her room right next to Abby's as the couple came out of Abby's room.

"Morning, Charlie," Mike ducked into his room to grab something.

Charlie gave Abby a saucy grin, "You've been busted."

"Get your head out of the gutter," Abby shook her head.

"He stayed because I was having nightmares if you must know," Abby replied.

"Whatever."

"You look nice," Abby changed the subject.

"I'm off to court," Charlie straightened the collar of her pressed navy blue, button down over her gray suit jacket.

"Is Johnny going with you?" Abby asked.

"No, Dale is meeting me at the gate," Charlie answered.

Mike came back. He took Abby's hand. "Ready?" The three walked down the stairs straight into the foyer. Charlie went on toward the front door while Mike & Abby headed in the direction of the dining room.

"Charlie?" Abby said.

"Yeah?" Charlie turned back.

Abby squeezed Charlie's arm, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled then left.

Mike & Abby continued on into the dining room. Johnny was sitting at the table with Brennan. Both were drinking coffee. "They delivered the presents for the Christmas in July thing," Brennan informed them, "They are ready to go for later." Abby would not be going out today. That had been decided last night. She wasn't feeling up to it anyway.

"Well, I better be heading in," Brennan got up.

"You aren't going to stay for breakfast?" Abby questioned.

He went over to her. Brennan kissed the crown of his daughter's head, "Yeah, I'll see you for dinner."

"Later, Dad," she replied.

The cook came out and asked what they wanted. "A bagel please," Abby asked. The cook knew how she'd want it.

"Sounds good to me," Johnny seconded.

"Me too," Mike made it third.

"And what kind would you like?" the cook asked each guy.

"I'd be good with whatever," Mike answered.

"Onion if you have it," Johnny said.

The cook disappeared into the kitchen. He brought out a carton of juice. Then returned to check on what was cooking. Mike filled a glass for Abby and then one for himself. It wasn't long before he brought out a tray with some salmon and other things to put on the bagels. Next he set plates with each bagel in front of the trio at the table. Johnny and Mike started eating.

Abby spun half of her bagel around on the plate. It was her favorite- just a salt bagel with plain cream cheese. She stared at it.

"You ok?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, Bates' usual choice when I asked him to choose lunch was bagel sandwiches," Abby offered a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. That was the reason she had asked for the bagel in the first place.

"How long did you known Bates?" Mike asked.

"He had been working for us through the agency for the last three years," Abby answered. She was going to miss his company when driving around. It was hard to see her sad like this. Abby had been pretty resilient up to this point. 

"I will be right back," Mike got up and excused himself. He had a plan to help cheer Abby up.

Mike found the housekeeper in the living room, "Mrs. Lopez."

"Call me Georgia," the slightly older woman replied.

Mike smiled at her, "The Sinclair's don't happen to have any Christmas decorations handy do they?"

"Yes, why?" Georgia asked.

"I have a surprise I'd like to arrange for Abby, but I'll need some help," he explained. Georgia listened as Mike described what he wanted to do. She smiled in approval, "I'll see what I can do." 

Mike came back to kitchen to find Johnny balancing a spoon on his nose. "What's going on?" Mike sat back down.

Johnny took the spoon, "Truth or dare."

"I see," Mike replied.

"Just where did you go?" Abby questioned.

"You'll see after breakfast," Mike smirked, "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours," she answered.

"Ok," Mike leaned back.

"Truth or truth," Abby posed.

"I don't get a choice huh?" he chuckled. She shook her head. "All right truth," Mike conceded.

"What was the most serious you have ever gotten in a relationship?" Abby asked.

He locked eyes with her, "I was engaged for all of two months."

Johnny almost spit out his milk in surprise. He swallowed quickly, "How did that happen?"

"It's was back in California and it ended badly," Mike when back to his bagel, signaling that was all he would say about that. At least to Johnny anyway. Abby watched Mike sad that she had brought the bad memories up for him, but glad he opened up about it instead of shutting down completely. 

~*~*~

"I thought you were meeting me at the gate," Charlie walked down the walkway into the estate's drive.

"I'm not making you walk all that way," Dale rounded the hood and opened the door for her. Charlie followed. She was about to get in the car when her phone rang.

Charlie dug it out of her purse, "Hello?"

"Dr. Demarco," Tara greeted, "I was calling to let you know the hearing is off- so you don't have to come to court."

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Hannah's father decided to sign away his rights- I think he is trying to cut a deal," Tara said.

"Thanks for letting me know," Charlie replied.

"Have a good day," Tara ended the call.

Just as soon as Charlie was about to put her phone back in her purse it rang again. "Juan?" Charlie greeted.

"Did you hear?" her attorney asked.

"Ms. O'Neil just called," she nodded.

He couldn't see the gesture, but went on, "I hope you are still planning on coming."

"Is our meeting with the judge still on?" Charlie asked.

"Just moved up to when the other hearing would be," he answered.

"Ok, wow," she said, "I am getting in the car- I thought these things usual go at a snail's pace."

"Not when you have me, Dr. Demarco. And it's the same judge as was going to rule on Hannah's father's rights by the way," Juan replied.

"Ok, see you there," Charlie slid into the passenger side. Dale closed the door, then got into the driver's side and they took off.

~*~*~

"Close your eyes," Mike whispered. Abby did. "No peeking," he opened the door. Then Mike turned ,keeping the door from closing with his foot. He took her by the hands. Walking in backwards, Mike led her to the center of the room then stopped. "Ready?" he asked, "You can look now."

The room was decked out in garlands and other Christmas decorations. There was a small artificial tree in the corner. Her hands covered a wide smile which was revealed when she brought them down. "Oh, Mike." This is what he had sneaked out in order to have setup.

He pulled the tree topper out of his pocket. Mike offered it to Abby, "What to put the star on the tree?"

"Sure," Abby took the ornament. She walked over to the tree and placed the star on top. 

"Wait for it," he grinned. Mike hit play on his phone and a familiar Christmas song began.

The presents to wrap sat on a table with the wrapping paper and other supplies they needed. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat. He took the chair by her side.

"Where do we start?" Mike asked.

Abby took up a clipboard with a list of kids and their gifts, "Kid by kid."

She set a stack of name tags in front of him. "Why don't you write out the tags?" she requested.

"You probably have better hand writing than me," Mike took up the pen. He looked at the list. There were about ten kids.

"I think a guy's handwriting would be better for this she smirked. While he wrote out the tags, she opened the first roll of paper and got to work wrapping the first kids presents.

Mike grabbed the next toy on the list and began helping. He cut the paper for one gift and got the first two sides taped down. When he got to the side he had to fold he couldn't quite decide which way to do it. Mike tried one way, but it didn't quite cover anything.

"Give that here," Abby saw his issue.

"You're bossy," Mike passed it to her with a smirk. He went on to another present.

"All this wrapping reminds me- I need to get Lucia a birthday present," she folded one side of the paper that was left.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked.

"Maybe a bracelet or something," Abby shrugged, "There is a jewelry store that we girls like to shop at sometimes."

"Sounds doable- what's it called?" he inquired.

"Leonardo's- it's on 6th street," she answered.

"I'll check it out later," Mike promised.

"Charlie might want to go too- she's on night shift so she might be able to swing it," Abby said.

"That could work," he nodded, "We could take both Johnny and Jakes with us then."

Mike struggled getting a piece of tape off and cut. He finally got the piece cut, but by that time it was mostly crumbled together. Abby snickered. Mike pursed his lips then stuck the piece to Abby's cheek using the one little tab of it that wasn't crumbled. Abby laughed. That made Mike smile. She deserved to be happy. He was going to do his best to make sure she was.


	26. Chapter 25

"That's the last one," Mike checked off the list. Abby looked proudly at the stacks of presents all neatly wrapped. They still needed a couple bows, but that would be done once they took them to the hospital. She couldn't wait to see the kid's faces when they opened their gifts. "It only took us three hours," he muttered.

"Thank you for your help," Abby kissed his cheek, "I had fun."

"Sure thing," Mike pushed his chair back and stood. She slipped out and took her place beside him.

He turned off the Christmas music. "You feel like a ride today?" Mike asked. Some time with Silver would do Abby good.

"Yeah," Abby answered. She had a thoughtful boyfriend. "Maybe another swim afterwards?" Abby suggested. Suits were gorgeous on Mike, but she wouldn't mind seeing him in his trunks again.

"I think that can be arranged," Mike nodded. He offered her his arm. She looped hers in his and they left the room.

In the hallway they were stopped by Mike's phone ringing. He got it out of his pocket, "Warren."

He was greeted by the same distorted voice, "Not braving the outside world today, I see."

Mike stepped away from Abby. She could tell by his face who it was. "That last move of yours was really stupid," Mike said.

"You are very lucky to be there- your driver was not as fortunate."

"Come on, Bello- cut the bull," Mike demanded, "I know it's you."

"You are so sure of yourself aren't you, Michael."

"When did you become a coward?" Mike spat. Mike was getting all worked up. Abby knew she should be frightened, but the most inappropriate thoughts raced through her mind again as he argued with a man on the phone. Mike's passion was certainly hot and it got her to fantasizing. Abby made up her mind right then that she was going to do something about it somehow that day. If she learned anything from this horrible turn of events it was that her time was finite in the grand scheme of things.

"Am I a coward now?"

"You hide behind this computer voice, and go after an innocent woman," Mike scoffed, "That pretty much says it all."

"And you are so courageous?"

"I'm not hiding anymore," Mike contended, "This is who I am."

"That's a nice sentiment-."

"Come on Bello, be a man," Mike cut the voice off.

Mike almost heard a switch flip. "Have it your way," Bello's voice rang in clear, "Miss me, Michael?"

"Not particularly," Mike smirked. He got him.

"I am coming for her and you," Bello warned.

"Take your best shot," Mike replied, "I'll be ready."

Mike tried to calm himself before turning back to Abby. "Sorry, you heard that," he apologized.

"It's not your fault," she shrugged.

"You don't deserve this," Mike asserted.

"I guess our ride is off," Abby frowned.

"No, no, no- I have one more call to make then we'll go," he promised. Mike called Lauren immediately. "I got another call," Mike reported.

"What did they say?" Lauren inquired.

"It's his voice- it's Bello," he replied. Abby watched Mike finish up his phone call.

"Sorry for the wait- where were we?" Mike offered her his arm a second time. Abby linked their arms and they continued down the hallway.

"I should probably change," she noted.

"All right," he agreed.

"Do you think we should call Johnny?" Abby asked.

"As long as we stay on the estate I don't think we need to," Mike answered.

"He'll need to rest if he's going with Charlie on her night shift later," she said.

"He probably will," Mike said.

A plan began to form in Abby's mind. They just might have the wing of the mansion to themselves tonight.

"What's that grin for?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Abby replied. Two could play at the surprise game.

~*~*~

Dale walked Charlie into the courthouse. His eyes kept darting around. "Relax," she said.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, "I don't like leaving my gun in the car."

"Neither of us needs you getting arrested," Charlie replied.

Dale sighed. It would be hard to protect Charlie if he was in handcuffs. Each of the employees of the Briggs Security were licensed to carry weapons in all fifty states, but still that didn't allow them to bring their weapons into courthouses. They made it through the security check points without any trouble. They stepped over to the sides to put their shoes back on. Dale finished first. He lifted his head and saw a man in a suit advancing toward them. He stiffened to react. Charlie slipped on her pump. She felt Dale tense and looked up. Charlie patted Dale's arm, "He's my attorney." She put on her other pump.

"Dr. Demarco," Juan greeted

Charlie smoothed down her suit, "This is Dale Jakes- Jakes, my attorney Juan Badillo." The two men nodded to each.

"There is a waiting area over here," Juan directed. The three walked down a hallway to the area Juan had indicated. "Ready for this?" he asked Charlie.

"As I am going to be," she answered, "What do you think my chances are?"

"I can't promise anything, but we got a pretty progressive judge- not to mention you have me," Juan said, "The petition I drew up was pretty persuasive if I say so myself." They sat in the chairs and waited to be called.

A young clerk approached the two waiting, "Judge Martinez will see you now."

"I'll wait here," Dale offered. He had a view of the door to the judge's chambers from where he sat. "Call me if you need anything."

Juan and Charlie followed her back into the judge's chambers. A stern looking older woman looked at the two new comers over her oval shaped glasses. "Consular," she greeted Juan.

"Judge Martinez, this is my client, Doctor Catherine Demarco, MD," Juan introduced Charlie.

Judge Martinez acknowledged Charlie with a tip of her head. She motioned for the two to sit down. They complied.

"We are here hearing a petition for guardianship of the minor child Hannah Perkins," Judge Martinez said, "That correct?"

"Absolutely correct, your Honor," Juan answered. The clerk nodded as well.

"I have read your petition papers," the judge began, "Is there anything you wish to add?"

"If I may, your Honor," Juan opened up his brief case, "This is a character reference letter from Dr. Demarco's boss." He pulled out a printed letter. "And also a letter of recommendation from Governor Sinclair himself," Juan handed over the appropriate papers to the judge.

The judge took the letter Juan offered and read it. She looked up from the paper, "You have friends in high places, Dr. Demarco." Charlie was silent and let the judge continue to read the letters.

"My client is also willing to pay for any and all of Hannah expenses," Juan added.

"Noted," the judge replied. Judge Martinez finished the letters and turned her attention to Charlie. "Is this a guardianship that you hope will lead to an adoption?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor," Charlie answered.

"You are not blood related to the child," Judge Martinez questioned.

"No, but there are no relatives stepping up for her," Charlie pointed out.

"What is the duration of your relationship with the minor?" the judge inquired.

"A month," Charlie answered truthfully.

"Any foster family that could be found for the child would have even less," Juan asserted. He knew this would be an issue.

"Why do you want this child, Dr. Demarco?" Judge Martinez questioned.

"Hannah is a special little girl, she latched onto my heartstrings the night the EMT's brought her in and she hasn't let go," Charlie answered.

"You are her doctor," the Judge noted.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "She was in pretty bad shape." Charlie leaned forward. "I was adopted when I was just younger than Hannah- I know how much being adopted can benefit a child- Hannah has so much potential. I want to give her the same opportunities and love afforded to me by my adoptive parents," she continued.

The judge was silent for a few minutes as she contemplated Charlie's answers and the contents of the letters. Normally it would have taken a day or two to reach a decision, but she went with her gut. "This is highly irregular, but I am granting this guardianship petition with the following conditions: Dr. Demarco is to be fully vetted by child services before she can take custody- interviewed, background checked, a home visit, and whatever else the social worker deems necessary, with no less than six home visits in the interim period once the minor Hannah is released from the hospital," Judge Martinez pronounced, "Are you willing to abide by these terms?"

Juan looked to his client. Charlie nodded. "Of course," he answered.

"This is to be revisited upon such time as one of the conditions has failed to be met or in six months," the Judge finished.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Juan smiled.

"Thank you," Charlie echoed.

"We are adjourned," the judge ended the meeting.

Charlie kept her composure until exiting the judge's chambers. She was practically vibrating when Dale approached them. "How did it go?" he asked. If Charlie answered him she would have squealed so inside she hugged the surprised bodyguard. "That good, huh?" Dale blinked.

Charlie turned to Juan, "Thank you so much, Mr. Badillo."

"Now remember this isn't over yet," Juan cautioned, "You still have to jump through a lot of hoops to actually get custody."

"I know," Charlie replied, "But it's a start."

"Do me a favor- get that house ASAP," Juan directed. He would have to file a change of address for her with the court hopefully before the first home visit.

~*~*~

Instead of getting ready for bed that night Abby fixed her hair and freshened up her makeup. So her intentions were clear she slipped into a set of lingerie. "Can you come back to my room?" she texted Mike. Abby tucked the phone into her nightstand pretty sure Mike would come straight over instead of texting back.

Abby opened the door at his knock. Mike had meant to say something in greeting, but once he laid eyes on Abby words flew from his mind. Abby was a sight to behold wearing that little silk and lace number in white and powder blue. His eyes darkened. She stood silent for a moment and let him drink her in.

Mike came inside. They shut the door behind him. Mike fought intensely to keep his body in check, "Is this what I think it is?"

Abby asked in her sauciest tone, "What do you think it is?" She cupped the back of his neck. Her fingers twirled the tips of his honey blonde hair.

He swallowed. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Sinclair?" Mike restated, "It's working."

Abby smiled. "Life is too short to waste time," she guided him into a kiss. His hands instinctively went to her waist. Mike pulled her flush to him then began to back them to her bed. Once there he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the mattress as they continued to kiss. They broke contact just long enough for them to pull his t-shirt off. They threw it into the room not caring where it landed. He kissed her chin. His lips traveled down the skin over her windpipe. His tongue teased her collarbone. His hands cease their roaming. They came to the bow tied in the middle of her bustier. It was that tie that kept the garment together. Mike tugged the ends undoing the bow. He unlaced the cord, freeing Abby. She lifted her shoulders and shook the top off. The discarded barrier left her open to the assault of Mike's hands and lips as he worshipped every inch of her. Down he went. Hot breath and lips teased the muscles of her abdomen.

His hands came down to her panties. He hooked his thumbs in the hem. Abby lifted up and enable Mike to start them down. He cupped her bottom as he pulled the lace garment off. Abby tugged him up, but he didn't comply. Mike looked up from where he was, "Slow down- I have so much more to explore, Babe." He grinned then went back to work. Soon Mike made his way to his destination between her legs. Eyes wide Abby whimpered when his tongue found her sweet spot. She thrashed as his lips, tongue- his mouth worked magic. She laced her fingers in his hair. Abby felt like she was floating. She was making the most delectable noises. Mike ate them and her up. Abby began to chant his name breathlessly. He took her higher and higher. She called out one final time, shattering completely.

Abby rested limply back onto the bed. Mike came up beside her. He propped himself up on his elbow and just smiled at his woman. His drew his fingertips up and down her abdomen. She looked over at him with hooded eyes. "Are you real, Mike?" Abby panted.

He leaned down and kissed her, "Feel real?" In response Abby grabbed Mike, pulling him flush to her. She kissed him hungrily. His pants which had become increasing tight were now unbearable. Before he could do something about it Abby's hands went down and undid the fly of his jeans. Abby reached in and pumped him. Mike moaned. He quickly stood. Mike needed out of his jeans now. She pushed herself up and watched him slightly confused. Mike got his wallet and took out a condom. Abby smiled. He kicked off the rest of his clothes then tossed his wallet into the pile. She took the condom and helped him put it on. Abby kissed his jaw line then down his chest.

Knowing her intentions, Mike took both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head in the bed. "I'm not done with you yet," He growled. Mike kissed her feverishly. Their hearts began to race. Abby wrapped her legs around Mike's waist arching to him with the same motion. Slowly he joined their bodies allowing Abby's body to adjust to his size. Once fully they both moaned at their union. He kissed her again- this time tenderly, reverently. Soon he gently began to piston in and out of her. Their pace began to pick up. Faster and faster he drove. Abby's eyes rolled back. Her head dropped back moaning out his name again. Mike called out to her as he came undone. They jumped off the edge. They came crashing down into bliss and each other.


	27. Chapter 26

The new lovers lay in each other's arms. Skin to skin, total contentment enveloped them.

Abby sighed, "That was just about perfect."

"No regrets?" Mike kissed Abby's forehead.

"Uh, uh," she replied, "In fact I don't know why we waited so long."

"Could be we haven't gone on our second date yet," he pursed his lips.

Abby snickered, "We're going to have to do something about that aren't we?"

"We'll see about scheduling the cooking class soon," his fingertips lightly traced heart shapes into her bare shoulder, "I should have asked you this before we…"

"Yeah?" she smiled at the not so distant memory.

"Are you on birth control?" Mike asked.

"I'm on the pill so as long as we're smart like tonight we're good there," she said. He didn't know why, but his heart sank just a little.

"It's not that I don't want kids ever," Mike inhaled.

"No, I understand, we're just starting out and things are completely insane," Abby rested her hand on his chest, "But someday maybe."

"Someday," Mike agreed. He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Abby's brow furrowed.

Mike got up and began to collect his clothes, "Nothing is wrong."

"Why are you getting dressed? Clothes are bad," Abby pouted.

"We need to talk," he zipped up his jeans.

"I thought that's what we were doing?" she rejoined.

Mike pulled his shirt back over his head. "I'd rather not talk about this in your bed," he insisted, "Or room for that matter." Abby sighed. He offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up onto her feet. Abby opened a drawer in her dresser. She chose out a soft t-shirt and sleep pants. It didn't take long for her to throw them on. Mike smiled and took her hand. They walked in sync with each other.

They ended up outside at the pool. Mike sat in one of the lounge chairs. Abby sat with him. She leaned back into her boyfriend. Mike wrapped his arms around her. Abby waited for him to start. "I have never talked with anyone about this since I left the FBI," he began.

"I understand- I won't be repeating any of it," she promised.

"When I was in California, I fell hard for one of my housemates," Mike confessed.

"You said you were engaged, was that to her?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah, it was. Hooking up with a coworker wasn't one of my brightest ideas," he shook his head.

She could tell he was a bit embarrassed. Abby licked her lips, "We all have our moments."

"She didn't mind that I lied for a living, she loved it. She did the same thing- hell, she was better at it," he faked a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Abby inquired.

"Eddie, Bello, and I were ambushed," Mike explained. The sudden shift in the direction of the conversation was a little jarring at first, but Abby went with it. It was his story to tell. "I ended up taking a bullet to the gut," he resumed. Abby felt a jolt of a sympathy pain hit her side. "We weren't that far from the safe house after we ditched the shooters and split up- I went back to the safe house looking for help. Instead I found my girlfriend in bed with my CO," Mike stared out at the moon lit water. He saw the memory reflected back at him in vivid detail.

Abby turned back to him, "What did you do?"

"I ran out and down the beach until I collapsed," Mike answered, "I nearly bled to death on the sand." She clutched him tight. "A lifeguard spotted me and called 911," he added.

"Thank God," she said.

"They were both there when I woke up at the hospital," Mike said.

"Not what you wanted to wake up too," Abby shook her hair out of her face. The breezes were picking up.

"No," he chuckled, "But I would have had to see them eventually- I still was assigned to the same house."

"Plus you were still engaged- had to deal with that too," she said.

"Actually we weren't at that point," Mike admitted.

"So you didn't break up with her over that?" Abby questioned.

"Should've- I was going to," he answered.

"What changed your mind?" she coaxed.

"She was pregnant," Mike hung his head. Not wanting to jump to conclusions Abby waited for him to continue. "I didn't know how long she'd been sleeping with my CO so I asked for a paternity test," he added.

"And?" she tilted her head.

"When we got the results back she said the baby was mine," Mike replied.

"You were going to step up," Abby said.

He locked eyes with her, "I asked the woman to marry me- two months later, my CO produced the results and announced that he was actually the father."

She grimaced, "Damn."

"My ex knew I wanted kids, my CO didn't so she lied," Mike replied, "I had been so happy I didn't question it- I didn't even look at the results myself." He laughed. "How stupid am I?" Mike threw his head back into the back of the chair.

"You are not stupid," Abby asserted.

"I believed her after she betrayed me," Mike pointed out.

"You want a family and she dangled that in front of you," she insisted. It wasn't very Christian of Abby to judge, especially not a stranger, but from what she had just learned of Mike's ex, she couldn't really like the woman at the moment.

"Things got pretty toxic in the house after my CO's announcement," he went on.

"I can imagine," Abby empathized.

"I applied for all open transfers- I begged the bureau to send me somewhere, anywhere else, but the requests were denied," Mike said.

"They can't do that," she frowned. The lawyer in her was figuring out all the law suits that he could possibly file.

"It was a punishment assignment and they powers that be weren't going to let me out of it," he shrugged, "My CO wasn't about to leave his castle neither was my ex."

"That's why you left the FBI," Abby surmised.

"It was my only option, so I resigned," he confirmed. She nodded. Abby wouldn't have wanted to stick around either. "I couldn't stay in that house and watch them be a family," he continued.

"You had gotten attached to the baby, didn't you?" she deduced.

Mike nodded sadly, "I went to every appointment. If the sonograms weren't enough, hearing the baby's heartbeat did me in." Abby was beginning to develop a strong aversion for Mike's ex and she hadn't even heard the woman's name yet. She had let Mike get attached to that baby under false pretences. "I wanted that little girl," he admitted.

"Completely understandable," Abby said.

"I quit my dream over a girl- I'm a quitter," Mike pronounced.

"You're human," she stroked his cheek.

Mike cleared his throat, "That's enough about them tonight."

"I completely agree," Abby kissed him, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Another breeze caught a loose strand of Abby's hair and blew it into her face. Mike tucked it behind Abby's ear, "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime," she laid back in his arms. For a few moments they just enjoyed holding each other. "Isn't the water beautiful out here?" Abby murmured.

"Yeah, the moonlight is nice on it," he agreed.

"It's calling to us," she pushed up off the chair and looked back at him, her brown eyes lit with mischief. Abby grabbed his hand and tried to tug him toward the pool.

"I don't have my swimsuit on," Mike protested.

"Neither do I," she winked.

"Abby, no," he shook his head.

"Mike, yes," Abby grinned. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up.

"There are new security cameras out here," Mike pushed up with his hands on his knees.

She dropped the hem and it fell back to where it had been. "Fine," Abby huffed.

He came up behind her. "I am sure we can think of something else to do," Mike put his hands on her hips and brought her body back to his.

"You can take me back to bed," Abby purred.

"As you wish," he whispered. She giggled as Mike lifted her up and into his arms. Abby wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and allowed him to carry her inside. There were still several hours before daylight and she was going to use them very wisely.

~*~*~

The sun was coming up as Charlie and Johnny pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Johnny got out and opened her door while Charlie unbuckled. Charlie walked into the mansion rubbing her eyes. Johnny was only a step behind her. Boy did she hate night shift. At least she had the guardianship news to keep her going. Charlie yawned.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until you get some sleep before we check out the DNA reports?" Johnny offered. They had gotten the alert that the info was up for them earlier during the night.

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't check out mine- you promised we'd do it together," she said as they headed up the stairs, "I am holding you to it."

"How the hell did I let you talk me into this?" he muttered.

They made it to Charlie's door. She went in and retrieved her tablet. They circled back to Johnny's room. He pushed open the door and let Charlie go inside first. He followed, "Sorry for the mess."

"What mess?" Charlie said. His clothes were sticking out of his bag a little and the bed was unmade, but it could have been worse. Charlie had been to some bachelor pads before.

He pulled out his laptop smiling. Charlie was tired, but there was no way she could sit. Charlie turned on her tablet. "Ready?" she asked.

"No," Johnny frowned.

"Wuss," Charlie shoved her friend. Johnny laughed. He sat on the end of the bed.

She leaned back on the dresser. She tried to pace herself as she read through the pages, but she picked up speed the more she got in. Finally Charlie came to the button that you would click to go to the familial matches' page. She tapped the box above it to approve viewing any matches. The number 1 popped up on the side of the button. There was a familial match for her in the system. Charlie held her breath and tapped the button. Her eyes grew wide as she read the name. "Johnny!" she called.

"I'm right here, Charlie," Johnny lifted his eyes to her. There was maybe three feet between them.

"Check the family box," Charlie urged.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," she insisted. Charlie read on about the connection that was found for her.

Johnny reluctantly complied. After checking the box the button changed for him as well. A second number 1. He opened the corresponding with a click of his mouse. He scanned it and gulped.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I think so," Johnny replied. Charlie sat down beside him. They compared their screens.

"We have the same mitochondrial DNA," she said.

"How is that possible?" he wondered out loud.

"You're him," Charlie breathed.

"Him?" Johnny questioned.

Her eyes started to mist, "You're my brother."


	28. Chapter 27

Charlie threw her arms around Johnny. Johnny returned her hug, but his eyes scanned the room. His mind raced, trying to process what they had just learned. She pulled back. "I should have known it was you- you have her eyes," Charlie remarked. They were so warm and kind. She didn't get a response from Johnny. "I know this is a lot to take in," she went on.

Johnny swallowed. He was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," Johnny stated. His voice didn't show any conviction in the word.

Charlie dug into her purse and brought out her wallet. She opened the wallet and looked through the pictures she held there. "I want you to have this," Charlie selected a photograph. She gave it to Johnny. He almost couldn't look at it, but his heart forced him to. It was a photograph of their mother. She stood holding four year-old Charlie by the hand. The Italian beauty was smiling. Her very pregnant belly proudly displayed in a stripped sheath dress.

"What was her name?" Johnny cleared his throat.

"Elena Martinelli," Charlie smiled.

Charlie looked a lot like their mother, he thought. Johnny was reminded the drive that she had first told him about her half-brother and what had happened to their mother. His eyes saddened a hint more.

Charlie stood. She brushed herself off, "I'll give you some space to think." Johnny nodded his thanks. "Is it ok if I tell Abby?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Johnny agreed. She would need someone to talk to even if he wasn't up to it.

Charlie headed towards the door. She stopped short. "I don't want to force myself into your life, but I am willing to take whatever you'll give me," Charlie turned to him. Johnny tipped his head. She opened the door and exited.

He was able to control himself until his sister was out of his sight. Once Charlie had closed the door his tears began to flow. Johnny buried his face in his hands. He crumpled into himself as he cried. Elena hadn't given him up. She hadn't signed him away. His mother was dead.

~*~*~

Abby's phone tinged from inside her nightstand. Abby tore her hands away from Mike's chest and her lips from their make out session. She leaned over him and opened the drawer to retrieve her phone. Mike watched amused as Abby read the message silently, "Can you come to my room when you wake up?"

"I hate to run off on you, but Charlie needs me," Abby informed him.

"I see," Mike replied enjoying the view as she got up to find her sleep clothes they had scattered after they came back into the room. She got dressed and came back to the bed.

"Give me two minutes," Abby leaned down and kissed him.

"Two minutes? Yeah, right," Mike went in for another kiss.

"I'll be back for a shower," she promised.

"I might be in my room by then," he teased then kissed her again.

"If you don't stop kissing me I am never going to get there," Abby said, not that she was really complaining. She loved kissing him. "I will be back- wait for me," Abby kissed him one last time before leaving.

It was mere seconds before she was at the next room. Abby knocked on Charlie's door. "Come in," the doctor beckoned.

Abby opened the door and stepped in. "You needed me, I'm here," she presented herself.

"Thanks, Abs," Charlie wiped her eyes.

"What's going on, Charlie?" Abby sat beside her on the end of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"I found my half-brother," Charlie announced.

"What? That's wonderful news," Abby beamed. Her smile was met with by Charlie's still downcast expression. "Or not. I know you've wanted to find him for years," Abby took Charlie's hand and squeezed, "Who is he?"

"Johnny, he's my brother," Charlie said.

"Shouldn't you be happy? You and Johnny already get along pretty well," Abby replied.

"Well, we did- I'm not sure that Johnny is ok with this," Charlie looked at the floor.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Abby questioned.

"He didn't want to find his birth family," Charlie answered.

"That was before he knew who you were," Abby insisted, "You are pretty awesome- I wish you were my sister."

"You are my sister," Charlie patted their joined hands. "What if he won't want anything more to do with me? What do I do then?" Charlie questioned.

"Just give him time," Abby urged, "He needs to process everything."

After a few minutes alone Mike decided to grab some clean clothes from the room he was staying in while Abby was seeing to Charlie. He ran into Johnny who was on his way to the hall bathroom. "Morning, Johnny," Mike greeted.

"Abby having more nightmares?" Johnny asked.

"What's up, Johnny?" Mike looked him over, "Stressful night at the hospital?"

"No, it was fine. Why are you asking?" Johnny's brow furrowed. His eyes were bloodshot.

"You look like you could use some more sleep," Mike shrugged.

Johnny grunted then shifted his weight onto one side. He wasn't quite ready to tell Mike about the DNA findings or about how he had been researching Elena since he couldn't sleep. Johnny spent the last hour reading articles on the car accident that had taken his mother's life.

"I can tell you what was said in the briefing if you want to go back to bed," Mike offered.

"You don't look like you've slept much yourself," Johnny commented. Mike just grinned.

Normally that smirk would have earned a quip from Johnny, but he was not in the mood. "Still planning the outing to the jewelry store?" Johnny changed the subject.

Mike frowned, but went with it, "Yeah, after the briefing." Mike had decided he'd get Abby something better than the Kevlar vest when they went on that trip.

Just then the two men heard Charlie's door open. Abby stepped out, then Charlie. Face to face with him Charlie froze, so did Johnny. At least he was looking her in the eye. She tried to read her new found brother.

Mike looked at Abby. He was clearly out of the loop. She motioned her head towards her room indicating they should leave and let the siblings talk. Mike followed her lead.

"I know this wasn't something you went looking for," Charlie told Johnny.

"No, but I guess it could be worse," he said.

~*~*~

Mike & Abby entered the office for the briefing hand in hand. She had been attending these briefing since Bates' death.

"Morning, Princess," Brennan greeted from behind his desk. He nodded his head in Mike's direction, "Mike." Mike nodded to Brennan and the other two men already in the room.

"Morning, Daddy," Abby replied. She and Mike sat on the small sofa Brennan had in his office.

"Where is Johnny?" Dale asked.

"With Charlie getting ready for the shopping trip," Abby answered.

"The two of you will be able to tell Johnny what's going on," Paul said, "This will hopefully only take a couple minutes."

"Anything new from Bello?" Dale asked.

"He hasn't contacted me since yesterday," Mike answered.

"I got a text at three this morning," Brennan offered.

"Really?" Abby frowned. Her father wasn't sleeping enough as it was.

"Same junk he's been sending," Brennan yawned.

"The FBI is sending an agent to assist in apprehending Bello," Paul informed them.

"When is the agent arriving?" Mike asked.

"In two days," Paul answered, "Apparently he or she had to be tracked down- I have it from pretty accurate source that this agent is very familiar with Bello's case."

Mike inwardly cringed. A few possibilities popped into his head. He prayed silently that he was wrong. Best case scenario he and the agent wouldn't be interacting much anyway. Mike looked over to Abby. Wherever she went he went.

~*~*~

The guys appreciated that it was a standalone store and not connected to any other building. There were only so many exits to concern themselves with. Mike went in first to do a sweep. Before he started he wanted to put his plan into action.

Mike approached a well dressed woman on the other side of the back case. The salesperson looked up at him from where she was working, "May I help you?"

"I'm Mike Warren- I called earlier."

"Oh, yes- you asked about the London blue topaz ring?" she said.

"Is it still available?" Mike asked. He had done that research and found out Abby's birthstone.

"Indeed it is- would you like me to bring it out so you can see it?" the salesperson answered.

"Yes, please," Mike requested.

The young lady brought it out onto the counter and set the ring on a piece of black velvet. It was a three tiered ring. Each tier had four oval blue topaz stones with six smaller diamonds studded around them. The color saturation went from a light crystal blue row on top to medium, richer azure blue in the middle and then finally the stones in the third and bottom tier were a darker almost navy blue stone –those were London blue topaz. "The band is platinum," the salesperson added.

"It's perfect," Mike smiled, "Size seven, right?" He had gotten Abby's ring size from Charlie before they left the estate.

"That is correct," the salesperson nodded.

"I'll take it," Mike said.

"Lovely choice, Sir," the salesperson nodded, "We also offer engraving if you would like."

"That would be great," Mike got out his credit card from his wallet and passed it over.

The salesperson handed him a piece of paper, "Write what you want engraved on the band here and we will have it done for you within a half hour."

"July 4th," Mike wrote down as the salesperson ran the card. He handed the paper back as the salesperson brought a receipt for him to sign, "Thank you."

Luckily the store was large enough that it would cover the time it took Mike to make the purchase, but small enough that he could get it checked out in a reasonable amount of time. Mike did the sweep then slipped back outside to the car and brought the rest of the group in.

"Where do we start?" Dale asked.

"Rubies first," Abby said. It was the birthstone for July. The group headed toward the case that held the jewelry with the aforementioned red stone. The case held many lovely pieces, but nothing that jumped out at Abby. "See anything?" she asked Charlie.

Charlie shook her head, "Nothing that says Lucia."

They looked over a few more cases. The next one held the pink gems. Abby scanned through the pieces when something caught her eyes. A bracelet of butterflies made up of two different stones. One was a deep pink and the other a creamy pink. She found it elegant, yet whimsical at the same time. Abby's eyes lit up, "This is it." She waved over another salesperson. He pulled it for her.

"What do you think I should get Lucia?" Johnny asked.

"She's not expecting anything from you," Abby began.

"But if you really want to get her something, flowers are always good," Charlie suggested, "She loves Tiger Lilies."

"Thanks," Johnny tipped his head.

Mike checked his watch while the salesperson rang up Abby's purchase. It had only been twenty minutes. He needed to stall. "I was thinking about getting my mother a birthday present while we're here," Mike replied- which was true he did need a present for his mother's birthday, might as well get it here.

"When is her birthday?" Abby inquired. The salesperson came back with a bag that held the bracelet in a gift box. He gave it to Abby.

"August," Mike answered.

"Then you might want to look at a Peridot unless she prefers another stone," Abby suggested.

"That would be one of the green ones?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's green," Abby nodded with a laugh- her boyfriend was obviously playing with her a bit. She led the group over to the correct case. There were necklaces, bracelets, and rings, but none of them seem right. "That one's nice," she pointed to a pendent.

"The color is good," Mike noted.

"You don't like it," she questioned.

"Not for my mom," he replied.

"Oh, come on, Mikey," Johnny crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're taking longer than the girls," Dale joined in.

"Shut up," Mike laughed at his friends ribbing him. Abby and Charlie chuckled too. "Beautiful earrings," Mike pointed to a set of drop earring with three Peridot stones in increasing sizes, "What do you think?" His ocean eye caught Abby's chocolate orbs.

"Those are gorgeous," Abby approved. You can tell a lot about a man by how he treats his mother.

The same salesperson that helped Mike earlier came and got out the earrings. He handed her his card. "I will get these packaged for you," she smiled. The salesperson came back in a few minutes with a bag. She handed it to Mike. He felt both of his gifts in the bag. "I hope you find everything satisfactory," she said.

"Thank you. Have a good day," Mike tipped his head.


	29. Chapter 28

Johnny's phone dinged. He picked it up. He smiled when he read that the text was from Lucia. It contained a picture of a bouquet of Tiger Lilies. "Thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous. Call you tonight."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday," Johnny texted. He leaned back in his spot on the couch.

Mike was sitting next to him as they waited for the girls to be ready, "I take it Lucia got the flowers."

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. He would have liked to have given them to her in person, but with work, delivery was the next best option.

Charlie came down with Abby. When Abby walked in the room, Mike practically started to pant. Abby wore a blue skater dress that fit her to a T. The scoop neckline of the dress showed just the right amount of cleavage. He stood up and went to greet her. Charlie took the vacated spot next to Johnny.

"Have I told you how hot you are?" Mike inquired.

"Not in the last ten minutes," Abby chuckled. He had showered her with compliments during their run.

"You are a vision in blue," he crooned.

"Oh, I am?" she batted her eyelashes at him. He was rocking a red buttoned down shirt. There was something to be said for a man in a power color.

"Are you wearing the vest?" he inquired.

Abby nodded, "Let's hope the double sided tape holds." She was bound and determined to wear this dress even if she had to work around the vest a little bit. From the reaction she got from Mike she had made the right decision. Too bad they had to go set up for the party. "The presents are on their way," Abby said.

"Have you run Vance with Jakes?" Johnny asked. Mike nodded.

"Why would you need to 'run Vance' with Dale?" Abby asked.

"Just in case he shows up today, he does work at the same hospital," Mike pointed out.

"Vance specializes in neurosurgery, he'd have no reason to come to pediatrics," Abby said.

"You," Mike replied.

She shook her head. Abby understood his concerns. "I am sure he's got more important things to be doing today than crashing a party," she replied. Somehow Abby doubted she was a thought in her ex's head anymore. He was no longer of interest to her.

"Some guys have thick skulls," Charlie said.

"I wouldn't put it past him to show up today," Mike added.

"If he does, you and the guys will keep him away from me," she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist. Abby kissed his cheek then wiped the lipstick residue off with her thumb.

Mike's phone beeped. He checked it, "Everyone ready? Jakes is here."

They all piled into the new town car and were on their way to the hospital. From now until they dealt with Bello one of the guys would be driving. Today was Johnny's turn. The drive passed uneventfully.

"I'd like to stop by the chapel to light a candle while we're here," Abby requested. That it was for Bates and his family was understood.

Mike nodded, "We can do that."

"How is the stuff with Child Services going?" Abby asked Charlie while they traveled up in the elevator.

"I have an appointment sent up for an interview tomorrow," Charlie said, "And I still need to get a house- I pulled up some listings last night."

"Hannah gets spooked by guys pretty easily," Johnny warned.

Dale and Mike looked at each other.

"Will she be ok to come to the party?" Abby asked.

"I think so," Charlie replied, "She's gotten better with Johnny and I think with the kids there, it will help distract her." They stepped out of the elevator on the right floor.

"We'll stay on the door," the guys opted not to upset the little girl.

The ladies nodded. Charlie and Abby went inside Hannah's room.

"Hi, Sweetie," Charlie announced their presence.

The little girl looked away from the TV to the new arrivals."Dr. Charlie," Hannah cheered.

Charlie approached the bed first, "How are you doing today?"

" 'Kay," Hannah replied, "My arm itches."

"Under your cast?" Charlie asked. Hannah nodded. "Just a moment," Charlie went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of baby powder. "Hold out your arm," Charlie showed Hannah what she needed to do. While Hannah copied the position Charlie sprinkled in the powder all the way around under the cast. "Better?" Charlie asked. Hannah nodded.

Charlie motioned Abby over. Abby came and stood beside the foot of the bed. "Sweetie, I want you to meet my best friend Abby," Charlie introduced, "Abby, this is Hannah."

"Hi, Hannah," Abby waved, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Hannah batted her eyes.

"Charlie tells me you are a very special girl," Abby smiled brightly. She exulted warmth and caring. Hannah already liked Dr. Charlie's friend. "We are having a kind of Christmas party in a little bit with some other kids at the hospital- do you think you would like to come?" Abby offered.

Hannah looked to Charlie with big brown eyes, "Can I?"

"Sure, I'd think that would be good for you," Charlie nodded.

"Are you going too?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I am- I'll be with you," Charlie answered.

"We have to go get ready for the party, but Johnny and I will be back to get you later," Charlie promised.

"Later," Hannah said.

~*~*~

The tree held all the trimmings. Tinsel was scattered about on it. Ornaments placed in just the right places. An angel set on top. Presents were placed under it. Abby had carols going.

"Just put them on!" Mike ordered. His two friends protested against the wearing of Santa hats for the party. Abby and Charlie were already wearing blue ones. Mike had the one red hat for Abby.

"You are so whipped," Johnny laughed.

"It's hard to make me look dumb, but that hat will do it," Dale joined in.

Mike made sure Abby was distracted before picking up the hats from the table in front of them, "Abby has worked hard for today- if you two block heads keep messing around, I will hurt you." His ocean eyes backed up his promise of bodily harm. He was going to do all within his power to make sure this party went off without a hitch.

"We were just playing with you," Johnny took his hat and put it on and so did Dale.

Soon the guests started to show up. Mike stood beside her as she greeted each person that came in. Charlie and Johnny retrieved Hannah and brought her in.

Once all the guests were in attendance, each kid got to pick one of their gifts to start off the party. Mike stood behind Abby while she gleefully watched them open their presents. He pulled her to the side of the room. Mike pulled out the box that held the ring he had bought the day before.

"Mike," Abby raised her eyebrow.

"I figured you deserved a present too," He replied.

"Very sneaky," she recognized the box from where they had shopped yesterday, "You don't have to keep buying me things." In fact when you thought about it, the last gift was pretty telling of how he felt.

"I know," he rubbed the back of his neck. Abby wasn't the type of girl that needed money constantly spent on her. "Open it," he urged, "It's too early for an engagement ring or anything like that- but I wanted to get you something nice."

Abby opened the box. Her eyes sparkled as she got a look at the ring. The light caught in the stones just right. "Wow," she interjected.

"Do you like it?" Mike asked.

Abby nodded, "It's gorgeous." She took the ring out of the box and read the inscription: July 4th. Abby sighed catching the meaning of it. "Fireworks," she breathed.

"I wanted you to always remember our first kiss," Mike explained.

"I don't think that's something I could forget," Abby brushed some hair from her face. Abby looked up from the ring and beamed at her boyfriend. She gave the ring to him and held out her fingers daintily. He slipped the ring on over her knuckles. "Thank you very much," Abby pushed up on her toes and kissed him. They let the kiss linger. Mike pulled her closer.

They stayed there lost in each other for a few minutes. Mike felt someone watching them. He lifted his head to find Vance standing in the doorway scowling at them. Mike glared at him momentarily. Abby caught a glimpse of her ex, but then angled Mike's face back to hers. His expression immediately softened. They kissed once more before Abby pulled Mike back into the party electing to ignore Vance. He wanted their attention and she was not going to give it to him. Abby was going to focus on the man that deserved it.

Johnny got up and backed Vance out into the hallway. The door closed behind them. Vance brushed Johnny away, "Let go of me."

"I'm not even touching you, Man," Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing here, Dr. Lars?"

"I'm here to speak with Abby," Vance replied.

"Miss Sinclair is busy," Johnny stated.

"Busy with your buddy," Vance mumbled under his breath. He could see Abby & Mike picking snacks off the buffet table through the window in the top of the door.

Johnny scrunched up his nose, "She had you removed from the approved visitors list- you would think, at least I would, that she wants you to stay away."

"This is really none of your business," Vance asserted.

Johnny didn't back down, "Don't you have rounds to get to or something?"

"I am on break," Vance huffed, "I just want to talk with Abby."

"Well, break's over," Johnny rolled his shoulders.

"Not until Abby and I talk," Vance insisted.

"Not going to happen," Johnny began backing Vance towards the elevators at the end of the hall.

"This is overkill- totally unnecessary," Vance sputtered.

"My job is to protect Miss Sinclair from all threats. Considering the way you manhandled her after she dumped you, I think it is very necessary," Johnny replied.

"I just want to talk," Vance's back hit into an elevator door.

"Go back to work, Dr. Lars," Johnny pushed the call button.

There was a ding and the elevator door opened. "Thanks for stopping by," Johnny smiled. He shoved Vance into the empty elevator. Johnny snaked around the corner and pushed a button for a random floor. He stood in front of the elevator so Vance couldn't get off. "FYI, if Miss Sinclair wanted to talk to you she would on her own- don't try to contact her again," Johnny warned. The doors closed.

He made sure the elevator had gone up a few floors before going back inside to the party.

Johnny went back to where he had been sitting with Charlie and Hannah. "Johnny made scary man go away," Hannah said.

"Did he scare you?" Johnny asked. Hannah nodded.

Mike & Abby brought over a present. "This is for you," Abby handed Hannah a colorfully wrapped box with a big bow on top.

"Tank you," Hannah took it in her lap. Charlie helped the little girl lift the lid.

Hanna squealed as she pulled back the tissue paper. "Look, Dr. Charlie! It's O and Katerina! And Prince Wednesday and Elaina! And, and Daniel!" the little girl pulled each plush toy out and showed them to Charlie.

"Those look fun," Charlie smiled. It was good to see Hannah so excited. She had not expected Abby to buy the whole set of Daniel Tiger plushies when her friend had mentioned wanting to get something for Hannah. "Thank you," Charlie mouthed to her friend. Abby nodded.

"I love them," Hannah hugged her toys with her good arm.

"I'm glad," Abby said.

After the party wound down Johnny and Charlie took Hannah back to her room. They got her settled back into her bed. Charlie sat by her leg while Johnny placed her new toys around the little girl.

"Did you have a good time?" Charlie asked, "I have a question I wanted to ask you."

" 'Kay," Hannah replied.

"I was hoping that maybe you'd like to come and live with me?" Charlie asked.

Hannah's brown eyes got wide, "Me, live with you?" Her voice showing her awe. Her mother was the last person who wanted her.

Charlie mussed with Hannah's curls, "Yeah, what do you think?" Hannah smiled, bashfully unsure of what to say. She'd like to live with Dr. Charlie.

"Cool."

"I asked a judge and she said it was ok if I can get a few things done first," Charlie tried to explain the best she could, "I have to get Miss O'Neil to say it's ok too, but I am working on it."

~*~*~

Mike stepped aside into a pew. Abby walked up to the station of candles towards the front of the chapel. She took up a lighting stick. Abby got it started with the designated candle. She chose one of the candles in front of her and brought the fire to it. The flame jumped from the stick to the candle's wick. Abby lifted the stick up to her lips and blew it out. She bowed her head in silent prayer.

Abby was deathly still for a long while. Mike began to worry. He was about to get up when she turned around. His heart broke at the pain in her eyes. Mike stood and slid out into the aisle. He opened his arms to her. She sniffled and slowly went into his embrace. Her hands grasped his back desperately. Sobbing, she buried her face into his chest. He rubbed up and down her back. "You can still change your mind and go to the funeral," Mike offered.

"It should be about Bates, not me," Abby replied, "He deserves that." The media were already all over the story about the attack along with the ongoing threats. If she went to Bates' funeral it would cause an even bigger circus.

"We'll do whatever you want," Mike said.

She pulled back and began to wipe her eyes, "The agent is coming in tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "We're going to get Bello." One way or another Bello was going down.

"Soon," Abby agreed.

Mike wrapped an arm around her. Abby reciprocated in like manner. They walked out of the chapel together and began to rejoin the rest of their group.


	30. Chapter 29

"Hello, Ms Kincaid," the guard on the gate greeted.

"Morning, Ronnie," Lauren reached out through her car window and handed out two badges to the guard. She moved back to so her dark haired companion could be seen by the guard. The guard nodded and handed back the badges. Lauren handed the FBI agent back his badge as the gate was opened, "Here you are." She drove down the drive away.

The message that Lauren and the FBI agent were passed the gate when out and people began to head toward Brennan's office for the briefing. The governor was the first to arrive. He sat behind his desk trying to get comfortable. Soon Lauren opened the door. She was followed into the office by a tall man with black hair. Brennan stood. He sized up the new comer to his office. "Governor this is Agent Grant Frisco," Lauren introduced the two. The younger man had a surfer's tan and wore a suit- he made an impressive representative of the FBI at first glance.

"Welcome, Agent Frisco," Brennan shook his hand.

"Thank you, Sir," the agent nodded, "I am sorry about the circumstances."

Abby arrived with Johnny behind her. He went to an unobtrusive corner of the room.

"Good morning, Princess," Brennan greeted.

"Morning, Daddy," Abby smiled. She went to the side of his desk and gave Brennan a kiss on his cheek.

"Miss Sinclair," Grant tipped his head. He knew Abby from her picture. He had done his research before flying in.

"I'm Abby. You're the agent the FBI sent?" the brunette inquired.

"Agent Frisco at your service," the dark hair man flashed her a charming smile, "You can call me Grant." His auburn eyes sparkled. Abby refrained from rolling her own eyes. Grant was one of those guys that knew he was handsome.

Mike stood in the open office door stopped dead in his tracks. He would have recognized Grant from behind. If not by sight hearing Grant took Mike right back. He heard the same man's accusatory voice in his head, "Does Mike know you are giving him my kid?"

"Shoot me now," Mike muttered under his breath.

"Did you and Mike have a good run this morning?" Brennan inquired.

"We did," she nodded.

Grant noticed the blue topaz jewelry Abby was sporting on her finger. That was a she's taken ring if he had ever seen one. The reports in the news seemed to be accurate. Good for Mike making his move on the beauty. He had always been a smart kid.

"How is Mike?" Grant asked.

"Do you know Mike?" Abby asked.

"I was his CO out in California," Grant answered. He felt her immediately cool towards him. Brennan picked up on it as well.

"Mike will be around- he can speak for himself," she said.

Abby looked through the door and saw Mike standing there. He braced himself then went to her, "Hey."

"Hey, Honey," Abby cupped Mike's cheek and drew his face to hers, kissing him a little longer than necessary to make a point.

"Nice ring," Grant used the opportunity of seeing it closer to compliment.

"Thanks, it was a gift," Abby replied. She smiled at Mike.

"How are you, Rookie?" Grant asked, "You look good."

"I am good," Mike brought Abby up under his arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good," Grant bobbed his head. An awkward silence ensued. Abby tried to pick up on the looks between the guys. All she got was the same tense vibe she felt in the air. The unspoken exchange between the men ended with the silent understanding that they would try to remain civil.

Mike and Abby choose chairs next to each other as Dale and Paul filed in.

"Is everyone here?" Grant asked.

"Yeah," Lauren answered. Brennan sat.

"Mike knows Bello the best out of anyone here- he got closer than anyone else did," Grant said.

"They know all I do about him," Mike shook his head. Abby squeezed his knee.

"What we need is a way to track him, to draw him out," Paul said.

"I have been putting out feelers and it seems one of his associates in California has ties out here," Grant offered.

"Do you think he's helping Bello?" Brennan asked.

"I am in the process of finding out," Grant said, "We are looking into the associate's local contacts."

"What else do you have?" Paul asked.

"All of his account were frozen," Grant began.

"All of his legal accounts were frozen," Mike corrected, "Bello's not going to leave all his assets where they can be seized."

"Anything traceable?" Paul asked.

"Bello had a large stash of Diamonds we couldn't find during his trial," Grant said, "Some of them have been showing up in this area."

"He's having them fenced," Mike replied.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure he's using that as his funds," Grant nodded, "We're hoping he'll run out and need to come out to sell them."

"He'll have his crew to do it," Mike said, "And we don't know who they are."

"We'll pick them up one, by one as it goes," Grant said.

"That's too slow," Lauren said.

"Two months is enough of this bull," Brennan concurred.

"We already got APBs out on the guys that have sold the stones," Grant said.

"Per Mike I've had people checking into drug activity in case Bello fell back into old patterns and is selling again," Lauren said.

Mike's phone beeped. He lifted himself to get at it from his back pocket. "Is that from him again?" Brennan asked.

Mike opened the message and stared at it for a good minute. "We need to run a trace on it," Mike said. It was a photo of Abby & Mike kissing after Mike had given her the ring: "Kiss her goodbye."

"If it's from Bello I bet it's a burn phone," Lauren said.

"If it was Bello," Mike said.

"You don't think it was?" Paul questioned.

"From the angle this was take it had to come from the doorway at the Christmas in July thing," Mike said. He showed Abby. Johnny looked over her shoulder.

"That's where Vance was," Abby replied.

"He's the only person I saw," Mike said.

"Me too," Johnny replied, "And I took him out into the hallway."

"Who is Vance?" Grant inquired.

"Vance Lars, Abby's ex-boyfriend," Brennan said.

"You don't think he'd copy Bello do you?" Abby turned to Mike.

"He was pretty pissed," Mike replied. He wouldn't put it passed the doctor.

"Was anyone else was in the hallway?" Paul asked.

Johnny shook his head, "Not that I could see."

"Whoever it was could have ducked into a room," Grant offered.

"I didn't hear any commotion that would indicate that," Johnny said, "Everything was pretty quiet."

"The room could have been empty," Grant suggested.

"I guess," Johnny shrugged.

Brennan looked to Lauren, "See if the hospital will let us access the surveillance footage." Lauren nodded.

"Should I go talk to this Vance?" Grant inquired.

"It should be someone who can see though his bull," Mike said.

"I'll talk to him," Lauren offered. Vance didn't have any beef with her, but she had enough interactions with him to handle his attitude.

The briefing began to wrap up. Brennan said his goodbyes and headed off to work. They rest of the people gather began to disburse. Grant went over to Abby. "I am really sorry for what you've been going through," he apologized.

Abby nodded her acceptance. She caught the look on Mike's face and knew he wanted to speak with Grant alone. "I guess I better finishing getting ready for work," Abby excused herself.

"Ok," Mike replied. She kissed his cheek and left. Mike and Grant were the only people left in the room.

"Who authorized Bello's deal?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't just one person," Grant covered.

"No one alerts the man he threatened in open court that he was released?" Mike inquired.

"You changed cell phones and didn't give anyone in the house the new number," Grant countered.

Mike glared at his former mentor. That was on purpose- his ex would have gotten it out of any one of the housemates eventually. It was best to cut all ties. "It's not like I went underground- I am still using my social security number for work and taxes it wouldn't have taken the FBI long to find me or Bello to either for that matter," Mike rejoined.

"It must have been an oversight," Grant said.

"He blew up my motorcycle," Mike reminded him. It went up in flames in front of the courthouse.

"We could never prove that," Grant replied.

"Bello may not have planted the bomb, but it was sure as hell on his orders," Mike insisted.

"There was no evidence to charge him," Grant stated.

"Because it all went sky high," Mike frowned. It even took out the surrounding security cameras. Mike put his hands on his hips. He looked Grant in the eye, "Who or what did he give you?"

"You know I can't discus ongoing investigations, Mike," Grant said.

"Translation he gave you nothing," Mike snorted. Unbelievable. He set his jaw, "Bello left you high and dry." Grant's continues silence cemented it for him.

Mike shook his head and stomped off. Grant watched Mike stalk away, raking his fingers through his black hair. That went better than expected. Grant half expected Mike to deck him. He knew the deal with Bello was going to come back and bite them in the butt. Now somehow Grant had to find a way to clean up this mess.

The meeting dismissed Johnny retrieved a tablet and went down stairs. He found his sister in the living room. "You finished judging the listings?" Charlie asked. She sat across the dining room table from her brother. Johnny nodded. He took a sip of coffee from his mug and gave her back her the tablet. Charlie read down the list to see his changes. She frowned at Johnny, "Half the listings are gone."

"Yeah," Johnny stated, "They sucked."

"There was nothing wrong with those houses," Charlie asserted. She knew it was a bad idea to let him check them over.

"My sister and soon-to-be niece are not going to live in a dump," Johnny insisted.

Charlie sighed. She probably wasn't going to win this argument so she just dropped it. At least he left her top choices on the list. "I sent the revised list to your realtor," Johnny replied, "She'll be waiting for you and Dale."

"You sure you don't want to tag along?" Charlie teased.

"I think you and Dale have it covered," Johnny laughed. He had already explained to Dale that Charlie was not allowed to settle and needed to be in a safe area. "Happy hunting," Johnny tipped his head and headed to the kitchen.

"Where is, Mike?" Johnny asked.

"I think he needed a breather," Abby replied. She drank of sip of the juice and drummed her fingers on the glass. Abby had seen him duck into a powder room. He had been in there a while now.

"What was up with Mike and the FBI agent?" Johnny shook his head.

"It's not my place to say," she sighed.

"I probably should round him up so we can get going," Johnny said.

"Let me," Abby replied, "And give us a few minutes ok?"

"Sure," Johnny replied.

Abby made her way to the powder room. She heard movement inside.

Mike stared disgusted at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. He turned on the water and splashed some up on his face. The cold stung his skin.

"Mike?" Abby knocked on the door.

"Here," Mike wiped his face with the towel as Abby opened the unlocked door and came in. He couldn't even meet her reflection.

"That couldn't have been easy for you," she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Being assigned undercover was rough, but you take your licks, roll with the punches, be a good soldier," Mike sighed, "Everything was for nothing." Abby laid her cheek on his back. He closed his eyes, "I did some damn despicable things in the name of justice and it all meant nothing."

"No, no, no…" she replied.

"The one good thing I did in the FBI is gone," Mike hung his head, "My whole carrier wiped out just like that."

"You still got Bello convicted," Abby offered.

"But he's not serving that sentence, no- he's out tormenting you," he replied.

"It's not your fault, you didn't even know he made a deal," she insisted.

Mike turned within her embraced to face Abby. "I intimidated innocent people, trained his guys to shoot, carried drugs for him," he confessed.

She didn't let him go, "Is that supposed to scare me off?"

"You said you wanted to know all of me warts and all well here I am," Mike replied.

"Your undercover work does not define who you are," Abby locked eyes with him, "You have experienced dark stuff, but you're still a good person."

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"Because what you had to do obviously still bothers you- you have a conscience," Abby answered.

"That doesn't change anything," Mike frowned.

"Yeah? Well, I can see your halo, Mike Warren," she said.

Mike let her acceptance wash over him. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, returning her embrace. Abby snuggled closer to him. His head dipped down. He buried his nose in her hair and drank his angel in. With all that he had done he certainly didn't deserve her, but she wanted him anyway.

After a minute or two they pulled apart. "With Grant here my ex is probably not be that far off," Mike warned. He looked in her eyes and waited for her reaction.

"She's not some sort of psycho is she?" Abby raised an eyebrow playfully.

Mike chuckled, "Paranoid maybe." Abby patted his chest and smiled. He took a breath. The humor quickly faded from his face. "She's who she needs to be at the moment," his tone was serious, "She's good at undercover work."

Abby nodded knowing what he was trying to prepare her. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," she straightened his tie.

Mike brought her hand to his lips. He tenderly kissed the back of her knuckles. "Come on," Mike urged, "Can't let me make you late for work."


	31. Chapter 30

The house hunt was zero for four. Yesterday's houses turned out to be busts. Charlie's first choice this next day didn't really speak to her either so they moved onto a house that Johnny put on the list since it was the closest. They pulled up to the address. There stood a cute brick and stone house with a well-kept front yard. The realtor got out of her car ahead of them and went to unlock the door.

Johnny whipped around to Charlie's door before she got the chance to open it. She looked around as she stepped out. He had chosen a good neighborhood. They joined the realtor as she opened the door. She motioned them inside.

"How old is this house?" Charlie asked.

"It was built two years ago," the realtor answered, "It comes with a security system."

"Where is the console?" Johnny inquired.

"Right over there," the realtor pointed toward the wall with the thermostat. Johnny went over and studied the interface.

"This is in a great school district- has many of the top magnet and private schools in the area," the realtor said.

Johnny rejoined them and they went on the tour of the house, starting in the bedrooms first. "This would be your master suite," the realtor indicated the room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door. Charlie looked around, stepping into the middle of the room. It was spacious and had a well upgraded ensuite complete with walk in closet.

Next up were the two other bedrooms. Both were pretty much the same size. "So would this be your office?" Johnny asked.

"I think I'll let Hannah pick her room out before deciding on what the other would be," Charlie said. Either one would work.

They moved through the house and into the kitchen. Charlie's hand traced over the cool marble counter top. She admired the work on the cherry colored cabinets. The kitchen was clean, definitely a cook's kitchen which she liked. It held a bit of old world charm as well as offering all the modern amenities. She had a sight line to the dining and living rooms. Charlie could keep an eye on Hannah from the kitchen cooking while the little girl played.

"Why don't we check out the backyard?" the realtor suggested. It was right off the dining room. The woman opened the sliding door and the three walked out onto the deck.

Charlie walked up to the railing and took in the yard. The sellers already installed a privacy fence. It was a good size yard with plenty of green space for Hannah to play in. There were even a couple of mature trees for her to climb when she had recovered. "This is nice," Charlie smiled.

Johnny stepped out from behind her. "What do ya think?" he asked. Charlie's face hadn't lit up this way with the last house and from what Dale had told him Charlie had been pretty disappointed yesterday.

"We can add a ramp for Hannah's wheelchair," Johnny offered.

"That would be perfect," Charlie replied. She went over to the opposite side of the desk's stairs. "Here?" Charlie asked. Johnny nodded. She looked back at the door. "This sliding door threshold does worry me a little," Charlie said.

"I was planning to change all exterior doors," Johnny offered.

"You don't have to do that," Charlie shook her head.

"And upgrade the current security system," Johnny added as if he hadn't heard her.

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest, "It already has a security system."

"I need to know you're safe," Johnny insisted. His job made him a lot more security conscious than the average person.

"Is this the one?" the realtor asked.

"I think I want to put an offer on the house," Charlie nodded.

"Great, why don't we sit down and talk some numbers?"

~*~*~

The fragrant smell of flowers grew strong as Abby led Mike over to a wrought iron gate to the garden. They entered together and began to enjoy the various plants in bloom. It was especially beautiful in the summer. Walking hand in hand with the man she was falling for made it even better. The couple kept it at a leisurely pace. "This is nice," Mike said.

"Do you like to garden?" Abby asked.

He bent down to smell one of the roses. "I can grow basil and cilantro and that's about it," Mike looked back at her with a smile.

"The cook is afraid to let me near our herbs," she laughed, "I have a black thumb or something."

"I know it's too late to take out the horses, but a swim would be nice," he offered, "What do you say?"

"Absolutely, any reason to get you in swim trunks," Abby smirked.

"As long as you pull out that little black bikini again I'm good," Mike returned.

"You like that one, huh?" she raised a playful eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," he crooned.

"Well, I have another little number that you will love," Abby said saucily.

"Race you back to the house," Mike challenged.

"Catch me if you can!" Abby took off. He went running after her.

The couple were completely unaware of a new arrival at the estate. A rented Subaru pulled to the guard station and rolled down a window as an on duty guard approached.

"Name," the guard inquired.

"Agent Piper Harris," the blonde handed out her FBI badge.

"What brings you to the Sinclair residence?" he asked.

"The Bureau sent me to back up Agent Frisco," Piper covered.

He called in to verify her FBI credentials then opened the gate for her when they cleared. The guard handed back her badge, "Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too," she smiled. Piper drove up the long drive then parked the car at the end. When the car stopped, a little girl with black hair popped her head up. "Where are we, Mommy?" she wiped her groggy eyes.

"Remember I told you we were going to visit one of Mommy's friends?" Piper explained. She got out and retrieved her daughter from her car seat.

Piper began to head to the front door, but heard noise coming from out back. She changed course. They were coming around into the back yard as a woman's squeal cut the air. Piper looked up from her daughter in time to see Mike scoop up Abby into his arms.

"I caught you," Mike laughed.

Abby angled back to him, "Now you have to kiss me."

Mike leaned forward and teased her soft lips with his own, "If you insist." Abby opened her mouth and the two came crashing together.

Piper's heart sank. She had convinced herself the reported romance between the two was smoke and mirrors. The whole flight from California, Piper had spent explaining away the photographs from the gala. There right in front of her was living proof Mike had moved on. Piper shook it off. It had only been a month since the gala. They couldn't be that serious.

She took a breath before stepping forward. Bringing her daughter was a risky opening gambit, but Piper had to try something big. She shifted her daughter's weight to her other hip. Piper approached the couple with a feigned sheepishness. "Mike?" she greeted. Mike set Abby on solid ground, but did not let go of her. Abby caught the air of expectace that Piper looked at Mike with. There was some underlying longing there on the blonde woman's part.

"Piper," he straightened fully. Mike kept his tone neutral- no warmth, but no anger either. "This is my girlfriend Abigail Sinclair," Mike looked to the woman in his arms, "Abs, this is Agent Piper Harris…"

Abby could read between the lines. So this was his ex. She had a name and a face now. Abby tipped her head in greeting. Piper was beautiful Abby noted, in a vixen type of way. Dark blonde hair and the greenest eyes Abby had ever seen. Those green eyes were duplicated in the little girl Piper held on her hip. Little Callie had her father's black hair and tan skin, but her features were definitely a smaller version of her mother's, a perfect mix of the two.

"It's been a while," Piper batted her eyes.

Mike wasn't giving anything back, "Yeah." This was the last thing he needed. It was bad enough having to deal with Grant coming.

Piper angled down and addressed her daughter, "Callie, can you say 'hello' to Uncl…"

"Don't," Mike cut her off, "Just don't." He forced a smile so not to upset the child Piper held.

Abby felt the growing tension and intervened. She locked eyes with Callie, "I bet you would like to find your dad." The little girl responded with a nod. "He's in the living room," Abby pointed to the double glass doors.

When Callie looked over and indeed spotted Grant through the glass doors she began to wriggle. "Down, Mommy!" the three-year-old demanded.

Piper reluctantly set the child on her feet. She watched her little girl race off. Callie went running for the house calling for her father. Grant saw his daughter coming and opened the door for her. He squatted down and she ran into his arms.

"Hey, you," Grant stood and spun her around. He kissed the top of Callie's head.

"I misses yous, Daddy!" Callie wrapped her arms around Grant's neck.

"I missed you too, Munchkin," Grant returned the hug. He glared out at Piper. Piper shook her head. She could tell Grant was pissed at her, but she really couldn't care.

Piper turned her attention back to the real reason she had come cross country. Mike's ocean eyes were latched onto Abby. Mike whispered something to Abby that made her chuckle. "Little rich girl," Piper snipped under her breath. She sized up her competition. Competition was a strong word. What did Mike see in the little mouse? Ok, so Abby was fit and had nice hair. That Piper could admit, but not much else. Time to start making friends Piper decided. It would be much easier to take muffin face down from the inside. "Any progress in apprehending Bello?" Piper inquired. The sooner she could get Mike away from Abby the better.

"Not yet, but you can get more information about that from Grant," Mike replied trying to distance himself from his ex.

"Lauren and Briggs have been working closely with him," Abby added. She knew what the other woman was doing. Abby would have to keep an eye on Piper while she was there. Not that she was worried Mike would leave for Piper, but that didn't mean Piper wouldn't make a play for him anyway. It was hard for Abby to feel jealous of the other woman while in Mike's embrace and with his attention focused on her. After all history is a strong bond, but so is trust and Piper broke Mike's with the lie about Callie.

"Why don't we all go get an update?" Piper suggested.

"Actually Abby and I already have plans," Mike said.

"Ok," Piper replied.

~*~*~

"Excuse us," he led Abby into the house and away from Piper.

Tara led Charlie back to her desk. "Have a seat, Dr. Demarco," Tara indicated as she sat behind her desk.

Charlie did as she was told, "I hope you aren't too angry with me."

"For going behind my back for the petition?" Tara turned on her laptop.

"I'm sorry- I had to do something," Charlie said.

"Believe it or not I understand," Tara offered, "Hannah is a special girl."

"She is," Charlie affirmed.

"I see your friend Johnny is here with you," Tara noted.

"Yes, he's here for emotional support," Charlie admitted, "I am a little nervous, but I have a great group of people around me." She was going to sell that as hard as she could.

"So will Johnny be a part of Hannah's life?" Tara inquired.

"I hope so," Charlie answered.

"In what way?" Tara questioned, "Are the two of you starting to see each other in a romantic sense?"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "We just discovered Johnny is my half-brother."

"Really?" Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I talked him into sending in a DNA discovery project and surprise," Charlie smiled, "I have been looking for him since I found out the doctors were able to save him after the accident that killed our mother."

"I am glad you found your brother," Tara replied.

"Thank you," Charlie licked her lips.

"I will probably need to speak with Johnny," the redheaded social worker advised.

"I am sure that will be fine with him," Charlie nodded.

Tara looked over the information on her computer screen, "Are you still living with the Sinclairs?"

"For now- I just put in an offer on a house today," Charlie answered.

"So another month before you're ready?" Tara assumed.

"I put it in for closing in a week- I am hoping that will give some extra incentive to accept the offer," Charlie stated.

"Will you be moved in before Hannah is due out of the hospital?" Tara inquired.

"If I get the house, yes," Charlie nodded, "I will want to remodel a bathroom for Hannah and paint, but there doesn't seem to be much more to do to the house."

"I have caught up on news of the ongoing harassment your friend Abby is going through," Tara said.

"It's awful," Charlie replied.

"Her driver was shot to death is that correct?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Charlie admitted.

"This situation with your friend gives me a get deal of pause Dr. Demarco," Tara stated.

"Abby didn't go looking for trouble- I do not choose to put myself in dangerous situations," Charlie answered.

"Yet you are in one," Tara countered.

"They are not after me," Charlie explained, "The FBI has become involved. They know who it is."

"So the police have a suspect?" Tara asked.

"It's just a matter of time before they catch him," Charlie said.

"I should hope so," Tara nodded.

"Then we all can just put this behind us," Charlie added.

Charlie's phone rang as Tara walked her out to the waiting area. "I'm sorry, it's my realtor," Charlie checked it.

"The sellers countered your offer," the realtor explained. Charlie listened as the realtor laid out the counter offer.

Charlie thought for a moment, "It's worth it."

"So you're accepting the offer?" the realtor asked.

"Yeah, I am not losing the house over five thousand dollars," Charlie answered.

"Congratulations," the realtor replied, "I will call and let the sellers know and get you the paper work to sign."

"Thanks," Charlie said.

"Talk to you soon," the realtor ended the call.

Charlie turned back to Tara with a wide grin, "I got the house!"


	32. Chapter 31

Grant brought Callie into the house and looked around at the people in the meeting that was dispersing. "I hate to ask, but is there anyway someone could watch my daughter?" Grant requested.

"I can," Brennan offered.

"Thanks, I apparently have to have a talk with my wife," Grant said.

"I'm Brennan," the governor smiled at the little girl in Grant's arms.

"Callie," the raven haired child said softly.

"Do you like chocolate chip cookies, Callie?" Brennan asked. Callie nodded. "The cook made a batch fresh this afternoon. Would you like some?" Brennan offered.

Callie looked to Grant. "You can eat some, Munchkin," Grant nodded.

Grant handed Callie over to Brennan. Brennan settled her weight on his hip like an old pro. "It just seems like yesterday my girl was this size," Brennan reminisced.

"She fit in the palm of my hand when she was born," Grant rubbed Callie's back.

"I wasn't that small, Daddy," Callie objected.

"Yes, you were. I have pictures to prove it," Grant bopped her nose with his finger, "Be good for Mr. Brennan- I'll see you soon."

"I will," Callie promised.

"Alright, Callie, let's go find those cookies," Brennan took her through the double doors of the kitchen.

Mike & Abby came in. Piper followed in just after the couple who continued on their way. Grant stepped her in front of her.

Mike's phone rang as he and Abby left the living room and went toward the stairs. "Warren," he answered. Piper looked over Grant's shoulder and watched the couple disappear.

Grant shook his head at Piper, "You are so damn predicable."

"Whatever," she tried to move past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her. Grant brought her back into the living room, then let go.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you showed up," he growled, "But bringing Callie with you? That's low."

"What did you expect? I had no one to watch her," Piper countered, "Your crazy sister doesn't count."

Grant put his hands on his hips, "Maybe you could have taken that as a hint that you were supposed to stay home." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you have any idea what you brought our daughter into?" he challenged.

"I am sure it has to do with Bello," she flipped her hair, "You didn't volunteer any information."

"Why bother? You were going to hack into my computer anyway," Grant threw his head to the side.

"Like I have any other way to know what you are up too," Piper rejoined.

"I told you the truth: I am on assignment," he insisted.

"You were searching some other woman on the internet," she charged.

"Please, don't even pretend you came all this way to check on me," Grant clenched his jaw.

"Then why did I come, Mr. Know-It-All?" Piper challenged.

"You saw a photo of Mike in a tux, all smiles, with a beautiful woman on his arm and got your panties all in a twist," he put his hands on his hips.

Piper's face fell, "You think she's pretty?"

"It's Mike's opinion that matters," Grant smirked. Piper glared at him. Her reaction let him know he had touched a nerve. "It's always Mike that matters," he mumbled under his breath.

"Mike's not all about looks," she lifted her chin.

"You wouldn't follow me across the continent and drag our daughter along if Mike weren't here!" Grant accused.

Piper giggled. "Is someone's ego bruised?" she taunted.

"Does the Bureau know where you are?" he questioned.

"I had some vacation days that I needed to use," she shrugged.

He blew out a breath and tried to keep his temper under control. "Did you read all the articles on the situation?" Grant asked.

"A few," she replied.

"A man is dead," he thundered, "Abby has been threaten multiple times- she was nearly kidnapped, had her car wrecked, and been shot at twice- all because her father was doing his job."

"It's dangerous like all our cases," Piper said.

"Bello doesn't care who gets in the way and he'll target family," Grant craned down to make sure he caught her eyes, "What if Callie is in the wrong place at the wrong time or Bello finds out she's here? Did you think about what could happen to our daughter because you had to drag her along chasing after a man that dumped you twice?" He stomped off to let Piper think about that.

Grant pushed through the kitchen door. He found Callie sitting on a stool at the counter with Brennan. "Daddy!" Callie called.

"Hiya," Grant mused her hair, "Thank you for watching her, Governor, I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She's a darling," Brennan replied.

"I saved you some cookies," Callie pointed to a plate.

"Thanks, Munchkin," Grant leaned with his elbows on the counter and took up one of the cookies.

~*~*~

Mike ushered Abby into the wing with her father's office instead of going to her room. He indicated that they should sit down on the couch. "Ok, Lauren, you're on speaker," Mike said.

"Abby?" Lauren asked.

"I'm here- what's up?" Abby answered.

"Vance is coming in for our talk. I thought you might want to listen in," Lauren offered.

"Ok," Abby nodded.

"He's coming in now," Lauren said. Mike hit the mute button so Vance wouldn't hear them. There was the sound of a door opening.

"Dr. Lars," Lauren stood.

"Agent Kincaid," Vance replied.

Lauren sat in her chair behind the desk. "Have a seat," she directed.

"What is this about?" he took a seat in front of Lauren.

"The day Miss Sinclair was at the hospital for the Christmas in July party- you were at work that day were you not?" she asked.

"I was at work," Vance nodded.

"Mr. Tuturro reports that you tried to crash the party," Lauren continued.

"I just wanted to talk with Abby," he defended himself.

"But she was there with her new boyfriend," she said.

"Are they that serious?" Vance questioned.

"Mike Warren received a threat by phone including a picture that came from the area you were seen in and in the time frame you were there," Lauren replied, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Vance opened his mouth to speak. "Before you answer you should know I have personally checked the security footage and they have traced the message back to its source," Lauren warned.

He hung his head.

"Did you hear that, Abby?" Lauren asked.

"Abby?" Vance frowned.

Mike unmuted the phone. Abby cleared her throat, "We did."

"Are you interested in pressing charges?" Lauren inquired.

Abby looked to Mike. He squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile. "Not at this time, provided Dr. Lars does not attempt to contact me or Mike again," Abby said.

"I was just trying to get your attention," Vance began to plead.

"Listen, you send an electronic threat, at best a misdemeanor that can get you 6 months in prison and worst a felony that carries 2 year jail term," Abby said, "I don't think you want to go to prison. Do you, Vance?"

"No," Vance answered.

"Then stay away from me and Mike," Abby ordered, "Do you understand? No contact."

"I got it," Vance sighed.

"I understand where you were coming from, but that does not make it ok. Get yourself together," she told him, "Goodbye, Vance."

Mike hung up his phone. He tucked it into his pocket. Abby fluffed out her chocolate locks with her fingers. Mike got the vibe that she didn't want to talk about the call. "Sorry our swimming got canceled," he said.

"That's all right, I don't exactly want Piper to see you in your swim trunks," Abby admitted.

Mike grimaced, "That makes two of us." He leaned back into the couch then looked straight at her. "The bad thing is I didn't get to see you in your other swimsuit and I was really looking forward to it," Mike pouted.

She brushed his bangs back from off of his forehead. Her hand drifted to the back of his head. "Patience is a virtue," Abby twirled the ends of his honey blond strands around her fingertips.

"I will try to be a very good boy," he said.

Abby let him go. "Piper is pretty," she remarked.

"You jealous now?" he smirked.

Abby chuckled. "Maybe a little," she motioned with her fingers.

"She's no you," Mike replied.

"Her eyes were definitely flirting with you," Abby pronounced.

"Really? I didn't notice," he brushed it off.

"I know you weren't encouraging her," she assured him.

"Well, I'm pretty much spoken for," Mike stated. He hooked his index finger under Abby's jaw. His thumb caressed her chin. Abby let him draw their faces together. Mike kissed her tenderly. It was a sweet kiss, not hungry or heated though it lingered. She felt the affection behind it.

Mike & Abby went downstairs when they got the alert Johnny had returned with Charlie. They got to the foyer as Johnny was closing the door. "Hey, Girl," Abby greeted, "How did it go today?"

"Great, I found a house," Charlie hugged her.

"Awesome," Abby returned the hug.

"And the sellers accepted her offer," Johnny added.

"Really? That's terrific," Abby pulled back.

"Just have to get through the home inspection," Charlie crossed her fingers.

"This calls for ice cream," Abby declared.

"And wine," Charlie added.

"Ice cream, wine, and beer," Johnny grinned.

"That actually sounds awful," Abby made a face.

"Maybe we'll stick to ice cream," Mike suggested. He took Abby by the hand. The four head off.

They caught Dale and Paul in the kitchen. "Want some ice cream?" Abby offered.

"Are we celebrating something?" Dale asked.

"Charlie found a house," Johnny answered.

"I'll get the ice cream," Charlie said.

"I'll grab the bowls," Abby said.

"I'll bring the beer," Paul offered. They grouped up the needed things and headed for the dining room table.

Piper saw the group congregating and joined them. She decided to sit opposite Abby. Someone had to be feeling a little insecure to be draped over Mike like that. Abby had one arm around Mike with the hand resting on his opposite shoulder and her cheek resting on his other shoulder. Mike seemed to be encouraging the closeness. He crossed one arm over his chest so he could hold Abby's hand that had rested on his bicep.

Johnny offered his hand to the new comer, "Johnny."

Piper shook his hand, "Agent Harris, but you can call me Piper."

"The FBI sent you to back up Agent Frisco?" Johnny questioned. He hadn't been briefed on the day yet.

"She's my wife," Grant answered from behind Piper. He sat. They passed out two more bowls. Grant looked over his shoulder to check on his daughter who was watching a cartoon in the living room.

"We're separated," Piper replied- mostly for Mike's benefit.

"There's beer if you want it," Johnny offered.

Charlie caught Piper's interest in Mike and raised an eyebrow. She did not like that one bit. She looked over Johnny and he communicated the same uneasy feeling. They looked over to the other couple. Mike was busy feeding Abby from his bowl of ice cream. Piper did not appreciate the bedroom eyes Abby directed towards Mike. It didn't escape Piper's attention. Mike's ocean eyes were sparkling at Abby.

"What did you do after you left California?" Piper asked Mike.

He was jarred back to reality and reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Abby. "Until Briggs found me, I didn't know what to do," Mike answered.

"You could have always come back to the FBI," Piper suggested. Mike laughed. That was a joke. He was blackballed and he knew it.

"Have you thought of going to law school?" Abby asked.

Mike pursed his lips. The idea had never really crossed his mind, "Don't you think it's a little late for me?"

Abby shook her head. "You'd make a hell of a prosecutor," she encouraged.

"Hey, no poaching my guys!" Paul quipped. They all laughed. Paul took up his beer bottle. "To my merry band of misfits," he toasted. Mike, Johnny, and Dale clinked bottles with him. Charlie and Abby joined in with their drinks.

~*~*~

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Mike requested, "We don't have to have sex- I just want to stay with you." He and Abby reached the top of the stairs.

Abby turned to him. "Of course you can sleep in my room," she cupped the back of his neck with both of her hands, "As for sex let's just let whatever happens happen- I wouldn't count it out."

Mike smiled, "I can live with that." He'd take her lead. They went to the room he had been staying in and grabbed his bag.

"I'll get dressed in here," Mike offered, "Bathroom's all yours."

"Ok," Abby went to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown before heading into the aforementioned bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers and changed into a pair of sleep pants. Mike decided to skip the shirt tonight. He was about to pick up when Abby came out of the bathroom.

Mike grinned at her, "Very nice." He took a moment to appreciate his girlfriend. She was wearing a blue and white silk teddy. Nothing overly sexy, but still she was a sight to see. Abby crossed to him. "Sleepy?" Mike asked.

"Suddenly I am wide awake," Abby purred. She ran her fingers over his defined abs. Mike dipped down and captured her soft lips with his own. As they kissed Mike flopped down on the bed bringing Abby with him, down in his lap. She turned, placing her hands on his chest. Wanting as much contact as possible, Abby straddled him. They spent several minutes enjoying quite a few deep kisses. She urged him off further up into the bed. His hands drifted up her sides. He tucked the straps of her night gown down. The fabric pooled around her waist. They broke the kiss long enough for her to take the teddy off and toss it to the side. Mike pulled her back to him hungrily. He nibbled her neck while she began to rub their bodies together. Abby smiled. She loved the way his body reacted to hers. His thumbs hooked the top hem of her underwear.

He was about to pull them off when there was an insistent knock on the door. Abby slipped off the bed leaving him to cool his engine. Mike turned onto his side with an exasperated growl. The first item of clothing she found to put on was his t shirt. Abby scooped up his shirt and pulled it on before answering the door.

"Yes?" Abby asked after finding Piper on the other side.

"Sorry, I was looking for Mike," Piper stammered.

"Of course you were," Abby tucked a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear. Piper blinked rapidly seeing what Abby was wearing. That was the same shirt Mike had on earlier that evening. What was the slut doing wearing Mike's clothes? Were her lips swollen?

"Yeah, ummm," Piper tried to remember her excuse. Just then all thought flew out of her mind when a bare-chested Mike came up behind Abby. Too bad her view of his toned body was blocked by Abby in front of him.

"What do you want, Piper?" he demanded. There was a hint of annoyance and dare she say frustration in his voice.

"I just wanted to say goodnight- Callie and I are heading out to the hotel," Piper explained.

"Ok," Mike replied. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Piper promised.

"Goodnight," Abby said. Piper didn't respond so Abby closed the door.

She turned away. "Can you get the light?" Abby requested. She went to the bed and laid on her side with her back to the door. Mike flipped the light switch and made his way to the bed.

"Sweet dreams," he kissed the back of her head. Mike laid on his back and closed his eyes. After a minute, Abby let out a breath. She turned toward Mike. He moved his arm to make room at his side for her. Abby cuddled down into Mike's chest. Soon their heartbeats synced and they drifted off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32

Abby leaned into Silver as they readied themselves for a hurdle. Mike whistled from his place sitting on top of the corral railing. He clapped as they made another circuit. Abby brought Silver up along the corral to Mike. She dipped down as he craned forward to receive the offered kiss.

"What do you say we take Aslan and Silver out? We could grab some food and have a picnic," Mike suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she dismounted, "I'll call the kitchen- what would you like?"

"Normal picnic stuff: sandwiches, finger foods- is that alright with you?" he got down from the railing.

"Yeah, a sub sounds really good actually," Abby pushed the end of her braid back over her shoulder.

"All right," Mike took her hand that wasn't holding Silver's reins.

"I'll start getting Aslan ready while you call and they make it," she nodded.

Once Aslan was ready the couple went in to get the food. Mike headed to see Johnny. He popped his head into the security room where his friend was.

"Abby and I are taking the horses out on a trail," Mike advised.

"Cool," Johnny nodded, "Any idea how it long you'll be out?"

"Don't expect us back until late afternoon," Mike answered.

"You got it, Mikey, keep your phone on," Johnny said.

Mike saw a table of radios next to the door, "Are these charged?" Johnny nodded.

"I'm taking one too just in case," Mike grabbed a radio and clipped it onto his belt.

"Have fun," Johnny encouraged.

"Will do," Mike spun back into the hallway. He and Abby didn't want to keep the horses waiting too long.

Who turned the corner as he came back in to the hall, but Piper? Seeing him put a pep in her step. No Abby in sight. Even better. The brunette hadn't left his side since Piper's arrival. Now was Piper's chance to get Mike alone. Maybe now they could actually talk. Mike saw his ex coming down the hall. He just kept going. There weren't many places to hide.

"Morning, Mike," Piper smiled.

"Can't talk now," Mike frowned. He tried to keep walking. She stepped in front of him.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome," Piper quipped.

"I didn't ask you to come here," Mike snipped, "You invited yourself!"

"Excuse me for caring about you, you jerk," she countered.

"You picked a hell of a time to show up," he asserted.

"This is the first time I even knew where you were," Piper rejoined.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, "There's a reason for that."

Her head dipped slightly, "I needed to make sure you were ok."

"Really? Is that all? Because as you can see I am better than ok," he threw back.

"That's not all I came for," Piper admitted.

Mike shook his head, "Not now, Piper."

"You can't spare me five minutes? You're the one that left!" she charged.

"And you know why," he replied.

"You left so fast you didn't even say goodbye," Piper lamented.

"Goodbye, Piper," Mike replied. He stepped around her.

Piper caught him by the arm, "Wait."

Mike tugged free, "I've really have to go."

"And find your new little girlfriend," she muttered. He glared at her. It cut her to the quick.

"You need to change your tone," Mike leveled.

"I'm sorry," Piper stammered.

"You should be- you do not get to judge who I am with," he declared, "This is not some sort of rebound thing. She and I have a real connection no matter what you might think." Neither of the two saw or heard Abby turn the corner and come down the hall. "I am in a happy relationship with Abby," Mike insisted, "Please, respect that and her." His words read more as a demand than a request.

"Are you happy?" Piper asked.

Mike nodded genuinely, "Yes, for the first time in years I am happy- Abby makes me happy." He wanted that point perfectly clear. Out of the corner of his eye Mike caught Abby's movement. Piper watched his gaze shoot up over her shoulder. She turned around to see Abby carrying a small cooler and blanket.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Abby apologized.

"It's fine," her boyfriend replied. Abby went to Mike. He took the cooler of food and the blanket with one hand. Abby slipped an arm around him. Mike lifted his arm to allow her better access to his side.

"We were just finishing up," Piper agreed. She had interrupted the two of them last night turnabout was fair play.

"Ready, Babe?" he inquired.

Abby nodded, "Silver and Aslan must be getting pretty anxious."

"Guess we should be heading out then," Mike replied. They left together.

Piper sighed then started back on route to her destination. Walking down the hall Piper felt a strange heat building up in her head. She rubbed her temples as her thoughts clouded. The hallway spun around her. Piper lost her balance. She reached out her hand to keep from falling over. Piper narrowly missed catching the wall. She would have fallen to the floor if Grant hadn't rushed in. He caught her in his arms and kept her upright. Piper closed her eyes and allowed his strength to settle her. When she was ready she angled up to look him in the eye. He swallowed once they were face to face. Piper was so beautiful. "Are you all right?" Grant asked. All he could really think about was how close their lips were. One breath and they could be kissing.

"I am fine," she pulled away, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he tipped his head.

Piper could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. She had to get out of there. Piper scurried off leaving her soon to be ex-husband staring after her longingly. Damn that man. Damn him to hell. Why did he have to swoop in like he did and use that voice? Grant could be sweet when he wanted to be. Piper wiped her eyes with the back of her hand once she was out of his sight. "Stupid hormones," she muttered to herself.

~*~*~

After they had ridden for a couple of hours down one of the trails. They found a clearing and spread out the blanket. Abby opened the cooler. She dished out the food. After they had eaten Mike laid down and stretched out. His head rested in her lap. Her face gleamed down at him. Abby brushed the bangs off of Mike's forehead.

"Been out here before?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah," Abby nodded, "Daniel and I were quite the explorers." She looked out into the distance. "I don't think it's there anymore, but when we were kids we built a tree house in that huge tree over there."

"That must have been fun," he smiled.

Abby turned her attention back to him. Her focus got intense.

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked.

"I'm trying to picture you as a kid," Abby replied.

He chuckled, "I don't think that's so difficult." There was this boyish charm about him.

"What were you like when you were growing up?" she asked.

"Scrappy," Mike replied, "Loved sports."

"Did you play any?" Abby asked.

"A little of everything," Mike relaxed even more, "Mostly baseball."

"Cute. Were you in a league?" she inquired.

"A small one, but we still had uniforms," Mike answered.

"I'd pay to see that," Abby smirked.

"Mom has a few pictures she'd love to share," he said.

"I have to ask her for them sometime," she nodded.

"So you can see what our kids might look like?" Mike teased.

"Maybe."

"We'll have six of them I think," he pronounced.

"Six?!" Abby laughed.

"Uh um," Mike pursed his lips, "And we'll name them all after me like: Michael Jr, Michelle, Mitch..."

"Crazy?" she slapped his chest playfully. Mike chuckled. He picked up her hand and after kissing it entwined their fingers. "Well, tell you what- I'll carry three if you'll carry the other three," Abby proposed.

Mike laughed, "You think I'm joking?"

"Weren't you?" Abby replied.

"About the names maybe- but I am dead serious about the kids," Mike cupped the back of her neck. He guided her face closer to his. Mike focused on Abby's lips, "Their just gonna happen."

"Just like that, huh?" Abby giggled.

"Yeah, just like that," his kissed her. Aslan began to tug on his reins. This was long enough in one spot. "Looks like the boys are getting bored," Mike got up.

"Looks like we should take the show on the road," she picked up their sub wrappers. He helped Abby collect the picnic things.

Back in the stable Mike & Abby were putting away the horses' things. Abby set Silver's saddle into its proper place. She saw Mike carrying over Aslan's saddle and just about had to fan herself. The way he was carrying the object showed off the muscles in his arms. His biceps were to die for. Abby remembered those arms wrapped around her. Those memories quickly gave way to more primal, naughtier thoughts as she stared off.

"Earth to, Abby," Mike placed Aslan's saddle down next to Silver's.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I was just fantasying," she went for honesty.

Mike grinned, "Care to share?"

"It was about a certain sexy stable boy," Abby gave him a sultry look. There was no mistaking who she meant.

"Who is he?" he teased. Mike stepped into her personal space.

"It was just a daydream," Abby fingered the edge of the saddle.

He covered her small hand in his larger one. She looked back at him. "I can be your stable boy," Mike crooned. His voice just melted her. Abby smiled at him.

He took the tie out of the bottom of her braid. She shook her hair out. Mike fluffed it the rest of the way loose. "Wow," he breathed huskily. Abby licked her lips. Her hands went for the hem of Mike's shirt. She tucked it up. Mike lifted his arms and let her strip it off over his head. He unbuttoned her blouse leaving it and her riding jacket on to protect her from the wooden side of the barn. Abby kicked off her jeans and underwear. Mike grabbed her by her hips and tugged her close. They slammed into the back wall. Abby undid his pants and shoved them down. Mike helped her climb him. She hooked her legs around his waist. He nibbled her earlobe. Mike trailed kisses all along her jaw and neck down to her collarbone. He pulled down her bra and lavished attention on her chest while she held him close. The sounds she made were enough to drive him crazy. Mike pulled back for air. "This is going to be hard and fast," he warned.

"Bring it on," Abby panted. Mike joined their bodies in one smooth motion. They let out a loud mingled groan. From there they took off like a rocket moving as one. Hearts, pounding, chest heaving- they were going fast, but it felt so good. Abby threw her head back, closing her eyes with a moan.

"Look at me, Abby," Mike demanded. Through the haze she heard his words. "Look at me," he needed her to know she was the one person he was thinking about. Abby lifted her head and locked eyes with him. The desire in those brown orbs drove Mike faster harder. He was making her loose her breath. "Mike," she began to chant in gasps. It was all too much for both of them and they broke in the most spectacular fashion. Abby went limp like a rag doll in his arms. Mike rested against the wall keeping them both upright.

Once he could think coherently he found the blanket they had brought with them. Mike carried Abby over to it and sat down with her in his lap. "Are you ok, Abs?" he asked.

She nodded her eyes wide with wonder, "I think I just kind of blacked out there for a second."

Mike smiled, "Was that the way you wanted it? Cause I'd be happy to do it again- you know, to get it right."

"Oh, it's going to be hard to top that," Abby said.

"There will be plenty of time to try," he kissed her temple.

"You are going to be the death of me," she deadpanned. Mike laughed. Abby laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll have to work on one of your fantasies next," her fingers traced lazy circles into his chest.

"Mine?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's only fair," Abby said, "You get to pick one since I got mine."

He thought about it for a minute. "Could you wear that blue dress from the Christmas in July party again sometime?" Mike wriggled his eye brow.

"Sure, but you've already seen me in it," she replied.

"But I didn't get to take it off of you- I sincerely regret that," he said.

Abby batted her eyelashes at him, "Should I wear the vest you got me too?"

"Yes, please," Mike nodded.

~*~*~

Johnny got the alert that Lucia had passed through the gate. He waited in the foyer and opened the door when he heard her car pull up. She was just stepping out of her car.

"Hey, Stranger," Lucia grinned.

"Hey, yourself," he came down off the porch into the walk way. She met him in a hug. "It's good to see you," Johnny said.

"Likewise," Lucia replied. He offered her his arm and they walked into the house together. "Where is Abby?" Lucia asked. Usually Abby would have been one of the first to meet her.

"Mike and she took the horses out," Johnny answered, "They should be back any time now."

The twosome joined Charlie in the living room. "Hey," the doctor greeted. Lucia flopped down on the couch next to her friend on the couch. Johnny stood behind it.

"What did I miss this week?" Lucia asked.

"I found a house- already went through the inspection- the closing is next week," Charlie said.

"Wow, so things with…" Lucia paused for a second to think of the name, "Hannah are on the right track?"

"Yeah, fingers crossed," Charlie nodded.

"Good," Lucia smiled. Charlie looked up at Johnny.

"Charlie and I found out we're related," Johnny said.

"Really?" Lucia eyes grew wide.

"He's my half-brother," Charlie added.

"Wow, what a small world," Lucia smiled, "Congratulations."

A few minutes later the glass French doors opened. Mike & Abby entered hand in hand. Abby left her hair loose. Piper took notice of the change.

"Charlie spilled. Show me the ring!" Lucia demanded.

"Hello to you too, Chica," Abby replied.

"Ring first, talk later," Lucia waved off the comments. Abby chuckled and lifted her hand to show off the ring. Lucia held it closer and examined the blue topaz stones. "Mike has great taste," Lucia nodded her approval, "Of course he's totally into you, so that goes without saying."

"Mike gave you a ring?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, he did," Abby nodded with a smile.

"May I?" Piper asked. Abby took a breath and held out her hand to Mike's ex. Maybe this would help Piper let go. It wasn't an engagement ring, Piper let out a breath of relief. Still it was an expensive ring.

"Bought it right under my nose, the little sneak," Abby smirked at her. Mike winked at her from across the room.

Grant joined Mike where he was standing. He watch Piper examine Abby's ring. Grant could read that woman better than anyone and this was breaking her heart.

"How did the briefing with the guys on the ground go?" Mike asked him.

"Either no one has heard of Bello or no one is saying anything," Grant replied.

Callie called for her mother just as Piper was looking for an escape from the room. "Coming, Sweetie," Piper called before racing out of the room. Charlie and Lucia looked to Abby questioningly. Abby just shrugged.

"Piper still loves you," Grant said in a hushed tone so only Mike could hear him. He hung his head for a few minutes. "No response?" Grant asked.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't have one." He kept his eyes on Abby. "Are you really jealous?" Mike asked.

"I want you to know that what happened back at the safe house… it wasn't for nothing– I do love her," Grant professed. Mike nodded in reply he really had nothing to say to that. It was none of his business anymore.


	34. Chapter 33

Undone, Abby fell back against Mike. He steadied them under the spray of the warm shower. Chests both still heaving, they were breathing pretty hard. "And I thought the run was a work out," Abby quipped. She was beginning to love the cleanup part of their running routine and the things it lead to. Mike chuckled. Abby reached out and turned off the water. It was time to get with the land of the living. Laughing, they stumbled out of the still steaming shower enclosure like a couple of drunks.

"Here," he picked up a towel. Mike dried her off with the fluffy cloth. Abby took the towel from Mike and wrapped it around her. She went to the sink to find a hair brush while he continued to dry himself. He came up behind her. Mike kissed her bare shoulder. The feather touch sent a shiver down Abby's spine. Too bad they had a briefing to get to before leaving for her work.

The couple dressed, him in a suit, her in summer dress with a belt. Abby put on her makeup as he stood in the bathroom door way watching her. She set down her lipstick and gave one last look over. Abby turned back to him. "Shall we?" Mike offered her his arm. She looped hers through his. They went over to the next wing where everyone was gathering in Brennan's study.

There weren't enough seats for everyone so Abby slid into Mike's lap when he sat on the small couch. Abby didn't quite catch the brief glimmer of distain Piper shot her for the move. Mike glared telling the other woman to back off with his eyes. His girlfriend could sit in his lap if she wanted to. So it wasn't very professional, but they weren't hiding the relationship at this point.

"Horatio Felix was picked up early this morning," Grant informed them.

"And what was Bello's associate caught doing?" Brennan asked.

"He and one of his men pulled a gun on a judge," Lauren explained.

"You think that's enough for him to flip on Bello?" Mike asked.

"We will see by this afternoon," Grant replied, "I am heading over there after the briefing and see what I can get out of him."

"We've come up with a backup plan," Lauren said.

"Let's hear it," Mike said.

"You're not going to like it," Grant met Mike's eyes.

"To get to Bello we might have to give him an opening," Grant said.

"No way Bello gets within 300 yards of Abby- the guy is a sadist," Mike frowned, "He burned out Eddie's eye with molten lead for 'disrespecting' him."

"You're not attached to your baby blues are you?" Paul quipped.

"I am!" Abby protested, clutching Mike tightly.

"We need him to make a move and if we let him think he can get to Abby," Grant continued.

"Abby is not bait," Mike growled.

"Can I finish? We would use an Abby lookalike," Grant continued.

"Where would we find this Abby lookalike?" Johnny questioned.

"The FBI is searching through a database of agents to see if we can come up with someone that fits Abby's parameters," Grant answered.

"Throw a wig on me and I'll do it," Piper offered. She could handle it if something went sideways.

"You have a daughter who needs her mother, no," Abby objected. She wasn't interesting in putting anyone in danger.

"I have been in tougher spots before," Piper replied.

"Still wouldn't work," Mike scoffed, "You and Abby are nothing alike." Piper got the underlying meaning in his words.

"There's got to be another way to drawn him out," Abby insisted.

"Throw me at him," Mike suggested, "Bello hates me more."

"Ok, I didn't think it was possible, but I like this plan even less than the last one," Abby replied.

"There's not much he can do to me that I haven't gone through," Mike argued.

"If I am not bait you are not either," Abby countered.

"Abs," Mike began.

Abby put a finger to Mike's lips, "I mean it- I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to you." Mike closed his mouth and let her finish. "Besides, it's not like we can guarantee Bello would make the grab personally, in all of the other attempts he sent someone else," Abby added.

"That is true," Lauren noted.

"We would use a tracker to get to his location," Grant replied.

"Do you think you can get Felix to setup a meeting with Bello? Something Bello has to come to himself," Abby suggested.

"I had thought of that- from his profile it's a long shot," Grant said.

"It's the best option I've heard," Brennan pinched the bridge of his nose. Paul nodded in agreement.

"I will see what I can do," Grant concurred.

"My sister just called. Callie is back in California," Grant informed her.

Piper shoulders sagged. She missed her daughter already. Piper inhaled sharply, "That briefing was productive."

"We have a direction to go," he replied.

"You mean everyone kowtowing to Miss Perfect?" she snipped.

Grant's brow furrowed, "I don't think you want Mike to catch you referring to Abby like that."

"I think they left," Piper shrugged.

"I didn't hear the car," he replied.

"What was with you all following her lead? Mike's been getting perpetual 'f*ck me' eyes from her so of course he melted," Piper grumbled. It had been torture sitting across them at breakfast. Since she had gotten to the mansion for that matter there wasn't any other way she'd seen Abby look at Mike. "What's your excuse?" Piper asked.

Grant rubbed his eyes, "She came up with a better option."

"Are we going to listen to her and just drop the other idea?" Piper continued. She heard a group of people enter the living room behind her. "You're back," Piper turned around.

"Hadn't left yet, I forgot my phone," Abby went to the couch and picked it up.

"It's not cool to-" Mike began.

Abby held up her hand. She looked at Piper who knew she had been busted. "Look, it's not my fault someone cut the time for Bello's drug traffic charges that should have be at least 20 years to life if you follow US code, title 21- down to a year and a half," Abby started, "Hell, he should have gotten a least 5 years for threatening Mike in court, but who cares about a class C felony when you have him on a class A right?" Piper looked at Abby wide eyed in surprise. Ok, now Abby felt insulted. She had a brain. "I am an attorney," Abby cocked her head, "I may run a foundation, but I aced my federal and criminal law classes."

"Of course," Piper cleared her throat, "I wasn't saying that you were incapable of making a decision."

"Just not equipped to have opinions," Abby said, "I maybe rich and attractive, but that doesn't make me dumb. I know the difference between malum prohibitum and malum in se." Mike's ocean eyes darkened. He licked his lips. Abby talking in legal terms was making him hot. "As for the f*ck me eyes," she continued, "Well, I inherited my eyes from my father so blame genetics." Abby took Mike's hand and they headed towards the foyer.

"Ouch," Johnny heckled, "You need some aloe for that?" He slipped out of the room behind the couple.

They stopped in the next room where Dale, Paul, and Charlie were talking. Charlie waved at them. Abby waved back.

They couple leaned against a wall. "Are you ok?" Mike asked.

Abby nodded. "Sorry, I snapped like that," she said.

"We all have our moments," he replied, "You talking law is sexy." Abby blushed lightly. Mike grinned. "It's my turn to sweep the car," he said.

"Ok," she answered.

Mike dipped down and gave her an affectionate peck on the lips, "See you soon."

Abby laid a hand on his chest, "Be careful."

"I will," he promised. Mike gave Abby a small smile. She responded in kind.

He slipped away outside. The car waited him in the driveway. He check the trunk and found it empty save for the spare tire and the tools to change a flat. Mike slammed the trunk shut. He climbed into the backseat and began to check it out. He paused midway. Mike could swear he heard a clicking noise, but as soon as it hit his ears it dissipated. He finished checking out the inside and got out. Mike couldn't shake a funny feeling. Something was up. He just couldn't figure out what it was. Mike slid himself under the car. There was that clicking noise again. He turned his head and that is when he saw it. The bright orange numbers on the timer blinked back at him. With less than seven seconds to go there was no time to disarm it. Mike cursed.

A resounding BOOM shook the entire house. The blast from the car shattered the lower front windows. A thud followed soon after.

"Mike!" Abby screamed. She launched herself towards the door only to be grabbed by Paul. It took both Paul and Dale to hold her back from running outside.

Charlie went into full on doctor mode and ran outside to see if anyone had been injured. Guns drawn Grant, Piper, and Johnny were on her heels. They found Mike sprawled out, unconscious on the cement. "Someone call the gate and get an ambulance!" Charlie ordered. The agents and bodyguard began to search the area while the doctor attended to the injured man. "Mike? Mike?" Charlie squatted down, "Can you hear me?" She took his arm and felt for a pulse at the wrist. "Come on, Mike," Charlie found one and closed her eyes in relief. She counted the beats. Charlie laid her head down on his chest to listen to his breathing. Mike's breaths were shallow. His chest barely moved.

The car had been sent back a good three yards. It was still smoking. They searched and found nothing else. The three returned to where Charlie was examining Mike. A vision of Mike bleeding out on the beach flashed in Grant's mind. He looked over at Piper who was white as a sheet. Frozen she stood and stared. Piper vaguely remembered pushing through the crowd that had swarmed around and watching the EMT's working on Mike on the beach that day. One of them tried to hold her back. "He's my boyfriend!" Piper's former cry reverberated in her mind.

The world seemed to cease spinning. You could have heard a pin drop when Abby made her way out of the mansion. She ran down off the porch and along the walkway. How Abby broke free, even she didn't recall. No one was going to keep her from getting to her boyfriend. Her brown orbs searched desperately for Mike. She lowered her sights to the pavement and found his frame sprawled out. Abby's heart stopped. Mike wasn't moving. "No," Abby shook her head, "No."

Charlie looked up at her friend, "He's alive- he's breathing." Those words caught Abby before she fell to the ground. She gingerly kneeled down at Mike's head. Abby wanted to make him comfortable by placing his head in her lap. The concrete was hard and heated by the summer sun. "We can't move him," Charlie warned as if reading her friend's mind. They had no idea how he ended up in that position or the state of his spine. One wrong move on their part and he could be paralyzed.

Abby understood what Charlie was saying. Her hands flittered around Mike not quite knowing what to do. Abby scooted back. She leaned forward so her face was over his. "Mike? Wake up, Baby," Abby pled. She kissed his eyes. "Come on, show me those baby blues," her voice cracked. Tears she couldn't stop fell from her eyes onto his face. Abby wiped them from his skin. Abby lifted her hand. Out of her peripheral vision she saw drops of red on her fingertips. She brushed back Mike's bangs to find more blood. Her breath began to quicken. Abby noticed the growing red stain on the cement. She showed her shaking fingers to the surgeon then pointed to the small pool of red. Abby's bottom lip quivered. Panic overtook her, "Charlie, he's bleeding!"


	35. Chapter 34

"He's bleeding!" Abby repeated, "Charlie, help him, please."

Charlie slipped off her little sweater, "Look at me, Abby, breathe."

"You gotta help him, I don't know how," Abby pled. Charlie's chest got tight. It hurt to see her friend crumbling in front of her. Abby had been so strong up until now.

Charlie handed the sweater to Abby. She guided her to the best location to attempt to staunch the blood, but not move him. "Hold it there," Charlie instructed. Truth was there wasn't much they could do for Mike there in the driveway. Sirens echoed in the distance getting closer and closer.

After what seemed an eternity an ambulance pulled up alongside them. Three paramedics jumped out. "The EMTs are here- they are going to help you," Abby told Mike, "We're going to get you to a hospital- hang in there, please." Charlie took Abby by her shoulders and gently tugged her up and away so the paramedics could work on Mike. After accessing him the paramedics put a neck brace on Mike and slipped a backboard under him. They lifted him up onto a gurney.

One of the paramedics noted how distraught Abby was. "Do you want to ride with him, Miss?" Abby couldn't speak, but bobbed her head. They got Mike into the back of the ambulance.

"Johnny ride with them," Paul directed. Johnny nodded and collected Abby from Charlie. "We'll follow you," Paul called. Paul, Dale, and Charlie ran to Paul's car as Johnny and Abby got in the ambulance. Grant and Piper weren't far behind in her rental.

Abby sat beside Mike. She silently prayed. Abby slipped her hand into Mike's. Her heart broke in about a million pieces when he didn't squeeze back.

At the hospital a team of nurses and doctors whisked Mike away. The groups that had followed them joined Johnny and Abby. A nurse came up to Abby. "Follow me, please," she took them all to a private waiting room where Brennan was waiting for them along with his security and assistant. Abby went slowly to her father. Her feet seemed to drag. She hugged herself. The fear and anguish etched on his daughter's face just about killed Brennan. He closed the gap between him and kissed her forehead. Abby looked at the floor.

With Dale and Paul there to back him up Johnny went off to the side. Charlie followed her brother. She hugged Johnny from the side. She laid her cheek on his shoulder. "You ok?" Charlie inquired.

Johnny wiped his eyes, "Yeah, our job is dangerous- we know the risk going into it."

"It's doesn't make it any easier to see a friend hurt like this," Charlie replied. Johnny blew out a breath. No, it didn't. Mike was one of the best guys that he knew. "I am going to go check on him," Charlie said. Johnny nodded. She pulled away and headed through the doors toward where she knew they had taken Mike.

"Say something," Brennan implored.

"Maybe it would have been better for everyone if we had let Bello take me," Abby muttered.

"You don't mean that," he shook his head.

"I do! I can't take much more of this!" she grew more agitated. Brennan held Abby tight as she vented. His daughter kept trying to push away, but he wouldn't let her go. "I just found him!" Abby cried out, "It's not fair!" The air was forced out of her lungs. "It's not fair!" She stopped struggling and began to fall.

Brennan caught her before she could slip down. "No, it's not fair," he agreed.

"I haven't told him…" Abby pressed her lips together in a vain effort to stop her tears.

"Told Mike what, Princess?" Brennan pulled back and locked eyes with orbs identical to his own.

"I love him, Daddy," Abby confessed. He nodded in his knowing fatherly way. That was pretty obvious to everyone.

Brennan guided her over to a row of chairs and lowered her into one while he sat next to her. He had no words to say, but hope he could calm her by being there.

Charlie came back in. She sat down beside Abby. "Mike is stable for now. They are getting him a CT as we speak," the doctor informed the attorney.

Lauren arrived and spotted Brennan. He pushed up off of his knees, standing up. Brennan went to her leaving Abby in the care of Charlie. Grant and Piper joined them.

"Any news on Mike?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," he shook his head.

"What's the progress with the bomb?" Grant asked.

"Forensics is still processing the scene and security footage," Lauren answered, "Mike's lucky he wasn't inside the car during the explosion."

"Thankfully," Piper replied.

"How is she holding up?" Lauren motioned her head to Abby.

"Not well," Brennan frowned, "First her brother gets killed and her mother dies- then Bates and now." He shook his head. "If Mike doesn't pull through…" Brennan closed his eyes. He let out a breath. "I'm scared," Brennan admitted, "My Chloe died of a broken heart."

"That won't happen to Abby," Lauren took his hand.

"How much loss is she supposed to take?" Brennan asked.

"We'll take care of her," Lauren promised.

"I couldn't do anything to help my wife," he pointed out.

~*~*~

Mike began to stir. His head ached like hell. Everything was pitch black. He was awake- that he was sure of, but where was he? Mike raised his hand to his eyes. They were covered in some sort of gauze. Why would his eyes be bandaged? He tried to sit up. "Don't try to move," he felt a feminine hand on his chest easing him back down. "It's ok, Sir," a nurse tried to soothe him, "You are in a hospital."

Mike felt another person approach where he was laying. "I'm Dr. Webber," a man's voice said.

"Dr. Webber," Mike repeated. He eased down and the nurse went about her work.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked.

"Mike Warren."

"It's nice to meet you, Mike," Dr. Webber replied, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"2015," Mike replied.

"Good, good," the doctor said.

Mike groaned. It sucked not being able to see what was going on. "Where is Abby? Is she all right?" Mike demanded.

"Who is Abby?" the doctor asked.

"My girlfriend," Mike clarified, "Is she ok?"

"No one else was brought in," Dr. Webber told him, "There are a group of people waiting for you."

"Is there a pretty brunette with them? She was wearing a light colored dress," Mike brought himself up onto his elbows.

"Hey, slow down there, Mike," Dr. Webber lowered him back down onto the cold hard surface, "Take it easy. I believe she rode with you in the ambulance."

"You saw her?" Mike instinctively grabbed onto Dr. Webber's arm.

"She's a bit shaken up, but fine," the doctor reported, "The best thing you can do for your girlfriend is stay calm and let me do my job so you can get better."

Mike knew the other man was right. Abby had to be scared out of her mind. "All right, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, we just finished getting you a CT scan," Dr. Webber began.

~*~*~

"Miss Sinclair?" a strapping blonde doctor approached the group.

"That's me," Abby stood.

"I am Dr. Webber- I have been examining Mr. Warren," he greeted her.

Abby wiped her eyes. "How is Mike?" she asked.

"Mr. Warren is actually asking for you," the doctor answered. Abby let out the breath she had been holding. Mike was awake and he was asking for her. She let that sink in.

Piper stood to follow them.

"I am sorry, but there are only two visitors allowed back where Mr. Warren is and he specifically requested that only Miss Sinclair and one of his security team be let back right now, preferably a Mr. Tu…"

"Tuturro," Johnny finished for him.

"That must be you," the doctor smiled.

"Mr. Warren said he will talk with everyone else when he is released," Dr. Webber looked around at the other people gathered.

"If you will please follow me, Miss Sinclair and Mr. Tuturro, I will take you to him," the doctor motioned them in the right direction. Johnny nodded to Paul. His boss nodded back. Johnny followed behind while Dr. Webber and Abby walked side by side and talked. "I have to warn you: we have him stitched up, but he is very well bandaged," the doctor said. Abby nodded.

Soon they were at Mike's room. There were two cops on the door. Even with Dr. Webber's warning what Abby saw still through her for a loop. Mike was using the bed to sit up slightly. He couldn't have his head too high. She expected his skull to be wrapped sure, but not for him to have bandages over his eyes. "Mike?"

Mike's eyes were bandaged, but his head snapped up in the direction of her voice, "Abby?" He held his arms out wide for her. She went right for him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Thank God," Abby whispered. Mike rubbed her back comfortingly. "You scared me to death," she said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I'm just glad you are alive," she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Hey, Man," Johnny greeted.

"Hi," Mike replied.

"I'll spare you a kiss," Johnny quipped.

"I appreciate that, Johnny," Mike smirked.

"I'm really glad you're ok, Mike," Johnny replied.

"Were you crying?" Mike asked.

Johnny cleared his throat. "I just had a frog stuck that's all," he protested.

Mike chuckled. Abby grinned. It was good to see Mike in such high spirits.

"He's got a concussion so while we want him to rest he's going to need to be woken even couple hours," the doctor began to give instructions.

"I can do that," Abby nodded. She'd do anything to help Mike recover.

"We'll have to keep a good eye on his stitches," Dr. Webber added.

"There was lot of blood," she replied.

"Head lacerations bleed like hell," the doctor said.

"What about...?" Abby asked.

"My eyes?" Mike asked.

"Can you see?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Not at the moment. It's just flash burn," Mike said.

"Flash burn? Like in MacGyver?" Abby asked.

He chuckled, "Why am I not surprised you've watched that show?"

"So, he's going to be able to see again, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, it's a severe case," Dr. Webber replied, "He'll have to keep his bandages clean and we'll watch him for infection, but if all goes well he will have his sight back within the next few weeks."

"Sounds like a plan, Doc," Mike replied.

"I have some rounds to make, I will be back to check on you later," Dr. Webber said.

"Thank you," Abby replied. With that the doctor left.

"I'll be on the door if you need me," Johnny excused himself to give the couple a little privacy.

Outside Vance passed through the hall quickly with his head down. He wouldn't even make eye contact with Johnny. For his part Johnny didn't say a word to Vance. It's not like they owned the hospital. Vance had patients in neurology. As long as he went about his business there wouldn't be any trouble.

Slowly Mike sat fully up. "Are you sure you should be moving like that?" Abby asked.

He swung his legs out over the side. "C'mere," Mike urged. Abby came in front of him as he beckoned. Mike could feel her between his knees. He reached down and took Abby's hands in his. "That bomb was just as much for me as it was for you," Mike asserted.

"I can't help thinking I'm cursed," she admitted.

"From where I'm sitting? I think we're lucky," he smiled. She hugged him tight. Mike decided to get them on a lighter topic, "Are you a big MacGyver fan?"

"I have the whole series on DVD including the movies even if they sucked," Abby answered.

"You didn't like them?" he teased.

"They had the same actor, but they didn't feel like MacGyver to me," she said, "He was so much cooler in the series."

"Am I sensing a little hero worship?" Mike asked.

"The show was like my Saturday morning cartoons," Abby explained, "When I was eleven you couldn't tell me I wasn't going to grow up and marry MacGyver someday."

Mike straightened his back, "Wow, I better get out of here before he shows up- that's some stiff competition."

"I found a younger, sexier version so I can't complain," Abby licked her lips.

"Is that so?" Mike quipped.

"Uh uh," she kissed him, "You are important to me, Mike."

Mike moved his mouth, but couldn't make words come out. "Mike?" He tried to speak again. "Mike? What's wrong, Baby?" Abby rubbed his knee. She watched in horror as his whole body tensed and jerked back.


	36. Chapter 35

Mike convulsed and fell back into the hospital bed. His body shook violently. Abby pushed the call button and screamed frantically for help. The first in was Johnny. After a couple minutes Mike went completely still. His monitors started to go crazy. A code blue was announced over the loud speaker. Vance rushed in followed by a team with a crash cart.

Johnny pulled Abby back and held her while the team re-positioned Mike correctly. Vance laced his hand together and began chest compressions. A nurse placed a mask over Mike's nose and mouth. She began pumping the attached bag, giving Mike needed oxygen.

"300 Jules," Vance ordered.

"Charged," a second nurse replied.

Vance grabbed the paddles of the defibrillator. He placed the pads on proper points on Mike's chest. "Clear!" Vance called out. Every one of the medical team lifted their hands. Vance pressed the buttons delivering the current. Mike arched up.

Abby whimpered. Johnny guided her to hide her face in his shoulder. He smoothed down her hair. She shouldn't have to see this.

Vance watched the heart monitor. After the initial rise in the line on the monitor it went back flat. The alarm from the monitors continued. The nurse went back to pumping the bag. "Again," Vance ordered. He set the paddles on the cart then went back to chest compressions. "Come on, Muscle Boy, now is not the time to make me look bad in front of Abby," Vance muttered.

"Charged."

Vance repeated the placement of the paddles. He pressed the buttons causing Mike to arch once more. This time with much better success. Mike's heart monitor stopped the alarm and began to record heartbeats once again. "We got a rhythm," the nurse announced. Vance put the paddles back on the cart. The nurse removed the mask and bag. Mike was back to breathing on his own.

Johnny released Abby. She rushed over to Mike. "You did it, Baby," she kissed Mike's lips and forehead. Abby looked up at her ex with tears shining in her eyes, "Thank you." Vance tipped his head. It fully hit him in that moment he had truly lost Abby. Her eyes said it all. Mike had Abby's heart.

Dr. Webber came racing into the room. "Steve," Vance greeted.

"What's with the code blue?" the other doctor replied. He went to the monitors and read the printouts.

"Your patient flat-lined," Vance replied.

"He convulsed before that," Abby offered.

"Any other symptoms that you noted?" Steve asked.

"Well, he was trying to talk, but couldn't… I don't know if I'm explaining correctly," Abby wrung her hands.

"You're doing just fine, Miss Sinclair," Dr. Webber encouraged.

"Sounds like a grand mal seizure," Vance said.

"Is that bad?" Abby asked.

"It's a common type of seizure," Steve answered.

"He's not waking up," Abby observed.

"It isn't out of the normal for it to take a few minutes for a person to regain consciousness after this type of seizure," Dr. Webber assured her, "He needs to rest." He went over and began to look at the printouts of Mike's monitors.

Mike began to stir. Vance slipped out of the room. He didn't need to see Abby get all fussy over his replacement. "What happened?" Mike groaned.

"Squeeze Abby's hand for me," Dr. Webber directed. Abby placed her hand next to Mike's. Mike found Abby's hand and squeezed. Abby smiled and nodded at Steve.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Webber asked.

"I sat up," Mike began.

"You sat up?" Mike could feel the doctor frown. "I told you no sudden movements," Dr. Webber reminded his patient.

"It wasn't a sudden movement, I was careful," Mike countered.

"He's stubborn," Abby replied.

"So anyway, yeah, I sat up- Abby and I were talking and then I began to feel warm, I don't remember anything after that," Mike finished.

"Young guys like you think you are invincible- spoiler alert, you're not," Steve lectured.

"Is sitting up what caused the seizure?" Mike asked.

"Well, no," Dr. Webber answered, "But, you just woke up from head trauma- you shouldn't push your body right now."

"He's right, you need to rest," Abby rubbed Mike's shoulder.

"I know," Mike conceded.

"You can't even feel how hard you hit the pavement," the doctor said, "You're lucky your skull didn't crack. Once the painkillers wear off you are in for a world of hurt." Abby winced. That didn't sound good. "No more of this sitting up stuff until I say so, am I clear?" Steve ordered.

"Crystal, Dr. Webber," Mike said.

"Now all I want you to do is lay there and rest while I get you an MRI set up," Dr. Webber directed.

"Will do."

"I'll sit on him if I have too," Abby threatened.

Steve tipped his head to her, "I'll be back." He and the rest of the medical staff left.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sleepy," Mike answered.

"Go ahead and sleep," Abby urged. She pulled away to find a chair.

He caught her hand before it left him. "Will you rest here with me?" Mike requested. Abby kicked off her high heels. She tossed them in the chair. He held out his hand to her. Mike helped Abby slide gingerly into the bed beside him. She laid down. Abby snuggled down into Mike's chest. She closed her eyes. Abby held her breath. Holding perfectly still, she made no sound. Abby lost herself in his heart beat. THA THUMP, THA THUMP, THA THUMP. She fought back tears. "I swear to God, if you die on me, Mike Warren, I will kick your ass so hard you will feel it in the afterlife," Abby vowed.

Mike angled his head down deliberately burying his nose in Abby's hair. He breathed her in, memorizing her scent. "I am not going anywhere," Mike kissed the crown of her head.

"Promise?" she queried.

"Promise," Mike affirmed. Emotionally exhausted, Abby closed her eyes.

~*~*~

Piper ran into an open bathroom stall. She fell on her knees just in time to vomit into the toilet. Grant was waiting for her when she came out of the stall. "You can't be in here!" Piper chided, "This is the ladies room." He shrugged. She went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth.

Grant leaned on the counter beside his estranged wife. "How far along are you?" he questioned.

Piper glared at him and contemplated lying. She grabbed a waiting paper towel and dried her chin. "None of your business," Piper tossed the used article into a trash can.

"The hell it isn't," Grant put his hands on his hips, "Anything that affects my daughter is my business."

"What makes you think I'm pregnant anyway?" she snipped.

"Besides you tossing your cookies?" he tilted his head.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "Mike almost got blown up, naturally I'm upset," she rationalized it.

"It's more than that, I know your body," Grant smirked as he looked her over.

Piper rolled her eyes. The last and only other time she had been pregnant was four years ago. How could he know already when she had just figured it out yesterday? "And you are even moodier than usual," he quipped.

"Do you really want to go there?" Piper brushed her hair back from her face.

"I'm just being honest," Grant replied.

"You are being a jackass," she countered.

"Well, you're not showing yet so I'd guess under three months," he pressed on.

"You're really happy about this aren't you?" Piper frowned, "Once Mike finds out- he'll be even more done with me than he already is."

"Callie will love a sibling," Grant switched gears.

"Who says it's yours?!" she snapped.

"Who says I care?!" he roared. Piper just about jumped out of her skin at his outburst. That was the wrong button to push and she knew it.

Grant closed his eyes and counted to ten. He dropped his shoulders. "I got offered a promotion, a position in Seattle," Grant informed her.

"Seattle?" Piper scowled.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've pretty much decided on taking it."

"You're going to ditch us completely?" she sighed.

"No, if I go Callie is coming with me- I am not leaving my daughter," Grant stood firm.

"You can't take her from me!" Piper saw red.

"I don't want to," Grant shook his head.

"You would use my daughter to punish me?" she sneered.

"Come with me," he urged.

"What?!" Piper interjected.

"We can wash the slate clean now, stop the divorce, move to Seattle, and start over," Grant reached for her hand.

"You make it sound so simple," she shook her head.

"You can get a transfer," he pled, "Let's be a family: you, me, and the kids."

"Let's just go," Piper pushed away. They'd deal with this later.

They walked out of the ladies room at the hospital. Piper surprised Grant by continuing with him toward the doors. "You're going?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, I can't stay here," Piper shrugged. There was no point. Mike had pretty much banned her from his room in favor of Abby. If the brunette was what Mike needed to recover then he could have her for now. Right now there were words to be had with Bello's associate.

~*~*~

Charlie walked up to Johnny were he stood guard with the police officers. "Hey, she greeted.

"Hey," Johnny said. He nodded to Dale who was shadowing Charlie.

"How are they doing?" Charlie inquired. She looked into Mike's room and saw the couple snuggling together. Both were asleep. They looked quite peaceful.

"He had a seizure that scared the sh!t out of Abby," Johnny said. And him too though he would never admit it.

Charlie understood and squeezed his shoulder, "It's not uncommon for people with head trauma to experience seizures afterwards."

"Yeah," Johnny gave her a pained smiled. He shook his phone. "I've been looking it up," Johnny said.

"I see- do you have any questions?" she offered.

"Will Mike have to be on anti-seizure medicine for the rest of his life?" Johnny asked.

"It is possible, but it's also quite possible he'll never have another seizure," Charlie answered.

"Have you seen Hannah?" he asked. Johnny wanted to talk about anything other than what was going on.

"I was about to head that way, I just wanted to check on you and Mike after rounds," Charlie reported.

"Say hi to her for me," Johnny requested.

"I will, text me if you or they need anything," Charlie directed.

"Sure thing," he nodded.

She left him at the door. Charlie rubbed her neck and made her way to the elevator as Dale followed her. Hannah was up a couple of floors.

"Knock, knock," Charlie peeked her head into Hannah's room. Once she had caught Hannah's attention Charlie came into the room. Charlie nodded to the volunteer who had been staying with Hannah.

"Dr. Charlie!" Hannah exclaimed brightly.

"Hey, Sweetie," Charlie hugged the little girl. Hannah returned the hug as best as she was able. Hannah frowned at her cast as she brought her arm back down. "One more week," Charlie smiled.

Hannah looked out the door. Dale was waiting outside where Johnny would normally wait. "Where's Johnny?" Hannah inquired.

"Do you remember Johnny's friend, Mike?" Charlie sat down on the bed beside the little girl.

"Kind of, he likes Miss Abby," Hannah answered.

"Someone tried to hurt Miss Abby, but Mike got hurt instead- Johnny is visiting with him now," Charlie explained.

"He's going to be ok, isn't he Dr. Charlie?" Hannah batted her eyes.

Charlie took Hannah into her lap, "I think so. He's resting right now."

"Good." Hannah didn't know Mike or Abby all that well, but she didn't want either hurt or sad.

"I found us a house," This was exactly what Charlie needed right now. "What color would you like your room painted?" Charlie kissed Hannah's forehead.

"Can it be yellow?" Hannah requested.

"It sure can, Baby doll," Charlie agreed.

"Hello, Hannah," a familiar woman's voice greeted. Charlie and Hannah looked up and saw Tara. "Dr. Demarco," the social worker added.

"Hi, Miss O'Neil, were you looking for me?" Charlie asked.

"Actually I was stopping by to talk to Hannah," Tara replied.


	37. Chapter 36

"Can Dr. Charlie stay?" Hannah requested.

"We're not going to talk about anything scary," Tara said, "I just want to see how you are doing."

"I'll come back later, ok?" Charlie kissed Hannah's cheek and sat her back on the bed.

"You can wait outside if you want- this shouldn't take long," Tara replied.

"See, I'll be just outside," Charlie assured her future daughter.

"Ok," Hannah agreed. Charlie got up from the bed. She looked back at Hannah as she walked through the door.

The social worker took note of the new toys around the little girl. "Those are some nice dolls," Tara remarked, "Did Dr. Charlie give them to you?"

"No, Miss Abby did," Hannah focused on her toy Daniel Tiger she held in her lap.

"Who is Miss Abby?" Tara inquired even though she knew who the child was talking about.

"She's Dr. Charlie's friend," Hannah answered.

"Dr. Charlie brought her to meet you?" Tara sat beside the little girl.

"Miss Abby is really nice. She gave all the kids at the party a present," Hannah rambled. Tara noticed the little girl was talking more. Hannah settled the plush toy against a pillow.

"You went to a party?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, downstairs with some other kids and Dr. Charlie," Hannah reached for O.

Tara picked up the toy owl and handed it to the little girl, "Oh, did you have fun?"

Hannah nodded, "They had Christmas cookies."

"Christmas cookies? Yummy. Any snowmen shaped ones?" Tara smiled.

"And Christmas tree shaped ones too," Hannah replied enthusiastically.

"Did they have frosting? Those are my favorites," Tara continued.

"I like the sprinkle ones," Hannah grinned.

"Dr. Charlie wants you to come live with her after you get out of the hospital," Tara broached, "Has she talked to you about that?" Hannah looked up at Tara and batted her eyelashes sheepishly.

The pair talked for a few more minutes before Tara got up, "I need to speak with Dr. Charlie and then she'll come in."

Tara exited Hannah's room. She found Charlie leaning against a wall talking to a man she didn't quite recognize. Charlie spotted Tara and went to her.

"I've heard about what happened at the Governor's estate this morning," Tara opened.

"There was a car bomb," Charlie admitted. It was already heavily covered in the news. "I was not involved in it," the doctor quickly added.

"I am rooting for you. I really am, Dr. Demarco- Hannah is making so much progress and has definitely grown attached to you," Tara began.

"I sense a but," Charlie put her hands in her pockets.

"I don't want to break Hannah's heart, but I can't in good conscious recommend a placement that could put her in danger," Tara added.

"They're not after me," Charlie insisted.

"But they attacked your friend," Tara countered.

"Yes," Charlie sighed.

"And people in her proximity have gotten hurt because of this," Tara pointed out.

"It's not Abby' fault," Charlie argued.

"But that doesn't change the facts," Tara maintained, "You have a lot of thinking to do if you are serious about adopting Hannah."

"I am," Charlie declared.

"Then you might have to choose between your friend and Hannah," Tara replied.

~*~*~

_Mike slid a card key in the reader on the door. He opened the hotel room. Abby laughed as Mike led her inside. Immediately the view from the window caught her attention. Like a magnet she was drawn to the view. Mike smiled and came up behind his girl. He wrapped his arms around Abby. "We're really here," she breathed._

_Mike picked her up and spun her around. He carried her over to the bed. Mike sat down on one side with Abby in his lap. He lifted his hands up and brushed her hair back from her face. They locked eyes. Mike captured her lips and kissed her hungrily. They continued to kiss as he lowered her into the bed…_

Mike was pulled away from his dream by lips pressed to his skin. Abby trailed hot kisses up his neck and along his jaw line. She heard his breathing change. He stretched slightly. "There you are," Abby purred.

"You sure know how to get a heart pumping," Mike cooed.

She chuckled. "Well," Abby kissed the opposite way back along his jaw, "You are pretty irresistible yourself." She nibbled his earlobe.

"How long did I sleep?" Mike asked.

"A couple hours, someone will be in to check on you soon," Abby replied.

A nurse poked her head into the room, "Everything going all right?"

"He's awake," Abby lifted herself up on her elbows.

Mike waved in the direction the voice came to him from.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Warren?" the nurse came in and checked his monitors.

"A little stiff," Mike admitted.

"That's to be expected," the nurse replied, "No fever that's good." She checked Mike's bandages then left them in peace.

Mike thought about his dream as he and Abby settled back down.

"Penny for your thoughts," she fingered the collar of his hospital gown.

"After Bello is handled and I'm healed up… I'd like to take you away for a bit," he traced his fingertips up and down her upper arm. The action gave her goosebumps.

"A bit? How long exactly?" she replied.

"At least two weeks, maybe a month. Can you swing that?" he asked. Her work was very important to her.

"I'd have to field some calls, but it might be doable," Abby answered.

"Good. I think my girl deserves a vacation," Mike pronounced. He kissed her temple.

"Where would you take me?" she asked innocently.

"Anywhere you're willing," Mike smirked.

Abby blushed slightly, but couldn't help grinning, "Someone is feeling better."

"You kind of walked into that," he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I did," she agreed, "Any ideas as to where we'd go?"

"I have few places in mind- I haven't decided which yet," Mike answered. Maybe springing a surprise trip to meet his mom might not be the best idea. Better to tell Abby and let her prepare if they could go that route. "Have you ever been to London?" he asked.

Abby had to catch her breath. Was he asking her what she thought he was asking her? "No, I haven't," Abby answered.

"My Mom's birthday is towards the end of August, might be nice to surprise her," Mike said, "We don't have to spend the whole time there either." At the thought about visiting his mother another idea dawned on him.

"Johnny?" Mike called.

"Yeah, Man?" Johnny poked his head in.

"Can you have Briggs call my Mom?" Mike requested, "The bombing has probably hit international news by now and I don't want her scared."

"Sure thing," Johnny replied.

"Thanks," Mike said.

"I'll help you give her a call when you get discharged," Abby offered.

"I'd like that," Mike said.

~*~*~

Horatio didn't look so tough Piper thought, watching him through the interrogation room mirror. She almost had to laugh at his slicked back black hair and power suit. The Cuban sat poised next to his attorney.

Looks can be deceiving. Bello was pretty clean cut himself. Grant pressed his lips together mentally going over their file on the mafia guy. His eyes went to Piper. She nodded to him. They knew their roles in this.

The police officers were dismissed and Grant & Piper entered. "Who are you?" Horatio's attorney asked.

"FBI agents Frisco and Harris," Grant identified himself and Piper. Their badges hung from chains around their necks.

"Why do the Feds want to speak with my client?" the lawyer asked.

"Your client's friend, Jeremiah Bello," Grant answered.

"Isn't he supposed to be in federal custody?" Horatio quipped back.

"He skipped on his deal and made his way over to the east coast, but you know that already," Grant took the chair opposite the lawyer. Piper took the remaining seat across from Horatio.

"Do you have any evidence to back up your accusations?" the attorney queried.

Horatio raised his hand to stop his lawyer from speaking, "I wouldn't exactly call Bello a friend of mine."

"Funny, I think he's calling in a favor," Piper chimed in.

"What favor?" Horatio scoffed.

"This is your territory- he'd at least need your permission to enter it," Grant replied, "Has he told you why he wanted in?"

"I haven't spoken to Bello in some time," Horatio crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you really want to go down that route?" Grant glared.

"My client has nothing more to say to you about this Jeremiah Bello," the attorney was about to call the interview off.

"That's too bad I'd like to hear his side of it," Piper looked up at Horatio. She had to bend a bit forward, but Piper knew the importance of receptive body language.

"There is nothing to tell," Horatio asserted.

"The FBI and Governor are not in forgiving moods," Grant said. Horatio leaned back in his chair and just stared at Grant. "At worst you're a co-conspirator in this mess and the best case you're an accomplice after the fact," the male FBI agent leaned over the table, "Which is it Mr. Felix?"

"What crimes are you alleging?" the lawyer asked.

"Harassment, several assaults, attempted kidnapping, attemped murders and that is just for starters," Grant raise his brow with an aggressive smile, "Bello has been going after Governor Sinclair's daughter." He dropped a picture of Abby down on the table so Horatio could see it.

"Quite a pretty girl," Horatio replied. Young too he thought.

"Abigail Sinclair runs a nonprofit foundation for low income families and does charity work," Grant added.

Horatio mulled the information over, "And how do you know that it is Bello that is behind the attacks?"

"We have him recorded admitting to it," Piper answered.

"There is also the matter of murder," Grant added.

"Who's murder?" Horatio tilted his head.

"A driver has been killed in the attempts on Miss Sinclair," Grant said.

"A driver?" the other man scrunched up his face. The FBI agent opened a file and slid it in front of Horatio. Horatio looked down at the picture that topped the file.

"He was driving Miss Sinclair back home from work when they were run off the road and shot at by multiple shooters," Grant explained.

"And this man…" Horatio began.

"Bates," Piper helped him out with the name.

"Bates was killed in the attack," Horatio finished. Piper nodded.

"There has been no buildup of a new gang here so you either are allowing him to bring in his own men or you are loaning him your guys to do this," Grant accused.

"That's not all. Besides the car bomb Bello sent has left one of her bodyguards in the hospital," Piper added.

"What car bomb? I know nothing about a car bomb," Horatio insisted. She read his body language. Everything indicated disgust not deceit.

"I don't think Bello's being very truthful with you," Piper offered. Horatio locked eyes with her. "Are you going to let him get away with lying to you?" she asked.


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you are still reading LegnilkV...

Abby lifted her head when she heard voices outside Mike's hospital room. She locked eyes with Charlie through the door. The doctor was carrying a bag. Their clothes. Abby eased up off the bed, watching Mike. She was careful not to jar him. He needed all the sleep he could get. Abby tiptoed over to Charlie who had made her way just inside the room. Abby looked back briefly at Mike. "Violeta had these sent over for you," the doctor indicated in a whisper.

"Thanks for bringing them up," Abby matched her volume.

"Anything for you, Girl," Charlie gave her friend a flat smile. She transferred the bag over to Abby.

"Is everything ok, Charlie?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah, of course," Charlie covered, "Everything is fine- just tough rounds with patients." Abby squeezed Charlie's arm, only believing half of that explanation. That was the story Charlie was going to stick to. The adoption issues were hers to deal with. Abby didn't need to hear about this latest roadblock. Charlie was a smart woman. She'd figure something out. "I'll see you at the estate," Charlie excused herself.

"Later," Abby said. She watched Charlie leave, then went back to Mike.

His head turned in her direction, "Hey."

"I thought you were sleeping," she smiled.

"You left the bed," Mike inched himself up, "Did I hear Charlie bring our clothes?"

"She did," Abby nodded.

Back downstairs Piper arrived. Walking into the hospital, she blew out a breath. She rubbed her eyes. Sleep had escaped her last night. Piper literally bumped into Mike's well-muscled boss. "I'm sorry," she yawned before seeing the man's face. "Mr. Briggs?"

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Fine," Piper answered, "Have you seen Mike yet?"

"I've taken a shift on his door," he admitted.

"How is he?" she inquired.

"Not much has changed from last night," Paul knew Mike liked his privacy and would respect that.

"So he's not allowing any new visitors?" Piper dipped her head. She had dropped by the hospital to see Mike twice before, only to be turned away. It looked like this morning would be more of the same.

"The doctors don't want him stressed," Paul reiterated.

"So they say," Piper replied.

"They are going to have to release him sometime," he said, knowing full well that would be in a few hours.

She was getting the message- she was going to have to wait. "I guess I'll check with Lauren and see if I can do anything productive," Piper turned around and walked toward the automatic doors. Paul followed her out. They headed to the parking lot.

"Where are you off to?" she made conversation.

"We got reinforcements in and I'm exhausted, so I'm heading out for some sleep in an actual bed," he yawned. Paul would be back before Mike was discharged.

~*~*~

"Ready to get out of here?" Abby untied the first knot that held Mike's hospital gown closed.

"I can't wait to wash this hospital smell off of me," her boyfriend agreed. Mike scrunched up his nose playfully.

She chuckled then went to work on the other ties. Abby helped him slide it off. She folded it. He had already slipped on a pair of boxers underneath. Abby hissed at the pervasive purple color the majority of his back had turned. She winced as a jolt of a sympathy pain shot through her.

"That bad?" Mike questioned.

"I don't know how you are moving," Abby answered honestly.

"I've got a high threshold for pain," he shrugged. Mike immediately regretted the motion.

She had to close her eyes, "Don't do that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Good advice," Mike replied. He patted around the bed trying to find his clothes. His hand lighted on a pair of slacks. Mike knew they were his from the texture.

Abby kissed the scrape that covered the nape of his neck. Abby retrieved his white button down shirt. She unfurled it with a snap. "Shirt time," Abby said.

"Ok," he left the slacks where he found them. She helped him on with one arm and then the other.

Abby pushed herself off of the bed on landed with her feet on the floor. She went in front of him.

"Why don't you let me start you on one so the rest are straight?" Abby suggested.

"Ok," Mike let go of his shirt. She brought the front two pieces of the shirt together and smoothed it down. Abby chose the third button. Nimbly her fingers went about sliding the button through the corresponding button hole. She almost started on the rest when his hands took over. While he finished buttoning, Abby found his socks. She knelt down and put them, one at a time, on his feet.

"How's this?" Mike asked. Abby stood and took a look at the shirt.

"Perfect," she smoothed down his collar. Her brown eyes lingered on the man she loved. He felt her watching him. Mike could only hope seeing him out of the hospital would help ease her mind.

"Now for these," he grabbed up his pants.

"Easy," Abby directed, "Let me help you on with those- bending down is probably not a good idea." They had passed the twenty-four hour mark of him being allowed to sit up without another seizure or other complication, but she still worried. He wasn't completely out of the woods yet.

Mike handed the slacks to her without protest. Abby unfolded them. She put them on him one leg at a time. "Ready?" Abby helped Mike to his feet. She pulled the pants up high enough he could reach. He pulled his pants the rest of the way up. Mike tucked his shirttails in, then zipped up and buttoned it.

"Did I miss any?" he inquired.

"You got all tucked in," Abby assured him. She helped him ease back to a seated position on the bed.

"Thanks, Abs," Mike said.

"What's a girlfriend for?" Abby leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Knock, knock," Brennan called. His security team stayed outside while he entered the room.

"Hi, Daddy," Abby greeted. Brennan came in and kissed Abby's cheek.

"It's good to have you up an about, Son," Brennan rested his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Thanks, Governor," Mike replied.

"You can call me, Brennan," the older man said.

"Brennan," Mike agreed.

Brennan saw his daughter's clothes on the bed. "Go freshen up," he insisted, "I'll sit with him."

"You'll be ok?" she asked Mike.

"I will be fine," he replied.

Abby took up her clothes. "I'll be right back," she promised. Abby never took her eyes off of Mike as she backed into the bathroom.

~*~*~

Lauren sent Piper over to the room where they were monitoring the bugs they had placed in Horatio's cell. The warrant had come through an hour or two after the interrogation. That got them nowhere. Hopefully surveillance duty would keep her mind occupied. Grant was already there with a coffee mug in his hand. He didn't say a word as Piper took a seat.

A uniformed police officer came into the room carrying a cardboard box. Grant was too consumed with his job to notice so Piper stood. The officer went to her. "Kincaid?" she asked.

"She's out," Piper answered, "Can I help you?"

"These have been processed from the car bombing case, Ms. Kincaid asked to have them released to her to be returned," the officer replied.

"I'm Agent Harris, I can sign for them," Piper replied. The officer handed Piper a clipboard. Piper signed and dated the correct lines. The female officer traded Piper the box for the clipboard then left. She took the lid off of the box. The first thing on top was a smart phone. A bag of clothes, belt, and a shattered watch lined the bottom. It all looked like stuff Mike had been wearing the day of the bombing. Piper concluded that the phone in the box was also Mike's. She looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes on her. Piper slipped the object out of the evidence bag that held it. Wondering if it was still on, she pressed the power button. It restarted. Someone must have turned it off. She couldn't get passed his screen lock picture: Abby in full competition riding regalia smiling at him from atop a horse. What kind of horse Piper couldn't tell. It was a semi-close up. Was Abby still with Mike or had he sent her home to get some sleep? Piper noted an icon indicating nine missed calls and three texts. They were probably all from Mike's mother. She frowned. Another relationship hurdle. The two women had only had a couple brief meetings. Neither of them had gone well. Piper put the phone back into bag and stuffed it back into the box. This was not helping.

"Can you cover for me?" Grant motioned to the monitors, "I've got to run to the john." Piper nodded. He took off the head phones and handed them to her. Piper slipped them on. Several minutes passed. She had to fight oncoming boredom. Horatio Felix wasn't much to look at. He was only laying in his bunk anyway.

After a while Horatio finally did something interesting and reached under his bunk. Was that a cell phone he just pulled out? Piper leaned in closer. It was a cell phone Horatio held it to his ear. She turned up the volume to make sure she heard everything clearly. "I am not liking what I am hearing, my friend," Horatio replied, "… That's not the issue. Some Feds came to talk to me about you…The things they told me are very disturbing… We need to meet face to face to discuss our arrangement…" He shot up.

"You are my guest here… No, I don't want to talk specifics over the phone…" Horatio shook his head, "We will work details out when I get released… Don't you worry about that, I'll find you."

~*~*~

Johnny brought a wheelchair into Mike's room. "Time to bust you out of here," he grinned at his friend even though the other man couldn't see it.

"Took you long enough," Mike quipped. Everything had been signed so they had the green light.

Mike slowly stood. "Here we go," Abby guided him over to the chair. He found the chair arms. Mike used them to turn around and sit in the seat. They got him situated. A security escort took the trio down the elevator and out to the parking garage where Dale and Paul awaited them with the car.

Johnny and Paul shielded them from the photographers and reporters that had gotten wind of Mike's discharge. Abby steadied Mike on the way into the car. They got Mike settled in the backseat. Paul slammed the car door shut behind them then got in up front.

They got going down the road smoothly. "Think it's too late to call my mom?" Mike asked Abby.

"I am sure she wants to hear from you as soon as she can," Abby retrieved her phone and dialed the contact Briggs had inputted into it. She made sure the phone had dialed. "Here you go, Babe," Abby handed him the phone. Mike put it up to his ear and listened to the phone ring. It wasn't long before someone picked up.

"Mike, baby?" Rachel answered.

"Hi, Mama," Mike smiled.

"Thank God," she held her hand at her chest. It was so good to hear her son's voice.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your lunch," he said.

"I couldn't eat anyway," Rachel replied, "How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

"I feel beat up, but I'm doing well- they discharged me from the hospital," Mike replied.

"Isn't it a little soon?" his mother noted. She hadn't heard all the details, but Paul had told her about the head trauma.

"My skull didn't crack open- the pressure has gone down," he replied.

"Your hard head came in handy this time," Rachel quipped.

Mike chuckled, "Yes, it did."

"Where are you going to go?" she inquired.

"They are taking me back to the estate to recoup," he took Abby's hand and entwined their fingers. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You don't know how much I just want to fly over and take care of you," Rachel professed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm in good hands," Mike assured her.

"You're my baby, I am going to worry about you, it's my job," she cleared her throat, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mamma," he replied.

"You better get rested up and heal," Rachel directed.

"I will," Mike promised.


	39. Chapter 38

"Mom? We just got to the estate," Mike said as the car drove through the gate onto the driveway.

"Ok, well, I better let you get settled," Rachel replied.

"Go eat something," he directed.

"I'll try," she yawned, "It'll be easier now that I've talk with you. Thanks for calling."

"No problem, Mama," Mike said.

"Can I call you later?" Rachel requested.

"Sure thing," he agreed.

"Bye, Baby boy," she said.

"Bye," Mike smiled. They hung up. He gave the phone back to Abby, "Thanks."

She put it in her purse, "No problem."

The car came to a stop. He brought his head out of the vehicle before coming out and standing. Mike didn't see the other guys standing around watching to make sure he came out ok and was steady on his feet. Mike instinctively grabbed Abby's hand. The two walked in tandem into the mansion.

Once they were inside Paul took out his cell phone and called Abby's father, "They're back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Mr. Briggs," Brennan replied.

"Jakes and I are going to be doing some poking around here," Paul advised, "See if there are any gaps in security to slip though." That bomb had to come from somewhere. He looked over the new lower windows. They had gotten cleaned up and replaced quickly. The only signs the bomb had been detonated there were the char and the blood still on the pavement of the driveway. Paul shivered seeing the splotch of red.

"I'd appreciate that," Brennan rubbed the back of his neck, "As much as this security cos,t someone had better be able to tell me how that damn bomb got on my property."

"We'll figure out the breach," Paul assured him. He and Dale started towards the main security office at the gate.

"Lauren is doing a sweep of the system as well as reevaluating the entire security staff," Brennan said, "Speaking of Lauren, she's calling- must have found something. Let me patch her in with us."

"Go ahead," Paul nodded.

"Brennan?" Lauren queried.

"I'm here," Brennan replied, "Paul is on the line as well."

"What did you find?" Paul asked.

"The system was briefly hacked," Lauren said.

"What do you mean hacked?" Brennan frowned.

"They looped the perimeter censors so we couldn't detect them," she clarified.

"Is there any way to trace the source of the hack?" Brennan threw out.

"I'll call one of my guys if you'll give him access," Paul offered.

"Do it," Brennan instructed.

Lauren nodded, "It seems to have been on a timer of some sort."

"How long was it down?" Paul inquired.

"About a half hour window," she answered.

"Long enough to plant the bomb and get out," Paul noted.

"Someone could still be there," Brennan gnawed on his bottom lip, "I want the property searched again."

"Already started- I have teams on it," Lauren said.

"We'll join in," Paul offered.

"No, stay with Abby, Brennan directed, "The more people with her and Mike the better."

"Will do," Paul said. They ended the conversation and hung up.

"Change of plans, Dale," Paul called to the man who had gotten ahead of him.

"What?" Dale questioned.

"Back to the house," Paul motioned with a flick of his head.

~*~*~

Abby brought Mike toward the living room. Johnny followed closely. Johnny was quiet, but even temporarily blinded Mike knew his friend was there.

She took his hands to guide him through the furniture to the couch. "Ten steps forward then turn around," Abby directed. Mike followed her lead. He counted the steps in his head.

"I have a surprise for you," Abby announced once they were seated.

"Let me guess you rearranged the furniture?" Mike quipped.

"I'm having the pool house cleaned," she informed him.

"You are?" he questioned.

"I figured you could use a little peace and quiet while you heal," Abby explained.

"That would be nice," Mike replied. Not something he would get if they stayed in the main house with all the people now in and out of there because of Bello. "We can lock everyone out?" he smirked.

"Yep, you, me, and lots of cuddle time," she fingered his collar.

"Sounds just like what the doctor ordered," Mike said, "I am at your mercy." He kissed her forehead. Abby sighed contently and snuggled down.

They rested together a few minutes before Paul and Dale entered.

"What's up?" Johnny looked between the two men, "I thought you were heading to the gate."

"Brennan wants us back here for now," Paul explained.

"Why is that?" Mike asked.

"Who else is here?" Paul inquired.

"Georgia is around and Will's in the kitchen," Abby answered, "As far as I know- there are some people cleaning the pool house too."

"Would anyone else be?" Mike questioned.

"We think we've figured out how they got the bomb on the property," Paul replied.

"That's good right?" Abby queried.

"We think they hacked into the security system and got someone inside," Paul shared.

Mike shook his head. "Well, sh!t," he smiled angrily.

"They probably left before the police got here," Paul offered.

"They still got in," Mike replied.

"Dale and I are going to sweep the mansion and be back," Paul stated.

"It's just a precaution," Dale added. The two men left promising to return.

Mike leaned forward and began bouncing a leg. His girlfriend squeezed his knee. "Let them take care of it," Abby entreated. She leaned over to him. "Please, I need you to get better, Mike," Abby rested her forehead against his temple.

He allowed her presence to calm him. Mike relaxed back into the couch and Abby came with him.

"Can I get you anything, Baby?" Abby asked.

"Maybe some water?" Mike licked his dry lips, "I am a little thirsty."

"Of course," she replied, "Would you like ice?"

"Mike likes some water with his ice," Johnny quipped.

"I do like a lot of ice," Mike admitted it.

"Ok, then," Abby kissed his cheek. She locked eyes with Johnny and motioned to Mike with her head. Johnny got her meaning and nodded. Abby pulled herself up off the couch and away from Mike. Abby backed all the way to the kitchen. She didn't want him out of her sight for a moment longer than necessary.

After Abby vanished behind the kitchen door Johnny's phone beeped. He tugged it out of his pocket and checked the message.

"What is it?" Mike questioned.

"Heads up- your ex just passed the gate," Johnny warned.

Mike threw his head back exasperatedly. "Really?" he muttered. Piper was bound to show up eventually. Mike just wished he had at least an hour to relax first. "Don't suppose I can talk you into hiding me?" he asked.

"We can sneak you into the kitchen with Abby," Johnny offered. She'd freak out if Mike disappeared right now.

"I'm in," Mike agreed. Johnny crossed over to his friend and offered him an arm. Mike grasped him by his wrist, Mike used his free hand to push on the arm of the couch.

"Nice and easy," Johnny said.

He got Mike onto his feet as Piper came down the hall. She carried the same box of Mike's things. Maybe this was a waste of time and Piper should have waited a few more days to insure Mike was out of the hospital, but she couldn't stand to be in same room with Grant at the moment. His pleading eyes were driving her crazy. Then Piper saw Mike. Piper gasped at his bandages, "Mike?" She ran to Mike and threw her arms around him. Johnny got pushed to the side. Abby returned just in time to see Mike jump back from the hug and hiss in pain.

"Are you ok?" Abby ran to him not minding the glass of water she held. Piper said the exact same thing at the exact same moment. Johnny stepped aside and let Abby get to Mike.

The two directions of noise made it hard for him to know where Abby was. "I'm fine," he blew out a breath. Without seeing his eyes Abby couldn't tell if that was the truth or he was covering. She sat the glass down on the coffee table.

"You shouldn't be moving so fast," Abby lovingly admonished.

Mike leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "If I could have moved faster I would have avoided the whole thing." Abby cupped his cheek.

"No one told me you were being discharged today," Piper said.

"That was need to know," Mike replied. Piper tried not to feel the string of the words.

"If someone had let me know I would have been here," Piper whined.

Mike enveloped his girlfriend in an embrace. Abby gently slipped her arms around his waist in return. "I am not and won't be alone, Piper," Mike insisted.

"I'm taking some time off to take care of my boyfriend," Abby added.

"Must be nice," Piper muttered under her breath. She owned the foundation for lack of a better term. Abby couldn't be fired.

"Why did you come here?" Mike asked.

"I brought some of your things from the blast that they already processed," Piper answered.

"Couldn't that have waited?" Mike replied, "I mean, what am I going to do with shattered pieces of stuff and ripped clothes?"

"Actually your phone came out pretty much intact, just some minor cracks," Piper crossed her arms.

"My phone works?" Mike questioned.

"It does, a small miracle, right?" Piper smiled, "Your watch is smashed though."

"Where's the stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Over there," Piper pointed out the box. Johnny went to pick it up. "What happened to your eyes?" Piper questioned.

"It's flash burn, apparently I got a pretty up close view of the blast," Mike snipped.

"I was just asking, no one told me anything," Piper replied. She sighed. "You'll be happy to know that Horatio contacted Bello," Piper said, "They are working on getting him released so he'll lead us to Bello."

Mike grabbed his forehead. "Does your head hurt?" Abby asked.

"Starting to," he grimaced.

"We should get you lying down," Abby insisted.

"I just need to sit I think," Mike replied.

"Are you dizzy? Maybe I should call Dr. Webber," Abby said.

"I'll be fine- the meds must be wearing off," he replied.

"Johnny, did Mike's prescriptions get filled?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, they should have been delivered already," Johnny answered.

"Georgia, are you down here?" Abby called.

"I'll be there in a moment, Miss Abby," the housekeeper called back. Georgia appeared a few minutes later holding a paper bag from a pharmacy, "Looking for these?"

"Georgia, you rock," Abby thanked her and took the bag. Georgia was gone before Abby ripped opened the stapled closed bag. There were two bottles of pills as well as a jar of ointment for Mike's cuts.

Abby set the jar aside and read the label instructions for both bottles. One of the pill bottles joined the jar. With some effort she got the other bottle open. Abby poured the correct number of pills out into her palm. "Here," Abby put two pills in his hand. He popped them into his mouth. Abby gave him his water. Under her concerned gaze, Mike took a sip and swallowed. He drank a little more. After the glass was about halfway empty he set it on an end table.

Abby took a throw blanket and settled it over Mike's lap and legs. Piper looked on more than a little jealous Mike was letting Abby fuss over him. She had never gotten that opportunity. After he had been shot he wanted nothing to do with her.

Abby sat a short distance away from him. She gently laid her hands on his shoulders, "Come on, lay down." Abby tugged Mike toward her. He complied easing down towards her. She urged his head into her lap, "Just rest now."


	40. Chapter 39

Mike & Abby were now in the pool house on the second level. In the bedroom they both lay on their sides on the mattress facing each other. She watched the sun dancing on him and wondered if he had fallen asleep yet. There were smaller bandages over his eyes now, but they still were there and covered his eyes. Mike reached up and laid his hand on her elbow.

"What time is it?" he asked.

She looked over at the clock, "It's just after one."

Mike stretched with a yawn. "I'm sleeping away the day," he murmured.

"Your body needs the rest," Abby replied, "Are you hungry? I was thinking of burritos for lunch." One should be fairly easy for Mike to eat.

"Now that you mention it a black bean burrito would hit the spot," he inched towards her.

"All right then- I'll call it in, should be about a half hour," she said.

"Ok," he nodded.

"Maybe after that I should get a shower while we wait," Abby thought out loud.

"Yeah, you deserve a break," Mike encouraged.

"I'd run a bath and ask you to join me, but there's no tub," she explained.

"Go ahead, I'm a big boy- I can take care of myself for fifteen minutes," he urged.

"Ok, I won't take long," Abby kissed his forehead. She pushed herself up off of the bed.

"Enjoy your shower," Mike said.

After the call to the kitchen, Abby headed to the adjoining bathroom. She left the main door open so she could see him in the bed. The three quarters glass shower door on the shower would allow an unobstructed sight line to Mike. Abby got the water going and undressed. Once the water was a suitable temperature she got in and began to wash.

Mike's mind got racing after Abby began her shower. After one… This meant his mother should be home from work soon. His hand patted along the nightstand until it found his phone. He unplugged it and sat up. Using the railing he made his way down the stairs and outside.

Piper ha been in the courtyard when he came out. She didn't make a sound and just watched him from a distance as he made his call. Mike hit a button that brought the phone to voice commands. "Call Mom's House," he instructed. Mike waited as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Mike's mother's new husband answered. Technically the man could be called his stepfather, but by the time Rachel remarried Mike was already off at college.

"Hi, Emmet," Mike replied.

"Hello, Mike, How are you doing?" Emmet asked.

"Better," the younger man answered.

"Rachel is in the garden she should be in at any moment," Emmet explained, "Do you want to wait for her or…"

"I called to talk to her, but actually I wanted to ask you something too," Mike admitted.

"Go ahead," Emmet said.

Mike asked, "Do you have any plans for Mom's birthday?"

"Just reservations at her favorite restaurant," Emmet replied.

"Would you mind if I surprised Mom with a visit for her birthday?" Mike queried.

"Rachel would love that," Emmet smiled, "I can always call and add one more."

"It would have to be two more- I'd be bringing someone with me," Mike said.

"Really?" Emmet's smile turned into a wide grin. This would make Rachel very happy indeed. "Would that be the young lady with you in the picture your mother showed me- the one you just send her?" he inquired.

"Yes," Mike replied.

"Good for you," Emmet nodded, "I'm glad. Rachel has been very worried about you in that regard."

"Is that Mike?" he heard his mother's voice in the background.

"Yes, Darling," Emmet called to his wife.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"You can't tell mom," Mike reminded Emmet.

"Our secret," Emmet promised, "Ah, here she is." He handed the phone over to his wife who was now just coming into the room.

"Mike," Rachel grabbed the phone from Emmet, "Are you ok? You haven't gone back to the hospital have you?"

"No, I'm fine," Mike replied.

"I was going to call you at bedtime," she replied.

"I guess I'm just a little jumpy," he scrunched up his nose.

The mother and son talked for a few more minutes with Piper listening in. The conversation turned to his grandparents.

"You don't happen to still have Grandma's engagement ring around somewhere?" Mike inquired.

"Maybe, but you know the rules- I have to meet the girl first," Rachel answered. That ring was a family heirloom and would not go to just any girl.

"Abby, her name is Abby," Mike chuckled.

Piper silently seethed. Mike couldn't already be thinking of marrying the little twat. She just bet the daddy's girl would get Mike's mother's approval and the ring. Rachel had flat out refused to let Mike give Piper the ring even when they thought that she was having his baby.

"It's a little soon to be thinking of such things isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"It's fast and I would wait a little to ask, but she is definitely wife material," Mike smiled.

~*~*~

"Thank you for seeing me, Judge Jackson," Brennan approached and stretched out his hand.

"Governor Sinclair, to what do I owe this pleasure?" a judge just younger than him reached over her desk and shook his hand. She motioned for him to sit and when he had she did likewise.

"I won't take too much of your time, this is about Horatio Felix," he straightened his suit jacket. Might as well get straight to the point.

"Oh, him- I have been recused from his case," she replied.

"I know," Brennan nodded, "I heard about the incident."

"He's blow hard," Judge Jackson waved off Horatio and one of his goons threatening her with a gun. She didn't scare easily.

"Would it upset you if Horatio got out on bond?" he inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Judge Jackson tilted her head.

"I need him to get us to the man that is trying to kill my daughter," Brennan explained.

"I'm not sure I follow," she frowned.

"He's been sheltering an associate, and that man has been harassing my daughter- tried to have her shot, kidnapped," he clarified.

Her eyes lit as she connected the dots, "Is this the person that is responsible for the car bomb on your propriety."

"We believe so," Brennan nodded, "My daughter's boyfriend was injured in the blast."

"I'm sorry, I hope he is recovering," Judge Jackson said.

"They took him back to the estate to recuperate," he offered, "Mike's a good kid."

"You think Horatio will lead you to this person?" the judge inquired.

"We have heard him on a contraband cell phone," Brennan answered, "It sounded like he was speaking to the man we are looking for."

"But you're not completely sure," she deduced.

"There were no names exchanged, but it's a strong possibility it's him," he shrugged.

"When is he getting released?" Judge Jackson settled back into her seat.

"If we can work it out sometime tomorrow," Brennan looked her in the eyes.

The judge nodded, "Ok."

"I just wanted to talk to you personally so you weren't blindsided," he said.

"I appreciate that," she said.

"Do you have somewhere to go where you'll be safe?" Brennan inquired.

"Do what you need to do," Judge Jackson replied, "I'll be fine."

~*~*~

"Best case scenario he gets caught with his associate, then he can be charged with harboring a fugitive and conspiracy- it'll get him off the streets longer," he offered.

"Look, there's the kitty," Charlie pointed out the animal to the little girl in her lap.

Hannah laughed, "She's fluffy."

"What does a kitty say?" Charlie asked.

"Meow," Hannah did her best to emulate a cat.

"Right," Charlie chuckled. She meowed back to Hannah. The surgeon continued to read. "And the kitten climbed higher and higher," Charlie turned the page of the children's book Hannah had picked, "Until she got onto the highest spot and couldn't go any higher."

"Oh no, Kitty sad," Hannah pouted.

"She does look sad doesn't she?" Charlie replied.

"She's stuck," Hannah pronounced.

"She got herself in quite a pickle didn't she?" Charlie raised a playful eyebrow.

"Pickle!" Hannah laughed again, "You're funny, Dr. Charlie."

"Let's see what happens now," Charlie motion for Hannah to turn the page. Hannah reached for the page corner with her good hand. She fumbled a bit with the paper before being able to get a hold of it. Hannah looked to Charlie who nodded in encouragement. Hannah turned the page. "The kitten meowed and meowed. Emma heard her from the other room and came in..."

After they finished the book, the two ate lunch together before Charlie headed back to work. As she was walking down the hallway, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hey, Bro," Charlie answered.

"Hey, Sis," Johnny replied. Having a sibling was strangely comforting. "How's Sam working out?" he inquired.

"He's not very talkative," Charlie frowned. The burly man following her around had barely spoken a word to her.

"Sam's just focused on his job," her brother replied.

"I guess that's a good thing," Charlie shrugged.

"So you are in the middle of what, a triple shift? When are you getting off?" Johnny asked.

"Soon," she sighed.

"You're not avoiding coming back to the estate are you?" he quipped.

"Have you heard from Lucia yet?" Charlie changed the subject.

"She'll be coming over tomorrow to visit," Johnny said, "She said she wanted to give Mike and Abby a bit of time to recharge."

"Sounds like a good plan," Charlie nodded. Mike & Abby didn't need to be bombarded with visitors at the moment.

"Are you ok, Charlie?" he asked. Johnny could feel something was off.

"I'm fine- they won't let me work past three," Charlie conceded.

"And then you'll come back here, right? I'd hate to have to track you down," he teased.

~*~*~

Abby finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Raking her fingers through the wet tresses, she turned around and saw Mike was no longer in the bed. Her heart began to beat in her throat. Abby pulled down the shower knob, shutting the water off. "Mike?!" she called out. No answer. Abby grabbed a towel and hurriedly wiped off not bothering with her hair. She threw on a bathrobe over her still damp body. "Mike?!" Abby shouted. She searched the whole top level of the pool house with no luck. Not finding him downstairs Abby raced outside. She found Mike standing out in the yard with no shoes and his face up so he could feel the sun.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Abby charged.

"I just went for some air and called my mom," Mike explained. Her voice sounded angry. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

Piper heard Abby come out of the house and dove behind a corner. She had planned to stop eavesdropping and go inside, but couldn't help herself. Piper saw a fight brewing between the two love birds. She wouldn't have been human if it didn't make her feel at least a little giddy.

"You could have told me where you were going," Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't want to disturb your shower- it's not that big of a deal," Mike replied.

"It is a big deal! You just got out of the hospital- you can't just go wandering around," Abby countered.

"I was going to come back," Mike asserted.

"You can't see right now- what if you had fallen into the pool?" she demanded.

"I know how to swim," he said.

"Water would have gotten in your eyes," Abby could feel a heat rising within her. She told herself to control her temper. Mike didn't need her snapping at her like this.

"I've been careful," he said attempting to sooth her. Not being able to look Abby in the eyes was so frustrating. Mike hadn't realized how much of their communication happened through eye contact until now.

"You bled in my hands on the driveway then had a seizure right in front of my eyes! I saw you flat line. I watched Vance struggle to revive you," Abby snapped, "That was me. I was there, and as obsessive as this sounds, I need to know that you are ok."

"Take me to a lounge chair," he requested.

"What?" Abby's brow furrowed.

"Let's go sit," he held out his hand. Abby took Mike's hand and took him over to one of the chairs. He sat in the middle with his legs off on one side. He patted the end of the chair to indicate for her to sit, which she did. "Talk to me- how can I fix this?" Mike said.

"Not running off again would be a good start," Abby sniffled.

"I understand you're angry-" Mike began.

"I'm not angry, I'm scared!" she cut him off.

"Ok, you're scared," Mike pursed his lips and nodded, "I'm scared too. It's not easy knowing Bello got that close to hurting you."

"But I'm not the one who was hurt, you were," Abby set her shoulders.

"Better me than you," he returned.

"Don't say that- don't you freaking dare say that!" she jumped to her feet.

"Abs," Mike latched onto her wrist.

"I almost lost you twice in one day," Abby contended.

"Sit back down, please," he pled.

She slowly complied. Abby took a deep breath, "I closed my eyes for one minute to wash my hair and you vanish into thin air."

Mike swallowed. "I'm not the only one that was hurt in the blast," he hung his head. She sobbed in response. "I already told you I am not going anywhere," Mike placed his hands on her knees.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Abby countered.

"You're right, I can't promise nothing bad will ever happen to me," he acknowledged, "But I don't want to leave you." By instinct he took her face in his hands as if to lock eyes with her. The action rang sincere to Abby. Mike could feel her cheeks were wet. Whether the moisture was due to her still dripping hair or her tears he didn't know. "I'm sorry I left you, Abby," Mike apologized. He drew their faces together. His lips searched for hers. She closed her eyes and met him in a tender kiss.

Mike hooked an arm around her back. His hand gently caressed her back and urged her closer. Abby broke off the kiss. "I don't want to hurt you," she protested.

"You won't," he promised, "C'mere." Mike guided her into his lap. "See, I'm just fine- I didn't disappear," he assured her. Abby threw her arms around Mike and kissed him. She buried her face in his neck. He rocked her soothingly.

Piper ran out front to her car. She had peeked around the corner of the mansion just in time to see them kiss. Mike sure knew how to end an argument when he wanted to. She slammed the driver's door shut. Piper let herself calm before taking off.


	41. Chapter 40

Mike removed the bandages over his eyes and set them on the bathroom counter. He turned around with his eyes still closed, "Abby?" Mike wanted her to be the first thing he saw when he was able to see.

"I'm right here," she stood in front of him. With bated breath, Abby waited to see his baby blues. Pain and bright light greeted Mike as he open his eyes. He couldn't even make out shapes. Everything was too blurry and disorienting. In fact Mike had to squeeze his eyes shut quickly to keep from getting sick.

"Anything?" Abby asked.

"All a blur," he sighed.

"It's only been two days, give it time," Abby rubbed his shoulders. Her hands drifted down to clasp his.

"For parts of the body that are so small I would never have guessed they could hurt this much," Mike grimaced.

"I'm sorry," she swallowed. Abby would take the pain for him if she could.

"It's not your fault," he insisted, entwining their fingers.

"At least the pain means you're alive," she bobbed her head, "I'm grateful for that part."

"Will you wear your vest today?" Mike inquired. They were in their sleepwear.

"I will," she answered. He was on a security kick this morning.

"Why don't we go over our plan from last night," Mike suggested.

"We get to the stable, take Aslan and ride into the woods," Abby repeated.

"I still say we should take Silver- he's faster," she muttered not expecting Mike to hear.

"Aslan is the strongest- he'd be able to carry us both," Mike reminded her.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Abby kissed his nose.

"Let's hope so," he agreed, "Supposedly Horatio wants to do the meet today."

"Good, Abby nodded.

Mike rubbed his hand over his stubbled chin, "I feel like a werewolf."

"I can help you with that if you want," she offered.

"You'd shave me?" Mike smiled.

"I've never shaved a guy's face before, but I'll try," Abby said.

"I'm sure you'll do great," he replied.

"Johnny sent over your razor and shaving cream- they should be here somewhere," she found the supplies along the side of the second sink. Abby collected them. "Why don't you hop up on the counter and I'll get started?" she advised.

"Wouldn't that make me a little tall for you?" Mike asked, "Maybe I could lean on it." He knew she was worried about him over exerting himself. Still, he had slept fifteen of the last twenty four hours.

"All right," Abby went with the compromise.

Mike leaned against the counter. He tried to ignore the jolt of pain that resulted from where the edge of the counter hit into the bruises on his back.

"Ready?" Abby rubbed the goop between her hands to start it.

"Whenever you are," Mike replied. Her fingertips spread the cream on the strip under his nose and over his lips. Mike lifted his chin so she could spread the shaving cream under his jaw and along on the hairs on his neck. She cleaned her hands then picked up his razor. Carefully Abby began with his upper lip.

"Do you like facial hair on a guy?" he inquired as she rinsed the razor in hot water.

"A day or two stubble is ok," she said.

"I sense a but," Mike remarked.

"Well," Abby began. His hands drifted to her butt. He gave it a squeeze. She jumped with a squeal. "Brat," she muttered playfully. Mike smirked. Abby regained her composure. She was going to get him for that. "I like my man clean shaven," she finished in a seductive, breathy tone.

"Then let's get going," he was just about cheering.

Abby went back to shaving him. Mike helped to hold some areas of skin taunt when needed. She took her time and really studied his face as she worked. Her eyes held tender awe.

She got a wash cloth wet in the hot sink water. Abby wiped his skin clean of the residue of the shaving cream with the soft cloth, "All clean."

She gave him his bottle of aftershave. Mike opened the bottle and applied his usual amount. He turned to the sink and washed his hands. "Thanks," Mike wiped on a hand towel she offered against his shoulder.

"No problem," Abby said.

"The wolf is all gone," he grinned.

"But the hot man is still here," she admired his biceps that his black sleep tank showed off.

"Well, I'm here," Mike set the bottle aside on the counter. He looped his arms around Abby's waist, joining his hands together at the small of her back. She giggled as he pulled her flush to him.

Mike puckered up for a kiss which Abby granted. "Should I get you some new bandages for your eyes?" she asked. Abby just realized Mike hadn't put the others back on.

"In a minute," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"What if it were permanent?" he questioned.

"You mean if you had been blinded?" Abby answered.

"I have no idea how I would handle that," Mike admitted.

"You wouldn't be alone," she assured her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't want you to be stuck with me," he brought his hands up and rubbed her shoulders.

"You are not an obligation now and wouldn't be even if you had been blinded," Abby bit her bottom lip to keep from blurting out that she loved him. Now wasn't the time for those words, "You are more than your eyes, amazing as they are."

"I don't deserve you," Mike declared.

"You deserve to be happy, Mike," she insisted.

"I am, because of you," he tilted his head, "It's been less than two months since we met, but I have already memorized your face."

"I didn't know that," Abby remarked.

"I was always kind of afraid you'd catch me staring," he licked his lips. Hesitantly Mike lifted his hands to her face. He drew a finger across her lips, "I want to memorize your face again." Abby smiled. She closed her eyes and allowed Mike's fingers to softly trace over her features.

~*~*~

Grant brought his Kelvar vest over his head waiting in the locker room. He secured the Velcro straps as Piper sauntered in. "Is it time for the briefing yet?" she asked, "Horatio has gone to post bond."

"Just a few minutes," Grant smiled.

"Don't you think that's a little premature?" she asked referring to the protective measure with FBI written across the front in big white letters.

"I'm going to be ready to pounce on Bello," Grant slipped on a button up shirt over it, "He's not getting away this time."

"Don't get cocky before it's over," Piper replied.

"Not cocky- prepared," he buttoned the shirt.

"Horatio isn't even out yet," she pointed out.

"But he's heading that direction and wants to meet with Bello today," Grant replied.

"You sound pretty excited," Piper remarked.

"We did a lot of damage to Mike- the least we can do is clear this roadblock for him," he pronounced. She shrugged. Bello wasn't much of a roadblock for Mike if you asked her, but he was a danger to Mike and for that Bello needed to be taken off the streets.

Piper was about to speak when Lauren came in looking for Grant. "Agent Frisco, there you are," Lauren remarked.

"We were just heading to the briefing," Piper offered.

"I hear from Grant that congratulations are in order," Lauren greeted the other woman.

Piper tilted her head and looked at Lauren a bit perplexed, "Oh?"

"About your pregnancy, how far along are you?" Lauren inquired.

"I'm not quite sure," Piper answered, putting on a professional face. She could barely contain the impulse to strangle her almost ex.

"Have you gone to your doctor yet?" Lauren asked.

"I just found out a few days ago, I will go to my doctor when I get back to California," Piper replied.

"Good, in the mean time you'll be running the command post with me," Lauren indicated, "Let's get going, we have a briefing to get to."

Piper waited for Lauren to leave before turning a death glare on Grant. "I can't believe you told them I'm pregnant," she fumed, "What were you thinking?!"

"I was worried about your safety and the safety of the baby," he threw over his shoulder as he went to leave.

Piper hurried around him. She planted herself on one side of the door frame and stretched her arm around out to the other side, blocking the door, "My body, my baby, my business."

"You shouldn't be putting yourself or the baby at risk," Grant stated.

"That still doesn't give you the right to violate my privacy- I am the one that is supposed to tell my employer," Piper countered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Lauren isn't your boss, but she can make sure you are stationed out of harm's way during the raid." Piper bit the inside of her cheek and snorted angrily. "No one has told Mike if that's what you're worried about," Grant shook his head.

"We're going to be late," she muttered then dropped her arm. Piper raced out of the room and down the hallway. He followed at a slower pace. Grant wasn't about to apologize. Truth was he wasn't sorry. She'd cool off eventually.

~*~*~

Abby wiggled her toes in the warm water of the pool. Mike anchored himself with his hands behind him as he reclined back and up into the sun. He too was soaking his feet in the pool. Things were too quiet at the moment. "Dollar for your thoughts," she said. Something was weighing on him.

"They aren't worth that much," he replied.

"You want to be out on the raid don't you?" Abby deduced. Paul kept them up to sped on what was happening with Horatio.

"I know I'm in no shape to go, but I'd like to hand Bello his ass for what he's done to you," Mike confessed. His phone beeped. "Someone is here," he said.

Abby leaned over and grabbed his phone. She checked the message. Mike had given her the passcode. "Lucia has arrived," Abby answered.

"Should we go meet her?" he asked.

"Johnny will bring her back," she replied, "They might need a moment to themselves."

"You're probably right," Mike concurred.

"I think she really likes him," Abby nodded.

"The feeling is definitely mutual," he said, "I bet after this is all over Johnny is going to ask her out."

"Lucia might beat him to it," she laughed.

"I got a five that says my guy asks first," he grinned.

"You're on," Abby agreed to the bet.

Johnny and Lucia walked around the corner of the mansion hand in hand. "Hey, Chica!" Abby stood. Mike felt the ripples of the water after her departure. Lucia let go of Johnny and hugged her friend, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm hanging in there," Abby replied.

"Hi, Mike," Lucia said. Mike waved towards her voice. "I hope you are feeling better," she added. The man in question still looked a bit beat up.

"I am, thanks- Abby's been taking really good care of me," Mike answered.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Abby offered. She went back to her spot. Lucia & Johnny joined the couple sitting around the pool.

"How are things going in the real world?" Mike inquired.

"Busy as usual I guess," Lucia answered, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's better that you weren't," Johnny replied.

"It was awful," Abby caressed Mike's shoulder.

"Bello was toying with us," Mike said, "Yet escalating everything…"

"Any news on how they got the bomb through security?" Lucia inquired.

"They hacked in apparently," Abby answered.

"Briggs has Nick monitoring the system now," Johnny said.

"Who's Nick?" Lucia asked.

"One of our top techs," Mike replied.

"We usually can handle most computer issues, but for this system wide type stuff Nick usually gets called in - he'll alert us if anyone tries to mess with the system again," Johnny explained.

"Good," Lucia pronounced, ending that discussion.

"Anything new with you? Abby inquired, "I have been out of the loop for a few days."

"Understandably," Lucia replied, "I've just been writing." She turned to Johnny. "By the way, my father told my brother about the flowers. Eddie called while I was on the way over and demanded to meet you," Lucia warned.

"Sounds like I am in trouble," Johnny quipped.

"I told him hell no, not before we even go on a date," Lucia explained.

Johnny nodded, "We are going to have to do that sometime soon."

The glass sliding door opened with a whoosh. Their surgeon friend exited the mansion. "Hiya, Charlie," Lucia greeted.

"Lucia, I thought I heard you out here," Charlie smirked. She slid the door closed behind her.

"In the flesh," Lucia did a flourish with her hand.

"Did you get to talk to Hannah?" Abby asked.

"For a little bit, but she got distracted by something," Charlie replied.

"So you decided to come hang out with us since Hannah got bored?" Lucia quipped in mock offence.

"Basically," Charlie deadpanned, "What are we doing exactly?"

"Haven't decided yet," Mike replied.

"Is anyone hungry or thirsty?" Abby inquired.

"Brunch might be a good idea," Lucia replied, "Charlie can tell us about how things on her house are progressing."

"We could eat in the pool house," Abby offered.

Johnny's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "I have to take this," he said. Lucia nodded. "Hi, Nick," Johnny answered. Mike's brow furrowed. He listened intently. "Can't you get a hold of Briggs?" Johnny questioned, "Guess he's in the briefing… No, I can check that out… Just let me get to my laptop and I will call you back." He hung up.

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Johnny replied. He kissed Lucia's cheek. "Duty calls," Johnny said.

"Ok," Lucia nodded.

"I'll join you guys in the pool house when I'm done," Johnny promised. He pushed up off his knees and left.

"I think that's enough time in the sun," Abby said.

Mike brought his feet up out of the water. Abby took his hand and helped pull him up. They all traversed the short distance to the pool house.

"Anything in the fridge?" Lucia went to the appliance.

"They stocked it while it was being cleaned," Abby got Mike settled on the couch.

Lucia looked through the contents, "Score." She selected out a few drinks.

"I'll call the kitchen," Charlie took out her phone and called. Lucia went to the cupboard. She opened it and got out five glasses. Charlie hung up after no one answered.

"No answer?" Abby frowned. That was not like the cook.

An alarm sounded. Mike jumped up. He took hold of Abby with one hand and instinctively reaching for his gun to find it missing. Even if Mike had his gun he couldn't use it. "We need to get to the stables," he directed. The group ran to the back door. They stopped short seeing armed men outside blocking that particular exit.

Charlie went to the kitchen window. There were men at every entrance. "We're trapped," Charlie gasped.

A strange scent began to circulate through the air ventilation system and fill the house.

"What the hell?" Lucia sniffed. She began to cough.

"Gas," Mike coughed, "Cover your mouth and nose." He did so with his shirt. The girls followed suit. He could hear the doors broken down and an over whelming force of men rushing in. Guns were trained on them. Lucia began to pass out from the gas. Charlie caught Lucia. One man picked Lucia up. Another grabbed onto Charlie from behind. She tired elbowing then kicking him, but the gas had sapped her normal strength.

Mike held on tight to Abby. She looked around and would have taken off with him, but there was no place to run. It was all happening so fast.

Her hand was torn from his and they were pulled apart. "Mike!" she screamed.

"Abby!" Mike fought free just to be grabbed by two other thugs. He called her name again just before the gas caused him to lose consciousness.


	42. Chapter 41

Johnny dropped his laptop on his borrowed bed as the alert rang out. He drew his gun from his shoulder holster and readied it. Johnny went over to his back window that over looked the courtyard. He pulled back one panel of the curtains. His stomach fell when he saw two white vans. The door to the pool house was open with two armed men standing guard. There were two drivers in the cars as well. Johnny frowned. The next thing he saw, a gunman came out carrying an unconscious Charlie. His eyes filled up with rage. Luckily his training took over.

Johnny led with the 9mm out of the bedroom and started down the stairs. Finding no activity in the mansion to impede him, Johnny headed for the courtyard to the pool house. A gunman spotted Johnny through the glass sliding doors. Johnny dove behind the couch as shards of glass shattered by the volley of bullets that sailed in. He thought about returning fire, but couldn't risk shooting and hitting one of his friends. He made a split second decision.

Johnny rushed out front to cut the vans off. One white van was already halfway up the drive way. Another was rounding the corner of the mansion. Johnny ran out in front of the oncoming van and aimed his gun. "Stop!" he ordered. Johnny stared the masked driver down. The driver continued to barrel towards him. Johnny fired off several rounds at the van. His 9mm wasn't powerful enough to do any damage to the vehicle. He aimed for the tires, but they had been reinforced.

At the last split-second he had to rollover to the side to avoid being smashed into and crushed by the large vehicle. He landed with a thud as the first van crashed through the gate. The second followed shortly. Johnny quickly got his barrings. As soon as he got his feet under him, he was off like a shot running to his car. There was no way he'd catch them on foot. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Johnny whipped the car around and flew down the driveway and out of the gate praying he could go fast enough.

~*~*~

Horatio sat in a lavish office waiting impatiently. Piper wore a head set at the command listening in on him. They hadn't gotten a warrant to bug the office, but luckily the listening device they placed in Horatio's cell phone worked to catch most of the sound around him as well. She listened to the silence on the other end. This was stupid. Piper knew she should be out in the field. Not in the same car with Grant of course. She'd kill the idiot. A door opened. Horatio turned and found only his body guard standing there. No one else was with him. "Where is Bello?" Horatio thundered. He had sent someone for the other man over an hour ago.

"You should come see this," the bodyguard replied.

"What is it, Max?" Horatio asked in annoyance.

"It's Tommy," Max answered.

"Did he bring Bello?" Horatio asked.

The bodyguard shook his head no. He didn't want to be the one to give his short tempered boss this news. Horatio groaned heavily as he pushed himself up out of his chair.

Piper heard the movement. "He's on the move," she alerted through her headset. The mobile surveillance units readied.

"Grant, do you have a visual on what's going on out front of the building?" she inquired. Lauren was listening in as well.

"A huge box just got dropped off," Grant radioed in.

"Can you see what's inside?" Piper queried.

Grant craned his neck, doing his best to be inconspicuous, "Not from this angle."

"How about you, Briggs? Can you or Jakes see anything?" Lauren inquired.

Paul pushed the button on the cord of his earpiece that allowed him to transmit, "They shut it pretty quickly- I'll have to wait until they open it again."

Lauren's phone went off. Her laptop screen immediately changed, directing her to the security breach at the estate. "Damnit," Lauren muttered, "Take over for me, Agent Harris. Briggs, are you getting this?"

"Yep," Paul replied, "I'm calling Johnny." He handed over the binoculars to Dale to keep up the surveillance. Paul grabbed out his phone. He was about to hit Johnny's contact button when his phone began to ring. Paul answered and put the phone to his ear. "Johnny, tell me what's happening," he directed.

"Briggs, damn am I happy to hear your voice," Johnny replied, "There was another breach. Two vans of guys got in."

"Do you have the plate numbers on these vans?" Paul asked.

"I'll do you one better," Johnny answered, "I've got them in my sights." He was being very careful they didn't spot him.

"You're following them?" Paul nodded, "Smart work, Johnny." He motioned for Dale to buckle his seat belt.

Meanwhile Lauren was working to get what information she could from the security system. She pulled up the cameras at the estate. She flipped though until she saw the footage from the courtyard cameras, footage showing the gunmen loading Abby then Mike into a white van. Lauren covered her mouth with her hand. She could've thrown up.

"Horatio's outside and checking the box," Grant relied.

"Forget Horatio- the locals will deal with him," Lauren said.

"What's going on?" Grant questioned.

"Bello is not going to meet Horatio- his men already took Abby, the girls and Mike," Lauren related.

Brennan burst into the room, "Lauren?!"

"What are you doing out of your office?" Lauren questioned.

"I got the security alert- what is going on?" he asked.

"You should stay where it is secure," she replied.

"I have been trying to call you," Brennan said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Lauren apologized.

"I've also called the mansion and then Abby's cell at least twenty times. Is she ok?" Brennan began to rush his speech, something he only did when he was scared.

"Security was breached at the estate. We have footage of armed men carrying Abby and her friends into a van," Lauren answered honestly. Brennan's eyes widened at the news. He lost his balance and nearly fell over. One of his aides helped steady him. "As of right now I believe she is physically ok," Lauren offered.

"Lauren," Paul radioed in.

"I hear you, Briggs," she answered.

"Do you know about the vans?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They drove off, but Johnny's got eyes on them- they're heading west on Market," he said.

"Towards the warehouse district," Lauren remarked.

"If we hurry we can cut them off," Paul started the engine.

"Grant, take whoever you need and join Paul," she instructed.

"Already done," Grant put on his seat belt, "You heard her, let's go!"

Lauren directed one of their techs to pull up all the traffic cameras in the area. She stepped forward to Brennan. Lauren rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "I promise we will get Abby back."

~*~*~

Abby frowned as she slowly stirred. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Abby, it's me," Charlie soothed. She kept her voice low.

Abby felt the movement of a vehicle. They were being driven some place. She opened her eyes, remembering what had happened before she passed out. Abby sat up. She matched Charlie's volume, "Charlie? Are you ok?" When Abby's eyes focused she saw both of her friends.

"We're fine," Charlie answered for Lucia too.

"Mike?" Abby looked around. She found Mike lying behind her. He was still unconscious. She turned over to him. Abby creased his cheek. She could tell he was breathing. "Hang in there, Mike," she pleaded.

"Where are they taking us?" Lucia wondered verbally.

"Nowhere good," Charlie muttered.

Paul switched Johnny's call over to Bluetooth so Grant could hear him through Dale's earpiece radio. "Where are you?" Johnny asked. They were getting close to the vans' destination.

"We're five out," Paul replied. He was using the GPS tracker on Johnny's car to hone in on the location.

"We might not have that long," Johnny replied.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked. He was in the car behind Paul and Jakes.

"They are getting ready to pull off," Johnny noted the turn signal. A gate was opening ahead for them. Johnny looked around trying to find a route for him to get to the gate first. With all the traffic and other obstacles there was no way for him to maneuver in to stop them. Even if he could, his car would not block that big of a gate.

Johnny could only watch as the van carrying the captives was driven inside a warehouse, "And they are gone." There was nothing he could do to stop it. Johnny pulled over into a nearby parking lot. He pounded his steering wheel. Minutes later Paul then Grant pulled in beside him.

"Which one?" Paul asked.

"Over there," Johnny pointed.

"It's gotten darker," Lucia noted

"We're stopping," Charlie whispered. The three girls looked at each other. They heard the unmistakable sound of a motorized door being lowered.

The back doors flew open. They were met by a line of gunmen. "Come out," the lead gunman ordered. Charlie and Lucia got to their feet and slowly made their way out of the van. Abby stayed behind with her boyfriend. "You too," the lead gunman motioned for her to exit the vehicle.

"Not without Mike," Abby protested.

"Get out of the van," he commanded again.

"I can't leave him," she insisted.

"Get them," the lead gunman sent in three men. The first one grabbed Abby roughly by her arm and yanked her to her feet. The other two men picked Mike up. The gunman that had Abby jerked her forward. She kept her eyes on Mike the entire way out of the van.

"Let's go." The girls looked at each other. Their captors led them through the large expanse of the warehouse to a smaller, windowless back room. The men carrying Mike dumped him unceremoniously on the concrete then took up their positions around the room. "Go tell the boss we brought his guests," the lead gunman told a guard that was on the door.

Abby was right on her knees beside Mike. "Mike, baby?" she whispered to him. He didn't even groan. Charlie saw Abby struggling to lift him. She went over and helped her get Mike up. Abby cradled Mike against her chest. She looked to Charlie. "Why isn't he waking up?" Abby questioned.

"He's injured, the gas probably hit his system harder than ours," the doctor speculated.

The door opened and the guard that had been sent for Bello was followed in by the king pin. The room went down ten degrees at his entrance. Bello didn't say a word, but acknowledged his men with his eyes. He had the air of a man in charge. Lucia charged up to him. "Where is Johnny?" she demanded.

"Johnny?" Bello questioned, "You mean Michael's little friend?"

"What did you do to him?" Lucia growled.

"Me? Nothing yet," Bello smirked.

Lucia scowled, "Where is he?"

"You should be more concerned about yourself," Bello suggested. He looked over at Abby. Bello watched the way she clutched Mike tightly as if her life depended on the former Fed.

"Miss Sinclair, we haven't been formerly introduced," Bello opened.

"I know who you are," Abby was trembling inwardly, but it wasn't showing up on the outside just yet. She wouldn't look at Bello. Instead Abby focused on Mike.

"I as do I you," he replied. Bello strode over to where she sat. "I've been watching for some time now," he added.

"Look, you have what you wanted. Please, let my friends go," Abby petitioned.

"That would be rude- after all everyone has just arrived," Bello reached out and stroked the hair on the crown of Abby's head. She recoiled from the touch. Abby closed her eyes. This was not happening.


	43. Chapter 42

Mike's hand shot up. He grabbed Bello's wrist and ripped it off of Abby's head. Mike stood. Abby was unprepared for his sudden movement and he slipped through her hands. Mike twisted their tormentor's arm behind his back. Mike launched Bello into the wall. Mike heard riffles raised and cocked. All the guards aimed at their prisoners.

Abby got up slowly. She came up behind her boyfriend. "Easy, Mike," she cooed. His hands groped behind his back until they found her. Abby allowed Mike to tuck her into his side. She slipped an arm around his waist while his arm draped over her shoulder. Abby nuzzled the underside of his jaw.

"Are you ok?" Mike angled his head down as if to look at her face though the bandages kept him from opening his eyes.

"If you're ok," Abby replied, "Charlie and Lucia are in here too." She whispered the second part of her response. Abby looked over at the other two women. Lucia had her arms across her chest. She was fit to be tied. Charlie sighed. Her thoughts drifted back to a certain curly haired child. She was grateful little Hannah was safe in her hospital room and knew nothing of this. Charlie's dark eyes darted around the room. There had to be a way out of this place.

Bello peeled himself back from the wall. He held his hand up to his men to signal them to stand down, "You still have impeccable reflexes, Michael." Mike instantly recognized Bello's voice. The heavy way the other man said his full name was a dead giveaway.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Mike commanded in the direction he heard Bello from.

"You are in no place to give orders to anyone," Bello sneered.

Mike held his head high. "Keep your hands to yourself," he repeated firmly.

"I'll do as I please," Bello declared.

"Not to my girl," Mike shot back.

"You know what I am capable of," Bello threatened.

"I do, but you? You haven't even scratched the surface of what I am capable of," Mike growled.

"Says the blind man," Bello spat. He stared down the couple. Mike had Abby up under his arm. It was a very claiming stance. "This is a new side of you," Bello remarked, "I've never seen you possessive before."

"I have someone worth protecting," Mike replied. Bello gave off a disconcerting if not sinister grin. Lucia and Charlie looked at each other. This was going to get ugly.

"How much has Michael told you about me?" Bello inquired.

"Enough," Abby stated, her voice coming out steadier than it felt. The way Bello looked at her was unnerving.

"There's only so much to tell," Mike tried to pull Bello's attention back onto him.

"We got to know each other very well," Bello replied, "Or at least I thought we did." He frowned. "We spent a lot of time together," Bello added.

"Drinking bad beer and watching corny westerns," Mike scrunched up his face.

Bello snorted. Two could play at this game. "What happened to your blonde, oh- what was her name? Piper was it not?" Bello needled.

"She's been around, so has her husband," Mike shrugged. He was going to close down that line of questioning before it became uncomfortable for Abby.

"Right," Bello nodded.

"It wasn't personal- I did as I was ordered," Mike said.

"I trusted you, Michael," Bello chided.

"Your mistake," Mike inhaled sharply. Bello glared at the man he formerly saw as a friend.

"Betrayal like that comes back on you," Bello advised. Oh, his voice was so smug. Mike thought about jumping him, but if he lashed out again the guards might open fire. The last thing he wanted was for Abby or one of the girls to get hurt.

"I haven't thought about you since your sentencing," Mike said, "It's been four years."

"I still have scars on my back from your knife," Bello sneered, "It is not the past for me."

"It was a job!" Mike threw back, "One I didn't even want."

"You chose to join the FBI," Bello countered.

"I'm not an agent anymore," Mike chuckled.

"No, you are here- messing up my plans again albeit more openly this time," Bello rejoined.

"Happy to be of service," the former FBI agent turned bodyguard tipped his head.

Bello sneered, "To add insult to injury you start wooing my enemy."

"I'm not your enemy," Abby blurted out, "We just met."

"Abby's and my relationship is none of your concern," Mike declared.

"You're laughing in my face," Bello accused.

"I'm living my life," Mike argued.

Bello's face hardened. He clenched his fist and hauled his arm back.

"Mike look out!" Abby cried. Mike ducked as Bello's fist hurled toward him. It failed to connect, but the momentum kept Bello moving. He narrowly missed hitting Abby before he righted himself and reset his feet. Bello relaunched himself at Mike, taking the former FBI agent by the throat. Mike felt Bello's hands clench down on his windpipe and immediately released Abby. Unwilling that his girlfriend be harmed in the ensuing onslaught, Mike allowed Bello to take him back until they collided with the hard steal of the wall.

Mike clawed at Bello's hands in a futile attempted to restore his oxygen flow. "Let him go!" Abby ran towards the fighting men. A guard came forward and stopped her before she could intervene. "Stop!" Mike hooked his ankle behind Bello's knee and with his fleeting strength pulled it forward knocking his opponent off balance causing Bello to lose his grip. Bello fell to the floor. Mike gasped for air. Bello jumped up. He punched Mike in the gut. Mike involuntarily doubled over. Bello landed one hook and then another, pounding into Mike's rib cage.

Abby by this time had already begun to struggle against the guard, kicking and hitting him- anything to get past. Her face was wet from crying. She could not easily mask her emotions. "Mike!" her voice was urgent, but broken. Her anguish hurt more than the pummeling he was receiving.

A bare bones mobile command center was being assembled in the park lot across from the warehouse. Grant had his hands full coordinating everything. Lauren did her best helping him navigate the local waters.

~*~*~

Now Paul, Grant, and Lauren were getting down to business. They stood around a table looking over the blue prints for the building.

Johnny readjusted his earpiece. He had a laptop going and was busy typing away. Brennan paced behind him. Piper bit her lip and looked back at the worried father from her post.

"I thought I told you to stay at the capitol building," Lauren turned to the governor.

"My daughter is in there, she is going to need me- I am not going anywhere without her," Brennan asserted.

"Nothing is getting in or out without us knowing," Lauren assured him.

"Let's just focus on us getting in," Grant advised.

"Johnny?" Paul called.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Johnny inquired.

"We've identified a few weak points in the building itself," Paul replied, "Got any intel for me on man power?"

"I hit a firewall that slowed me down on the security cameras," Johnny frowned, "I should have something for you momentarily."

"How long have they been in there?" Brennan questioned.

"Forty minutes," Lauren answered.

"That's a long time," Brennan frowned.

"Mike will hold them off until we get inside," Paul asserted.

"God help me, I've begun to grow fond of the boy, but right now Mike is blind- what in the world can he do to protect Abby or even himself?" Brennan queried.

Paul smirked, "I bet that is exactly what Bello is thinking- one thing I've learned is to never underestimate my men."

"Nick and I were able to hack into their security cameras," Johnny announced.

"Is Abby on any of them?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Johnny answered, "She is alive." Brennan caught his breath.

"Everyone is in one room," Johnny noted, "I count seven guards with them."

"And Bello?" Grant questioned.

"He's in there too," Johnny said.

"Are there anymore guards in the rest of the facility?" Paul asked.

"I'm checking- I'll patch everyone in," Johnny replied. Piper sat up straight and turned to her monitors as they flashed on. "Done," Johnny pronounced. Brennan rushed up not knowing what to expect. The trio from the table gathered around.

Brennan's eyes zoomed in on his daughter. "That one," he directed. A tech pulled it up bigger on the screen. There were tears streaming down Abby's face as her boyfriend was being beaten just yards in front of her. Fear began to give way to anger in the father.

"Can we get audio?" Lauren inquired.

"Working on figuring out if they have it," Johnny said.

Piper whimpered with each punch Bello landed. Mike was doing his best to block the blows, but even without the audio you could almost hear each hit.

~*~*~

Bello finally relented and allowed Mike to fall to the floor. Mike caught himself with his hands. He pushed up on his knees. His labored breaths were painful.

Bello squatted down to the injured man. "This is just the beginning- I plan on taking my time with you. I have had years to think about this," Bello smirked. He motioned for the guard to let Abby go.

The guard complied. Abby brushed past Bello like he wasn't even there and went straight to Mike.

"We'll let the doctor see to him for now," Bello announced, with that Bello turned and left, taking the guards with him.

Charlie rushed over to him. Mike tensed. "It's me, Mike," Charlie said. He relaxed slightly. She knelt down to check him over.

"I'm fine," Mike insisted. He began to cough violently. Mike wiped the wet substance off of the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew from the feel of the liquid what it was.

"You're coughing up blood," Abby countered.

"No, my lip got cut," Mike replied. He began to push himself up. Charlie and Abby helped him to his feet.

"You really should sit," Charlie cautioned.

"I can walk it off," he covered. It was a couple ribs.

"Let him focus on me. It keeps his attention off of you, Charlie, and Lucia," Mike urged.

Abby brushed his bangs back from his forehead, "You matter too."

"I can take it," Mike squeezed her hand.

"Is he just going to leave like that?" Lucia raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"He'll be back," Mike replied.

"The guy is loco and I know loco," Lucia pronounced.

"Johnny is out there- he'll get us help," Mike changed the subject, "We have protocols, he'll follow them."

"You're sure Johnny is ok?" Charlie asked.

"If he wasn't, Bello would have wasted no time rubbing it in my face that he got my friend hurt or killed," he replied, "We just have to sit tight." Mike licked his lips, hoping his body could hold out until then.


	44. Chapter 43

Silence settled on the foursome after the brief discussion following the departure of Bello and his men from the room. The girls and Mike leaned against the back wall. There wasn't much place to sit, but the floor. No clocks on the wall either so there was no way to tell how long they'd been in there. It was a pretty barren space, boring too. Their cell phones and watches had been confiscated while the gas had knocked them out. So the group of captives were left to their own inner thoughts. Mike's lip had stopped bleeding Abby noted.

Bello barged in with the guards flanking him. Mike could easily pick out which footsteps belonged to the felon. Bello wore oxfords while his men wore tennis shoes. Bello stopped in front of them. Mike positioned Abby behind him, putting himself between her and Bello.

"Back so soon?" Mike quipped.

"You were hoping for some more time to recuperate?" Bello retorted.

"Me? No, I've never felt better," Mike smirked.

Bello was a man that prided himself on keeping his cool. Something about Mike tested his resolve. Pacing himself was not going to be easy with this one. "I hope everyone was on their best behavior during my absence," Bello said. Charlie shrugged. Lucia put her hands on her hips.

"Kind of hard to get in trouble when there's nothing in here to get in trouble with," Mike quipped.

"Since when did that stop you, Michael?" Bello threw back.

Mike bit the inside of his cheek, "What do you want to harp on this time?"

Bello studied the former FBI agent. How had he been so wrong about this guy? Mike felt the other man's eyes scrutinizing him. After a moment Bello decided his next course of discussion. "I had been looking for you since I was released, you are not an easy man to find," he began.

"My job keeps me moving," Mike offered.

"Fortunately for you," Bello replied, "The search was pretty enlightening to say the least."

"Really?" Mike smirked.

"I met a very interesting man- I think you know him, his name is Jack," Bello began. Mike's ears perked up at the name, but he stayed perfectly calm. He wouldn't respond. After a long pause Bello got tired of waiting and continued, "You're father had some stories to tell about you."

"I am sure he did," Mike flatly stated. His face was completely blank.

"You don't seem too concerned for his well being," Bello noted.

"The last time I saw him, he threw a telephone book at my head," Mike pointed to his face, "So you could say we're not exactly on speaking terms."

"He didn't," Abby raised an eye brow.

"Jack was drunk off his ass anyway so his aim was lousy," Mike threw one shoulder up. Abby placed a hand on his bicep. He patted her hand then rested his larger one on top of it. "Not everyone has a father like Brennan," Mike angled to her and whispered so only Abby heard. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You call your father by his first name?" Bello remarked.

"He doesn't want the title of dad and I don't force it on him," Mike replied.

"You have an answer for everything," Bello cocked his head.

"I learned to think on my feet when I was undercover," Mike didn't miss a beat.

"You do have pretty quick feet," Bello , "They got you into trouble a few times- like when we had Iago's men bearing down on us."

"Taking a bullet for you was stupid," Mike acknowledged.

"Maybe it was, but it helped cement your credibility with me," Bello said.

Mike wanted to roll his eyes, but the bandages covered them making the gesture kind of pointless. "I wanted you in jail not dead," Mike stated.

"You got your wish," Bello charged.

"I'm not sorry," Mike crossed his arms over his chest, "You did the crimes and deserved your prison term."

"What about you?" Bello thundered, "Have you forgotten all the things you did to help me? You're just as guilty as I am."

Mike straightened his shoulders. The accusation cut him to the quick. Mike brushed that aside. Other times Mike did feel guilty, but this was not the time or place to give into those feelings. He'd deal with that later. "I did what I had to do to get the job done," Mike stated.

"The ends justify the means?" Bello chuckled. That was nothing more than a lame excuse.

"I followed orders- even yours back then," Mike shrugged.

"You are not as different as you like to think," Bello informed him.

"No, I'm freer- FBI rules don't apply to me anymore," Mike said.

"Why exactly did you leave the FBI?" Bello questioned.

"Personal reasons," Mike asserted, "I got my Karma." He had already gotten into topics that he hadn't planned to with Bello.

"I seriously doubt that," Bello sneered, "Not enough for my prison time."

"You want the truth? I was forced into leaving," Mike admitted.

"Figures, you are not even remotely remorseful for betraying me so I doubt it was guilt from your uncover work that caused you to quit," Bello threw out.

"Don't flatter yourself," Mike snipped.

Bello frowned. This back and forth banter was getting old. Time to have some fun he decided. Bello retrieved his 9mm from where he belted it in his waist band. He griped Abby's shoulder and ripped her away from Mike. Mike lunged at them only to be restrained by two guards. They were losing their ground against him. Bello cocked his gun making sure Mike heard it. "That gun is at Abby's neck and the safety is off," Bello warned, "Stop struggling." The younger man froze. He brought his arms down. "Good boy," Bello taunted. Mike snorted angrily. Every muscle in his body ached for Abby.

~*~*~

Johnny watched the security footage with a frown posted on his face. "What the hell are you up to?" he muttered under his breath. The wait to get into that warehouse was going to kill him. Johnny had a lot to lose in that room. His new found sister, his best friend and their girls were all in there. Mike wasn't looking so hot at the moment. They were running out of time.

Mike had Piper worried too. The man had a very high threshold for pain, but to see him actually look like he hurt was disconcerting. She didn't think he could take another beating. Dale leaned back against the wall watching his boss and Grant rebrief the Governor on their plans.

"If we go in guns blazing my daughter is going to be the first person that gets shot," Brennan protested.

"We are trying to avoid gunfire as much as possible," Grant asserted.  
"We'll hit them just like they hit us," Paul said.

"Are we sure the gas is the safest option for the distraction?" Brennan queried. He was so agitated that not much of anything being said stuck for him.

"It is perfectly safe," Grant assured the Governor.

"We'll only use just enough to cause disorientation and confusion- that's all we're going for," Paul added for a second time.

"They were already gassed today are we sure this won't hurt them?" Brennan asked.

"They seem to have recovered- I asked the technicians and that while it does cause some discomfort, in the long run there are no lasting effects," Grant patiently answered the same question he had been asked when the idea of the extraction came up. He tried putting himself in the other father's place and responded the way he'd way he hoped someone would respond to him if God forbid the same thing happened to Callie.

Brennan rubbed his eyes. He had to step away for a moment. Brennan sighed, "How could I have let Bello take Abby?"

"You've done everything in your power to stop him," Lauren insisted.

"Obviously not," Brennan pointed to the security footage on the monitor.

"You are only one person," Lauren replied, "You got her the best security available…"

"She's my daughter," Brennan thumped his hand on his chest, "She's my responsibility." Lauren placed her hands on Brennan's shoulders in an attempt to soothe him. "It should be me in there," he asserted.

"You have to remember Abby is stronger than she looks. She'll hang on and we will get her out," she promised. Brennan stared blankly at the screen in front of him. The psycho had a gun to his daughter and there was nothing he could do about it.

Grant received a transmission though his earpiece "We are ready when you are," Grant said.

"The outer guards finished their rounds they are heading in," Piper reported.

"The outside cameras are good to go," Johnny indicated.

"Do it," Grant directed.

Johnny typed the necessary command, "Done."

"It's looping," Piper confirmed.

"We're clear- go now," Grant radioed. He motioned Paul and Dale toward the door with his head. The three men exited together. Johnny sat down his laptop and headed to follow the exiting group out the door. No way he was sitting this one out.

~*~*~

Bello motioned his head towards Charlie. The guard beside her took the signal and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey!" Lucia reached out for Charlie, but she was blocked by the guards as Charlie was led away from her.

Bello waved his gun in Mike's direction. The guard holding Mike back brought his charge forward. Bello released the governor's daughter, leaving her slightly off kilter. "What's going on?"

Side by side first Charlie and then Mike were forced to their knees in front of her. Abby looked at one and then the other and back again. What did this psycho want?

"I am giving you a choice Miss Sinclair," Bello answered, smiling as if it was some big gift.

"A choice?" Abby questioned.

"You get to choose who dies first," Bello laughed.

Abby's eyes widened. She shook her head, "I… I- I ca…"

"Of course you can- just say a name," Bello coaxed. Abby covered her mouth and dry heaved. She was going to be sick. "Come, come now- Who are you going to save your best friend? Or your lover?" Bello taunted. Abby's heart began to beat in her throat. He couldn't be serious. This was an impossible choice. She couldn't lose either of them.

"He's not going to let me go," Mike said, "Save Charlie."

"How selfless of you," Bello sneered.

"I'm just telling the truth," Mike replied.

"Why don't we let the doctor speak for herself?" Bello turned his eyes to Charlie, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Go to hell," Charlie spat. He struck Charlie across the face with the butt of his gun. The force threw her head to the side. Ignoring the sting of the blow and the blood now trickling out of her nose, Charlie whipped back around and glared at him defiantly.

Bello stepped back a foot with a chuckle. He aimed start for Charlie and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Abby ran in front of Charlie as the gun fired.

There was a twinge in Mike's chest. He knew immediately that Abby had been hit. The force of the bullet knocked Abby over. Mike rushed forward and instinctively caught her in his arms before she found the floor.


	45. Chapter 44

Mike couldn't breathe. He was vaguely aware of some sort of noise going on around him, but that didn't matter to him. The whole world just seemed to stop when he caught Abby as she fell. After a few seconds that seemed to him an eternity he felt his girlfriend stir. "Abby?" Mike trembled.

"Damn, that hurts," Abby coughed.

"Easy," he urged fearfully. Mike's mind raced. All the worst case scenarios flashed before him. He couldn't feel any blood between them. It was too dry. The bullet hadn't gone through her. It still had to be in her body.

Lucia yanked her arm in an attempt to free herself from the guard. She glared at him when he wouldn't let go. He just smiled. Lucia called to her friend, "Abby, are you ok?"

Charlie got off of her knees. She got her feet under her and readied to push up. The guard that had the gun to her yanked her back down. Charlie couldn't see anything and it was frustrating as hell. "Where were you hit?" she called.

"My rib cage, Ouh," Abby placed her hand over the area. Abby let out a string of curses that would make a sailor proud.

Mike's hand went over hers, "How's the bleeding?" Damn these bandages and his eyes for not letting him see.

"I'm ok. It hit my-" she bit her bottom lip.

Mike ripped them off his eyes. "Mike, what are you doing?" Abby protested, "I told you, I'm ok." He tossed the pads aside, but kept his eyes closed. Mike finally opened them when he was face to face with Abby. He blinked rapidly. Everything was still pretty blurry. Mike could make out the shape of her face and hair, but not her finer features.

Mike lifted their hands and angled over to look at where Abby had indicated, not allowing her to leave his arms- loathed to lose any contact with her. What he didn't see was the red of blood. Abby guided Mike's hand down to the whole the bullet had made. He stuck his finger through it to find the bullet. Mike felt the Kevlar that stopped it.

"You wore your vest," Mike inhaled his first full breath since the gun went off.

"You asked me to," Abby replied.

Mike kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

"I kind of forgot about it actually," she muttered.

Bello knelt down and took up the bandages in his hands. He pressed the cotton between his fingers. "How about that, Michael?" Bello chuckled, "Am I a sight for sore eyes or what?!"

Mike snapped his head up in Bello's direction. Mike's eyes narrowed until they were slits. The rest of his face scrunched up with them. It was pretty obvious that Mike wasn't focusing properly yet.

~*~*~

Brennan was shaking. On monitors, he had seen Bello shoot Abby. Brennan pounded his fist into the desk. "That son of a b!tch," he cursed. Brennan straightened to his full height. Lauren blocked the door way.

"He just shot my baby!" Brennan thundered, "We need to get in there now."

"We are working on that right," Lauren said, "They have already started the gas."

"That is going to take too long- we don't know how severe her wound is!" Brennan countered.  
"Abby doesn't need you going in there half cocked and getting hurt yourself too!" Lauren charged. She fought her own instincts to rush in after Abby too, but she couldn't let him see it. Brennan needed to stay safe. It was her job to make sure he was in one piece. Maybe it was more than that. Looking up into Brennan's face with her ice blue eyes, both piercing and pleading, Lauren had an epiphany. She loved this crazy, smart, passionate man. Though this wasn't the time and place to say it out loud.

"Sir," Piper called. He didn't hear her. She had been listening to the goings on in the room. "Governor Sinclair," Piper tried again. It took a third time for her to catch Brennan's attention.

"What?" Brennan snapped.

"Your daughter is wearing some sort of bulletproof vest," Piper reported, "That's what the bullet hit."

"Thank God," Brennan hung his head.

Lauren rubbed Brennan's upper arms, "Let the team do their job."

~*~*~

Bello waved the guard back from Charlie. She looked at him questioningly before deciding she didn't care about his motives. Charlie scurried over to check out Abby. She craned down and inspected the impact site.

"I'm ok," Abby insisted.

"What you are is certifiable," Charlie charged, "You should be committed- jumping in front of me like that was crazy!"

"I'd do it again," Abby pronounced.

"Uh uh," Charlie began to press lightly into Abby ribs to check for any damage. She really couldn't feel much with the vest in the way. "You're blouse is definitely a goner," Charlie dropped her hands onto the top of her legs.

"You are worth more than a blouse," Abby smiled, "You're my sister, Charlie." She squeezed Charlie's free hand. Abby let out a cough.

"I do not like that cough," Charlie frowned. She could tell Abby was having a little trouble breathing.

Sirens and the sounds of helicopters blared over the sound system. "What the hell is going on?" Bello yelled almost unable to be heard over the noise. Next thing they knew the same trick they had used was turned against them and a gas began to filter in through the air system causing the guards to begin to panic.

"Settle down," Bello tried to calm them.

"My friends are here," Mike smirked. He set Abby next to Charlie before launching himself at Bello. Mike went to control the arm with the gun. Bello struggled against him. Mike was able to ram both Bello and his arm into the wall. He knocked the gun out of Bello's grip. It fell to the floor. The gun went off, but miraculously hit the roof. Mike reached inside Bello's suit jacket into the shoulder holster were he carried his second gun and brought it out. He swung behind the kingpin grabbing him from behind. Mike held Bello fast and shoved the gun right up under the corner of jaw. Bello growled. "Still keeping your second gun over your left shoulder," Mike snickered, "Girls, get behind me!" Charlie helped Abby move and settled her back on the ground. "Now tell your men to back down." He pressed the gun harder into Bello's skin.

"Drop your weapons," Bello ordered. His men slowly complied.

Lucia's guard dropped his riffle down at her feet and backed away. Lucia picked up the riffle and joined him keeping guard over Charlie and Abby.

The door was rammed opened. Johnny led the charge inside. Grant began barking orders at the guards. They lined up against the wall.

"Everyone ok?" Johnny surveyed the group.

"You finally decided to show up," Mike shook his head.

"You think getting this arranged is easy?" Johnny gave it right back.

"It certainly took you long enough!" Mike quipped.

Charlie ran to her brother. Johnny embraced her with one arm, but kept his gun leveled at the guards.

"Thank God, you're all right," Charlie sobbed.

"It's ok," Johnny smoothed down her hair, "I got you." He locked eyes with Lucia from across the room. "I got you," Johnny repeated.

Mike passed Bello over to Grant. "Against the wall," Grant ordered. Bello reluctantly complied. Grant slipped his handcuffs out of their holder on his belt. He offered them to Mike. All he got in return was a raised eyebrow in reply. Grant motioned to Bello, "Don't you want to do the honors?"

Mike shook his head. He went to Abby. "Think you can walk?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Abby winced.

He held out his hand. She took it. Mike helped Abby to her feet and wrapped an arm around her, "Let's get out of here." She nodded.

The couple was ushered from the room, through the warehouse, to the front door and outside. They were greeted in the parking lot by ambulances and emergency personnel. Under Lauren's watchful eye, Brennan stood in the middle of the sea of people, eagerly searching the people being brought out of the building. The world stopped when the father and daughter laid eyes on each other. Mike let Abby go and she ran into her father's open arms. Brennan embraced his daughter tightly, unashamed of the tears streaming from his eyes. His fear and pain crashed down and the rush of overwhelming relief transformed the normally strong, articulate man into a blubbering mess. Lauren smiled at the two.

An EMT approached them and tapped Mike on his shoulder, "Sir..."

"Abby needs looked at first," Mike didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"You need to be looked at too," Abby pulled away from her father.

"Cracked ribs can wait- just humor me," Mike contended. Abby looked like she wanted to protest. "Please," he entreated.

"Ok," Abby conceded.

They were led to the open back of an ambulance. The EMT had Abby sit. He began by inspecting the area where Abby had been shot at. "You're very lucky," he said.

"Her breathing's not right," Mike frowned. The EMT had noticed the shallow breaths himself. He took the stethoscope off of his neck and readied it.

"Breathe deeply for me," he instructed. The EMT listened as Abby did as instructed. First on the good side then a second on the side the bullet had hit. "She needs oxygen," the EMT called into the ambulance.

"Why?" Abby coughed.

"It's just a precaution at the moment," the EMT answered, "To be on the safe side I would recommend you get an x-ray of your lungs at a hospital."

A second EMT busied herself inside the vehicle. Once she was set up the EMT came out. She placed an oxygen mask over Abby's nose and mouth. "Just relax and breathe as deeply as you can," the female EMT instructed.

"Is that better?" Brennan patted her hand. Abby nodded. Johnny brought the girls out and they were being seen to at a second ambulance. Mike bristled. Bello was being lead out after some of his men were loaded into police cruisers. He had a pretty full view of the vignette framed by the doors of the ambulance. Those two idiots were fussing over their little doll. Bello sneered. They were no doubt telling her it was over. The hell it was. If he could get to Abby he could still make both of those men pay. Bello broke free and made a b-line for the ambulance.

Mike took a station in front of Abby and Brennan. He was backed up by Brennan's security force and Lauren, but before Bello got within a yard of them a shot rang out. Brennan wrapped himself around his daughter like a shield. The bullet hit Bello square between his shoulder blades. Mike watched the other man fall to his knees. Bello continued downward, landing face down onto the pavement. Police and EMTs rushed to the fallen Bello. One of the EMT's checked for a pulse, but found none. He looked up at his colleague and shook his head. From the extent of the wound there was nothing they could do. Mike felt his whole body relax. Bello was dead. Mike looked over in the direction the bullet came from and saw Grant. The FBI agent holstered his 9mm. Mike nodded at him. Grant responded in kind.

"Mike?!" Abby leaned back and tried to look for the man whose man she called.

"Don't," Brennan urged. He held fast not wanting her to see the aftermath of what just happened. Mike made his way over to her. The security guards let him through.

Abby pulled the mask from her face so Mike could hear her. "Is he?" Abby questioned.

Mike nodded sadly. "It's over, Baby," he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, "Bello can't hurt you anymore."

Abby buried her face in Mike's shirt. "Please, God," she prayed silently, "Let it be over." Mike stroked her hair comfortingly. Abby grasped him close and wept.


	46. Chapter 45

Charlie stared at her reflection and sighed. Her face was swelling now. The large bandage over her broken nose didn't help matters. She touched the tape keeping it down. Luckily she was alone in the communal ladies' room.

Charlie dug in her bag of supplies that she had gotten out of her locker. There wasn't much that the makeup could cover, but she was trying her damnedest. She needed to clean up so she could see Hannah. She added another layer of foundation and blended before tossing everything back into the bag. She stepped outside of the ladies' room to find Johnny waiting for her.

"You don't have to guard me anymore," Charlie said.

"A brother can check on his sister," he asserted.

"Where is Lucia?" she asked.

"She's giving a statement to the police last I saw her- I told her I need to be with you," Johnny shrugged.

"You should go look for her," Charlie urged.

"I doubt she wants to see me at the moment," he answered.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned, "She was pretty worried about you while Bello had us."

"I'm worried about you," Johnny admitted.

"I almost forgot how much I love your stupid face," Charlie patted his cheek. He chortled softly.

"Are you on your way to see Hannah?" he inquired in an attempt to cheer her up.

Charlie's shoulders shagged, "Yeah."

"That's a good thing, right?" Johnny smiled.

"I don't want to scare her," she admitted.

"It's not that bad," he offered.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "I've looked in a mirror."

"Ok, so she's going to notice your injuries- the important thing is that we are there to explain it," Johnny encouraged.

"We? You want to come with me?" Charlie questioned.

"Why not? I enjoy visiting my soon-to-be niece too," he pronounced. Charlie bit her bottom lip, hoping the pain would stop the threatening tears, but it was too late. Her face contorted. She turned into him. Johnny awkwardly froze in a momentary panic. He blew out a breath before wrapping his arms around his sister. "What's wrong?" Johnny's brow furrowed. Charlie shuttered. She cried into his chest.

"They are never going to give Hannah to me now," Charlie sobbed.

"Why not?" Johnny challenged gently.

She pulled back from him. "Do you see my face? I knew, I knew the moment I woke up in that van that my chances were blown," Charlie sputtered.

"You cut that out- don't say that," he urged.

"It's the truth, Johnny, I was just kidnapped- I am the last person the courts are going to trust with the safety of a five-year-old," she insisted.

"You are the best person for her," Johnny countered.

"That doesn't matter now, not after what happened at my old apartment and everything else," she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"None of that was your fault," he replied.

"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong everything," she muttered as she turned away.

Johnny reached out and stopped Charlie by her shoulders, "You know what- just forget about all of that right now and let's just go see Hannah- you'll feel better." The little girl did wonders for Charlie.

Charlie licked her lips, "Let's go."

~*~*~

"You see this dark area?" Dr. Paris, Abby's doctor, directed their attention to Abby's x-ray on the screen.

"What is that?" Abby made a face.

"You have a pulmonary contusion," the doctor said.

"Bruised lung," Mike frowned. He wasn't looking at the screen. His eyes were still not quite able to focus.

"Yes," Dr. Paris nodded.

"I was afraid of that," Mike replied.

"A bruised lung?" Abby questioned, "I was wearing a vest…"

"The force of the bullet still did some damage- it hit just the wrong spot," Dr. Paris replied.

"Plus, you are a tiny thing," Mike added. Abby scoffed playfully and patted Mike's chest.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Brennan asked from his chair.

"Best case scenario is you'll only need some pain meds and the oxygen," the doctor addressed his patient, "It should clear up in the next three to five days."

"And worst case?" Abby asked.

"We might need to suction excess blood and mucus off your lung," Dr. Paris answered.

"It's not pleasant," Mike's upper lip curled.

"You've had a bruised lung?" Abby queried.

Mike nodded. "Then you know how this works," Dr. Paris replied.

"On my second job with Briggs- my ribs kind of met a two by four," Mike added.

"That explains all the healed fractures," Dr. Paris replied. He had taken a look at Mike's x-ray as well.

"Oh, it's not just that- I've gotten knocked around a lot- guess it's made my ribs stronger," Mike said.

"Now these things develop slowly and it's still early on," the doctor said, "I'd like to keep you at least twenty-hour hours for observation."

"Ok," Abby agreed. Mike stroked her arm.

"But we'll both be cleared for travel in the next two weeks?" Mike inquired.

"I suppose so," Dr. Paris agreed, "It's a little bit more hairy with you, with the fractures. Do you have any plans?"

"I think my girl deserves a vacation," Mike pronounced. He kissed Abby's temple.

Abby looked to her father, "Mike wants to take me to London to meet his mother." Brennan nodded his approval.

Brennan's assistant tapped on the large window. Brennan looked up to see his assistant motion him out. Lauren was now with the group outside the room.

"Looks like that's my cue- I've got to go to the press conference," Brennan excused himself, "Will you be ok?"

"I am in quite capable hands," Abby laid her head on Mike's shoulder. Mike draped his arm over her shoulder.

"See you later," Brennan headed for the door.

"Later," Abby agreed.

Brennan joined Lauren. They walked intandum with each other to the elevator in comfortable silence. The pair was followed by his security team. It was a quick trip down. They exited simultaneously. Lauren swayed unconsciously towards him. "Abby looks to be doing ok," she noted.

"I think she'll be just fine," Brennan pronounced, "That was quite a scare."

"You can say that again," Lauren agreed. They came to the exit to where the conference had been set up outside the hospital. They turned to face each other.

"You know, if it hadn't been for you I think I would have lost my mind," Brennan swallowed.

Lauren bobbed her head, "That's very sweet of you to say." She looked up and batted her eyes at him. He chuckled nervously.

Brennan cleared his throat. This was beginning to go too far. Lauren was on his staff for Pete's sake. Talk about a scandal waiting to happen. It was best to put a stop to it now. He was not willing to ask her to sacrifice a career she had worked so hard on. "Thank you, Ms. Kincaid," Brennan began to distance himself, "Thanks for everything." He smiled weakly before turning to walk out into the press conference.

From the wings Lauren watched as he was introduced. He stepped up to the mic and began speaking. Even if Brennan felt the same way she did, he had his political career to think about. Lauren knew that. As long as she worked for him, Brennan would never make a move. Even if Lauren made the first move he would put the brakes on. If she wanted the situation to change, if she wanted to be with him then she was going to have to do something to make it happen.

~*~*~

"Dr. Charlie!" Hannah called out.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Charlie greeted as she and Johnny entered the hospital room.

"Hey, Hannah," Johnny waved. Hannah responded with a bashful wave. She still had some residual nervousness because Johnny was a guy.

"How are you doing?" Charlie approached the bed and sat by Hannah's feet. Hannah used her good arm and leg to scoot closer. Hannah frowned. She lifted her little hand up to Charlie's cheek. She cupped it softly. Hannah surveyed Charlie's face with a serious expression on her own, "Someone hurt you."

"Yeah, but I'm ok," Charlie covered. She smiled at the girl hoping to allay her fears. "I got it checked out and I'll heal," Charlie added.

"Charlie is so brave," Johnny told Hannah who nodded in return.

The little girl took up her Daniel Tiger. She held the toy out to Charlie. "Do you want to play?" Hannah offered. Charlie felt her heart melt just a little.

They stayed with the little girl until she fell asleep. Charlie turned off the light. The brother and sister tipped toed out.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"You are going to go call Lucia," Charlie directed, "I am sure I have some messages that I should answer in my office."

"I can make a call from your office," Johnny protested.

"I just want to be alone right now," she set her shoulders.

"Whatever you need," he reluctantly conceded, "Can I at least walk you to your office?"

Charlie shook her head and walked away. Johnny fought the urge to follow her. She had been clear about what she wanted.

Charlie didn't end up going to her office. She walked around for a while. "Dr. Demarco?" Charlie heard a familiar voice call her name. She slowly turned to face Tara. The social worker's eyes widened. "Damn," Tara gasped, "Are you all right?"

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingers, "Not at the moment."

"What happened?" Tara inquired.

"Have you seen the news?" Charlie answered.

"No," Tara replied, "I have been busy with a new case all day. Were you and your friends attacked?"

"Abducted, Abby got shot," Charlie said.

"Oh, my," Tara stammered, "Is your friend ok?"

"Yeah, thankfully she was wearing a Kevlar vest," Charlie said.

"This doesn't bode well," Tara noted.

"I understand that perfectly," Charlie replied.

Tara stepped closer a couple feet, "Is it over? Did they get him?"

Charlie nodded, but wouldn't make eye contact, "The guy that was after my friend is dead."

"If he's dead are you going to need to testify?"

" I doubt it," Charlie said.

"Your friends have some pull with the police. Can you get them to bury your name under Jane Doe?" Tara inquired.

"Yeah."

"Good," Tara mused.

Charlie tilted her head, "What are you thinking?"

"You don't have to appear in front of a judge for five months," Tara said simply, "Your face will heal up before that and if you aren't in the records things can be over looked."

"Why are you doing this?" Charlie questioned.

"There's a difference between an ongoing situation and something that is in the past," Tara answered.

"Thank you," Charlie nodded.

"There's no guarantee this won't get back to the Judge," Tara said.

"If it gives me even the slightest chance I'll take it," Charlie replied.

~*~*~

Mike rubbed Abby's back as she suffered through another coughing fit. It slowly subsided. When it was over Abby lifted her head to look at him. She wanted to say something, but she was pretty winded. Her chest felt a little tighter than it had an hour ago. "Lie back and rest," he coaxed. Mike helped her get resettled in the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Mike found a chair and quietly dragged it closer to the bed. He brushed some hair off of her forehead. Abby let out a little, grateful moan before drifting off to sleep. Mike watched her face for a while. As he stared, her features became more and more defined. Mike smiled at her. He decided she was even more beautiful than when they had first met. Mike thought he'd try his luck with his phone. He had a trip to London to plan.

Mike was almost done when Abby began to thrash in her hospital bed. He rubbed her arm. "Baby, wake up," he coaxed. She frowned. Her brown eyes flicker open. Abby startled but calmed once she laid eyes on Mike. "Hey."

"You're not close enough," Abby said. Mike smirked. He got on the bed beside her as she sat up.

"Do you have a current passport?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Why?" Abby inquired.

"I just booked two tickets to London," Mike showed her his phone.

"You're eyes are getting better," she noted.

"A bit," Mike admitted, "You haven't said where you wanted to go after London."

"I am thinking somewhere with beaches," Abby mused, "Maybe an island or something."

"If that means a week of you in swimsuits I'm in," he smirked.

She chuckled, "I thought you'd like that aspect of it."

"I still haven't seen you in that new little number you mentioned before we were interrupted," Mike play pouted.

"I'll be sure to pack it," Abby wriggled her eyebrows.

"Are we talking Hawaii? Aruba?" he questioned.

"Puerto Rico?" she offered.

"We can do that," Mike nodded.

Abby locked eyes with him. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you, Mike," Abby blurted out.

Mike gave her a soft half smile, "I know." He leaned in and kissed her fervently. They parted resting their foreheads together. "I love you too, Abby," Mike declared.

Piper knocked on Abby's hospital room door. "How is everyone?" she asked.

"I'm just banged up- I'll be fine," Mike replied.

"And you?" Piper asked Abby.

"Bruised lung," Abby adjusted her oxygen cannulas.

Piper grimaced, "Ouch."

"It could have gone much worse," Mike played with the ends of Abby's hair with his fingers.

"That's true," Abby replied.

"Can I speak to Mike for a minute?" Piper requested, "I promise I'll send him right back."

Abby locked eyes with her boyfriend. "We'll be right outside," Mike pointed to the large window. Abby nodded. He kissed Abby's forehead.

From what Piper had overheard before knocking, she already lost this one last hurrah. Mike stopped in front of the window so Abby could see what was going on. "What do you want talk about?"

"You left before I could give this back," Piper took a necklace chain off of her neck. As she brought it out of her shirt Mike saw a ring dangling from it. He closed his eyes. It wasn't just any ring, but the engagement ring he had given her. She held it out to him, "Here you go."

Mike gentled pushed it back to her. "It's yours," he shook his head.

"I can't keep it," Piper protested. Not like this. She wanted him to fight her on the ring, but for a different reason than he didn't want it.

"Have Grant sell it or something," Mike offered, "It would make a nice payment on a new house." Piper's brow furrowed. "Grant told me he's transferring to Seattle," he clarified.

"He mentioned the promotion," Piper admitted, "But…"

"Think of it as a belated wedding present," Mike smiled.

She deflated, "Mike." He looked over her shoulder. Grant was coming down the hall. He joined them. Mike tipped his head in greeting.

"How are you?" Grant asked.

"As long as I have Abby I'm great," Mike replied. An awkward silence settled on the trio. Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I don't know what's up between the two of you- it's really not my business, but if it has anything to do with my time at the house, I'm sorry," he said.

"I should have apologized to you," Grant acknowledged. Piper had, but he never had.

"I forgive both of you," Mike said without hesitation. Piper pressed her lips together. She swore she wasn't going to cry. "You two should talk," Mike excused himself.

"Thanks, Mike," Grant said.

"Be happy, Piper," Mike urged. He turned and went back into Abby's room. Abby sat forward and offered him a spot behind her, "Everything all right?" she asked.

Mike sat and took Abby into his arms, "Nothing to worry about." They watched Piper and Grant talking outside the window.

"You think they are going to work things out?" Abby inquired.

"I don't think I could have said this and meant it before meeting you, but I really hope so," Mike said. Abby cuddled down into his chest.


	47. Chapter 46

"We're really here," Abby breathed. She clutched Mike's arm just a little tighter. He smiled at his girlfriend who was practically vibrating. After the plane ride they had done a little bit of site seeing before heading to their hotel. Even then it didn't seem real. Now at the door to the suite they were to stay in for the week, it hit her.

Mike slid the card key into the lock and opened the door. He led Abby in then stopped a few steps into the room to close the door. Abby went on ahead into the room. She flopped herself stomach first onto the large hotel bed and sank in the comforter. Mike chuckled. He stood back enjoying the view. Yep, the two week wait to heal up and the flight over the channel was more than worth it. Abby lifted herself on her elbows and angled back to him with a saucy grin. "Stop staring at my butt and get over here," she beckoned.

Mike plopped himself down into a seated position beside her. "Dinner is still some hours away," he offered, "Anything you want to do? Another place you want to go visit?"

"Well," She dipped her head slightly, "We haven't…" Abby's voice trailed off. Mike understood the unspoken words. "Not since before the car bomb."

"No, we haven't," Mike shook his head, "But we can fix that now."

"Are you sure you are ok for that?" Abby bit her bottom lip looking up at him with some concern.

"I am just fine," Mike replied. He cupped her cheek and drew her in for a kiss. They continued kissing as he lowered her back into the bed. His nimble fingers found the buttons on her blouse. The delicate touch felt like feathers to Abby as Mike undid the buttons one by one. He let her up. Abby began to shrug out of her blouse. Mike helped her push the fabric off. The soft skin of her neck tempted him. He couldn't resist. Mike devoured her neck while out appreciative noises escaped from her throat.

Abby leveraged herself to flip Mike over to his back. "Whoa!" he gasped. She swiftly straddled him before he could completely settle. "Well, hello," he crooned. Abby smirked in response. She grabbed his face and she dipped down and attacked his mouth with hers. Mike sat up, bringing Abby with him. He broke the kiss long enough to reach behind and take hold of his shirt. Mike pulled the cotton garment off over his head and tossed it to the side. They began kissing again. He drew his hands up Abby's arms. He brought them over her shoulders then down her back. Mike made quick work of her bra which Abby disposed of in like manner as their shirts. His hands returned to her back he pulled Abby flush to him- their bodies chest to chest. Abby reached for his belt buckle and unbuckled it. Soon the rest of their clothes were gone. Neither of them minded. They were too busy losing themselves in each other.

~*~*~

Lauren knew Brennan was in-between meetings and was more than likely alone, but knocked on his office door anyway. "Come in," the man in question beckoned.

She opened the door and stepped in, "Hi."

"Hi," Brennan smiled. Lauren was one of the only people his assistant would let back without announcing. He stood and came around to the front of his desk. "What can I do for you today?" Brennan asked.

"We'll get to that. Did Mike and Abby take off ok?" Lauren questioned.

"Yeah, Abby and Mike should be landing in London any time now," Brennan smiled.

"How are you handling having her out of the country?" she queried.

"I'm dealing with it," he replied, "I think I am driving her a bit crazy checking in on her every chance I get."

"Abby knows it's just because you love her," Lauren smiled. Brennan was a good father.

"That I do," he acknowledged, "She's pretty excited to go meet Mike's Mom."

"It is pretty exciting and a whole trip to another country to do it too," she replied.

Brennan nodded, "After the summer Abby's had she deserves this break."

"Have you been sleeping better? You look like it," she offered.

"Yes, actually. Now that everything has settled down, it's nice to be able to get back to a routine- Maybe we'll get some work done," he answered.

"About that," Lauren handed him an envelope.

Brennan raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"I am resigning as your chief of security- effective at the end of the month," she said. Brennan's eyes dimmed. His chest fell. "I see," he tapped the envelope in the palm of his hands, "This is an unexpected blow."

"I have already lined up several candidates for you to choose a new one from," Lauren offered.

"Things won't be the same around here without you," Brennan shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," she replied. Lauren grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his. At first he stiffened, surprised by the kiss. After a moment Brennan relaxed and surrendered to the passion of it. Lauren released Brennan's suit and rested her hands on his chest as the kiss lingered.

When they parted Brennan took in a deep breath. "It's been a while since I've been kissed like that," he licked his lips.

"If I knew it would feel like that I would have done it sooner," she smiled.

Brennan brought his hands up to cup the back of her neck, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"If you feel the same way, I want to try with you. Do you want that?" Lauren asked.

Brennan's brown eyes focused on her lips. He dipped in and kissed her, "Does that answer your question?" She grinned.

His cellphone beeped. Lauren wiped her lipstick off of the corner of his mouth, "You should check that." He got his phone out of his pocket. It was a message from Abby. "Well, look at that," Brennan grinned. He turned and showed Lauren the picture Abby had texted him.

~*~*~

_London, Baby!_ Lucia grinned at the caption. She had gotten the same exact message that Brennan had. Abby sent a selfie with Mike that had Big Ben in the background.

Johnny returned with their ice cream cones. He handed Lucia hers. "Thank you," she replied.

"No problem," he lowered himself into his seat beside her, "Sorry this was so spontaneous." An ice cream in the park wasn't exactly what he had in mind for their first date, but it was better than nothing.

"It's my crazy schedule that's gotten in the way of dinner or drinks," Lucia shrugged. She had been slammed with work in the week and a half since the abduction. "This is good," Lucia took his hand as she began to eat her ice cream. The park was a beautiful place.

Johnny took a big lick off of his cone before the melting ice cream dripped off. He looked over and saw the picture on Lucia's phone. "When did that come in?" Johnny asked.

"While you were getting the ice cream," Lucia answered.

"How come I didn't get it?" Johnny played pouted. His fingers itched to get out his phone and check it, but it should have gone off already. He didn't want to let go of Lucia's hand or the yummy ice cream either. Lucia looked through the list of recipients. Charlie had gotten it as well and Lauren too. "I am sure she just missed you," she said.

"Mike's fingers aren't broken," Johnny quipped.

"I think Mike is more interested in Abby than pictures," Lucia wriggled her eyebrows.

In the picture while Abby was grinning for the camera Mike was nuzzling her cheek, his eyes completely fixed on her. He was all about Abby.

"He's got it bad," Johnny agreed. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Lucia's shoulders.

She wiggled in closer to him. Johnny offered her a taste of his ice cream. Lucia ate some, "Yummy."

"How long are you staying in the city for?" Lucia inquired.

"Probably until the end of the week," he said. Lucia held up her cone to let him a have a lick of her ice cream. "I wanna help get Charlie and Hannah settled in the house before I go- and to see you again of course," Johnny added before starting on the cone.

Lucia laid her head on his shoulder, "Do you have another job lined up?"

"Yeah, Briggs already has one with my name on it," Johnny answered.

"I guess I can't get you to tell them where it is?" she asked upon finishing her ice cream.

"It's only a state or two away," he smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," Lucia told him.

"Hey, hey- enough of that mess, I'm here now and I'll be back," Johnny nudged her with his shoulder.

"You better be," she snuggled down.

They sat in light conversation enjoying the day and each other. Johnny's phone went off as he finished his ice cream.

"See they didn't forget you," she nudged him with her elbow.

"They were just slow," Johnny pursed his lips.

"Are you happy now?" Lucia smirked.

"Very," he leaned in and kissed her, "You?"

"Very happy," Lucia echoed.

~*~*~

The taxi carrying Mike & Abby from their hotel pulled up to the front of an upscale restaurant and stopped. Mike opened his door and egressed first. He reached in and offered Abby his hand. She let him help her out of the taxi. Abby fluffed out her hair and smoothed down her knee length wrap dress in an attempt to calm a different kind of butterflies in her stomach as Mike paid the fare. He came up beside her and could tell she was nervous. "I must say you look great in white," Mike said. She blushed slightly.

Rachel & Emmet where already inside. They walked up to the Maitre d' station. "Hello," Emmet greeted.

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?" Maitre d' asked.

"Yes, under Churchill, table for four," Emmet answered.

"Your table will be ready momentarily," the Maitre d' said.

"Four? Where did you come up with four?" Rachel asked, "It's just us."

"You'll find out," Emmet promised. Just then the doorman held the main door open. Emmet looked up over Rachel's head. He grinned as Mike & Abby entered hand in hand. They approached the couple.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel inquired.

"Why don't you turn around and look?" Emmet motioned with his head.

She pivoted in the direction he had indicated. Her face lit up when she saw Mike. "My baby!" Rachel squealed. She threw her arms around Mike's neck.

Mike let go of Abby's hand momentarily to return the deep hug. He breathed his mother in, "I've missed you, Mama."

"Let me look at you," Rachel pulled back and surveyed her son. Mike's cheeks were fuller in a healthy way. Over all he looked much healthier than the last time she had visited him. Someone was taking care of her boy. "It's been too long," Rachel said.

Mike reached behind for Abby and brought her to his side, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Abby- Abby, this is my Mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Abby said.

"Likewise," Rachel replied, "So you're the girl, that's making my son's heart skip a beat."

Mike chuckled. Abby wrapped her arms around Mike's waist, "I think my heart has the same reaction to him." He kissed her temple. Abby beamed up at him. Rachel liked the way Abby looked at her son.

"This is my husband Emmet," Rachel gestured to the sepia haired man with a dimpled chin, behind her.

He tipped his head to them, "Hello, Abby. Happy to make your acquaintance. Hey, Mike."

Hearing his voice, Rachel connected the dots with the reservation. "You knew he was coming didn't you?" she accused.

Emmet threw his hands up, "Mike swore me to secrecy- it was his idea."

"Oh, yeah- go ahead and throw me under the bus," Mike snickered.

"Your table is ready, Mr. Churchill," the Maitre d' announced. He gestured for them to follow.

They were soon led to their table. Mike pulled out Abby's chair for her as Emmet did for Rachel. After they were all settled and had ordered their drinks. Abby & Mike held hands over the table. That wasn't lost on Rachel. She looked forward to learning about the girl Mike brought to meet her.

"Well, Abby won't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Rachel requested.

"Well, I'm a lawyer," Abby replied.

"No way, so is Emmet," Rachel patted his shoulder.

"What kind of work do you do? Corporate, Family, Criminal?" Emmet asked.

"I specialized in corporate law, but took more than the required criminal law classes," Abby answered, "I run a foundation in my late mother and brother's names now."

"Oh," Rachel coaxed the younger woman to continue.

"We aim to help low income families get medical treatment for their kids," Abby explained.

"A noble endeavor," Rachel bobbed her head.

"What kind of law do you practice? Do you have a firm?" Abby inquired of Emmet.

"I work for the Crown Prosecution Service," Emmet answered.

"So you're like a District Attorney," she replied.

"Yeah," Emmet nodded. She knew her stuff.

"I still say if this one ever gets bored of his security job- he'd make a kick butt prosecutor," Abby nudged Mike. Their drinks arrived and were divvied out. The waiter took their orders before leaving them to return to their conversation.

"A toast," Emmet raised his glass. The others did the same. "To my wife. Thank you for another wonderful year and here's to many more. There will never be enough time for me to tell you how much I love you. Happy birthday, my Darling." They all clanked glasses and each took a sip.

"It's my turn," Mike said, "To birthdays, to family, to togetherness." He turned his eyes to Abby before finishing. "To the future."

"Here, here," Rachel concurred as the second round of glasses clinking began.

"One more?" Abby asked. They kept their glasses up. "Here's to the birthday girl and to our handsome, smart companions," she quipped. Rachel threw her head back and laughed. Everyone else laughed too. After they each drank another sip, Mike took up Abby's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Rachel smiled. Her kid was doing all right for himself.


	48. Epilogue

"Hannah," Charlie called out, "Have you finished cleaning up your toys?" She applied some lip gloss then checked her reflection in the mirror. The New Years' celebration was a couple hours underway. This was the first time Charlie had left Hannah with a babysitter for anything other than work. She wore a two piece black cocktail number and felt really good in it. After one last check and no reply from Hannah Charlie exited her room and crossed the hall. She entered a sun yellow painted room directly across from hers. In there, Hannah sat on the floor absentmindedly playing with the new toys she had received less than a week before for Christmas. Between all her new uncles, aunts and "Grandpa" Brennan she had made out like a bandit. Uncle Johnny seemed especially into treating the little girl, saying it was his duty. If this was any indication of what future celebrations held Hannah was going to be one spoiled child.

Charlie drank the moment in. Hannah had come a long way since she had been brought to the hospital, when she first saw her. Her casts were off and physical therapy was going swimmingly. Judge Martinez had approved Charlie's request to begin the adoption the day before. Six more months and legally Hannah would be her daughter. Charlie couldn't wait for that day. All and all, life was turning out even better than she had dreamed. Who would have known that this is what Charlie needed seven months ago? "Hey, Sweetie," Charlie greeted.

The girl noticed Charlie was all dressed up. "You look pretty, Mommy," Hannah said. Charlie had to catch her breath. Did Hannah just say Mommy? Charlie couldn't quite believe her ears. Happy tears began to fall from her eyes. Hannah looked up at Charlie rather alarmed. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Charlie smiled and wiped the wetness off of her face, "No, you just made me really happy, Sweetheart." She sat down beside Hannah..

Hannah smiled, "Can I call you Mommy then?"

"If that's what you want to call me," Charlie dropped a kiss on the crown of Hannah's head.

"Do you have to go to the party?" Hannah asked.

"My friend Angel will be with you all night," Charlie answered, "I will be back before you wake up tomorrow, I promise."

"Ok," Hannah said before turning back to her toys. The doorbell rang. "That must be Angel," Charlie pushed herself up to answer, "I'll be right back."

~*~*~

Abby laughed as Mike twirled her around the dance floor. She ended the song in her boyfriend's arms. They exited the dance floor and went to their table. Mike's phone beeped. He took it up and checked the message.

"Who's that?" Abby questioned.

"Grant- Piper had the baby," Mike answered.

"Isn't it a little soon?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders . "It sounds like the baby is doing fine," Mike turned the phone so Abby could see the message with the pic of the parents and new child. "Grant finally got Piper to agree to marriage counselling," Mike said, "From the looks of this, it's working."

"Another girl," Abby saw a pink blanket wrapped around the little bundle. He nodded. She read the caption, Jade Sarah Frisco. "Cute baby," Abby remarked.

"Ours will be cuter," Mike said. He clinked the phone down and slipped it back into his pocket signaling the end of that line of conversation. Mike didn't want to think about Grant or Piper tonight of all nights. He had plans. His mother and her husband flew over to spend the holidays for more than one reason. The second of which was burning a hole in Mike's pocket. "It's just about time for the countdown," Mike checked his watch.

"And fireworks," Abby grinned and raised a playful eyebrow.

"Sounds like someone would like to see those," he teased.

"Shall we?" Mike offered her his arm. She linked her arm in his. They stopped to get their coats. He helped Abby on with hers before heading to a balcony. Other people had gone outside in hopes of ringing in the New Year with a view of the fireworks. The couple was in their own little world as the crisp December air danced around them. They came up to the railing.

"It's a beautiful night," Abby remarked.

"I doesn't get much better than this," Mike agreed, "Being here with you."

"I'm just glad you made it back for Christmas," she said. He had worked two jobs since coming back from their vacation together.

"I couldn't miss your birthday, could I?" he leaned on the railing.

"I definitely would have missed you," Abby mirrored his body language.

"You know I love you, right?" Mike queried.

She nodded. "I love you too," Abby pronounced, "I can't imagine my life without you."

That was all the encouragement Mike needed. He brought a ring box out of his pocket and got down one knee. Mike opened the box and held it out to Abby. She took a step back and placed her hand on her chest. His ocean eyes grew big as saucers. He could feel his heart just about beat out of his chest. Mike had a whole speech planned, but in that moment there were only three words that he could make come out of his mouth, "Marry me, Abby."

"Yes! Yes!" Abby beamed, "A thousand times yes!" She held out her hand to Mike. He took the ring out of its box.

He slid the ring on her finger as the countdown began. The dainty pewter ring fit Abby's finger like it was made for her. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6…" Mike stood. Wrapping his arms around Abby he lifted Abby off of her feet. Abby threw her arms around Mike's neck in return. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" They kissed as a chorus of "Happy New Year!" rang out.

They went back into the ballroom and were greeted by four anxious sets of eyes. Brennan, Lauren, Rachel and Emmet stood huddled over by a table. Mike led Abby over to them. "She said yes!" he beamed.

Rachel stepped forward and hugged Abby, "Congratulations." She moved on and hugged her son too.

"I am so happy for you," Lauren took a turn hugging the newly engaged couple before stepping back beside Brennan. They looked sharp together all dressed up. The two had been dating rather quietly since Lauren's resignation went into effect. The official Christmas celebration marked their coming out to the public as a couple.

Not to be out done Brennan gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, "My little girl is growing up."

Lucia and Charlie saw the commotion and rushed over with Johnny in tow. "What's going on?" Lucia asked.

"Mike asked me to marry him," Abby glowed.

"Congrats," Johnny gave Mike a one arm hugged.

"Let's see the ring," Charlie demanded.

"That's my line!" Lucia huffed. Abby lifted her hand to show off the new piece. A circular diamond with a flat circle of inlaid sapphires surrounding it.

"Wow," Lucia said.

"It's a family heirloom," Rachel said, "It's been in the family for almost 100 years."

"Really?" Abby had been so happy she hadn't paid much attention to the ring. Mike wanted to marry her- that was all that mattered. The fact that he trusted her with something so important to his family made it that much sweeter.

"Maybe you'll get to pass it down to your grandson someday," Rachel nudged.

"You're starting on that too?" Abby chuckled.

"Nothing is wrong with wanting your kids to have kids," Brennan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I already told her I'm aiming for six," Mike smirked.

Brennan's smile reached from ear to ear. He wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders, "I knew I liked you." Mike laughed.

"It's been a wild ride," Lauren said.

"Indeed, I was so afraid I was going to lose my daughter, but she's still here and in the process I gained a second son- thank you for sharing him with us, Rachel," Brennan raised his glass to the woman he mentioned.

"Thank you for sharing Abby with my son and me," Rachel replied.

Mike and Abby locked eyes. True they may not have started under the best of circumstances, but the struggles made them strong. They knew they could handle anything life threw their way as long as they had each other.


End file.
